Caught
by arineat
Summary: What happens to Harry and Draco's platonic and professional relationship when they find that their son's relationship is nowhere near platonic or professional? HP/DM, AP/SM SLASH! Mature content! DH Epilogue Compliant - Complete
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to claim them, sadly I cannot. They belong to Madam JKR.

Warning: This fic contains mature content and sexual situations between men. If you don't like man/man action don't read!!

A/N: Okay so this is my first attempt at a fic after lurking on this site for about 6 years. I want to thank Lexx (Digitallace) for encouraging me to go ahead with it and being my first beta (even though I never properly asked :blush: ) Anyways please let me know what you think!

****

Caught

Prologue

Scorpius gasped as he was pushed roughly into the hard wood of the door. Hot biting kisses were being pressed along his jaw and down his neck. He moaned as his 'attacker' slipped a hand under his robes and shirt to stroke at his lovely pale skin. After a moment the culprit seemed to lose patience and placed his hands on the robes, shoving them hurriedly off Scorpius' shoulders to pool on the floor at their feet. The shirt suffered a worse fate, being torn viciously, buttons scattering around the tiny broom cupboard like a million shooting stars, causing Scorpius to gasp in surprise. The gasp turned into moans as the hands that were previously stroking his chest were replaced by a hot mouth licking sensuous patters over his skin. He could do nothing but stand there shivering uncontrollably as he was ruthlessly plundered by the demanding mouth. He cried out softly as the mouth latched onto a sensitive nipple, biting suddenly, only to smooth away the sharp sting with another fiery flick of his liquid tongue. Scorpius was on fire, his body demanding more.

'Al…Albus please…' he moaned

His captor pulled back briefly with a wicked smirk worthy of any Malfoy, his messy black hair dishevelled even more by Scorpius' fingers, his emerald green eyes glittering with lust and drunk with the power of being able to make Scorpius beg.

With agonizing slowness he slid his hands to Scorpius' waist, gripping him firmly, and placed his mouth against the fabric of his trousers. Slowly he began to unfasten Scorpius' trousers with his lips and teeth. He pulled the zipper down, teasing Scorpius with puffs of hot breath with each centimetre he uncovered. Gripping the trousers he slid them to the ground and off, throwing them haphazardly behind him, and turned back to Scorpius. He sat back on his heels, taking just a moment to drink in the sight of his lover standing in the shadowed light of the dingy cupboard looking like a fallen angel. His dove soft platinum hair was practically glowing in the near darkness, his normally silver eyes had darkened to the colour of smoke and were hooded with lust. The remnants of his torn shirt clung to his Quidditch-toned body, framing the perfection of his love-bite marked chest, said chest heaving with heavy breaths that puffed from heart shaped kiss-swollen and abused lips. This normally composed boy was now a sex mussed god and currently all Albus'. His heart stuttered at the sight and suddenly he stood, overwhelmed with the need to kiss his lover, to claim him.

They kissed feverishly, tongues duelling, teeth biting, nearly bruising each other with their frenzied assault. A loud moan broke the sound of heavy breathing, neither knew from whom it came. Finally, Albus could take no more and dropped once again to his knees on the hard floor of the cupboard. Wasting no time he slid his hands under Scorpius' underwear, sliding them off and throwing them negligently behind him to join his trousers. He licked his lips as he stared reverently at his prize. Scorpius' cock jutted out proudly from a nest of golden curls, the purple head already weeping and begging for attention.

'Merlin you are so beautiful,' Albus whispered, barely loud enough to be heard.

Scorpius opened his mouth to respond but lost all coherency as his throbbing cock was suddenly engulfed in the hot wetness of Albus' mouth. He let out a low moan, his breath hitching as Albus gradually sped up his pace, black unruly head bobbing seductively. The sight of Albus' lips on his cock nearly caused Scorpius to come. He fisted his hands, digging his nails into his palms hard enough to draw blood, effectively slowing his impending orgasm.

Albus was in heaven as he tasted the thick velvety head of Scorpius' cock. He swirled his tongue around the tip and down the length of it again and again, revelling in the heady taste of his Slytherin. While he continued to lick and suck at his treat he moved his hands to cup Scorpius balls, massaging them gently in time with his movements. He moaned as he felt Scorpius shudder under his ministrations, lightly moving his hips toward his mouth wantonly. He glanced up, watching Scorpius' enraptured face with relish. The boy was quivering uncontrollably, fists opening and closing as he tried to control his desire, a constant stream of lustful moans and encouragement falling from his lips.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him and he smiled around the thickness in his mouth. He slipped first one finger, then the other into his mouth to wet them thoroughly, then slid them gently out again. He pushed his hand between Scorpius' legs, gently stroking his balls as he passed them to press his fingers against his opening. He pressed lightly at first, swirling the wet digits enticingly against the twitching entrance.

Scorpius couldn't believe how good it felt to be inside Albus' mouth, and barely registered when Albus added his fingers into his mouth to wet them. He did, however notice when said fingers reached their destination. His eyes flew open and his head slammed violently back into the door when he felt those slick fingers prodding at his virgin hole. It sent such amazing shockwaves of pleasure he could not control the loud moan he let loose.

Albus took his reaction as encouragement and slowly slipped a slim digit into the hot, tight channel. This was all the stimulation it took to have Scorpius exploding violently into his waiting mouth with a loud shout of his name. Albus greedily drank down every drop offered, basking in the feeling of desire and power at having made the usually level-headed Slytherin lose control.

He only had a few moments to enjoy the victory, however, before he suddenly found himself falling forward on top of Scorpius and being blinded by the bright lights of the corridor as the door of the broom cupboard was wrenched forcefully open. He blinked rapidly, trying to get his eyes used to the light and slowly raised his head to stare wide-eyed into the shocked face of none other than the Saviour of the wizarding world and legendary DADA professor, Harry Potter.

At times like this there's not really anything that can be said. So steeling himself, Albus took a shaky breath, gulped, smiled weakly and said,

'Hi dad.'

****

A/N: Okay so I'm cruel...no action for poor Albus =(. Please review 3


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to claim them, sadly I cannot. They belong to Madam JKR.

Warning: This fic contains mature content and sexual situations between men. If you don't like man/man action don't read!!

A/N: First of all let me thank all of those who reviewed!! I am so chuffed! I never realized how much inspiration reviews can give someone to continue the story!

Thanks once again to Lexx for your input and patience with my silly little grammatical errors and hoards of random questions! You are appreciated 3

*****

Caught

Ch 1

Harry Potter was in shock. In all his years of fights, battles with Voldemort, _Daily Prophet _scandals, and surprise revelations he had never been taken so surprised as he was now, staring down into the guilty green eyes of his youngest son. A son who, as it would happen, was lying on top of a decidedly indecent boy in the middle of the second floor corridor.

'Hi Dad.'

This seemed to shake him out of his apoplectic state enough for him to speak.

'Albus Severus Potter, what the devil is going on?'

Albus winced slightly at the gratuitous use of his middle name, finally shifting a bit to let a tomato-red Scorpius slide out from under him and retrieve his robes and trousers. He got to his feet and tried to explain.

'Well I…erm…that is…'

'Eloquent as always Potter,' muttered Scorpius under his breath, still buttoning his robes and trying to regain some semblance of Malfoy dignity.

'Shut up, Malfoy,' he said, blushing.

It was only then that Harry bothered to take in his son's partner in crime. There was no mistaking the young Malfoy heir. He looked just like his father; silver eyes, platinum hair and a sense of aloofness that had surely been cultivated since birth. It was a shock to see this turn of events. He wondered what it was that had brought his son to the point locking himself in broom cupboards for heated trysts with this young man. Not a year ago they were fighting in the halls. Though they didn't seem to have the same level of animosity that had ruled Malfoy and Harry when they had been students, they fought often enough that no one who knew the pair would ever have imagined they'd be caught in such a compromising position.

'Fifty points each from Gryffindor and Slytherin and detention for a week. Mr. Malfoy you may return to your dormitory,' Harry told the boy sternly.

Scorpius looked over at Albus seeming to ask a silent question with his eyes. Albus smiled weakly at him and nodded, resigned to his fate. Not wanting to push the Professor into taking more house points, he turned and quickly walked in the direction of the dungeons.

'Oh and Mr. Malfoy?' He waited until the Slytherin had turned to face him before continuing. 'I'm afraid will be speaking to your father about this…incident.'

He noticed the sudden widening of the boy's eyes and then, with a simple nod and a quick flick of the eyes back to Albus, Scorpius disappeared around the corner.

Harry was startled by the emotion on his son's face as he watched the pale figure retreat. He wondered if he even realized how telling that look was. Albus, much like Harry, seemed to wear his heart on his sleeve and his face could be read like an open book. Whether he realized it or not the youngest Potter was seemingly already quite attached to the Slytherin.

Albus turned back to his father warily and nervously ran his hand through his hair. Harry allowed a smile at the familiar nervous gesture, then schooled his features into a proper 'annoyed parent' look.

'Well, Son, after you,' he said, pointing Albus in the direction of his private rooms.

They walked silently, Albus and Harry both dreading the coming conversation. After unlocking the wards on the door Harry opened it and motioned the shuffling boy beside him in.

'Have a seat Al.' he said as he went to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a shot of Old Ogden's firewhiskey. Normally the liquor cabinet went unused, but today Harry felt a drink might help steady his nerves. He took a deep sip from his glass and, taking an equally deep breath, went to sit by his youngest son.

'So,' he began, 'How long have you been…interested in…uh…' He took another drink to steady himself.

'Sex? Boys? Malfoy?'

Coughing a bit as he choked on his whiskey, Harry cleared his throat and replied ineloquently, 'Um…yeah.'

Albus merely shrugged. He never really thought about being gay. He'd never really been attracted to girls but he had thought he was merely a late bloomer. Then he be began to realize that he was starting to notice other boys more and more, though it still didn't seem to click until that day a few weeks back…

***

_Albus sat on the cold stone floor, his body shivering, not from the cold but from the sobs that wracked his body. He hadn't cried over his mother's death for a few months now, thinking he was adjusting, but he wasn't made of stone. There were times, like now, that he would find himself overwhelmed with sadness and hopelessness. He had found that the best thing to do was just to release those feelings any way he could. Sometimes it was fighting with Malfoy, other times flying his broom, and sometimes he just needed to cry until he was empty. Tonight he found his solace in the drafty space of the Astronomy Tower. He was so deep in his pain release that he didn't notice when his space was invaded. _

_Scorpius poked his head through the door and looked around the tower, the last of his places to investigate during his nightly Prefect duties. He knew that sometimes amorous couples would sneak into the tower for a bit of privacy and took a bit of joy in breaking them up when he actually happen upon them. What he _did_ find had him completely perplexed. There, sitting on the floor of the tower in a tight ball, his head in his hands was his nemesis, Albus Potter. Okay, to call him his nemesis was a bit stretched. They often bickered and sniped at each other in the halls, only ever getting physically violent a few times. Scorpius remembered the last time they had fought with fists. It had ended in a bit of wrestling, detention, and a bit of a realization for Scorpius. He fancied the Gryffindor. At first he had a hard time coming to grips with this realization, thus causing him to lash out at the boy more and more. When he got past the revelation and finally admitted it to himself, he decided it wasn't such a bad thing. Potter was extremely hot after all; no one could fault his taste - except perhaps his father. Knowing his father would never approve of a relationship with the son of his childhood rival, Scorpius had merely resolved to ignore the boy and get over it. _

_He decided, not a week ago, that he would keep his distance and let these ridiculous feelings for Potter die and now here he was stumbling upon him in a vulnerable state. Great. He tried to sneak back out of the room undetected but Potter chose that moment to look up at him. He caught sight of those red-rimmed emerald green eyes and tearstained cheeks and found himself moving forward into the room, intent on comforting the Gryffindor. _

'_What are you doing here, Malfoy? Enjoying the show?' Potter growled angrily, stopping Scorpius in his tracks._

'_Are you okay, Potter?' he asked tentatively, trying not to upset the boy any more than he already had._

'_Why do you care?' he responded petulantly, 'You hate me.'_

_Sighing, Scorpius moved to sit beside Potter, who looked at him incredulously. _

'_I don't hate you,' he confessed quietly. _

'_Really? You could have fooled me with the way you always find a way to be an utter prat to me. You have a talent for getting in my face'_

'_Yeah well I can't help it if you have a talent for getting under my skin, Potter,' Scorpius said, trying to control his temper, 'You ask for it.'_

'_Fuck off Malfoy'_

'_No,' he replied simply with an irritating smirk. _

_Albus just stared at him with a frown. Why was the Slytherin sitting in a draft tower trying to talk to him? First he fought with him for years, then ignored him for a week solid, and now he was…what? Trying to be his friend? More than likely the git was trying to gather some decent material to laugh about with his friends. _

'_Why are you here, Malfoy? Can't you just leave me alone?'_

'_No,' Scorpius repeated, the smirk sliding from his face to be replaced by an intense look in his icy eyes that had Albus completely flustered._

'_What do you want from me?' Albus asked, his voice now no more than a harsh whisper._

_Scorpius just shrugged, captivated by the closeness of Potter's face. The glittering eyes no longer held tears and his cheeks were flushed - from crying or arguing Scorpius didn't know. He was charmed to realize that Potter had a light dusting of freckles across his cheekbones and nose. _

'_I never noticed you had freckles before,' he mused in a hushed voice as he reached up to brush the marks gently with his fingers._

_Albus' eyes widened as his pulse sped a bit at the comment and the feather light touch. Before he knew what was happening Scorpius had closed the distance between the two of them to lay a chaste kiss on Albus' lips. They both gasped lightly as electricity shot through them in turn and they mutually deepened the kiss. Albus had never felt anything like this. He felt so alive! He revelled in the soft glide of Scorpius' lips on his and gladly opened his mouth at the hesitant tongue he felt swipe his lips in question. _

_Both boys moaned at the feel of their tongues massaging each other. Scorpius lifted his other hand to cradle the Gryffindor's head and allow him better access to his honeyed mouth. Forget his father and all the reasons he shouldn't do this, he needed this, and damn it he was going to have it, screw the consequences._

_The loud sound of ever nearing footfalls had the two boys breaking apart staring wide-eyed at one another, each gasping for air._

'_Mrrrooow' Came the call of Mrs. Norris, followed by the scratchy voice of an ancient Flich._

'_What have you found my pretty? Students out of bed? I'll teach those snivelling brats to break the rules.' _

'_Shit! It's Filch!' Scorpius said, searching for an escape in vain._

'_Quick under here!' Albus whispered, his voice filled with alarm and, though incongruent with the idea of Filch discovering them, heavy lust. He held up the invisibility cloak he'd stolen from his older brother James earlier that night, throwing it over Scorpius' Shoulders just as the door was thrown open. _

_Breathing as little as possible they skirted around a questing Filch, Albus narrowly missing Mrs. Norris' tail as they slid deftly out the open doorway and hurried down the stairs. _

_Cursing fiercely at having missed another opportunity to hang misbehaving students from the ceiling by their thumbs, Filch unwittingly followed them out of them room. Scorpius pulled Albus against him, out of the path of the rampaging man and into a shadowed alcove. Both boys held their breath as the footsteps grew fainter and finally disappeared. Only then did they allow themselves to relax. _

'_That was close' Scorpius whispered into Albus' hair_

'_Yeah…we should probably head back to our dorms now' Albus replied, not wanting to move, but knowing they should._

'_Ok.' _

_Scorpius pulled back enough to place another kiss on Albus' already swollen lips and slid out from under the cloak. _

'_See you tomorrow then,' he said and turned to head for the dungeons._

'_See you Malfoy'_

_Hearing this, Scorpius turned around, walked the few steps back to Albus and leaned into the place he knew Albus stood._

'_You can call me Scorpius' he teased, the infamous Malfoy smirk gracing his lips._

_***_

'Al?' Harry prompted, still seeking an answer to his question.

'I figured it out a little while ago I guess,' he answered, not wanting to give his father the whole story since doing so would most likely worsen the situation he was in now.

'Are you upset because he's a boy or because he's a Malfoy? I know you and Professor Malfoy hate each other…'

'I don't _hate _Professor Malfoy. Yes, we fought during school and we were on opposing side of the war but we are perfectly civil now. Mind you I doubt we'll ever be more than distantly professional towards each other,' Harry mused. After the war Malfoy had been exonerated, largely in part by Harry's own testimony, and had taken up the position of Potions Master. Harry had found it difficult to adjust to working alongside the difficult Slytherin, but eventually they had come to an unspoken agreement to ignore each other's presence as much as possible, only interacting when socially required. So far it had worked for the past 16 years. Harry shook his head slightly to bring himself back to the topic at hand.

'Look, Albus, I am not upset about the fact that he's a boy or even that he's Malfoy's son, though Merlin knows I would really love to avoid the confrontation that I know I can't avoid by having to tell the man. I just want you to be happy.' He smiled at his son, patting him on the shoulder before continuing in his best 'parental' voice, 'I am, however, not thrilled with the idea of you getting up to Merlin knows what in a broom cupboard of all places!'

Albus shifted slightly in his seat, uncomfortable with the route he knew his father was about to take.

'I'm really not sure I want to know but…how far have you two gone…erm I mean…have you…' Harry couldn't bring himself to finish the question, his cheeks reddened from awkwardness.

'No…erm…we haven't….gone all the way. Today was the farthest…' Albus trailed off, unwilling to go into detail about what had happened with his father.

'Right. Good…okay.' Harry said, relieved. He took the last sip from his whiskey glass and asked, 'You know to be safe right?'

'Oh Merlin…Yes dad…' Albus said squeezing his eyes shut and hoping that his father would end the conversation there.

'Ok…alright…yeah.'

'Can I please go now?' Albus asked, desperate to get out of the room and away from his embarrassment.

'Yeah…ok. But, Albus?' Harry called, halting him at the door, 'Please be careful.'

Albus smiled, nodded, and continued his hasty retreat.

Once his son was gone, Harry slumped into his chair once more, utterly exhausted with the events of the night. His youngest son was not only fooling around with Malfoy's son, but, by the looks of things, was already very attached to him and Harry wasn't sure he like where it was headed. He meant what he had said; it didn't bother him that Scorpius was male, or even that he was a Malfoy. He couldn't judge the boy based on a grudge that had festered between Malfoy and himself for some twenty-five years. But Albus was only sixteen and he worried that he would get in too deep too fast. He knew that if he forbade his son to continue this relationship it would only upset him and bring out his stubborn nature, something he had inevitably inherited from Harry himself, which would doubtless make things worse than they already were.

Harry sighed heavily, wishing he could have Ginny's opinion on the matter. His wife had always been a level-headed woman and could be counted on to take these things in stride. Pulling himself out of the chair, he walked to the fireplace and lifted the wood framed picture he kept there. His late wife smiled sweetly up at him, alternately waving and giggling at him. His heart twisted as he realized, for the millionth time since her death that he was alone without his best friend to share his life with. Now more than ever he wished she could be here to help guide their children, as well as himself, through these difficult milestones.

Replacing the frame on the mantel, he returned to the whiskey cabinet and refilled his tumbler. Sipping it slowly he thought of his son, his dead wife, and his impending encounter with Malfoy.

*****

A/N: Hehe I love the awkward moments in life, don't you? Who's looking forward to Draco's reaction to the news? I know I am…=D

Draco shaped cookies for those who review…


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to claim them, sadly I cannot. They belong to Madam JKR.

Warning: This fic contains mature content and sexual situations between men. If you don't like man/man action don't read!!

A/N: I am SOOO excited about this chapter! I can not thank or praise Lexx (Digitallace) enough! You are wonderful!! You always know just how to put the…cherry on top. =P

Thank you also to everyone who has reviewed! Your words mean so much to me and encourage me to write even more!

****

Chapter 2

Harry carefully arranged the stacks of paper on his desk for the fourth time in the last twenty minutes. The stack was perfectly straight and needed no further attention but he couldn't seem to keep himself from stalling as he tried to think of the best way to breach the topic of their sons' activities to Malfoy. He was sure that Malfoy would react badly, most likely with anger and hatred at the idea of a Potter scandalizing the name of Malfoy in such a devious manner. Harry had no doubt that Malfoy would find some way to blame him for the situation, as he always did.

Harry let out a frustrated breath as he caught himself reaching out to straighten the immaculate pile of papers once again. This was getting him nowhere. He gathered all his Gryffindor courage and forcefully pushed himself away from the desk. If Malfoy was going to lay into him, so be it. He would just have to stand his ground and deal with the problem head on.

It was with that determination that Harry marched out of his office and down to the dungeons to confront his childhood nemeses.

***

'For Merlin's sake Longbottom!' Draco exclaimed 'You are even more hopeless than your father was at potions, a feat I was sure could never be surpassed.'

The terrified third year stood there shaking like a leaf, covered head to foot in the thick slime coloured potion that had just exploded all over him. In mere moments various parts of the boy's face and hands began swelling and cracking - an obvious side effect of the ruined potion.

With an exasperated sigh, Draco turned to another student, 'McCloud please escort this menace to the hospital wing. As for the rest of you, pour your finished potions into the vials provided and get out. Class is dismissed.'

In a flurry of motion the students rushed to comply and soon Draco was left alone in his classroom with filled vials, the sludge-like mess, and the beginnings of a headache.

He was just moving to clear the mess Longbottom had made when Potter stepped into his classroom. Draco stopped abruptly, his features arranged into a cool mask of indifference, hiding his surprise at Potter's random appearance, though his traitorous heart skipped a tiny beat.

'Well it seems you've had an interesting day, Malfoy. It looks like a gaint flobberworm exploded in here.' Potter noted, taking in the sight of the mess.

'How observant of you to notice, Potter,' Malfoy replied bitingly, a bit irritated to see the man standing in his classroom. He paused a moment to take in Potters appearance from his piercing green eyes, to his Quidditch-toned body, and back up to take in that damnabe 'just fucked' hair of his. Draco imagined, only for a second, running his hands through that hair while he kissed those pouting lips. He forcefully closed the door on that ill-timed fantasy and quickly finished banishing the putrid potions mess. Turning his back on Potter, he made his way to the front of the classroom to gather his things.

When he turned back, he was pleased to note that Potter's face was slightly flushed, presumably from anger at Draco's flippant response, and found him seemingly out of words. Draco gazed at him for a long moment, waiting for the man to speak again. When it became clear that he would be waiting for a while, he decided to prompt the conversation himself.

'As honoured as I am for this impromptu visit by your prestigious self, I assume you did not make the tedious trip down to the dungeons just to comment on the state of my classroom. Did you need something Potter?'

'Yes actually I needed to speak with you,' Potter replied, a bit irked that the Slytherin could still get under his skin with the simplest of words, but determined to remain as professional as possible.

When it was obvious the man was not going to continue Draco sighed.

'Look, Potter, I have quite a bit of work to do, so if you don't mind would you please get on with it.'

'May we talk in private please?'

Draco lifted an eyebrow at the request, wondering what Potter could possibly want to talk to him about in _private._ He felt his heart skip another beat and quickly quashed the ridiculous feeling that threatened to overwhelm him.

'Very well,' Draco said, his face betraying none of his thoughts, 'follow me.'

He led Potter through a door on the far side of his classroom and ushered him into his private office. Gesturing for the other professor to sit in a chair facing his desk he moved to get himself a drink from a stand behind them, pouring the drink in an effort to distract himself from his pleasure at having the other man alone in his private quarters.

'Care for a drink Potter?' he asked, feeling generous.

'Uh…no thanks Malfoy,' Harry replied, a bit put off by Malfoy's sudden change in demeanor.

Malfoy acknowledged his answer with a slight nod, then sat gracefully being the desk, and sipped leisurely at his drink.

'So,' he began, breaking the silence, 'what has the great Professor Potter got to say to me that is so important as to be said behind closed doors?'

'It's about your son…erm…my son…uh…our sons.'

Draco quirked an eyebrow at Potter's stuttering explanation.

'And what, pray tell, does my son have to do with your son of all people?'

'Apparently, quite a bit it would seem. I caught them in a broom cupboard together, and they were not in there to look for cleaning supplies, if you understand my meaning.'

'What meaning would that be?' Draco goaded, understanding perfectly well what the flustered professor across from his was saying, but taking great pleasure in having to make the man explain what he so obviously did not want to.

'I would think it would be quite clear Malfoy,' Potter remarked, glaring at the blonde as his cheeks turned red, hating that he was having to spell things out to the infuriating Slytherin.

'Obviously not. I'd like a more detailed explanation I mean, honestly, whatever could two teenaged boys get up to in a broom cupboard of all places?' Draco mused, pretending to be intrigued yet confused. He so rarely had the opportunity to wind Potter up these days, what with the man avoiding him so often, and he was delighted to find that it was still as much fun as it always had been, if not more.

Potter turned an even deeper shade of red, obviously irritated by Malfoy's feigned ignorance.

'They were practically _fucking_ one another!' Potter exclaimed at last, hoping that his vulgar choice of words would knock Malfoy out of his indifferent reverie and into a reaction that he was more prepared for.

'I see.' Draco commented levelly. He waited a beat and then let the amusement he felt show, at first smiling and then allowing a quiet chuckle that soon turned into a delighted laugh. Draco just couldn't get past the irony of the situation. Here he had been pining over Potter like a silly school girl for years now, never being able to act on his feelings, only to find that his own son not only lusted after a Potter as well, but had the guts to pursue it…and successfully at that. Though admittedly a bit surprised at the situation, he couldn't fault the boy's taste, and he felt a sort of pride that his son had taken the chance to be with Albus Potter, despite the probability of his father's disapproval.

Potter simply sat there completely gobsmacked. Here he was telling his archrival of twenty-five years that their sons were having a sexual relationship and all the git could do was _laugh? _

As incredulous as he was at this strange reaction to the situation, he could not help but notice how different Malfoy looked when he let himself slip out of that ever-present Malfoy mask. His face was alight with joy and Harry was shocked to find how radiant the man looked, despite his ire at being laughed at when he was trying to discuss a serious matter. His face deepened into a blush as he realized that he had just found the other man attractive. The surprising realization only served to confuse him more and added to his irritation at being laughed at.

'I hardly think this is a laughing matter, Malfoy,' Harry ground out between clenched teeth, 'this is a serious situation. We have to think about what we should do about it.'

'We could help them out,' Malfoy replied, laughter still evident in his voice, 'I'm sure the Room of Requirement would be much more preferable to a smelly broom cupboard.'

'That's not what I meant and you know it!'

'And what would you like us to do, Potter?' Draco asked with a sigh 'They are two hormone driven teenaged boys. Don't tell me you didn't get up to similar things when you were their age. Well, perhaps you wouldn't have, what with your prudish saintly ways.'

'I was hardly a saint, Malfoy,' Potter said, indignant at the implication that he was a prude 'No doubt you were quite familiar with dark corners and handy broom cupboards. Your reputation as a sexual deviant were quite well known.'

'Ah, what can I say, word gets around when you're as good as I am,' Draco replied with a confident smirk before pitching his voice an octave lower and gazing at his rival with a wicked gleam in his eyes, 'And I am good Potter. _Very_ good.'

Potter gulped a bit at the tone in Malfoy's voice, his heart picking up speed at the sultry innuendo he heard there. He found himself inexplicably pulled in by those glittering grey orbs and leaned forward slightly before catching himself. He shook his head to clear it, and decided it was time to get out of there. It was obvious Malfoy wasn't going to help him in any case.

'Right, well. You obviously aren't going to take the situation seriously so there's no point in continuing this conversation.' He said, standing quickly, and making his way to the door. 'Thanks for your time, Professor Malfoy.'

'My _pleasure_, Professor Potter,' Malfoy said with a mock salute, chuckling to himself as the skittish Gryffindor hurried out the door.

When the door closed, Draco aimed his wand and said a few discreet spells to ensure his privacy, then rose to refill his glass. He returned to his chair and folded himself into it, his thoughts a swirling mass of possibilities. He wanted Potter for his own, that much was sure. Though Draco had long since come to terms with his ridiculous attraction to the raven haired wizard, it had been a while since he'd allowed himself to entertain thoughts about his unsuspecting paramour, and he smiled a bit to himself as he indulged in them now. As Draco sipped at his single malt scotch, he thought on the past and how some things changed quite drastically, while others remained practically immovable.

After the war, having been cleared of all charges by the Wizengamot, largely due to a certain bespectacled wizard with a hero complex, Draco had taken on the role as Potions Master at Hogwarts. Not long after his acquisition of the post, and despite his protests and proclamations that he was gay, Draco had bent to his parents' will and married a pureblood witch named Astoria. He had to admit that she was stunning with her golden locks, her sky blue eyes, and her snowy white skin. He had hoped that they would, at the very least become cordial, but he had come to find that his wife, much like the colour of her skin and the chill of her eyes, was cold and unfeeling. He thought his dick would have frozen off from the chill the one time they'd managed to consummate the marriage. Luckily for Draco, and his sensitive bits, his frigid wife was quite fertile and had fallen pregnant with Scorpius straight away, producing an heir and thus negating the need for further sexual contact between the two.

After Scorpius' birth, Astoria grew impatient and restless, never sparing a moment for the son she'd birthed. It was hardly a surprise when, barely a year after Scorpius was born, Astoria announced that she was leaving. She had approached him calmly and stated that she was bored and sick of life as a Malfoy. It was obvious to her that she certainly wasn't needed for anything when it came to the matter of Scorpius and truth be told she couldn't be bothered. She then demanded a large chunk of the Malfoy estate and Draco, more than happy to have her out of his life and his home, had complied. Draco was surprised at first at her coldness towards their child, but soon decided her leaving was for the best since her attitude toward their son would only hurt him in the end. Scorpius became his world. He loved his son more than he had ever thought possible. The child had mended his damaged heart and made him whole in a way Draco couldn't explain. He could still remember the wonder he had felt the first time he had held his son and stared into those familiar grey eyes. He had vowed then and there that he would never allow his son to grow up the way he had. He would have a loving father, if not a loving mother, who would always be there to support him and be proud of him. From that day on he'd set about raising Scorpius alone, never letting him want for anything. That had been fifteen years ago and Draco had never looked back since.

Rather than dwell on his failure of a marriage, Draco focused all his attention on Scorpius and being the best Potions Maser he could be. He was surprised to find that he genuinely enjoyed teaching. It had surprised him that he could find the patience to work with students, especially as he had never been known to have an abundance of that particular virtue. He found joy in his students' development and success. It was intoxicating and oddly validating and he quickly realized why his old mentor had taken up the post despite his unpleasant disposition toward the students and staff. There were very few downsides to his chosen profession and he could hardly complain about his situation.

The biggest downside of his post at Hogwarts was being forced to work in close proximity to the Golden Boy of Gryffindor. Draco found it nearly impossible to even eat breakfast near the man, who would chew his food in the most irritating way, and laugh at every little thing his colleagues would say with that uncouth carefree laughter of his, and who even had the nerve to turn his smiling face and blasted twinkling eyes on Draco once or twice. It was enough to make a person sick. Draco couldn't go a day without finding something irritating about Potter to complain about. It took nearly a year for Draco to realize why he couldn't stop obsessing over the idiot Gryffindor. It had come to him in a not-so-subtle flash on insight when he had happened upon Potter on the Quidditch pitch whilst looking for a bit of solitude. At first he had been furious to see that the pitch was occupied, and of _course_ it just had to be Potter taking up his space. He stood near the bleachers, seething inwardly, and watched as the lithe form flew through the air. Draco found that the longer he watched the more entranced and relaxed he found himself. Potter flew with such grace and agility it was as if he and the broom were one. He forgot all about demanding the pitch for himself and, instead, decided to content himself with watching Potter fly. The man was sex in the air and he found himself getting unwillingly hard. Potter suddenly dropped from the sky like a stone and Draco couldn't help but let out a startled gasp as he rocketed toward the ground at a dizzying speed, only to pull up at the last second, with his muscles clearly straining and a victorious grin on his sweat-drenched face. Draco found himself imagining Potter wearing that look while riding Draco into the mattress with just as much force. The thought took him by surprise, and he denied his attraction at first, but after a few nights of consistent wanking over the image of a sweaty Potter, he had to admit, at least to himself, that he wanted the man. Unfortunately for Draco, Potter was and had always been straight as an arrow. It didn't help things that he was also married and had children of his own with that damn Weasley chit. He resigned himself to the fact that he would never have Potter, and resolutely set about avoiding him at all costs. They had a tenuous professional relationship and only ever spoke to each other when absolutely necessary, a situation that had suited Draco fine for the past number of years.

Eventually Draco convinced himself that what he had felt for Potter was a silly infatuation that had long since passed. Between teaching, avoiding Potter, and raising his son, Draco had found it hard to ever seriously invest in any form of romantic relationship and quite often he found it was much simpler to simply pick up a trick or two at a club, bring them back to his place, sate his lust and move on. If these men had ever happened to look like a certain pain-in-the-ass Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Draco certainly didn't pay any attention. He had convinced himself that he was cured of his insane feelings for the man.

Then Ginny Weasley-Potter had been killed by a stray curse during a standoff between Aurors and a few renegade pureblood activists and everything changed. Potter had become a complete ghost of the person he'd known for over two decades and Draco was surprised at how deeply this affected him. He hated to see the man, once so strong and carefree, so utterly broken. He badly wanted to comfort the Gryffindor, but knew that he was neither wanted nor needed. Instead he found himself watching Potter like some sort of silent guardian angel. He had waited and watched as the weeks and months passed and eventually Potter pulled himself together. He began to laugh again, though Draco noticed that none of his smiles quite reached his eyes.

Until now Draco had ignored the little thread of hope that had sprung up when he found out that Potter's wife had died. Truth be told he hadn't wanted to put himself back into the position of vulnerability that his feelings placed him in.

This development between Scorpius and the Potter boy could be used to give Draco some sort of leverage in winning his Gryffindor once and for all. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but Draco had always known that the best things in life rarely come easily. Smiling secretly to himself he finished his drink with a final sip, and leaned back in his chair, a cunning Slytherin plan forming in his mind.

****

A/N: BWAHAHA! YAY! I hope you had as much fun reading the confrontation as I did writing it!

Who wants Draco/Harry Kama Sutra cookies?! Only those who review are eligible…teehee!!!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Albus sat in the Gryffindor common room before dinner, dutifully attempting to read his potions textbook and failing miserably, his thoughts returning once more to the incident the night before. He still couldn't believe that they had been caught, and by his father ****of all people, though he reckoned it could always be worse. He would have hated to see the look on Headmistress McGonagall's face if caught in the same position****. He had been so distracted by Scorpius' lust-filled eyes that he'd completely forgotten the silencing charm. **

**When he'd returned to the common room that evening, Rose had pounced on him immediately demanding all the gory details of the romp. As his cousin and lifelong best friend he had told her all about his and Scorpius' relationship, which she was now completely obsessed with, her reasoning being that if she couldn't have the hottest guy in school the least he could do was allow her to live vicariously through him.**

'**Come on Al, give me all the details, leave nothing out!' She began, bouncing wildly while pushing him onto the couch to curl up beside him. **

'**What was it like? Was it huge?! Did you…' she trailed off, noticing for the first time the look on Albus' face. **

'**Oh honey, what happened?' Her eyebrows scrunched together in concern as she regarded her cousin. 'Did he do something bad? Am I going to have to kick his ass?'**

'**No, no nothing like that. It's even worse' Albus moaned, throwing his head back dramatically.**

'**Well go on love, tell me what happened!'**

'**Well there I was on my knees sucking off the most gorgeous boy I've ever known and…Merlin…we…we got caught.'**

**Rose's eyes widened. 'Caught? Oh shit…'**

'**Yeah ''Oh shit'' and that's not the worst part.'**

'**What's worse than getting caught in a broom cupboard sucking off Malfoy?' ****she asked, obviously running through several scenarios in her head, each one coming up short.**

'**How about getting caught by your father, who not only doesn't know that you are gay, but also has a childhood grudge against the father of the boy who's dick you have in your mouth?' Albus said wryly.**

'**Uncle **_**Harry **_**caught you?!' Rose squeaked in shock, turning a bright shade of red and pressed her lips together in amusement, imagining the look on her dear uncle's face. Despite her cousin's obvious mortification she couldn't help herself as she burst out laughing wildly at the mental image in her head.**

'**Rose!' Albus cried, indignantly. 'That's not helping anything. Thanks **_**so**_** much for your support. I am so happy I could provide you with entertainment.'**

'**Oh…Merlin I'm sorry Al…it's just…' She trailed off as another fit of giggles assaulted her. After a few minutes she regained her composure and did her best to placate her pouting cousin. 'Ok, alright Love, continue. So what did you say?'**

'**All I could think to say was 'hi dad'' Albus said wearily.**

'**Wow…so did he go spare, or what?'**

'**He actually wasn't that bad. The worst part was having to sit through a really awkward sex talk. That and the fact that he's going to talk to Professor Malfoy. You should have seen his face when Dad said that. I don't think his dad knows he's gay. Argh this is all my fault!' **

'**Ahh Honey it'll be okay,' Rose crooned, drawing Albus' head into her lap to stroke his mussed hair gently. 'Uncle Harry is more than fair. I'm sure he'll find a way to smooth things over. Have you talked to Scorpius about all this yet?'**

'**Not yet. I hovered around the dungeons a little bit before coming back, hoping to see him, but I think he's a bit too mortified to talk at the moment.' Albus closed his eyes, succumbing to the gentle caresses Rose was bestowing, wishing he could be curled up with Scorpius and just sleep it all away. **

'**I suppose that's only natural' Rose replied. Suddenly she let out a tiny chuckle.**

'**What's funny?'**

'**Oh nothing. I was just trying to picture Professor Malfoy's face when your father tells him the news. What I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall in for **_**that **_**conversation.'**

**Albus merely swatted her half-heartedly before wrenching himself up and heading to bed for the night. **

**Rose had always been there for him and this was no exception. She stayed by his side all day the next day, joking with him and trying to keep his mind off the fact that he hadn't seen Scorpius at all that day. She'd only left him alone when he'd told her he wanted to study for the essay Professor Malfoy had set a few days ago. **

**He'd been sitting there an hour and was still stuck on the same page. Sighing, Albus abandoned the book, realizing that he would never get any work done with the way his mind was taking him. He gathered his study materials and ran to put them in his room, returning to the common room when he heard Rose call up the stairs for him.**

'**Hey good-looking, let's go get some grub!' She said in her usual cheerful manner, managing to get a small smile out of Albus. She slipped her arm through his and they made their way to the Great Hall.**

**Halfway there they were interrupted by a soft call of, 'Potter.'**

**Albus turned and saw Scorpius approaching them, his heart giving a tiny flutter at the sight of his elusive Slytherin.**

'**We need to talk,' Scorpius said without preamble. **

**Albus just stared at him for a moment before turning to Rose and smiling apologetically.**

'**Hey, look at the time, I'd best be on my way!' she said with a quick wink to Albus. As she headed past him he heard her whisper, 'Details, Al…details.'**

**Smiling a bit at Rose's antics he finally motioned for Scorpius to lead the way.**

**The boys walked down to a more deserted area of the corridor and ducked into an unused classroom. Closing the door behind them, Albus locked it and - always one to learn from his mistakes - cast a silencing spell on the room. When he was done with that he turned and leaned his body against the door, his arms pinned behind his back and regarded the boy before him.**

**For a moment they just stood there, staring, and then in a flash of movement Scorpius was pinning Albus against the door, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him fervently. Albus returned the kiss happily, his arms snaking out to hold Scorpius' waist, bringing their hips together, each of them gasping as their erections brushed. After a few moments of heated snogging and frotting against one another, they parted enough for Scorpius to lay his forehead against Albus'. **

'**Hi,' He whispered.**

'**Hey. I missed you today, what happened?'**

**Scorpius sighed and moved away to sit on the edge of an empty desk. **

'**I was just…thinking. I spent the whole day reliving last night, the good and the bad. Merlin...I've never been so embarrassed.'**

**Albus flinched a bit at his confession and moved to sit tentatively beside his lover.**

'**I understand. I know you weren't ready for anyone to know. I'm **_**so**_** sorry I forgot the silencing spell…'**

'**Albus I'm not mad at you. It was just as much my fault for not thinking of the spell. I couldn't think of anything but being with you. And I don't care if people know. I just didn't think the first person to know outside of ourselves and Rose would be your father. I can't imagine a worse way for him to find out, with you laying on top of me…with my come dribbling down your chin. I can only be grateful is wasn't **_**my**_** father.' He said with a slight shudder.**

'**I'm sorry.'**

'**Would you stop apologizing you stupid Gryffindor?' Scorpius said reaching over and taking his boyfriend's hand into his own. 'What's done is done.'**

**They were silent for a minute before Scorpius quietly asked, 'Was he angry?'**

'**No. Not really. I think he was just shocked. He didn't yell or anything. Just asked me how long I'd known and if we were being..safe.' Albus blushed as he said the last.**

'**So he wasn't bothered that you're gay…that I'm a Malfoy?' Scorpius asked, his brow creased with worry.**

'**No, Love. How could he blame me in my choice? Just look at you, you're amazing.' Albus said with a proud smile. A comfortable silence followed, each boy just happy to be near the other.**

**Albus shifted closer to his boyfriend to lean against him, pressing his face against his sweet neck as Scorpius slid his arm around him, just holding him for a moment. Albus couldn't help himself as he breathed in the sweet scent of the boy next to him, a light musk with a hint of vanilla and an indefinable scent that was purely Scorpius. **

**Inevitably Albus gave into temptation and began to kiss the soft skin just above Scorpius' collarbone, nibbling and biting, then soothing the marks with his tongue. Scorpius shivered and stretched his neck, giving Albus more access to the sensitive flesh.**

'**Mmmm…I just realized, I never got to have my turn,' Scorpius said lazily, his voice hitching as Albus' teeth clamped down on a particularly sensitive spot.**

**With one swift movement Scorpius grabbed Albus by the shoulders and positioned him so that he was laying underneath him on the desk, Scorpius straddling his hips and grinding down to cause delicious friction against their cocks. Albus moaned and thrust his hips upwards and into his lovers, craving more contact. **

**With a wicked grin Scorpius got to work divesting Albus of his clothes. When he had removed his shirt he began to lick and suck each and every part of the tanned flesh he could reach, taking special care to note when Albus' breath hitched, learning each and every erogenous zone on his body. He bit lightly on Albus' nipples, paying each of them generous attention before moving down the length of the Gryffindor's body, leaving satisfyingly dark love bites all over his tanned, taught abdomen. **

**When Scorpius reached the waistband of Albus' trousers, he dipped his tongue beneath it, teasing the other boy incessantly. Albus lifted his hips again and again trying to urge the Slytherin lower, desperate for more. In a fit of impatience Albus grabbed his wand and vanished his trousers and boxers, taking a moment to smirk at the slightly stunned boy hovering over his now naked form. **

'**Albus Severus Potter,' Scorpius admonished, his voice husky with unspent lust, 'that is cheating. You'll have to pay for that.' Without further elaboration the boy reached into his robes and whispered a spell that had ropes shooting from the tip to wrap themselves around the unsuspecting boy beneath him.**

**Albus gasped as he found himself bound at the wrists and ankles to the desk on which he was sprawled, his knees bent and spread wide to expose himself fully to his devious partner. He struggled a bit at the bindings, and found himself inexplicably turned on by the thought of relinquishing all control to Scorpius, his cock hardening to the point of pain. **

**Scorpius chuckled at Albus' attempts to escape, riding the heady sense of power he got from knowing the other boy was completely at his mercy. Then, not wanting to waste any more time, he leaned down and resumed his path of kisses down Albus' prone form. He licked and nibbled and sucked his way down the little trail of hair on the six pack in front of him, heading for the center of Albus' body, only to bypass the gorgeous purple cock that stood there begging for attention, the head already glistening with precome. He paused in his descent to blow a hot breath on the tasty morsel in front of him, causing Albus to shudder from the sensation of air being blown on his wet cock. He smiled at the high-pitched whine his lover emitted and tutted at him with a slow shake of his head.**

'**Now, now Albus, love. I did say you were to be punished. You took away the fun of undressing you. Now I plan to tease you mercilessly. That should teach you to mess with a Slytherin.'**

**Albus struggled against his bonds once more, trying to get Scorpius closer to his aching cock. **

'**You make such a pretty picture all trussed up and at my mercy, Potter.'**

**Scorpius whispered another breath onto the head of his cock before returning to Albus' thighs to resume his biting kisses. Scorpius relentlessly worked his way down and back up Albus' inner thigh, revelling in each bite of the sweat soaked skin as he made his way back towards the center of Albus' body. Once he reached his destination, he tentatively ran his tongue against Albus' quivering ball sack, lapping at it gently before taking one ball into his mouth and gently sucking. Albus lifted his hips off the desk with a sharp cry.**

'**Like that, do you?' Scorpius asked, lifting his mouth up only far enough to utter the question.**

'**Merlin…yes…please…ungh…' came Albus' strangled reply as he restlessly pumped his hips again, seeking the warmth of Scorpius' mouth.**

**Scorpius chuckled and moved to take the other ball into his mouth, treating it to the same care as the first. He teased them until Albus was a quivery mass of jumbled words and incoherent pleas. Remembering how wonderful it had felt when Albus had done it to him, Scorpius lifted his fingers to Albus' pleading mouth and said, 'Suck'**

**Albus opened his mouth and greedily sucked the fingers he was offered, one by one, lavishing each one as if it were the boy's cock. Scorpius' prick twitched as he felt the other boys tongue wrap around he digits. He couldn't wait to have that wonderful mouth on his cock again. When his fingers were thoroughly wet Scorpius removed them, ignoring Albus' wanton moan of protest, and moved to lie between his legs once more. He began by licking at the tight balls in front of him again. Flicking them with teasing strokes as he moved his hand further south, seeking the Gryffindor's twitching hole. He smiled as he found the entrance and lightly stroked it with his wet fingers, swirling them gently around the opening. **

**Albus' breath hitched violently and he let out a startled cry of pleasure as he tried desperately to process this new feeling coursing through him. Intrigued and extremely turned on by his reaction, Scorpius leaned back to watch as his first finger slid into the tight passage, fascinated to see the penetration as well as his lover's expression. Albus clenched a bit at the intrusion but couldn't deny how good it felt to have Scorpius inside of him, if only just his finger. **

**As Scorpius watched the digit sliding in and out of the loosening ring of muscle, he became overwhelmed with the desire to taste the trembling flesh. Without hesitation Scorpius removed the finger, not hearing the slightly pained gasp from above him, and replaced it with his tongue. He lapped hurriedly at the opening, loving the musky scent of his lover, unable to get enough. Wanting more he began stabbing the entrance with the tip of his tongue, fucking the channel with reckless abandon and moaning at the action. **

**Any protest at the twinge of pain he'd felt when Scorpius' finger had been roughly removed disappeared as Albus felt fire shoot through his veins at the sensation of Scorpius' wet muscle delving in and out of his virgin hole. Albus didn't think he could survive any more stimulation. The pleasure was unlike anything he had ever experienced and he gasped, moaned and begged, bucking at the ropes, making his skin chafe at the wrists. **

'**Please…Please…Scor...love…Please…Oh my…ugh' He couldn't think past the feeling and had no idea what he was saying. All he knew was that he both needed it to end and needed it to go on forever.**

**Albus' unintelligible mutterings finally penetrated the lust-filed haze of Scorpius' mind and, taking pity on his lover, he slowly brought his tongue from the centre of Albus' balls up the length of his straining cock to the tip and promptly swallowed him whole. Albus, over stimulated by the torturous attention to his balls and the glorious tongue-fucking he'd received, was unable to hold back any longer. He came violently, shooting his semen deep into his lover's throat with a hoarse cry of, '**_**Scorpius!!**_**'**

**Scorpius swallowed repeatedly, trying not to waste any of his lover's essence, wanting to taste all of him. When Albus was spent Scorpius leaned back and shakily retrieved his wand to release the ropes binding him, before laying down next to the shuddering boy.**

'**So. Did you like your punishment?' Scorpius asked, panting heavily from their activities and his still straining erection.**

'**Remind me to upset you more often, Scorpius.' Albus managed to say.**

**After a few moments, when he'd gathered enough strength to move, Albus rolled on top of Scorpius and set about getting his revenge.**

**Unfortunately for Albus he didn't get much time to exact said revenge as the over-stimulated boy beneath him came hard with a shout after only a few passes of Albus' talented mouth. **

'**S-Sorry, Al,' Scorpius stuttered slightly, still overwhelmed by the force of his orgasm, 'I just couldn't wait. You got me so worked up. You have no idea how fucking sexy you are.'**

**Albus chuckled and leaned down to kiss Scorpius' lips greedily, allowing the other teen to taste himself on his tongue. **

'**No worries, Love. I'll find a way to get you back for tying me up that way…something that lasts a whole lot longer,' he said, grinning like the Cheshire cat.**

'**We'll see about that, Potter,' Scorpius scoffed. **

**With a few quick spells and several heated kisses later, the boys stealthily emerged from the classroom and headed down to make the last ten minutes of dinner in the Great Hall. **

**When Albus sat in he usual seat next to Rose she took in his dishevelled state and smiled knowingly. **

'**What?' he asked, trying to put on an innocent face and failing miserably.**

**Rose just shook her head, her eyes glittering with humor and muttered under her breath, 'Details Al…'**

********

**Draco looked up to see the Potter boy enter the Great Hall, followed just a few seconds by his own son. He smirked inwardly as he took in their swollen lips and flushed cheeks, also noting, with pride, that at least Scorpius had the decency not to allow his clothes to become wrinkled and misplaced, unlike young Potter who's tie was skewed and shirt un-tucked and in desperate need of an iron, ****although if he were honest, the boy always looked as rumpled as his father.**

**It seemed things were progressing quite nicely for his son. His plan would soon be put into motion and he, too, would have his Gryffindor.**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to claim them, sadly I cannot. They belong to Madam JKR.

Warning: This fic contains mature content and sexual situations between men. If you don't like man/man action don't read!!

A/N: As always thank you to Madam Lexx for being a fantabulous beta - I have to say I just loved your comments for this chapter…they made me all happy inside =P

Once again, and I cannot say it enough, thank you to everyone who's fave'd, alerted, and (most especially) reviewed! Your reviews really keep me going!

***

Caught

Chapter 4

Harry had just finished gathering his things from his desk after dismissing his final class for the day, when he turned to head for the door and found his heart leaping into his throat as he saw none other than Draco Malfoy. The man was leaning casually against the doorframe, his hair haloed by the light of the corridor beyond and he looked like some sort of fallen angel. Harry tried to ignore his mind's willingness to associate Malfoy with anything other than a prat, let alone an angel, and took a moment to try and settle his rapidly beating heart, silently cursing the other man for startling him.

'What can I do for you Malfoy?' Potter inquired stiffly once he had composed himself enough to speak.

'I'm sure I could think of many things,' Draco drawled quietly, a small smirk forming on his lips as he noted Potter's startled first reaction to his presence, then to his words. 'But that is neither here, nor there. I came to speak to you about the boys and our little situation. I'm sure you noticed their rather clumsy entrance into the Great Hall last night?'

'How could I not? They were anything but subtle,' Potter replied, blushing slightly at the thought of what the pair of them had so obviously been up to only moments before their appearance at dinner.

'Indeed. I must speak to Scorpius about the proper timing when one is trying to keep others from being suspicious of one's…activities. It wouldn't do to have a Malfoy be quite so obvious, now would it?' Draco remarked.

'_That's_ what you're most concerned about? Timing?' Potter asked incredulously.

'What can I say, Potter? Surely you must agree that in life and love timing is everything.' Draco drawled suggestively.

Potter, taken aback by the insinuation, simply stared back at Malfoy, unsure of what to say.

Amused by Potter's obvious lack of response, Draco allowed his smirk to grow, causing Harry to flick a glance down to his mouth, distracted by the movement there. His heart sped up once more at the sight of those lush pink lips. Draco grinned inwardly as he noted Potter's gaze stray to his mouth and a slight blush creep onto his cheeks.

'Was that all then?' Potter asked, suddenly rushed as he averted his eyes from Malfoy to escape his stare and the inappropriate thoughts he had fleetingly entertained. He prayed that Malfoy hadn't noticed his slight slip.

'Not quite. Listen, Potter, I was just thinking that since our sons will _obviously _be spending a lot of time together, it's inevitable that we will being seeing quite a bit more of each other as well. I would rather that time be spent more cordially, wouldn't you? Who knows, perhaps we will even become dear friends.'

'You want to be friends? With me?' Harry asked, wide-eyed and a bit wary of Malfoy's motives, as well as his growing feelings toward the blonde Adonis. It wasn't a good idea to spend more time around the man, not while he was in such conflict.

'Is it such a difficult concept to grasp?' Draco asked, moving closer to Potter until the man could practically feel the blonde's body heat seeping into him.

'Well…I…' he stuttered, the other man's proximity momentarily taking away his ability to form a coherent response.

'Come on, Potter,' Draco said, extending his hand as he did so many years before in a gesture of friendship, his voice dropping into a sensual whisper, 'what's the worst that could happen?'

Harry felt his heart skip a beat at the sound of Malfoy's voice and his cock twitch with anticipation as he gazed into those smoldering grey orbs, too near for comfort. He wasn't sure he wanted to get closer to the man who made his heart speed up and his imagination take forbidden liberties. He knew how wrong it was to think of him sexually as his enemy, let alone as a friend. How was he supposed to be friends with him when he felt the way he did? He looked down at Draco's outstretched hand and then back up to his face, watching as the blonde's confident expression wavered slightly as he waited for Harry to take his hand, obviously worried that he would be rejected - again. It was that look of uncertainty that had crept into his eyes that had Harry reaching his hand out to take the pale one in front of him, trying desperately to ignore the sharp lightning that shot through his entire body at the touch of Malfoy's skin.

Draco visibly relaxed, thrilled with the acceptance Harry was offering. His confidence returned at the feel of Harry's hand in his, and he gave a rare smile.

'I…I suppose we can give it a try,' Harry conceded, more affected by the smile than he would dare admit to himself.

Draco, daring to push his luck, leaned forward slightly, thoroughly invading the other man's personal space. There was a dangerous light in his eyes as he stroked his thumb gently over the captive hand. There was a moment of heated silence, each man hesitant to move. Finally, Harry seemed to shake himself out of the trance and pulled his hand out of Malfoy's.

'Right…I…um…I guess I'll see you around then, Malfoy.' he said awkwardly, willing Draco to go so that he could be free of the commanding presence.

'Most definitely. I look forward to getting to know you better…Harry.' Draco whispered, arching one aristocratic eyebrow before turning and sauntering out of the room gracefully leaving the confused and unwillingly aroused Gryffindor to his own devices.

****

Rose's head shot up from her book, startled, as she heard someone slam through the portrait hole entrance. She had just enough time to see a whirlwind of robes and a thick patch of wild black hair before the figure disappeared up the stairs and stormed into the boy's dormitory, the door closing violently behind him. Rolling her eyes slightly she closed her book with a gentle sigh and set it aside as she rose from her seat by the common room fire to go investigate the newest drama in her cousin's life. She figured it had something to do with Scorpius. The past week had been utterly useless as Albus had stopped feeding her juicy tidbits of their love life and she found herself a little cranky that she hadn't gotten any details since the night Al had shown up looking fucked beyond belief at dinner. She only hoped the two hadn't had a row and split up, she knew just how much the Slytherin meant to her cousin and couldn't bear to see the results of such an event.

As she reached the door to Albus' dorm, she steeled herself for the worst and pushed open the door. There, pacing like a madman and muttering to himself incoherently, was Al. Glancing about the room and seeing they were alone Rose locked the door and went to sit cross-legged on Albus bed. She watched him for a while before she finally broke across the low level muttering and said, 'You planning on wearing a hole in the floor all day or do you want to talk about it?'

Albus' head jerked up as he finally noticed Rose sitting there, his face melting from frustration to relief.

'Rose! Thank Merlin you're here! I swear to all that is magical Dad is driving me mental! I can't get any peace!! Scorpius and I have hardly had a moment to ourselves the past week and if I don't get some quality time with him I just might explode.'

'Okay, calm down, Love, just take a deep breath and tell me what happened.' Rose prompted, heavily relieved that it wasn't Scorpius but Uncle Harry who had put the boy in this state.

'It all started when he decided to call Scorpius and me into his office for tea during the afternoon break on Monday. He started talking about how love is a precious thing and how it was nice to see us both so happy. Then he brought up the sex again and asked Scorpius if he knew about 'safety'.'

'No…tell me he didn't,' Rose replied, her eyes wide with the terror that only a fellow teenager could express when confronted by the prospect of an embarrassing parent. No wonder Albus couldn't stand still!

'Oh yes, he definitely did. Not only did he talk about it, he brought out fucking _pamphlets_!!!!' Albus cried in abject horror, ripping them from his school bag and waving them in the air wildly. Rose snatched them from his hand and flipped through them one-by-one reading the titles aloud.

''It's Okay to be Gay'…'Safe Sex for Teens'….'Anal Sex, the Pleasures and Pains'?!?! Are you kidding me?!' Rose screeched, laughing incredulously. 'Oh Al, honey, you must have been mortified!'

'To say the least! I didn't know what to say or do. I just sat there like a gobshite while he started pointing out highlighted bits in them…._highlighted bits_!! How many times did _he _read them?! Finally I panicked and chugged the rest of my tea, scalding the shit out of my throat by the way, grabbed Scorpius and ran for it.'

'Wow, Hon. Well at least you know he's okay with it. I mean, weren't you afraid he was going to be against the whole thing? At least he's being supportive…you know…the Uncle Harry way,' Rose said, trying desperately to see the good in such an embarrassing situation.

'Yeah well, ever since then he's been a little _too _supportive. He's always showing up in the most random places. Anytime Scorpius and I find a secluded place for a snog, he just shows up smiling and winking at us. Ugh! Winking! I can't get a moment's peace. I have to find something to distract him with, or I am going to go spare!' Albus cried dramatically, flinging himself onto his four-poster bed with reckless abandon.

'Quite right, Darling. We need a plan.' Rose said, her eyes turning devious and thoughtful. 'Something he won't even see coming.'

'Like what?' Albus inquired, raising himself up onto his elbows to stare at her curiously.

'I say we do a little research. There has to be something that catches his attention, we just have to watch and wait to find out what it is. Once we find out his weakness we can form a plan around it and with that we can get him out of the way so you and your little lover boy can have more heated trysts,' she replied with a sly grin.

'Oh thank Merlin! I knew I could count on you Rose, as always. Thank you for helping me with this.'

'Please, Honey, you know I'm always there for you. Besides, you two aren't the only ones suffering from the lack of coital bliss…I'm dying for more juicy details. No one stands in the way of my smutty gossip and vicarious living. Not even the great Harry Potter.'

****

The following week Rose and Albus had put the recognizance phase of their plan into action. They were constantly watching Harry; in class, at mealtimes, during Quidditch games…anything they could think of. They had even taken turns visiting him for tea and the like, asking seemingly innocent questions, seeing if he would give anything away through words or reactions.

It was on one such visit that Rose made a startling, yet delightful, discovery.

She had just finished her scone, washing it down with the last of her tea when she casually brought up the subject of Scorpius and Albus.

'Can you believe the news about Albus and Scorpius? I think it's just wonderful to have Albus so happy! And with a Malfoy no less. You must have been surprised to find out Uncle Harry, what with your history with Professor Malfoy?' she noted lightly.

Harry cleared his throat slightly at the mention of Professor Malfoy, his cheeks flushing slightly, but replied, 'Yes it was a bit of a shock but I suppose these things happen.'

Rose's eyes narrowed slightly as she noted her uncle's slightly flustered response to her mention of Scorpius' father. Following her instinct she continued with a smile, 'Yes these things do happen. Though one could hardly blame the boy for finding Scorpius attractive. The Malfoy's do seem to have quite an aura about them. I wonder what it is that makes them so alluring? I suppose it could be the gorgeous platinum blonde hair, the pale skin or those stormy grey eyes. But I suppose it's more than that. They have a certain quality that makes them so attractive as compared to the rest, wouldn't you agree uncle Harry?' she queried, chuckling to herself as she noted his slightly glazed expression.

'Yes…' he mused, and then, seeming to catch the fact that he had just admitted to his niece that he found Malfoy attractive, he shook his head as though to clear it and said, 'Erm, well that is…they are an interesting bunch, indeed. Ahem…oh my…look at the time! It's time for you to get back to Gryffindor Tower, don't you think Rose-petal?'

'Quite right, Uncle Harry.' she replied, seeing that she would get no further leads from him that night, 'Thanks so much for the tea and scones.'

She rose from her seat and gave him a quick hug and a kiss before hurrying out the door and down the corridor, her mind whirling the entire time. There was no way her theory could be correct, was there? This was Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, the most legendary rivals at Hogwarts…what she was thinking was most likely ridiculous and untrue. Never one to be wrong about something, she reran the evening over in her head a few times, remembering and analyzing each and every nuance, facial expression, and gesture, each time coming to the same improbable conclusion; Uncle Harry fancied Professor Malfoy.

The minute she entered the portrait hole she spied Albus, grabbed him by the arm, pulling him forcefully away from his game of exploding snap with Liam Finnegan and hauled him up the stairs to his dorm, ignoring the startled protest she heard at her abrupt interruption.

'Geez Rose what's the rush?' Albus asked, winded and slightly annoyed.

'Sorry Al but exploding snap can wait, I've just had a breakthrough in our little mission.'

Albus perked up at once, all thoughts of annoyance discarded as he eagerly awaited her news.

'Well, what is it? Something good I hope.' he prompted her.

'Oh, Honey, it's better than good. In fact it's absolutely delightful and full of tasty irony.' She grinned wickedly.

'Come on then, out with it!'

'It seems, Albus dear, that you are not the only Potter with a liking for the Malfoy family.'

'Erm…come again?' Albus said, slightly confused. He knew she couldn't mean what he thought she meant.

'I'm talking about your father having a crush on Professor Malfoy.' she said, smiling triumphantly as she recounted the events of her conversation with Harry.

'Hold it…wait a minute, let me get this straight,' Albus began, a disbelieving look on his face 'You actually think that my father, Harry Potter, has a crush not only on another man but on Professor Malfoy of all people?! Do you know how insane that sounds?'

'Of course I know how it sounds but it doesn't make it any less true. Haven't you noticed how weird Harry's been around him lately?'

'Well yes, but I thought that was more to do with the whole 'my son's shagging your son and how awkward is that' thing more so than any possible thoughts of 'wow you're hot and I'd like to find out what shagging a bloke is like.' Albus said, his mind whirling at the idea that he was more like his father than he'd ever imagined.

'Maybe you should start thinking of it more like that. How else do you explain the way he reacted tonight?'

'Wow. Okay. So say that he does like Professor Malfoy,' Albus conceded, 'you know there's no way he'd ever admit it willingly.'

'Of course not, and that's where the plan comes in.'

'Right. Maybe we should give it a few more days. I don't know if tonight's reaction was enough to build a plan on, even if Dad is attracted to professor Malfoy we're going to have to figure out which angle to approach the situation with.' he reasoned and Rose nodded in agreement.

Over the next few days Rose watched the two men in the halls, at mealtimes and during their separate classes. She noted that whenever they were around each other Professor Malfoy always stood just a little too close to Harry, who, in reaction, would blush slightly and seem unduly flustered. She also noted the way Harry tensed anytime he heard mention of the other man's name. It was interesting to note just how often the raven-haired professor's eyes made their way over to the blonde's vicinity, and how quickly the man would look away if said blonde glanced back in his direction, blushing like a child who's hand had been caught in the cookie jar…again. Professor Malfoy's reactions where not what one would expect from someone who considered themselves a rival either, often looking pleased and oddly triumphant each time he caught the other man staring.

By the end of the week she was absolutely certain of three things; one - Professor Malfoy was most definitely interested in Harry, two - on some level Harry responded to that interest and, subconsciously returned it, and three - Harry was completely and utterly unaware of his own feelings toward the man. Knowing how stubborn the Potter men were, she also concluded that there was no way the man would ever confess to such feelings, let alone act on them without outside stimulation, a gentle push in the right direction so to speak. She smiled to herself at this thought. If Harry needed an outside force to get him there, she and Albus would gladly do the pushing.

****

A/N: Poor confused Harry ^.^ Yay for plotting teenagers!!!!!

Albus and Scorpius shaped lollipops for any and all reviews!!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to claim them, sadly I cannot. They belong to Madam JKR.

Warning: This fic contains mature content and sexual situations between men. If you don't like man/man action don't read!!

A/N: First and foremost thank you to Lexx my beta of Awesomeness, you rock my face off.

Second, as always thanks to my readers and reviewers.

Finally, I know the next two chapters are a bit short but I promise to make it up to you soon :wink:

*****

Caught

Chapter5

Albus wasted no time in putting 'Operation Distract Harry Potter' into action, determined not to spend another day without having Scorpius all to himself. He had decided that the best way to approach the situation was to go straight to the source of distraction; Professor Malfoy. He waited patiently throughout potions class, dutifully paying attention to the assignment so as not to embarrass himself by ruining the potion in front of the professor before making his proposition.

With a final stir of the potion Albus completed the assignment, bottled, and labeled it for inspection. After a few moments Professor Malfoy announced the end of class and demanded their finished potions. Albus took his time clearing his table space and packing away his supplies, knowing how eager the rest of the class would be to escape, as he waited for his chance to speak to the man alone. Rose winked at him conspiratorially as she passed, knowing what he was about to do.

As the last of the students filed out, Albus slid from his seat and made his way to the desk at the front of the classroom, waiting for the man behind it to acknowledge him.

'Can I help you with something, Mr. Potter?' the potions master drawled, not bothering to give Albus the honour of his full attention.

'Just wondering if I might have a word with you, Professor,' Albus said casually

'Indeed? Is this regarding your potions project?' Malfoy asked, continuing to scribble notes onto his parchment as his gaze continued to avoid looking at the boy directly.

'Actually, no. It's more to do with _your_ project, sir.' Albus replied, cheekily.

The Professor finally glanced up at hearing that. 'And to what project would you be referring?'

'I think you know.' he replied challengingly, 'Somehow I think you would much rather have this conversation in private, don't you?'

'What is it with Potters and wanting to speak in private?' Malfoy muttered to himself, curious, despite himself, to find out what Albus had to say. 'Very well then, come with me.'

He rose swiftly from the desk and made his way to the door of his office, ushering Albus in and closing the door behind him. Albus sat comfortably in the chair opposite the desk and watched his professor settle himself, his level green eyes giving nothing away.

'Well then young Potter do continue. I'm all aflutter to hear of your assessment of this supposed 'project' I have been working on.'

'You want to shag my father.'

'I beg your pardon?' Draco asked, taken aback at the brazen response.

'You want to shag my father,' he repeated, and then with a wicked smile continued, 'and I want to help you achieve your goal.'

For a moment Draco just stared at the teenager in front of him. He was so like his father; the hair, the build, the eyes, though his were not hidden behind glasses, and yet so unlike him in his brass assessment of the situation at hand. This boy had guts, Draco thought to himself. No wonder his son was attracted to him.

'Is that so? And why, pray tell, would you want to help me?' Draco asked, not bothering to deny the boy's guess that he wanted to shag Potter, but not confirming it either.

'Honestly? Three reasons; one - he responds to you. It's obvious to me and anyone else with half a brain that he fancies you, even if _he_ would never admit it. It's time he stops focusing on mum's death and moves on. He deserves to be happy. Two - from what I've seen of you, as well as what I've learned from Scorpius, I know you are a good man. You could make him happy. And three - you would be the distraction I need. To draw his focus off of me and my own love life. I swear to Merlin he is driving me crazy. I haven't so much as kissed Scorpius in a week and damn it I need to be with him.'

Draco couldn't help the laugh that escaped as Albus gave his third reason. 'So effectively you want me to shag your father so that you can get him off your back long enough to shag my son?'

'Well…when you put it like that it sounds bad. That was only one of the reasons, valid as it might be,.' Albus said, blushing lightly. 'I really do want him to be happy…'

'I see,' Draco relented, a trace of mirth dancing in his eyes, 'And how, exactly do you propose to help me, Albus?'

'By making sure he never has any peace from you. Rose and I can easily create excuses for him to be around you, even in conversation.'

'Rose Weasley?'

'Yes, my cousin. She's quite the schemer when she wants to be. Don't underestimate her, or me for that matter,' Albus warned.

'I must admit I have underestimated you in the past. I doubt that will be an issue after this little meeting,' Draco conceded, 'Very well then, Mr. Potter. I accept. Who knows, perhaps your little interventions will be the final straw on the back of Potter's resistance.'

Albus smiled, extending a hand to the Professor. 'My pleasure Professor Malfoy'

'And my son's as well I suppose,' he commented wryly, causing Albus to blush before the boy headed for the door.

'Potter,' Draco called, waiting for the boy to turn, 'If you hurt my son there will be hell to pay.'

'I would sooner hurt myself.' Albus admitted.

'You mean that don't you?' Draco asked, slightly awed in the level of fierceness he heard in the boy's voice as he made that pronouncement.

'You better believe it.' He said with a smile and a nod before turning to walk out the door.

Draco could only hope that Harry would one day care for him with the same intensity that his son so obviously cared for Scorpius.

***

Rose squealed with joy as Albus told her of his meeting with Professor Malfoy.

'Was I right or was I right?!'

'Yes,' Albus conceded with a smile, 'as always dear Rose, you were right.'

'Now on to stage two of 'Operation DHP' she replied wickedly, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

Albus just smiled at her antics before noting the time, grabbing her arm, and hurrying down to the Great Hall for dinner. On the way through the doors he spotted Scorpius heading for the Slytherin table and sidled up close to him, whispering in his ear, 'Sit with me?'

Scorpius started at the voice in his ear before turning to face his lover. 'Are you sure?'

'Of course I am, I haven't gotten to see you all day. I missed you. Come eat with me and we'll catch up.' he replied, kissing him discreetly behind the ear, which caused the other boy to shudder a bit before he acquiesced and followed Albus and Rose to the Gryffindor table instead. He sat awkwardly in the midst of so many Gryffindors, trying to ignore the curious stares and whispers making their way through the Great Hall at the sight of a Malfoy sitting at the Gryffindor table next to a Potter.

'Just ignore them, Love,' Albus said, scooting closer to Scorpius on the bench and asking him about his day.

As the meal wore on the Gryffindors became more accepting of the Slytherin, partly due to Rose's death glares warning them to behave, and partly because as they watched the two boys together they realized how important Scorpius was to their friend. They even found that they enjoyed his company, though they all had the same question in their minds, a question that James Potter could not seem to keep himself from asking.

'So Malfoy…erm…Scorpius,' James began, 'you shagging my brother or what?'

Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing, and leaned forward to hear the answer.

'Erm…well…' Scorpius looked at Albus, a worried expression on his face, silently asking if he wanted people to know they were together.

Albus just smiled at him and, without further comment, leaned in to place a passionate kiss on his lips. Scorpius blinked a few times, shocked at Albus' bold actions in front of the entire school, who were all now watching with rapt fascination, before allowing his eyes to slide closed and sinking into the kiss.

It was Rose who broke the snogging pair up, 'As eager as I am to watch you two go for it, I doubt you want such a large audience.'

They broke apart, each one panting as if they had run a mile, and turned to look into the stunned faces of the Gryffindor table.

'Well James, that should answer your question,' Ethan McCloud teased, elbowing the wide-eyed boy with amusement.

Albus waited a moment, holding his breath to see how his brother would react. Finally James seemed to come out of his coma and, unexpectedly, laughed while holding out his hand to Scorpius. They shook hands across the table and the other Gryffindors, seeing his accepting reaction, decided to follow suit, each of them offering luck and welcoming Scorpius into the fold.

All of them except for one, that is. Liam Finnegan remained sitting, not only refusing to congratulate the couple, but inwardly seething. He had wanted Albus nearly since he'd met the boy. They were close friends but he'd always wanted more, always trying to be near the boy, watching him sleep from his four-poster bed in their dormitory, wishing that one day Albus would look at him the way he was now looking at Scorpius. Fucking Malfoy didn't deserve Albus. He was nothing but a sneaky snake in the grass from a Death-Eater family. He must have put a spell on Albus. That had to be it. Albus was meant for him, he knew it in his bones. He would find a way to get his friend away from the Slytherin, and then he would make Albus his once and for all.

****

The next day Albus and Rose set about putting phase two of their plan into motion. Each time they saw Harry they would casually bring up the other Professor, not letting Harry get a word in edgewise. They constantly schemed to put the two together; telling Harry that Draco was looking for him, that he needed his help with something, or delaying him in the corridor for a chat just long enough for Malfoy to make an appearance and strike up a conversation without giving floundering man a chance to escape.

While these little occurrences were helpful, nothing was quite as inspired as Rose's next calculated move.

Harry was sitting in his office, resolutely marking essays on the proper method of dispelling Boggarts, when Rose sombrely entered the room. He looked up at the intrusion; his frown instantly turning into a welcome smile when he noticed it was his niece, and not a rather more distracting visitor.

'Rose-petal! How are you pet?' he asked, standing and coming around the desk to welcome her.

'Hey Uncle Harry,' Rose said with a feigned sigh, her face a mask of disappointment.

'Rose, is everything alright? What's got you so upset?' Harry asked, his voice full of concern at the sight of the normally bubbly girl so subdued.

'I was so excited about the Hogsmeade trip this weekend and now it's going to be cancelled.'

'Cancelled? Why would it be cancelled?'

'Professor Flitwick was suppose to be one of the chaperones but had to back out. It seems he got violently ill after someone in one of his classes slipped him one of Uncle George and Fred's products and now he won't be fit to go. I was so looking forward to this weekend but you know Headmistress McGonagall won't allow the trip to go forward without at least two chaperones.' Rose said dejectedly, inwardly dancing with mischievous glee at having been one of the saboteurs responsible for the charms professor's unfortunate illness. It was a well-known fact that Flitwick couldn't resist his habitual cup of tea, and while she distracted the professor by pretending to have a question about proper wand movement, Albus had slipped some Violent Vomit Powder into the man's cup. It would keep him sick for at least 48 hours without any lasting physical ramifications and he would be back to his usual chipper self in time for his classes Monday. She supposed she should feel a bit guilty at having made the innocent man ill but she figured it was for a good cause and worth the sacrifice.

'Ah Honey, it won't have to be cancelled, they'll just have to find someone to replace Flitwick.'

'There is no one else! I've already checked. They all have previous commitments, even Madam Hooch who has a meeting with some broom sales representative about replacing the schools older brooms. It's so unfortunate!' she cried, a tad overdramatically, covering her face in her hands as Harry came to stand beside her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

'Poor Rose, I wish there was something I could do...' Harry began

'Well actually,' Rose said lowering her hands to reveal a sweet angelic face full of silent pleading, 'I was hoping maybe you might decide to fill the spot.'

'Oh, Petal, you know I would love to but I have so many papers…' Harry trailed off, watching her hopeful smile melt into a pitiful puppy-dog look of dejection. He couldn't stand to see her look so upset, especially not when he could prevent it. Harry was a sucker for little Rose Weasley.

'Well…I suppose I could grade them after we get back.' Harry said, inevitably caving to Rose's charms.

'Really?! You'll fill in for Flitwick?' she exclaimed, her face alight with joy.

'Yes, Love I will.' Harry confirmed, happy in the knowledge that he had made the girl return to her usual bouncy state.

'Oh this is _wonderful_! I can't wait to tell Albus! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!' she cried, launching herself at Harry for a hug before turning to rush from the room.

As she closed the door behind her, the delighted smiled turned into a devious grin. Albus met her outside the classroom and looked at her expectantly.

'Well…did he go for it?' he asked quietly

'Hook, line, and sinker, dear Cousin,' Rose replied smugly

'Does he know who his co-chaperone is?'

'The subject didn't come up,' she answered innocently, then sent a sideways grin at her companion, clapping her hands with glee, 'Besides what fun is it for him to know in advance? I can't wait to see the look on his face when he realizes he has to spend the day with Malfoy in Hogsmeade!'

'You, dear Rose, are positively evil' Albus said with a grin, slipping his arm through hers as they made their way to the tower, each anticipating the events of the coming day.

*****

A/N: Mwahahaha Harry is such a sucker but you have to love him!

Please review…the comments keep the men doing shiny smutty wonderful things…


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to claim them, sadly I cannot. They belong to Madam JKR.

Warning: This fic contains mature content and sexual situations between men. If you don't like man/man action don't read!!

A/N: Again sorry for the short length of the last chapter and this one, to make up for it I'm posting them one right after the other. Normally I would wait a few days but I feel bad about the length so here you go! The next one will have more I promise =D

As always thanks to Lexx, my beta of DOOM!

****

Caught

Chapter 6

The next morning dawned bright and crisp, a slight sting of winter chill in the November air, and with it the indefinable scent of snow on the way.

Harry awoke to find himself in a cheerful mood having had a wonderful dream the night before. He couldn't remember much about the dream, just a few flashes of silver and the sound of laughter in his mind as he woke feeling warm, loved, and more rested than he had been in months.

Harry smiled as he remembered his promise to chaperone and found was glad that he had agreed. A trip out of the castle and away from Malfoy would do him some good. Pleased at the prospect of a bit of breathing room, he found himself humming lightly as he showered and had a light skip in his step as he made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

As he entered the Hall he smiled at the sight of Scorpius and Albus having their breakfast together, engaged in a lively chat with Rose. He even engaged Malfoy in their morning conversation, enjoying the interaction, rather than worrying himself over the implications of his accelerated pulse rate and his nerves jumping at each casual brush of the man's hand on his.

Harry was just relieved that he would have a day away from the strain of trying to remain friendly with the man he so frequently thought of jumping. Harry shook his head to dispel the wayward image that came into his head at the thought and once again reminded himself that he would have respite in Hogsmeade. Or so he thought.

The relief Harry had let himself feel all morning quickly drained away as he met with the congregation of students waiting to head to Hogsmeade. There, in the entrance hall, corralling the students into groups was none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry glanced around the Hall, slightly desperate, looking for any sign of another professor and coming up short. Not only was he not going to avoid Malfoy, but it seemed he was going to have to spend the _entire_ day beside the man.

'Good afternoon, Harry,' Draco greeted the other man, a small smile lighting his features. 'I didn't realize you were chaperoning as well.'

'I was talked into it,' Harry replied wryly, his eyes landing on Rose who met his gaze briefly before flitting away rather quickly, eyes casually scannning the crowd as if she were seeking someone.

'I see,' Draco said, his gaze also flicking to the young Weasley, raising a discreet eyebrow at the girl when Harry's gaze was averted. The girl simply met his gaze, the corner of her mouth turned up, and gave a nearly imperceptible shrug, before turning her attention back to the crowd around her. Draco laughed inwardly at how neatly the girl had maneuvered this little outing, his opinion of her rising greatly.

'Well, Malfoy, is everyone present and accounted for?'

'They are.'

'Better get to it then I suppose,' Harry said, resigning himself to his fate.

The two professors rounded the students up and herded them into the carriages before climbing into their own, and made the quick journey to Hogsmeade.

Once the students had assembled on the cobblestone main street Harry raised his voice to address them.

'Alright everyone, you have four hours of fun time before we meet back here. Remember that the rules of Hogwarts apply here and any student caught breaking those rules will face the loss of House points and/or detention. Please be back here at four o'clock sharp. Now off you go.' He said, shooing them with a small wave of his hands, before turning to Draco.

'Well…I guess it's just you and me then,' Harry said, a small frown marring his features.

'It would appear so,' Draco drawled, noting Harry's frown, 'Don't look too happy about it, Potter.'

'Huh? Oh…sorry, Malfoy. I just…erm…I had a hard morning,' Harry lied, feeling a bit guilty at having been so openly rude.

'Well then, allow me to buy you a drink. The Three Broomsticks?' Draco asked as he crooked his arm in invitation.

'Erm…sure, Malfoy. I guess that would be okay,' Harry accepted, though he firmly ignored the proffered arm and turned to head toward the tavern.

As they entered the pub, Harry warily followed Draco to a secluded corner, before the blonde ordered two butterbeers from the bar and returned to sit across from him. Harry looked surprised at the drink choice and commented on it

'I wouldn't have guessed you for a butterbeer drinker, Malfoy.'

'What, you thought I would regard it as something too far beneath me?' Draco asked

'Something like that,' Harry said with a shrug.

'I think you'll find, Harry, that I'm not what many people perceive me to be. I'm not who or what people have tried to label me as; some pureblood snob, the perfect little Death Eater protégé just waiting to take up his father's mantle. Perhaps that was me at one time, but that's certainly miles away from the man I am now.'

'I'm starting to realize that,' Harry admitted, drawn to Malfoy by the look of conviction he saw in his eyes as he denounced the ways of the old schoolboy Harry had grown up with.

They spent another hour in the tavern, talking and watching giggling students come and go. Harry was amazed to find that he had lost that sense of nervousness and had slipped into something resembling comfort around the other man. Sure he might catch himself watching the man's lips as they formed words, transfixed by the motion every now and then, or find himself sucked into those glittering silver eyes of his, but he was able to shrug himself out of it easily enough as he found himself learning things about Draco that he never would have guessed. The blonde was an avid supporter of Puddlemere United, he had been married, but it hadn't worked out and, Harry found much to his surprise that Draco was addicted to Muggle mystery novels.

What Harry came to admire most was the unwavering love and affection the man had for his son. It warmed his heart to see Draco speaking about Scorpius, the way his grey eyes softened slightly when he said the boy's name. Harry was touched to see that a man he had previously perceived as cold and unable to value anyone above himself was capable of such a deep emotion. He was shocked to find himself wishing that emotion was inspired by and directed at him. The thought had Harry gulping down the last of his drink in an effort to distract himself.

'Well, I suppose it's time we moved on,' he said, his voice a bit too bright.

'Okay. How about a walk through the town?' Draco suggested.

Harry just nodded and scrambled up from the table, in a hurry to be out of the suddenly claustrophobic pub. Draco merely looked at him with a curious expression before shrugging lightly and leading the way to the street.

As they made their way down the crowded lane, Draco continued his easy flow of casual banter, trying to put Harry at ease again. He was enjoying the time they had spent together and had been pleased to see the raven haired man finally relax around him enough to engage in the conversation. The blonde didn't want Harry to be uncomfortable…at least not unless _he_ was the reason for driving the man up the wall.

They were just approaching Honeydukes when Draco suggested they have a nosey around. Harry readily agreed, having a child-like penchant for sweets, and proceeded to make his way around the shop, filling a bag with his favourite sweets. He couldn't seem to help himself as he grabbed item after item from the shelves, Fizzy Whizbees, Liqorice Wands, Sugar Quills, Chocolate Frogs, and, of course, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

'Merlin, Potter, slow down!' Draco said with slight amazement. 'It's a wonder you're as fit as you are what with all the junk you put into your body.'

Harry just smiled at him 'Thank Merlin for Quidditch,' He replied, grabbing a small packet of Ice Mice and adding it to the lot.

'Thank Merlin, indeed,' Draco said under his breath as he watched the man head toward the counter with his items, shamelessly salivating over Harry's toned ass as it swayed.

Draco was a bit more subdued than Harry and only chose a few items for himself; a few Sugar Quills and a wand shaped lollipop. Once they were back on the street he removed the wrapper on his lollipop and slid it into his mouth, sucking gently on the rare treat with a lazy look of pleasure on his face.

Harry stopped walking suddenly as he watched the other man leisurely suck the sugary sweet. Draco, noticing his abrupt movement, turned back to face him.

'Something wrong, Harry?' he asked, sliding the lolly out of his mouth to do so.

Harry just stood there staring dumbly, his gaze transfixed at the treat sliding in and out between Malfoy's perfect pink lips. It took a moment for Draco to realize what had Potter in such a state.

As he noticed the focus of Harry's attention, he smirked to himself. Slowly, watching for his reaction, Draco flicked his tongue over his lips, wetting them, his heart leaping triumphantly when he saw emerald eyes follow the motion, pupils dilating rapidly. He set about teasing the Gryffindor, holding the lolly at his mouth and allowing his tongue to lick at the treat suggestively, drawing the tiniest moan from his captive audience.

The involuntary moan Harry had released served to bring him crashing back to Earth, his cheeks flooding as he realized that he had just fantasized about Malfoy licking him like the sweet he was currently lavishing with his tongue. He was mortified to have lost control over his thoughts, and so blatantly.

'Harry? Is something…bothering you?' Draco asked, his tone teasing as he slowly licked the candy wand again.

'I…um...no. No, everything is fine.' Harry stammered, glancing down at his watch and nearly shouting with glee at the time. 'Wow…well look at that…ten to four. We'd better start gathering the troops.'

With that Harry nearly tore himself away from Draco's side and began to rustle up any and all students he could find, using them as a buffer between himself and the lollipop licking fiend.

Harry spent the entire carriage ride back to Hogwarts looking anywhere but at Draco, who had yet to finish his lascivious licking of the candy wand. Before the driver had even pulled to a complete stop Harry was out of the carriage and up the steps like the hounds of hell were nipping at his feet.

Draco merely chuckled lightly as he disembarked from the carriage, looking very pleased with himself. The trip had been brilliant. Making Potter squirm and blush was fast becoming his favourite past time. He knew it was only a matter of time before he had the Gryffindor where he wanted him, and when he did, the man wouldn't know what hit him.

***

Harry slammed the door to his chambers, locking them with a quick wave of his wand, and gave into temptation. He leaned one arm against the wall, quickly freed himself from his confining trousers and began to wank, his mind picturing Draco on his knees, sucking him like he had the candy wand. It was a surprisingly fast affair that had Harry coming in just a few strokes, biting roughly into his bottom lip to keep from calling out Malfoy's name.

After a simple cleaning charm Harry sighed shakily and dropped onto his bed, his mind awash with denial and guilt. How could he wank over a man…thinking about _that _man? How could he even entertain thoughts about him after all the things he and his family had put him through. What would Ginny think? Merlin, how could he be more turned on at the mere thought of Malfoy than he ever had been about his wife?

Thoughts of betrayal were still swirling through his mind when he heard the sharp tapping on his window. He looked up to see Hermione's tawny owl, Artemis, perched on the sill. Rising from the bed he opened the window and, after cooing sweetly at the gorgeous bird, removed the letter it had delivered. It was an invitation to dinner at Ron and Hermione's the following night. He grasped the parchment as if it were his tether to sanity and scrawled a messy reply accepting the invitation. He watched the owl fly off with the scrap of paper; feeling like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Thank Merlin he would finally get at least one Malfoy-free night.

He had a lot of thinking to do.

*****

A/N: mahahaha…death by lollipop it shall be…or should that be orgasm by lollipop? :wicked grin:

Poor Albus and Scorpius must be feeling a little left out...not to worry we'll see more of them in the next chapter :wink:

'wand'-shaped lollys for all reviewers!!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to claim them, sadly I cannot. They belong to Madam JKR.

Warning: This fic contains mature content and sexual situations between men. If you don't like man/man action don't read!!

A/N: Lexx darling you are a little goddess! You truly speak to my mind =D Thank you for all you do, sweets!

Thank you to my readers for all the comments and feedback you have given! You really make it all worth it. :HUGS:

***

Chapter 7

Sunday evening found Scorpius in the Gryffindor common room, lounging on one of the many squashy sofas available, with Albus curled in at his side. The duo were relaxing comfortably, Scorpius silently trailing his hands up and down Albus' arms and chest, leaning down for the occasional kiss. Just as their last kiss was becoming heated they were rudely interrupted by a group of noisy Gryffindors coming through the portrait hole.

'Oops, sorry boys! Did we interrupt something?' Rose asked gleefully, her eyebrows waggling comically.

'As a matter of fact we were just about to…' Scorpius began, a wicked gleam in his eye.

'Okay I know you two are shagging but I really don't want details,' James said, cutting him off.

Without further comment they found themselves joined by Rose, James, Liam Finnegan and Ethan McCloud. Rose plopped herself nonetoo-gracefully on the other side of Albus, while Ethan and James took up the closest squashy sofa, leaving Liam to place himself strategically on the floor at Albus' feet. The five of them began to chat about all manner of subjects from Quidditch, to dating, and their recent trip to Hogsmeade.

Scorpius found that despite his initial irritation at being interrupted he enjoyed himself, losing himself in the easy conversation. Rose was unusually cunning for a Gryffindor, which he found refreshing, Ethan was constantly amusing him with his clueless commentary on whatever subject came up, and James was like the protective older brother he'd always wished he'd had for himself. However, no matter how comfortable he was with his new companions, he felt his earlier irritation rise again when Finnegan kept cutting across the Slytherin, obviously trying to gain Albus' attention. He saw red as he noticed the Irishman resting his hand on Albus' thigh, looking at his boyfriend as if he could eat him alive. He could hardly believe the sneaky fucker had the audacity to _touch _his boyfriend.

'Oi, Finnegan, keep your fucking hands to yourself.' Scorpius bit out before he could stop himself.

Seeing the ferocity in Scorpius' eyes the Irishman wisely complied, though it did not stop him from gazing at Albus with obvious attraction, nor did it stop his semi-flirtatious comments. The other people in the room all looked at one another, eyes wide at Scorpius' reaction, though none of them voiced blame or opinion in either direction. Liam was a well-known flirt and seemed to be turning that charm on to Albus. They could see the Slytherin's rising ire and were waiting with baited breath for the explosion they were sure was eminent.

'I swear I'm going to hit that Finnegan bloke,' Scorpius growled softly into the shell of Albus' ear after the fifth interruption had the Irishman outright flirting with the oblivious Gryffindor.

Albus merely looked at Scorpius in surprise, 'Liam? Why would you hit him? He's just trying to be part of the conversation.'

'I don't like the way he looks at you…he was touching you,' Scorpius muttered his eyes narrowing.

'Touching me? Liam touches everyone, Scorpius, he's just a touchy-feely kind of person.'

'I'll bet he is,' he replied, his voice laced with jealousy.

'You can't honestly think he means something by it? He's just a friend, Scorpius, not to mention straight as an arrow. Don't worry about it, Love,' he said, gently stroking Scorpius' leg to placate him before turning back to rejoin the conversation.

Hardly mollified, but not wanting to argue about it further, Scorpius contented himself with pulling Albus back against his chest, wrapping his arms around him possessively and shooting death glares the Irishman's way over Albus' shoulder.

After a few moments of mentally turning Finnegan to ash, Scorpius grew weary of looking at him. Grinning wickedly, he tilted Albus' head back to give him an erotic kiss, sliding his tongue deep, tasting every inch of the boy's mouth that he could.

'AH Gawd! I'm blind!' James shrieked. 'For the love of Merlin, would you two get a room before my retinas detach?!'

'What a fabulous suggestion,' Albus said, jumping up and dragging Scorpius towards the dormitory stairs, dislodging a disappointed Liam as he went.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Albus ushered Scorpius into the room, slamming the door behind them forcefully before guiding the other boy to his bed. Wasting no time Albus pushed the blonde onto his bed and straddled him, closing the curtains after them. The brunette leaned down and claimed the Slytherin's swelling lips in another fiery kiss as he slipped his hands under the boy's shirt to feel the heated skin beneath. He tweaked a pearly nipple, drawing a lusty moan from his partner, who retaliated by gripping his hips and thrusting his erection into Albus', causing him to break the kiss with a soft moan. Needing to feel more of his lover's flesh, Albus quickly stripped the offending shirt from the other boy, followed by his own, before leaning down to touch their chests together. The feeling of flesh on flesh cased them both to gasp, their lips meeting in a frenzy as their hips rotated together at an increasing pace.

Albus cursed, suddenly, eager to see more of his pale lover and quickly divested Scorpius of his trousers, grinning wickedly when he realized the boy had forgone boxers. Albus leaned down and licked the head, tasting the unique flavour of Scorpius' precome and savouring the velvety head of his pulsing cock. He moaned deeply at the mewling sounds the blonde began to make, grabbing the boy's thrusting hips to gain more control as he began to move his head up and down the length of the thick shaft.

Wanting to see more of his Gryffindor and feeling he shouldn't be the only naked boy in the bed, Scorpius leaned up and brought his hands to the waistband of Albus' trousers, deftly unbuttoning them and releasing the zipper. Albus hummed his approval around the throbbing head of Scorpius' prick, causing the boy to shiver with the sensation as his hands made their way down the other boy's taught chest.

Just as Scorpius' hand began to reach inside Albus' trousers to grasp the boy's straining cock, the curtains to the bed were roughly opened, causing the boys to scramble back from each other in surprise. Scorpius frantically dove for the cover of the duvet, while Albus used his body to try and shield the dishevelled blonde from view, growling at the frustration of having been interrupted.

'_Fuck,_ Finnegan! A little bloody privacy here?!' Scorpius raged as he peeked out from under the duvet to deliver a terrifying glare of death to their intruder.

'Oops…sorry guys. I just came to tell you that it's curfew. I though Scorpius should be getting back to the dungeons. After all we wouldn't want you to get into trouble for being out after hours,' Liam said with a small smile, not sounding at all apologetic.

'You could have at least warned us before you just stormed in, Liam, fuck,' Albus complained, his cheeks aflame with embarrassment and agitation from the abrupt end of his heated romp.

'Sorry, Albus I didn't mean to intrude.'

'Like hell you didn't,' Scorpius muttered, murder in his eyes.

Albus shot him a look before turning back to Liam.

'Right, fine well thanks for your concern Li. Now if you don't mind we'll just get dressed,' he said, struggling for politeness.

'I don't mind at all' the Irishman said before boldly settling himself on the foot of Albus' bed.

'_Alone_, Liam.' Albus amended, slightly incredulous at actually having to specify the requirement.

'Oh…of course. How silly of me,' Liam said, slowly moving from the bed to sit on his own.

Cursing the infuriating boy, Scorpius slid a pale arm out from under the duvet to retrieve his trousers and shirt from Albus, dragging them roughly before sliding out of the bed imperiously. Albus shrugged on his t-shirt and refastened his own trousers before turning to his boyfriend.

'Come on, Love, I'll walk you out,' Albus said softly

'Bye, Malfoy!' Liam called after them gleefully

'Motherfucker,' he muttered back with a vicious scowl before Albus pushed him lightly out the door and led him back down to the common room.

When they reached the portrait hole, Scorpius wasted no time before rounding on Albus.

'_Now_ do you see why I hate that prick?!' he asked in a harsh whisper

'It was really bad timing, I'll admit.'

'Bad timing my arse…perfect timing for him the little…'

'It's fine Scorpius, I'll talk to him about it. I wasn't exactly thrilled to be interrupted either. He just needs to learn some boundaries.'

'Be sure and be very specific about those boundaries, though I doubt the sneaky fucker will bother to heed them.'

'I'll make sure he does,' Albus promised. 'Now enough about Liam. How about a goodnight kiss?'

Needing no other invitation Scorpius took Albus by his hips and took his mouth in a sensual kiss that had both of them panting once more.

'Goodnight, Albus,' he whispered against the other boy's soft lips, stroking a long pale finger along his tanned jaw before pulling away and gliding elegantly out the portrait hole.

'Goodnight,' Albus replied as the portrait slid shut.

Albus heaved a sigh as he tried to reign his hormones back in. After a few moments he said goodnight to Rose and Ethan, who lingered together in the common room, cuddled up quite nicely on the same squashy sofa Scorpius and he had vacated earlier. Albus smiled a bit at the sight and made a mental note to ask her about that later, and trudged upstairs to have a long talk with Liam about roommate etiquette.

****

Harry stepped out of Ron and Hermione's fireplace with a weary grin on his face. It had been a long couple of weeks and he was looking forward to having dinner with his old friends. At the very least it would be a change of scenery not having to control himself around his new persistent 'friend' Draco Malfoy. Ever since Harry's tentative agreement to friendship he found the man everywhere! He would come by his classroom, show up at the Quidditch pitch and offer a game, sit next to him at meals, chatting with him as if they'd never been enemies. Even Albus and Rose seemed in on the conspiracy, as ridiculous as he knew that sounded, it seemed that they were always looking for ways to force Harry to be around the other man. Yesterday's trip to Hogsmeade had been a perfect example of what seemed like either another sick twist of fate or a purposeful manipulation. When Rose had asked him to chaperone the trip, he'd felt pleased that he could do her the favour. By the time he had found out who his unfortunate co-chaperone he had been unable to refuse without looking like a complete git, though in the end he had admitted to himself that he'd actually enjoyed the outing. Harry blushed a bit as he remembered just how _much_ he'd enjoyed the day.

Harry had fully expected his ridiculous attraction to the man to wane, especially as he had figured that they wouldn't last a day in their tentative friendship without having a row and showing Malfoy to be the same foul git that he remembered, but he had been vastly disappointed. Malfoy was not at all what he had expect. The man held barely any resemblance to the spoiled selfish git he had known growing up and Harry found, much to his disbelief, the man was actually quite charming once you got to know him. He was amazed to discover just how much they had in common and, much to his chagrin, just how much he liked spending time with him. Not only had his hormones not subsided but they had grown exponentially as had his affection for the man. It didn't help that Malfoy was a very demonstrative sort of man and insisted on touching Harry each time he tried to emphasise a point or explanation. Each caress, however innocent, coursed through Harry like fire and he swore that if the man touched him one more time in casual conversation he would explode!

Harry was drawn out of his reverie by the sight of Hermione entered the living room, extending her arms for a hug.

'Harry! It's so good to see you!'

'Hey 'Mione, thanks for having me.' He said handing over a bottle of wine and returning the hug.

'Hey watch it there Potter, don't be holding her too tight, she's taken,' Ron joked as he came into the room, a smile on his face.

Harry pulled away from Hermione to greet his friend with a solid 'man-hug' before stepping away and taking a deep breath, savouring the smell of dinner cooking.

'Tea smells gorgeous Hermoine, what are we having?' He asked eagerly, heading for the kitchen.

'I thought a nice roast beef dinner would be ideal tonight. I also made treacle tart for dessert.' She said with a wink.

'Oh Merlin, you do spoil me. Are you sure you don't want to leave this git for me? We could run away together and live happily ever after on love and treacle tart!' He exclaimed dramatically, hand on his heart.

'Oi!' Ron exclaimed with mock anger

Hermione giggled, pleased at their antics. She hadn't seen Harry so full of energy in a while and it warmed her heart to see him joking like they used to.

'Now, now Harry, behave yourself. You know I only have one love.' Hermione said with an adoring smile toward he husband.

'Oh my heart! I'm rejected once again for old fire-bush.'

'Oh, ha-ha 'fire-bush' how original…enough chatter I'm starving! Come on let's eat.' Ron said, sitting at the table and waiting eagerly for the food to be dished out.

Without further ado Hermione loaded the table with food and they all dug in, talking lightly during the meal about life and work.

Ron was doing well as an Auror, though he complained about the insane amount of paperwork the job entailed after each case was solved. He always had hated that sort of thing and would often procrastinate filling out reports until the last possible moment. Some things would never change.

Hermione spoke about her recent promotion to manager within the Ministry's research division, chattering on about the state of the filing system of records and historical documents until Ron, unwilling to sit through yet another rant about the necessity of organization and alphabetizing, hastily changed the subject by asking Harry what was new at Hogwarts.

'Oh yes, Harry how is everything? Are your students doing well this year? How're Albus and Rose getting on?' Hermione asked rapidly, not bothering to take a breath.

'Woah, slow down, 'Mione, One question at a time.' Harry chuckled. 'Well this year has been…interesting so far. The classes are fine, no one seems to be having too much trouble, and other than a few exceptions I haven't really had to worry about troublemakers…at least not ones in the classroom.' Harry muttered to himself.

'What was that, Harry?' Hermione asked, not quite catching his last comment.

'Huh? Oh nothing. Anyway, Rose is doing really well, as usual. You'd be proud of her, Hermione, top of her class just like her mom was.'

Hermione smiled at the compliment, then prompted him to continue, 'And Albus?'

'Albus…well he's doing well also, though he seems a bit distracted by Scorpius Malfoy.'

'Malfoy?' Ron asked, already working himself into a frenzy at the name, 'Is that kid still giving him trouble? Little sod's just like his father, always bullying people and starting trouble…'

'That's hardly a problem now, Ron what with Albus dating the boy.'

Ron choked on his words halfway through and a shocked silence followed.

'H-he what?!' Ron finally exclaimed in sheer disbelief.

'Wow, that's some news, Harry. How did that happen? _When _did that happen?' Hermione asked, her eyes wide with curiosity.

'I'm not exactly sure when it started but I do know it's been at least a couple of months. I caught them together in the second floor broom cupboard.'

'In the cupboard…you mean…_in_ the cupboard?' Ron asked

'That's exactly what I mean.'

'You can't be serious! A Potter and a Malfoy?! It's the end of the world! ' the red-head cried excitedly

'Oh do calm down Ronald, you're acting ridiculous.' Hermione chided, annoyed at his dramatics, before turning back to Harry. 'What did you do?'

'Well, what was there to do? I took house points and assigned detention for their little tryst, then had a chat with Albus about it. I told him to be careful and tried to talk to him about being…safe, Merlin _that _was an awkward conversation.' Harry muttered. 'I don't see any way to stop the relationship, and to be honest I've never seen my son so happy. It was a shock that Malfoy's son was the one to make him smile, but who am I to take that away from him after all that's happened. He deserves to be happy. I'm just going to be as supportive as I can.'

'That sounds like a good idea. If you were to try to keep them apart I suppose you'd only have a very stubborn Albus angry and resentful towards you.' Hermione reasoned. 'What did Malfoy have to say about it? I assume you talked to him?'

'Yeah we talked alright.' Harry said wryly

'Well…what did old ferret-face say? Did he go mental or what?' Ron asked, eager to hear of the row he was sure had to have exploded between the two.

'Actually, he didn't. He laughed.'

'He _laughed_?'

'I know, it surprised me too. Actually it irritated me. When I asked what we should do about it he merely said we should show them the room of requirement as it would be more comfortable than a broom cupboard.'

Hermione let out an undignified snort at hearing that, causing Harry to look at her with a frown, before apologizing and asking him to continue.

'So I left. It was obvious that he wasn't going to take the situation seriously and I just wanted to get out of there. Then he comes to me and says he wants to be friends!' Harry said, still in slight disbelief at the Slytherin's actions.

'Well I suppose that makes sense, what with Albus and Scorpius dating it's inevitable you two would have to play nicely. It would be easier if you were cordial with each other.' Hermione reasoned.

'Yeah, that's what he said.'

'Well what'd you say? Did you tell him to bugger off?' Ron asked, ignoring Hermione's protest at his immaturity.

'Actually, no. I told him we could try it and see what happens' Harry admitted, flushing a bit as he noted Ron's shocked reaction.

'Well, at least _someone_ has gotten over petty childhood rivalries,' Hermione said, looking pointedly at Ron, 'I'm very proud of you Harry. I'm sure it'll make things a lot easier.'

'I don't know about that. I feel like he's…plotting something. He's always around, ready for a chat or to go flying and he always wants my opinion on things. It's weird. And he's just…everywhere! Oh and don't get me started on the lollipops! I can't think half the time with him hovering around me.'

'Really?' Hermione mused slyly, eyes narrowed, her intellect sparking as she watched Harry get more and more flustered as he described the situation. She watched closely as he spoke of the blonde Slytherin, noting the way his eyes lit up with a fire that she hadn't seen since before Ginny had died, his cheeks tinging pink as he said the man's name. For a moment she was so happy to see him whole again that she nearly missed the implications of the situation, and just _who_ had brought on the return of the old Harry.

It hit her like a ton of bricks as she realized that Harry was not only attracted to but appeared to be falling in love with none other than Draco Malfoy. She wasn't sure if she should be happy or wary of this new development, after all it was Malfoy. The man was utterly unpredictable, with a horrible track record when it came to screwing with Harry and she couldn't help but wonder if his interest in Harry was merely a passing game to him. She growled inwardly as she thought of him hurting her dearest friend.

Though she worried about Malfoy's motives, she could see how much good the interaction was doing Harry. He was more alert, free, and full of the vigour that he had lost years ago. She could get used to having the old Harry Potter back, and if Draco Malfoy was the only one who could make him whole , then she would support the man whole heartedly. Hermione mentally shook herself, trying to dispel the shock that she was actually rooting for Draco Malfoy. Who would have thought?

She only hoped that once Harry realized what his true feelings were he wouldn't screw it all up by having one of his famous trips into denial and self loathing. Harry Potter was a stubborn man and once he dug his heels in he could become his own worst enemy. If that happened all she could do was be there to poke him with a metaphorical stick when time came and hope that he relented. Only time would tell.

'What should I do 'Mione?' Harry asked as his tirade finally wound down.

'Well I think you should just enjoy this pleasant side of Malfoy. I doubt he's plotting anything, Harry. It would make no sense after all this time to try something sneaky now. From what you say it seems as though he really has changed.'

Ignoring the scoff from Ron's direction Harry just nodded hesitantly, 'Yeah, I suppose you're right. We'll just have to see how it goes.'

'Good well that's settled then. Who's ready for dessert?' Hermione asked, flicking her wand to bring the treacle tart over to the table.

Ron immediately forgot his remaining arguments against Malfoy and began scooping heaps of tart onto his dessert plate while Hermione steered the conversation back into less dangerous territory. The three of them finished their dessert and tea with laughter and old memories that lightened Harry's heart and his mood. Finally, realizing the lateness of the hour, Harry excused himself from the table and thanked them for dinner, once again hugging Ron and pecking a quick kiss on Hermione's cheek. As he headed to the floo to return to Hogwarts, Hermione stopped him with a hand on his arm.

'It was so good to see you tonight, Harry. You seem so happy now, so much more alive than you have in months. It was wonderful to see you back to your old self. I've missed you, Harry.'

'I missed you too, 'Mione.' Harry said with a small smile

'Whoever…or whatever brought that light back into your eyes, that missing piece of you…' she began and Harry's heart skipped a tiny beat as Malfoy's face unwilling ling popped into his head before he forced it away. 'Just…don't let it go, okay? You deserve to be happy, Harry.' She said, her eyes swimming with sincerity.

'Thanks, Hermione.' Harry replied before getting into the fireplace and flooing home to Hogwarts, trying to ignore the thoughts of the man he knew had brought the missing piece of himself to the surface.

***

A/N: What's that really long river in Egypt that Harry is swimming in? Denial…oh what a lovely place to be.

Poor Scorpius and Albus…first Harry is everywhere and now Liam won't leave them be…whatever shall the boys do?

Please Review! It helps keep the Snarflaggers away…or so I read in the Quibbler the other day…=D


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to claim them, sadly I cannot. They belong to Madam JKR.

Warning: This fic contains mature content and sexual situations between men. If you don't like man/man action don't read!!

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this next chapter up!! I was planning on posting it on Tuesday as a 22nd birthday present to myself and to all my readers but Hubby took me out and I didn't get a chance. Please forgive me for the delay, but it's here now and I hope it's worth the wait!

Thanks a million to Lexx my fabulous beta without whom this story probably wouldn't be here…thanks for all your patience and suggestions! You win all the cookies darling =D

Also another thank you to my reviewers! Hearing from you all always brightens my day!

****

Caught

Chapter 8

Albus sat in a deep armchair by the cozy fire in Professor Malfoy's private rooms, a half-empty cup of Earl Grey in one hand, Scorpius' hand in the other. It had surprised him a bit when at dinner the sleek brown owl had dropped an invitation in his lap requesting that he accompany Scorpius to an evening cup of tea with his father. While Albus wasn't too worried about the meeting, given his previous encounter with the Professor, he had been curious as to what the man could want.

The brunet was pleased to realize that this intvitation was merely Professor Malfoy's way of letting his son know that he was not only not going to disown Scorpius, but even approved of the match. Whatever apprehension Albus might have felt at spending an evening with the elder Malfoy was quickly wiped away when he saw the relief and happiness that flowed over Scorpius as the blonde realized the significance of the meeting. Safe in the knowledge that his father was supportive of him Scorpius was able to relax and the boys spent a comfortable evening chatting with Draco and enjoying themselves.

'Well boys it has been quite an interesting evening,' Draco said as he finished his cup of tea, 'However it is getting a bit late and I'm sure you have a few more exciting things to be getting up to before curfew.'

'Thank you for having me, professor,' Albus said politely, despite the faint blush at Malfoy's innuendo.

'Not at all, Albus. I merely thought it was time to get to know you a bit better, considering how close you are to my son. I have to say at first I had serious doubts regarding his taste, but having spent an evening with the pair of you I must admit I cannot fault his choice.'

'Thanks Dad,' Scorpius said, a brilliant smile on his face as he resisted the urge to hug him, knowing that such an open display of affection in front of another person may not be welcome. His father's opinion meant everything to him and he was overwhelmed to have his approval.

Draco merely inclined his head, opening the door and waving them out with an elegant sweep of his hand.

'I'll see you two in class. Do enjoy your evening,' He said with a knowing smirk before closing the door behind them.

'Well that wasn't too bad, was it?' Scorpius asked as they turned and headed down the corridor.

'Not at all. A hell of a lot more comfortable than meeting with _my _father was.' Albus said, still cringing at the memory of his father waving pamphlets around and talking about safe sex.

'Definitely,' Scorpius agreed, thanking Merlin his father hadn't embarrassed him as Albus' had.

'So, do you two always have tea together during the week?'

'Pretty much, though not as much lately as I've been rather distracted by your sexy self,' Scorpius said with a wink. 'Dad's a creature of habit, always so tidy about everything, including his schedule. If I know him as well as I think I do he'll have finished his tea, washed the cup and placed it neatly back in the cupboard. He'll be heading for a shower right about now.'

'Wow, that's pretty precise.'

'Well, it's been just me and Dad for so long I'd be daft not to know his routine by now. Anyways, enough talking about my father, we could be doing so many other interesting things,' he said adopting a suggestive tone and backing Albus up against a nearby corridor wall.

'Oh yeah?' Albus teased, leaning his hips into the other boy's as he found himself being trapped against the cold stone of the wall and the heat of his boyfriend. 'And if I resist?'

'Well I suppose I will just have to find a way to persuade you, then won't I?' Scorpius replied, slowly rotating his hips against the brunette, causing delicious friction.

Slowly, the Slytherin leaned in, lightly brushing his lips against Albus' in a teasing whisper of a kiss before turning his head to lay sweet kisses along the other boy's jaw line, following a trail past his ear and nibbling on the sweet flesh of his neck. Albus moaned softly and shifted his hips against Scorpius', his hands making their way down the blonde's back, slipping one beneath his shirt, the other cupping his tight arse to urge him closer.

'Seems like you aren't resisting too terribly much, Love,' Scorpius whispered into his ear, his sweet tongue darting out to trace the shell of the appendage, teeth nibbling at the lobe seductively.

Suddenly, Scorpius found their positions reversed as Albus gripped his hips and whirled the blonde against the wall, his eyes widening a bit before clouding with lust. He loved when Albus got forceful.

Albus was just leaning in to capture Scorpius' lips when his father came around the corner. Cursing, the raven-haired boy reluctantly stepped back from the wall, releasing his captive and arranging his robes a bit to hide the evidence of their playful encounter.

'Hey boys, how are things?' Harry asked, stopping short as he noticed the pair.

'Things are fine, Dad,' Albus replied with a sigh, annoyed once again at his father's bad timing.

'Glad to hear it. What are you up to?' Harry asked, making no move to continue down the corridor and leave the two teens to their snogging.

'We were visiting with my father,' Scorpius answered for his boyfriend. 'He just wanted to get to know Albus a bit better now that he knows we are seeing each other.'

'Oh, I see.'

'Actually, Dad,' Albus began, an idea forming in his mind. 'We were just coming to find you. Professor Malfoy mentioned wanting to speak to you.'

'He did?' Harry asked, wondering what Malfoy could possibly want to talk to him about this late in the evening.

'Yeah. He said it was something pretty important. Maybe you should go see what he wants,' he continued with a subtle warning glance to his boyfriend, silently telling the other boy to play along.

'Right, okay. Well, I suppose I could go now before it gets too late.' Harry mused.

'Sounds like a good idea. Anyways we were just heading on so you won't have to worry about any unwanted _interruptions,' _Albus said with a meaningful look to Scorpius.

Scorpius, being the cunning Slytherin he was, was able to catch the intended innuendo and, despite his lingering confusion as to why Albus would want to set his father up in such a way, he played along and helpfully told Harry, 'The password is "Wand Lolly"'

Harry blushed slightly at the password, the image of Draco with a lollipop floating unbidden before his minds eye before shaking himself lightly and turning his attention back to the boys.

'Alright, thanks. I'll see you boys around then, and remember to behave yourselves,' he warned before turning and heading towards the dungeons.

They watched as Harry headed around the corner toward Draco's quarters. Once he had disappeared, Scorpius turned to his still smiling boyfriend and allowed his remaining confusion to show.

'Well, what was that all about?' he inquired.

'Oh, nothing. Just a little experiment,' Albus replied, mischief dancing in his emerald eyes.

'You do realize that your father is going to walk in and find my father naked…in the shower?' Scorpius asked, incredulous that his boyfriend had just put their parents in such a compromising situation.

'I'm counting on it. We'll have a much more eventful evening together if they are both too distracted by each other to interrupt us,'

Scorpius allowed his shock to melt into amusement as he slid his arms around his clever partner's waist.

'Why you sneaky little bugger. That was very Slytherin of you, I must say. And here I thought you were just a sweet Gryffindor. Loyalty and honour my arse!' Scorpius scoffed.

'Well I had to have you all to myself somehow, now didn't I?'

'Mmmm, putting your own desires above your loyalty to your father…Merlin, I don't think I've ever been more turned on in my life,' Scorpius teased, grazing his lips sensually over the mark he'd placed on Albus' neck with a soft purr.

'That's good to know. Come on, Love, let's take this somewhere more private. I'll be damned if we get interrupted again,' Albus said, grasping Scorpius' hand and heading for the stairs.

'Where are we going?' Scorpius asked as he realized they weren't going to Gryffindor Tower as he'd first guessed.

'Somewhere new. James told me about it tonight after you left.'

As they reached the seventh floor, Albus gave in to a moment of weakness and resumed their earlier position, pressing Scorpius against the stone wall of the corridor, attacking his lips with urgency. They clung to each other, each straining to get closer to the other. Scorpius moaned as Albus left his mouth and began to lick a trail down his neck while unbuttoning his shirt, his lips grazing the hard chest as each bit of flesh was revealed.

'Albus…let's get going…unless you want to…mmm…get off in the corridor,' Scorpius managed to say as Albus started to fumble with the clasp of his trousers.

Eager to finish what he had started but not wanting to get caught in the hallway, Albus straightened and reaffirmed his grip on Scorpius' hand, forcefully dragging him down the corridor before coming to stand in front of an old statue and a seemingly blank expanse of wall

'Al, what…?' Scorpius began as Albus released his hand and started pacing in front of the wall, a thoughtful expression on his face.

Suddenly a door materialized on the open wall and Albus stood back, a look of triumph on his face. The raven-haired boy turned back to his lover and opened the door, dragging the bewildered Slytherin behind him.

Scorpius looked around the room, shocked to find a veritable love-nest lit by hundreds of candles, a huge king-size four-poster bed dominating the centre of the room.

'What is this place?' he asked, slightly awed.

'James told me about it. It provides you with things when you're…in need. It's called the Room of Requirement,' he replied with a grin as he leaned in to resume kissing his boyfriend, the door disappearing as though it had never been there, sealing them away from the outside world. Neither boy noticed, as they were too busy devouring each other.

****

Harry paused as he found himself in front of Malfoy's door. He wondered what the blonde could possibly want to speak to him about; it was a bit late in the evening for a social call. Maybe he should just ask him about it over breakfast the next morning, surely it wasn't so important it couldn't wait. He felt his heart racing at the thought of being alone with the object of his desire in such a private place with no chance for interruptions. No chance for escape.

The brunette cringed at his own cowardice as that thought went through his mind. He was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake and after all, it wasn't Malfoy's fault his hormones were raging like a cat in heat every time the blonde was around. Malfoy was hardly encouraging him to lust after him, and would probably punch him in the jaw if he knew half the things that went through his sex-crazed mind. His emotions were his own responsibility and it wasn't fair of him to ignore the blonde just so he could have some peace.

Having thoroughly chastised himself, Harry raised his knuckles to the door and rapped them against the wood twice. When he received no answer he tried again before thinking that maybe he should leave after all. As he turned to go he remembered Scorpius had given him the password. Cursing at not being able to give into his urge to flee he turned to face the door once more. Clearing his throat he leaned toward the door and muttered, 'Wand Lolly,' standing back as the door slowly opened itself for him.

'Malfoy?' he called as he crossed the threshold and entered the room beyond.

Harry found himself in a cozy reception room; quite similar in layout to his own, complete with a sitting area beside a fireplace alight with a crackling fire. Between the two chairs was a chess-board, it's pieces placed carefully in on the board as though waiting patiently to be used. There was a desk centred against the wall on the far right side of the room that was as tidy and neat as Harry's was messy. To the left of the desk stood floor-to-ceiling bookcases filled to the brim with all manner of books. Harry stepped over to the bookshelf and studied a few of the titles, idly stroking a finger along the well-worn spine of a book called '_Every Dead Thing'_ by a man called John Connolly. It must be one of those muggle crime mysteries Malfoy had spoke about. The thought made Harry smile a bit before he remembered why he was there.

He turned from the bookcase and surveyed the room, finding no sign of Malfoy. Spotting a door on the opposite wall he crossed the room and raised his fist to knock on the door.

'Malfoy?' he called, waiting for a response. When no response came he found himself getting a bit agitated. Harry wondered if the blonde had already gone to bed or if he was simply ignoring him. Perhaps he should just peek his head through the door and see. He stopped himself as his hand closed around the door handle, realizing how perverted and inappropriate it would seem if Malfoy was sleeping and caught him spying on him whilst in bed. No, if Malfoy wanted to speak to him so badly the man could just come to him.

Harry had turned to go when he heard a soft thud and a curse come from the other side of the door. So the blonde _was _in his bedroom and had just ignored him. Completely irritated by the idea that he had been summoned, only to be blatantly ignored, Harry wrenched open the door, intent on confronting the Slytherin.

He stopped short, his mouth still open to begin his rant, as he realized that there was no one in the bedroom. The room was dark, the only light coming from the open door of what Harry assumed to be the bathroom. He could hear the water running, and realized that Malfoy was in the shower. His mind glazed over at the thought of a naked, dripping wet Draco Malfoy and before he realized what he was doing he suddenly found himself lurking outside the open door.

For a moment, rational thought poured back into the Gryffindor's brain, causing him to panic. What the hell was he doing standing in the doorway of Draco Malfoy's bathroom listening to the man _shower?!_ This obsession was getting out of hand. As he began to back away, Draco moaned, painfully. Thinking that perhaps the blonde had slipped or injured himself, Harry immediately stepped into the steamy bathroom intent on helping the other man. What he saw had his heart dropping into his stomach and his cock instantly hard.

There, standing in a glass shower, leaning against the tiled wall with one arm up was Draco Malfoy and he was most definitely _not _in pain. Harry watched, the other man unaware as his eyes transfixed on the sight of a dripping wet Malfoy stroking his own cock in the pulsing flow of water. Draco moaned again, causing Harry's stiff cock to twitch with pleasure, the blonde's head leaning back as his hips pumped into his own hand, his tight arse clenching deliciously with the movement.

'Sweet Merlin!' Harry whispered, his voice deep and wavering with lust.

Hearing the exclamation, Draco's head whipped around, his hand stopping its seductive motion, eyes narrowing at being interrupted.

'Who the fuck…Harry?' Draco asked in surprise.

Before he could control himself, Harry closed his eyes briefly as his cock jumped readily at the sound Draco saying his name in such a husky bedroom voice.

'Potter, what are you doing in my bathroom?' Draco asked over his shoulder as he reached to turn off the taps.

The question served to bring Harry back to reality, causing the man to panic slightly. He was standing in Malfoy's bathroom, with a naked Malfoy and a raging hard on. He stuttered nonsensically for a few moments, trying to explain himself.

'Erm…I…you…uh…' he began, shaking his head a bit as he tried to form a coherent sentence.

'Well if you aren't going to come up with something interesting to say any time soon could you at least make yourself useful and hand me a towel?' Draco asked, his amused tone belying the harsh words.

'Uh sure,' Harry gulped. He searched the bathroom for a moment before spotting a large fleecy towel and holding it out in Malfoy's direction, eyes carefully averted –whatever use that was now that he'd seen everything there was to see of the man.

'Perhaps you could come a bit closer, Potter, I'm afraid I can't quite reach.' Draco drawled, raising an eyebrow at the several feet of distance Harry had placed between himself and the shower.

Harry reluctantly stepped closer and kept his gaze averted as Malfoy opened the shower door to retrieve the towel. After a moment he chanced a look back and found that Malfoy had wrapped the towel across his waist. Harry could still see the outline of his erection through the fabric, his muscular chest still dripping and on display but it was better than being faced with a completely naked Draco - sort of.

'So, let's try again shall we? What are you doing in my bathroom watching me wank?' Draco asked with a curious smile as he stepped out of the shower, standing entirely too close to Harry for the man's own comfort.

'I…Albus said you wanted to speak with me.'

'Did he? So you thought that it would be better to have a chat whilst I was wet and naked rather than waiting to speak to me in my office?'

'No of course not. It's just…you didn't answer the door and your reception room was empty…'Harry said, his irritation of the situation rising.

'Most people would take that as a hint to come back another time,' Draco mused, raising an eyebrow.

'I was told it was of dire importance so I waited a few minutes. Then I got sick of waiting and went to leave when I heard you curse. I was pissed off thinking you had gotten me down here just to make me sit and twiddle my thumbs. Then I heard you…' Harry trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence.

'Heard me what?' Draco asked, stepping closer to the brunette, amusement evident on his face.

'I heard you...moan…I thought you were in pain…'

'So you came to rescue me? How sweet, Potter. But as you could see I was not in pain. Though I will say that is quickly becoming the case.' Draco said, gesturing towards the hard fleecy lump that was his unabated erection.

'That's hardly my fault, Malfoy.'

'But it _is _your fault, Harry.'

'W-what? Why?'

'You're the one who barged in on me right as I was going to come. I was so close to being satisfied. Your heroic ways cost me my orgasm.' he replied, a slight growl to his tone as he stepped even closer to the Gryffindor. 'Perhaps you should come to my rescue and fix the problem you caused.'

'Malfoy...are you..._hitting_ on me?' Harry asked in sheer disbelief.

Draco leaned closer to Harry, his breath ghosting over the other man's face, his platinum locks dripping steadily with water, looking every inch the seductive siren.

'Perhaps...' he replied with a wicked grin. 'Scared Potter?' he whispered deeply, an amused expression on his face.

Harry's eyes narrowed at the familiar phrase; one that never failed to get his back up. Rather than answering with words Harry gave in to temptation. Grabbing either side of the blonde's face he forcefully closed the distance between Malfoy and himself, slamming his lips onto the other man's with the rough motion. He intended the kiss to be short and harried but as soon as their lips met, fire coursed through Harry's blood, making it impossible for the man to tear himself away. His arms found their way around Malfoy's wet naked torso, fingertips tracing the muscular contours of his chest and back.

Draco's heart stuttered to a stop as the raven-haired man kissed him. He'd fantasized about kissing Harry a hundred times but nothing had ever come close to the reality of the moment. Tilting his head to gain more access, Draco threw himself into the kiss with abandon. He sucked, licked and nibbled the full lips with relish, nearly crying out for joy when Harry's mouth opened beneath his, granting him access to his sweet tongue. He moved closer to Harry, gently pressing his towel-clad hips against Harry's, delighting in the feel of the other man's obvious erection against his own.

Harry couldn't breathe or think past the sweet taste of Malfoy, lost in a sea of pleasure and sensation. His hands continued to wander of their own accord, mapping every inch of the man he could find before slipping beneath the towel to clutch the blonde's taut naked arse, bringing a moan from both of them. His hips moved subconsciously, thrusting against Malfoy, seeking the delicious friction of the other man's prick.

Malfoy shifted slightly, bringing his hips away briefly to allow the towel to fall to the tiled floor with a soft whisper before pressing himself once more against the brunette. Harry groaned at the feeling of the Slytherin naked and willing in his arms as the other man's lips left his to lick and suck a path along his neck wringing gasps of pleasure from him. Malfoy revelled in each and every gasp and moan he induced as he gradually unbuttoned Harry's shirt, his mouth attacking each tasty bit of golden flesh he revealed.

Harry couldn't get enough of that mouth, that taste, it was like a drug. Needing another hit, he reached down and pulled Malfoy roughly up by his hair to claim his lips again. Harry delved back into the heaven of Draco's mouth, sweeping his tongue eagerly across the other wizard's, savouring the flavour. He never knew that kissing someone could be so full of excitement, and he'd never known the kind of lust and longing for another person in his entire life that he felt for Draco. Not even Ginny.

The thought hit him like a bucket of ice water and he jerked himself away from Malfoy with a gasp.

'Fuck,' Harry cursed violently, breath coming in panting gasps, his semi-naked chest heaving as his crumpled shirt swayed at the motion.

'Harry I...' Malfoy began only to be cut off.

'I have to go...' Harry said quickly, shaking his head violently. He dodged his way around Malfoy, evading the man's attempts to grab him and rushed from the room, slamming the door violently behind him in his haste to escape the room, and more importantly the man that threatened to erase the memory of his late wife.

****

A/N: mmmmmm….wet naked Draco….:drool:…huh? What? Oh right…ahem how embarrassing :evil grin:

Poor ambushed Harry! Whatever will he do?

Please review!!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to claim them, sadly I cannot. They belong to Madam JKR.

Warning: This fic contains mature content and sexual situations between men. If you don't like man/man action don't read!!

A/N: I'll never be able to say it enough but 100K Thanks to the lovely Lexx for her beta and support!

Also thank you to all my faithful reviewers!! You make writing worthwhile! Huggles and cookies for you all.

****

Caught

Chapter 9

A week had passed since the embarrassing kiss with Malfoy - or 'the incident', as Harry referred to it in his head - and he had spent every waking moment dutifully avoiding Draco, refusing to allow his mind to recall the amazing feelings the man had inspired within him. Every day he did his job with single-minded determination. He taught his classes, graded papers, and fulfilled his professors duties and every evening he took his dinner in his private rooms so he could avoid Malfoy's curious stares and attempts to talk to him at the staff table. On the few occasions he met the blonde in the hallway he was lucky enough to come across another professor in the corridor where he would strike up a friendly conversation as he waited for Malfoy to get tired of hovering. Harry always managed to outwait the blonde, who would eventually give up and storm his way down the corridor, each encounter leaving his eyes blazing with frustration. Harry was finding he had a knack for avoidance.

The one thing he _couldn't _avoid, however, were his dreams. Each night he dreamed of the silk of Draco's lips, the pure cream of his skin, the feel of his hands trailing over Harry's body. In the mornings when Harry awoke he would push the dreams from his mind and take a cold shower, determined not to give in to his desires. He couldn't stop picturing the look on Ginny's face if she knew that Harry was lusting after Malfoy. She may have wanted him to move on and be happy at some point, but he doubted she, or her family, would ever condone a relationship with the Prince of Slytherin. Harry would not allow his hormones to rule him. He would do what was right by Ginny's memory and put 'the incident' behind him, locked tightly in the past where it belonged.

****

'I think, Love, that your little experiment seems to have hit a sour note with the lab rats,' Scorpius noted at breakfast, looking up at the Head Table and noting the angry gleam in his father's eyes as well as the absence of Professor Potter. It was a week since their meeting with Malfoy and the young Slytherin had noticed that since they had set up Albus' father to walk unknowingly into the snake pit, the man was nowhere to be found around the other professor. In fact, Scorpius rarely saw him outside of Defense Against the Dark Arts these last few days.

Likewise, his father was becoming increasingly agitated, often taking his ire out on unsuspecting students by taking points for the most asinine of offences such as breathing too loudly during class. Scorpius had never seen his father so irrational before and couldn't help but wonder what had him so affected.

'I don't know what to do. I tried to ask what happened but Dad wasn't giving me anything. He just looked at me and said not to worry about it. I've never seen him look so…closed off,' Albus said, worry evident in his voice. He had hoped that his little maneuver would give his father the final push to give into his obvious attraction to Malfoy, but it seemed he had unintentionally caused him to back away from the man completely.

'I bet something happened…maybe they kissed or something.' Rose predicted. 'What else would have Uncle Harry so wigged out?'

'Excuse me, but why would kissing my father inspire him to _wig out_?' Scorpius asked, finding the phrase mildly amusing and distasteful at the same time. 'Potter could do a lot worse you know,' he added in a defensive tone

'Oh don't get your panties in a twist Scorpius, just think about it. Harry and Draco have been enemies for as long as anyone can remember, not to mention all the bad blood between our family and yours. It's only natural that Uncle Harry be wary of his feelings towards him. He probably feels guilty, like he's betraying us all by wanting to be with him. If that's the case we have our work cut out for us. Once a Potter digs his heels in, it's nearly impossible to get them to budge.' Rose said, chewing her lip in frustration.

'Well, what now?' Albus asked.

'Well we'll just have to find a way to change his mind won't we? Maybe I should say something to mum. She's always the one Uncle Harry listens to. If she knows what's going on maybe she could be recruited to help,' Rose suggested

'And what makes you think that your mum would want to help my father? Their history is almost as bad as Harry's and his,' Scorpius asked incredulously

'The fact is that Mum wants Harry to be happy, even if that means pushing him into your father's bed.'

'Gee, thanks ever so for that mental image,' Scorpius said, scrunching his face in disgust.

'My pleasure, Darling,' Rose replied cheekily.

'Okay, so getting back on track,' Albus interjected. 'So, we're going to try and talk Aunt Hermione into helping us. Is there anything else we can do?'

'Well, what about forcing them together again? It seemed to work pretty well up until now,' Rose suggested

'How exactly are we going to do that when they won't even be in the same room together for more than five seconds? I doubt Dad will allow us to manipulate him into being around Malfoy for any reason we can come up with.'

'Christmas,' Scorpius said suddenly.

'Sorry, Love?' Albus asked turning to him with a curious expression.

'Christmas. We're going on holidays next week right? So you and I are still together and we'll be dying to see each other for Christmas. You could ask him to bring you to the Manor to visit me,' Scorpius suggested

'Dad at Malfoy Manor? I don't think he'd go for it,' Albus said skeptically

'Well he may not unless you play the guilt card. Would he really punish you and me because he's a little uncomfortable around my father? It is Christmas after all and from what I know of your father he's not one for hurting his children. If you play it the right way he wouldn't have it in him to say no.'

'He's right! There's no way Uncle Harry would say no and he couldn't very well let you go alone, could he? He'd at the very least need to get you there,' Rose said, her voice tinged with excitement at the plan.

'I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask…'Albus conceded

'Look at it as killing two birds with one stone. You'll be able to get them together and we'll get to see each other as well.' Scorpius said with a smile

'Alright, I'm sold. I just hope it doesn't make things worse,' Albus muttered glumly, glancing up at his father's empty chair at the Head Table.

****

Draco Malfoy was angry. No, scratch that, he was beyond angry. He was livid. Incensed. Outraged. It had been nearly a week since Potter had kissed him and ran out like a coward, and he hadn't had a chance to speak two words to the infuriating git since. Despite the many times he had thought the man cornered the brunet professor always found a way to avoid him, the slippery little weasel.

At first he had thought to give the man a bit of space to collect himself. He had been sure that the Gryffindor would calm down and then seek him out to talk about the incident but as the days went on and he saw less and less of the elusive man, Draco began to realize that his intention was to completely ignore the encounter altogether. As if anyone could ignore kissing a Malfoy.

Draco was sure Potter wanted him, after all _he _had been the one to initiate the kiss. By all rights the man should be following him around begging for more, not ignoring him like he had bubonic plague. Especially not when Draco could close his eyes and still taste the Gryffindor on his tongue, his dreams filled with lusty green eyes and the thrill of Potter's kiss. It was infuriating to think that Potter was less affected by the kiss than Draco. It simply couldn't be allowed.

Draco stood from his chair, gulping the last of his Firewhiskey, before turning to march out of his rooms and down the corridor, intent on forcing the Gryffindor to talk to him once and for all. If Potter thought he could avoid Draco forever the man was sorely mistaken. Even if Draco had to tie him down and force him to talk to him he would. An evil smile crossed his features at the thought of tying Potter up, to his bed perhaps. He doubted Potter could act so unaffected if he were bound and at Draco's mercy.

Ignoring the frightened students scattering as he billowed by, he made his way to Harry's office. Harry had just completed a class and had a small free period before his last class, so, Draco knew the man would be there.

Draco strode through the office door without bothering to knock, turned to lock the door and then silenced the room with a few practiced movements of his wand before turning back to the room to stare at the messy haired man behind the desk.

'Did you forget something Mr. Williams?' Harry asked distractedly, clearly thinking the student he had just dismissed had come back into the room. When no reply came he straightened in his seat, his heart stopping as he saw the man he'd been avoiding all week. Covering up any surprise he felt he stood slowly from his chair and regarded the blonde blankly.

'Malfoy,' he acknowledged professionally, his voice betraying nothing of his inner distress at being confronted with an obviously angry potions professor.

'Potter,' Draco stated back, his eyes narrowing slightly. 'We need to talk.'

They stood in silence for a beat before Harry hastily began gathering his papers from the desk, stuffing them into a bag negligently.

'I'm afraid I haven't the time for a chat just now. Perhaps later,' he replied, his voice shaking slightly as he fastened his bag and made his way around the desk, intent on rushing out the door. He barely made it halfway when he found his path blocked by Malfoy.

'Not later. Now.' Malfoy demanded, fire blazing in his mercurial eyes.

Harry sidestepped the blonde and continued toward the door, only to be blocked once more.

'I don't have time for this, Malfoy,' Harry bit out, his frustration growing with every second.

'Well you'd better bloody well make time, Potter. It's the least you could do.'

'What exactly do we have to discuss?' Harry said petulantly

'You know very well what. You owe me an explanation, you fucking prat,' Malfoy growled

'I don't owe you anything, Malfoy,' Harry said as he strode around Malfoy once again to the door, finally reaching his destination. As he reached to take the handle a surge of magic reached out and shocked his hand, causing him to yelp and step back from the door. With an angry glare to Malfoy he drew his wand and began to hurl spells at the door but to no avail. None of the spells he could think of would counter the charm on the door. He turned to face Malfoy, his face full of fury at being thoroughly cornered.

'Unlock the door, Malfoy,' he ground out.

'Not until I get the explanation I came for,' he countered. 'Now tell me why you're avoiding me.'

Harry just stood there with a defiant look on his face before finally replying, 'You know why. You know exactly what happened last week.'

'I don't know why you are acting so offended. After all _you're_ the one who kissed _me._ In fact, I should be the one in a tiff what with you barging into my private rooms, leering at me in the shower and then forcing yourself on me. By all rights I should be livid at the offence to my person.' The blonde reasoned coolly.

'You're right. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. It was a terrible mistake and I promise it won't happen again. Now will you please leave?' Harry asked, pointing to the door.

'Terrible mistake?' Draco growled, suddenly advancing on Harry with such force and swiftness, he had no chance to evade the enraged blonde. 'You think kissing me was terrible?'

'I…' Harry began as he was assaulted by the exciting feel of the blonde's body against his own once more, the very thing he'd been skilfully avoiding all week. Draco pushed him forcefully into the wall hard enough to knock the wind from his lungs but before he could catch his breath Draco swooped down to take his mouth in a forceful kiss. His lips moved automatically against the blonde's as though they had kissed a thousand times before. It was like coming home. His body nearly wept with joy at the feel and taste of the Slytherin and Harry could feel himself losing control once again.

Using all his strength, he lifted his hands to Draco's chest, placing his palms flat against it and shoved as hard as he could, causing the blonde to stagger backward, each of them panting hard for air.

'Back off, Malfoy,' Harry warned, fighting with his body as it screamed at him for forcing the other man away when it wanted him so desperately.

Draco glared at him and started forward again, intent on resuming his position. He paused as Harry raised his wand and pointed it at him, his expressive eyes showing nothing but determination.

'I said back off or I swear to Merlin I will hex you.'

'Am I that offensive to you?' Draco asked, allowing a bit of hurt to come through the anger that laced the words. Harry felt his heart break at the sound of Draco's pain. He hadn't meant to hurt him.

'It's not…I just…I can't do this, Malfoy,' Harry said looking away from the blonde, his voice tinged with defeat and regret as he lowered his wand to point at the floor.

'Can't or won't?' Draco asked challengingly

'Won't,' Harry whispered to the floor.

'Coward,' Draco said softly, his voice filled with disdain.

'Excuse me?' Harry demanded, his eyes meeting Draco's once more

'You heard me, Potter. You're a bloody coward. Too afraid of what people might say. You'd rather be alone and have everyone's approval and pity than take what you want. Ever the people pleaser,' he said, mouth twisted in a sneer.

'You have no idea what I want, Malfoy.'

'Don't I?' Draco replied cocking his aristocratic brow. 'You want someone to love you with their whole being, to be there with you and share your life. Someone who will challenge you, who won't simply let you win a fight because you're Harry _bloody _Potter. Someone who will laugh with you, and sometimes laugh _at _you. Someone who will irritate you and fight with you just so you can have fabulous make up sex. Someone who will fill you so completely and fit you so perfectly it would take your breath away. A person with passion, who would treasure you even as they called you out on your bullshit. What you want, Potter, is me,' He whispered the last word, his breath fanning gently across Harry's face. Some time during his rant he'd closed the distance between them and ended up pressed against Harry's body once more.

'It's wrong, Malfoy,' Harry insisted as he looked at the ground once again, his voice shuddering a bit at Malfoy's nearness. His heart thumped hard in his chest as he felt the truth of the other man's words and yet still denied them.

'Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want me, Harry,' Draco demanded, placing a rough hand under the Gryffindor's chin to drag his face up, forcing those emerald orbs look into his hard steel eyes.

'I don't want you,' Harry lied firmly, his heart twisting even as he forced himself to say the words.

Draco's heart tore at the sound of finality in the brunet's voice. His head snapping back in shock and the hand that held Harry's chin pulled away abruptly as though it'd been scalded. He hadn't thought Harry would say it, _could_ say it. He had been so sure that the man would admit he felt something for him. Through his pain, Draco could almost hear his father's voice berating him for his loss of control and dignity, his disgraceful un-Malfoy-like behaviour. Drawing strength from the imagined ridicule, the blonde arranged his face into the aloof Malfoy mask he had carried as a child and allowed cold shutters to fall over his eyes.

'Very well, Potter, you've made yourself perfectly clear,' he said, his voice brittle as glass.

With that he swirled around to face the door, removed the charms with a quick flick of his wrist and stalked gracefully out the door. He resisted the urge to slam it behind him, just barely. After all, Malfoy's don't slam doors.

****

A/N: Ah! Who wants to smack Harry with a wet noodle? Boo! Poor Draco :sad face:

Next chapter: More plotting, cleaver maneuvering, and some A/S quality time.

Please review as it makes the chapters come more quickly =D


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to claim them, sadly I cannot. They belong to Madam JKR.

Warning: This fic contains mature content and sexual situations between men. If you don't like man/man action don't read!!

A/N: All my thanks to the lovely Lexx for her fabulous beta.

Another round of thanks for my readers and especially for my reviewers!! Last chapter pushed my reviews over 100 for Caught. Thank you so much!! I am so proud to have so many loyal reviewers!!

****

Caught

Chapter 10

Albus looked around his dormitory one last time, making sure he had everything he needed for the holidays. Once he had secured his trunk and checked his shoulder bag once more, he turned to fling it on to his back, pausing as Liam entered the room.

'All packed Albus?' Liam asked, a small smile on his face.

'Just finishing up. What about you?'

'I finished packing an hour ago. I just wanted to come up and say goodbye to you in private,' the Irishman said with a twinkle in his eyes, moving closer to Albus, his arms nearly brushing the other boy.

'Oh. Well, thanks. I hope you have a good holiday, Liam,' Albus said with a friendly smile, seemingly oblivious to the invasion of his personal space.

'I'm sure it'll be alright. I'll miss you though,' Liam said coyly looking up at Albus from beneath his lashes.

'You too, Li.' Albus assured him, patting the other boy on the shoulder before lifting his bag onto his back once again as he prepared to leave.

'Wait, there's one more thing,' Liam said, cutting off the other Gryffindor's path to the door.

Albus watched with curiosity as the other boy pulled a neatly wrapped package out of his robes and presented it to the raven-haired teen. The box was decorated in an obviously Gryffindor theme with shiny red paper covered in tiny golden snitches that we charmed to flutter around on the wrapping.

'What's this?'

'Your Christmas present, silly,' the Irishman teased

'Wow, thanks Liam. I'm sorry I haven't gotten you anything, yet.' Albus said, blushing slightly as he lowered his bag to the ground again to unwrap the gift.

He was startled when the shorter boy covered his hands with his own and said, 'Not here, Albus. I want you to wait until Christmas and open it when you're alone. Don't worry about not getting me anything. I'd much rather be giving than receiving,' he said, his voice adopting a suggestive tone.

'Oh. Right, okay,' Albus said, a bit confused at the odd request, grateful for the gift and also regretful that he hadn't prepared something for Liam in return, as he stuffed the package in his shoulder bag on top of his other items.

Liam, who had yet to remove himself from Albus' personal space, smiled brightly and leaned in slowly, as though he might kiss the other boy.

'Albus!' Rose shouted, bursting into the room with an enthusiasm that quickly turned to confusion as she took in the sight of Liam quite blatantly angling for a kiss. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she marched over to her startled cousin and grabbed his arm to tug him toward the door. 'Come on you dunderhead Scorpius is waiting and we're going to miss the train. See you, Liam. Happy Christmas.'

Throwing a quick spell over her shoulder to levitate Al's trunk, she herded him out the door with one last suspicious look at Liam, who stood near Albus' bed with a slight frown on his face.

'What was that all about, Al?' Rose asked quietly as they made their way down to the carriages that would take them to the train station.

'What, Liam? He was just saying goodbye.'

'He seemed a bit…friendly, even for Liam,' she replied, curiosity and suspicion still etched on her face.

'Really? I didn't think so. You're starting to sound like Scorpius, Rose,' he said, exasperation lacing his tone.

'Fine, fine I'll be quiet. Just watch yourself there, Al,' she warned as they neared the carriages, though she knew he would most likely dismiss her words in the very next moment. She decided that given Albus' oblivious nature she would have to keep an eye on Liam for her cousin and hope that she was wrong to be suspicious of the flirtatious Irishman.

'What took so long?' Scorpius asked with a slight pout as he stood next to their carriage, arms crossed.

'Sorry, Love, I just had to finish packing,' Albus said, kissing his pouting lips softly, in an attempt to placate him.

'You know Al, Scorpius, he'd be late to his own funeral,' Rose said, rolling her eyes skyward as she spelled the trunks onto the back of the carriage and climbed in.

Grabbing his boyfriend's hand, Albus climbed in after her and snuggled up to the blond for the short ride to Hogsmeade station. Scorpius smiled fondly at Albus, all irritation forgotten as the Gryffindor got cozy, laying his head against his shoulder. Rose smiled at the two of them, pleased to see them so content.

The ride into town was a short one and soon they were climbing out of the carriages and heading onto the platform to board the train. As the three of them headed down the platform, Liam came up behind them, sidling up next to Albus to smile teasingly.

'Happy Christmas, Albus,' he said with a wink and a light stroke against the other boy's hand, his voice deep and flirtatious. The Irishman wisely scurried away before Scorpius could say anything, but the blond's glare followed the Gryffindor's progress down the platform and he growled low in his throat as the sandy-haired boy turned to throw him a sneaky smirk before he boarded the train ahead of them.

'Scorpius, you okay?' Albus asked, his eyebrows coming together in worry.

'Just peachy,' he replied moodily before climbing onto the train and stalking down the corridor to join Rose in their compartment. Albus followed, still slightly confused as to the blond's change in demeanor.

As he entered the compartment he placed his shoulder bag onto the railing above the seat and tentatively sat next to his brooding boyfriend. Rose gave him a questioning glance but he merely shrugged.

The awkward silence was broken by the sound of the compartment door opening as they were joined by James and Ethan. Rose sat up quickly and ran a hand through her hair, blushing slightly as Ethan took a seat next to her. He just smiled, taking her hand discreetly, loving how the flush on her cheeks deepened at the contact.

The older boys took no notice of the tense silence that they had intruded upon and the atmosphere was suddenly lightened as they began to chat and joke with each other. The distraction the Gryffindors provided served to bring Scorpius out of his mood for the most part, though he continued to ignore Albus, still bothered that the boy was oblivious as to why he was upset.

'Scorpius, what's wrong?' Albus finally asked quietly, upset to find that his boyfriend had been deftly ignoring him the whole train ride. It was their last moments together before they would be separated for two weeks. Albus hoped he could convince his father to bring him to Malfoy Manor, but it was by no means a sure thing. It could very well be the New Year before Albus saw his boyfriend and he didn't want to waste this train ride with petty arguments.

'Nothing,' he replied, his voice petulant.

'Bullshit. You've barely said two words to me this whole time,' the brunet accused, still trying to keep his voice low so as not to interrupt the others.

'Maybe you should go talk to Finnegan, I'm sure he'd have plenty to say to you,' Scorpius sneered, not caring how immature he the statement made him sound.

'Liam? You're upset about Liam? Don't tell me you're jealous because he wished me Happy Christmas,' Albus said incredulously.

'It's not what he _says_ you idiot, it's the _way _in which he says it. He is shamelessly throwing himself at you and you're too dense to even notice and make him stop.'

'He is not! Would you just stop? How many times do I have to tell you he's just a _friend._ A very _straight _friend who would only be interested in me if I had a huge set of tits,' Albus said, his voice rising in irritation.

'Wow, Al, you with tits, that is definitely not something I want to picture,' James interjected.

'Oh, I don't know, James, it could be quite funny. Imagine how much money we could make selling the pictures,' Rose said with a snicker.

'Shut it you two,' Albus said, throwing them a glare before turning back to Scorpius, his voice softening a bit, despite his lingering irritation at having to reassure his boyfriend yet again. 'Hon, please don't be upset. Just trust me okay? There is nothing going on between me and Liam and there never will be.'

Scorpius pouted for a few more moments before he looked over at Albus, his heart melting against his will as he stared into the gorgeous emerald green puppy-dog eyes. Sighing forcefully, he leaned over and took the brunet's mouth in a hard possessive kiss. Albus moaned and sank into the other boy's affection willingly, his hands wrapping around his neck to keep the blond from moving as the kiss became heated.

'Okay, it's about time for us to go hunt down that dessert trolley, don't you think?' James said with a grin as he ushered the other two out of the compartment, shutting the door and pulling a drooling Rose down the corridor to allow the two some privacy.

After a few minutes of intense snogging, the boys broke apart, Albus leaning his forehead against Scorpius'.

'I'm going to miss you,' he whispered softly.

'I'll miss you, too,' Scorpius replied, pulling back a bit. 'Just make sure you convince your father to bring you to the Manor. I have a surprise planned.'

'A surprise? What kind of surprise?' Albus asked

'Telling would defeat the whole purpose of a surprise,' the blond said with a smirk as the train began to slow. Leaning in, Scorpius pecked another kiss on Albus' lips before they stood to gather their bags.

As the train jerked to a sudden stop Albus lost his grip on his bag and it slammed to the ground, the clasp opening and its contents spilling onto the compartment floor.

'Clumsy Gryffindor,' Scorpius teased lovingly as he bent to help the brunet gather his things. He paused as he spotted a colourfully wrapped package near his foot. It had no nametag on it and reaching down he lifted the gift and held it up, his face scrunched up in teasing mirth. 'What's this?' he asked with a smirk, holding the gift as though he was preparing to rip into it. 'Is this for me?'

Albus looked up, his smile fading as he realized Scorpius was holding the gift Liam had given to him. He hesitated before answering, 'Um, no, actually it's a Christmas gift…from Liam.'

'Really?' Scorpius replied, his gaze darkening as he looked at the package with loathing. 'And why would Finnegan be giving you gifts?'

'Maybe because he's my friend?' Albus said, irritation rising once again as he found himself defending his fellow Gryffindor for the second time in as many hours.

'Well then, let's just see what your dear _friend_ has gotten you. Open it,' Scorpius ordered thrusting the package in Albus' direction.

'No. I mean…he said I shouldn't open it until Christmas.'

'I don't give a fuck what he said,' Scorpius sneered. 'I'm telling you to open it. I want to see what it is.'

'You're making too big of a deal out of this Scorpius,' Albus replied, his voice pleading for his boyfriend to leave it alone.

'You're the one who seems so afraid to open a gift from your _close _friend. Fucking open the gift, Potter, or _I _will,' the blond threatened with a growl.

'Fine!' Albus shouted, grabbing the gift and ripping the paper open. He threw the wrapping over his shoulder in anger, then proceeded to wrench the gift box open, pausing as he took in the sight of the gift. Nestled in soft white tissue was a leather bracelet. Albus lifted it from the box, admiring the braided leather band that connected to a smooth piece of leather with an engraving of the Gryffindor Lion mascot.

'Well?' Scorpius demanded.

'It's just a bracelet,' Albus answered, showing Scorpius the gift.

'The fucking sod bought you jewelery?' Scorpius growled ripping the bracelet away from Albus and studied the handsome gift for himself. 'Some_ friend._' He inspected the cuff with a look of pure hatred on his face, scoffing at the inscription he found on the reverse side of the lion; _Always remember who you are. _

'Looks like your dear friend is afraid my evil Slytherin ways will corrupt your sweet Gryffindor innocence,' he said, his voice dripping in disdain as his lip curled at the subtle insult, pointing out the engraving on the inside.

'Come on, Scorpius, I'm sure he didn't mean anything like that. It's just a gift from one Gryffindor to the other. He probably just wants me to wear this to show pride in our house.' Albus reasoned.

'You are _not _wearing that thing,' Scorpius ordered.

'You have no right to demand that I not wear it,' Albus shouted in anger.

'I'm your boyfriend. I think I have every right to demand you never wear another boy's token of affection. Give it back to him. I've tolerated his flirting and tried to be understanding but I will _not_ allow you to flaunt his gifts in my face.'

'He would be hurt if I gave it back, I'm not going to be rude to my friend just to appease your irrational jealousy,' Albus countered.

'So you would rather hurt me than him?' the blond challenged.

'No, of course not. I don't see why I have to hurt either of you!' the brunet cried in frustration.

Scorpius just stared at him, his silver eyes hurt and detached.

'Fine,' Albus conceded with a sigh. 'Look, I promise not to wear it okay? Just don't make me give it back. I really don't think it's necessary to hurt his feelings.'

'Fine, but I never want to see it again,' Scorpius replied stiffly.

'Deal,' Albus said, stuffing the bracelet and wrapping back into his bag before leaning in to hug Scorpius. 'I don't want to fight anymore, Scor. It's going to be hard enough not seeing you for a week.'

Scorpius grudgingly hugged the Gryffindor back for a short moment before pushing him away and standing to grab his own bag.

'We'd better go or we're likely to find ourselves back at Hogwarts,' he said stiffly, indicating the empty train.

Though upset by the blond's chilly tone, Albus merely nodded and followed him down the corridor.

As they stepped off the train, Albus grabbed Scorpius' arm and whirled him around to press his body along the brunet's before he could escape.

'Hey, not so fast,' Albus murmured before he leaned in and gently kissed the resistant blond. Undeterred by the lack of response, the Gryffindor wrapped his arms around the other boy, running his hands up and down the Slytherin's back as he traced his mouth with a probing tongue. After a few moments his resolve paid off and Scorpius reluctantly gave in and kissed him back. Albus savored the texture and taste of his mouth, silently rejoicing in breaking through the blond's cold barrier.

Hearing a loud cough from behind him, Albus gently broke the kiss, glancing behind him and seeing his father waiting impatiently. Turning back to Scorpius, he leaned in and brushed another soft kiss against his swollen mouth, whispering, 'I have to go. I'll miss you, Love.'

'You too, Albus,' Scorpius replied, still angry though the chill in his voice had all but melted in the heat of their goodbye kiss.

'I'll owl you and let you know about Christmas okay?' Albus promised.

Scorpius just nodded before turning and making his way over to his own father. Professor Malfoy greeted him with a nod, allowing himself a quick glance at the two Potters, his face unreadable, before he whirled away and led his son off the platform.

'Alright, Son?' Harry asked, smiling down at Albus as he tried to ignore the speed of his heart at Malfoy's simple glance.

'Fine, Dad, you?' Albus replied.

'Me? I'm fine, why do you ask?'

'No reason,' his son said, a small smirk on his face.

'Well, come on then the others are waiting,' Harry said, gathering Albus' things, taking him through the barrier behind James as their small family headed home.

****

A/N: I know it's short but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.

Reviewers get more Drarry cookies!!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to claim them, sadly I cannot. They belong to Madam JKR.

Warning: This fic contains mature content and sexual situations between men. If you don't like man/man action don't read!!

A/N: Many thanks to Lexx and her ability to make me smile, her fab beta skills and for yelling at me when I was dissing my own work. I needed to be yelled at. Thanks so much dear!

As always thank you to my readers and faithful reviewers! I love to hear from you all and I hope that you keep it up as it really motivates me to write. HUGS!

****

Caught

Chapter 11

Harry was the last to step out of the fireplace as his small family Floo'd over to the Burrow for the traditional Christmas Eve dinner and family get together. Warmth flooded through him as he looked around the living room that hadn't changed in over twenty years, save the additional pictures that hung as the family had grown and matured. Even after all this time he still thought of the Burrow as his home away from home.

'Harry, dear, how are you?' Mrs. Weasley gushed as she hurried to envelope Harry in one of her bone-crushing hugs that even to this day made him feel all of twelve years old.

'Happy Christmas, Molly,' he said, smiling broadly as she stepped back and beamed at him. He tried to ignore the shadow that lingered in her eyes as she gazed at him, blue eyes shifting to his children, no doubt thinking of Ginny.

Suddenly, a timer dinged and, with a final smile and a pat to his cheek, she bustled out of the living room muttering about overdone treacle tart. Harry made the rounds, greeting everyone and wishing them Happy Christmas. The small room was filled to bursting with Weasley's; Charlie sat next to Bill and Fleur, on the cramped sofa, sipping at mulled wine and chatting. Ron sat on the arm of Hermione's chair occasionally leaning over as he tried to coach his ten-year-old son Hugo's next move in the chess game he was playing against Bill's son, Louis. George and Angelina cuddled together on a small loveseat by the Christmas tree, Angelina chatting to Victiore about her recent promotion within the International Relations Department of the Ministry. Percy and his wife Audrey were standing near the entrance of the sitting room, chatting quietly amongst themselves while their two daughters, Molly and Lucy, chatted animatedly with George and Angelina's youngest child, Roxanne. Albus and Rose, predictably headed to their own corner of the room, sitting close to Fred, George's eldest child and newest partner in Weasley Wizard Wheezes, who was enveloped in a rather excited conversation with James about a new chewing gum they were developing that would make the chewers head expand three sizes larger than normal.

Lily, Harry's youngest child, crossed the room to join her cousin Dominique, no doubt about something relating to Beauxbatons Academy. Harry had reluctantly allowed his youngest child to transfer to the French school after Ginny's death. Lily had taken it quite badly and had insisted that she would be happier with her cousin at the Academy. After a long deliberation, and consultation with Fleur about the institution, Harry had allowed her to transfer schools, hoping that it would in someway be the comfort she needed to get her through the trauma of her mother's death. He missed her greatly but had to admit that she seemed to be flourishing in France.

Hermione watched closely as Harry greeted everyone, accepting a kiss on her cheek when her turn came. Ever since Rose had informed her of the little plot she had devised with Albus, as well as the recent development between her friend and the potions professor, she was curious to see how Harry was doing. She paid close attention to him as he smiled and chatted, noting that there was added tightness around his eyes and they didn't light up as they had when he'd visited them for tea only a few weeks back. It was as if Malfoy was his fire and it had been taken away. Whatever had happened between the men she was certain the Gryffindor's stubborn nature had been a factor.

'Alright you lot, time for supper,' Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

Needing no further prompting than her announcement, the Weasley brood filed quickly into the too-cramped kitchen and took their seats at the magically elongated table. Harry took a seat next to Ron, his face brightening as he took in the sight of the feast before him. The table was filled with all sorts of Christmas delights; roast beef, turkey, a whole ham, stuffing and sauces, as well as a multitude of veg and gravy. The place settings were graced with Christmas crackers from Weasley Wizard Wheezes, each cracker containing various magical jokes and tricks, as well as a multitude of silly hats and prizes. There was a long moment of chaos as everyone settled into their seats before Mr. Weasley stood from his chair at the head of the table, lifting his glass for his annual Christmas toast.

'Welcome home, Weasleys!' he began to an enormous clamor and cheer. 'Another year has come and gone, and I am pleased to say we all find ourselves together again on this wonderful holiday. This past year has brought us all many joys, as well as some heartache,' Arthur stopped a moment, his voice choking off briefly as he thought of the children he had lost. 'Nevertheless we are still blessed to find ourselves gathering once more for another beautiful feast. I'll not keep you from the food any longer as Ronald is about to fill his plate with drool.' There was a rumble of laughter from the occupants of the table as Ron's face flushed crimson with embarrassment.

'Happy Christmas, everyone. Let's eat!' Arthur proclaimed before reclaiming his seat and filling his plate with the rest of the rowdy lot.

Dinner was, as everything at the Burrow, a lively affair. People chatted loudly, all talking over each other as they savored the meal. The kids laughed and teased one another about school and crushes while the adults gossiped about work and recalled fond memories. As dessert was brought the family delighted in pulling the Christmas crackers apart, the younger children squealing at the loud explosions the crackers made. Soon the table was littered with toys, jokes and games, and each person around the table was graced with a silly hat. Harry laughed from beneath his pirate's hat as he took in Ron's frilly eighteenth century ladies bonnet, his cheeks flushed deep red and clashing with the pink of the hat.

'Wanna trade, mate?' Ron asked, his eyes pleading.

'Not on your life, Ron,' Harry said with a shit-eating grin.

It was chaotic and headache inducing and Harry wouldn't have had it any other way. As he glanced around the noisy room, he found himself wondering what Malfoy would think of the affair, then snorted to himself as he pictured the aristocratic man surrounded by a sea of red-haired Weasleys. Surely the blond would die before subjecting himself to that. Harry supposed that Christmas at Malfoy Manor would be a rather subdued affair, full of dignity and cold formality, nothing at all like the rambunctious gathering that the Weasleys created. He shook his head slightly as he wondered why he was even bothering to think of Malfoy. It's not like he would ever see the man at Christmas anyways and he had no business imagining him in any situation, let alone when he was surrounded by his late wife's family. He winced as the all-too-familiar guilt ran its course through him.

'You alright Harry?' Hermione asked quietly, leaning over the table with worry in her eyes.

'Of course 'Mione, why do you ask?' he replied, attempting to put on a genuine smile.

Hermione just stared at him, not buying his cheery façade in the slightest. She waited until the family was clearing the table before she confronted him. As everyone made their way back into the sitting room for after-dinner tea and minced pies, Hermione grasped Harry by the elbow and pulled him aside. 'Harry, can I talk to you a moment?'

'Sure,' he answered. Despite his confusion he followed her deeper into the house.

Leading him up the stairs to Ron's old room, Hermione closed the door, locking and silencing the room behind her. She moved to sit on the bed, gesturing for Harry to sit beside her. They remained there for a moment, each with their own memories of the familiar old room, before she took a deep breath and asked again, 'Is everything alright with you Harry?'

'I already said it was, Hermione. Why do you keep asking me that?'

'Well, it's just that you seem…different lately. Almost as if you're troubled. I was hoping you could tell me what it is,' she explained

'Troubled? I'm fine. I mean classes have been a bit stressful lately but nothing too out of the ordinary.' Harry answered, ignoring the picture of Malfoy that floated across his mind.

'I wasn't thinking school. Actually, I was wondering how things were going with Malfoy.'

Harry couldn't help the involuntary jerk of his head when she said the name. It was as though she had read his mind.

'Malfoy?' He asked shakily, trying not to let her see just how on the money her inference had been. 'Why would you think it was anything to do with Scorpius?' He asked, hoping she was somehow talking about the son and not the father.

'I was talking about Draco,' Hermione said, well aware that he was trying to dodge her but not allowing it for a second. 'Based on the last conversation we had, he seemed to get a pretty big reaction out of you. I know you have had to be around each other because of Albus' relationship with Scorpius and I was just wondering if the extra strain I've seen tonight was because of him,' she replied, logically.

'As if I'd let Malfoy affect me,' Harry scoffed

'Malfoy has _always _affected you Harry,' Hermione pointed out matter-of-factly. 'No matter what the situation, he has always seemed able to get under your skin.'

'He has not!' Harry exclaimed, unaware of the fire entering his eyes as he argued about the blond.

'Yes, he has, and you're proving my point right now by getting so defensive,' Hermione noted smugly.

Snapping his mouth shut, realized that he had played right into her suspicions.

'Alright, so maybe he gets under my skin a little, but he does that to everyone he's around,' he insisted, unwilling to admit that he was any different than anyone else when it came to the blond.

'None so much as you, Harry,' Hermione said. She quickly cut him off before he could protest again. 'So, what happened? Last I heard you were going to try and be friends with him.'

'I was,' Harry admitted.

'And?' she prompted

'And he got on my nerves. He was always around and being…nice. It was weird,' he finished lamely.

'So you're upset because Malfoy was being nice?' Hermione asked, looking at him as though he were ridiculous.

'No…yes…I mean…it was more than that,'

'Well, what was it?'

'Geesh, Hermione will you let it go?' Harry asked, yanking off his pirate's hat and standing from the bed, his frustration driving him to pace along the floor in front of her.

'I would let it go if I thought it would help but I don't think it will. You need to talk to someone about all this, Harry, and it may as well be me as I'm the only one who seems to see that you are most certainly _not_ okay. Would you just tell me what happened already?' she asked again, her voice taking on a slightly shrill tone.

'I bloody kissed him alright?!' Harry exploded before he could stop himself, wheeling around to face her. After a moment he seemed to realize just what he had said and he turned to put his hands over his face as he sank back onto the bed with a tortured moan. Hermione merely laid her hand on his back and began to move it in soothing circles, trying to calm her best friend.

'You kissed him,' she repeated quietly. Harry just nodded, his head still in his hands.

'I see. When did this happen?'

'Just before the holidays,' he mumbled through his fingers.

'Was he upset?' she queried gently, afraid if she spoke any louder she would halt any further explanations.

'He should have been. After all I was the one who barged in on him in the shower, no less.'

Hermione's eyes widen considerably at hearing this as she imagined the humorous scenario.

'You kissed him in the shower?' she asked with a slight squeal, unable to help herself.

'Yes, I know, I'm a disgusting pervert who stalks unsuspecting men in the shower,' Harry said, removing his hands from his face to turn a glare on his shocked friend.

'Oh, Harry that's not what I meant. I am just wondering how you came to be in Malfoy's bathroom in the first place,' she replied, her gaze indicating that he should tell her the whole story.

Harry heaved a large sigh, knowing that she would not relent until she'd heard everything there was to hear. He figured he didn't have much to lose anyways since she already knew the worst of it. He launched into the details of that night, mentioning Albus' claim that Malfoy wanted to see him, how he had entered the office and found it empty, the moan he'd heard that he thought was Malfoy in pain and all the embarrassing details that followed.

'He was standing there; dripping wet and he challenged me. I just snapped and suddenly I was kissing him,' Harry admitted, his voice full of guilt. He looked up to see Hermione's expression and was surprised to find the woman nearly drooling, a vacant look in her eyes.

'Hermione, would you snap out of it,' he demanded, glaring at her for her inattention

With a little shake Hermione came back to the present, a slight blush on her cheeks for having been caught daydreaming about a naked Draco Malfoy making out with Harry. She had to admit, they would make a gorgeous couple, and she wouldn't be a red-blooded female if she didn't allow herself at least one mental image of the two of them going at it.

'Right, sorry, Harry. So what happened after you kissed him? Did he get angry?' she asked, getting back to the topic at hand.

'Actually…no. He sort of kissed me back,' Harry admitted.

'Then what's the problem?' she asked, a bit confused as to why he was so moody if the pair had finally progressed to kissing.

'What do you mean what's the problem? It's Malfoy! I was not only kissing a bloke, I was kissing the most hated Slytherin of our year!' Harry cried incredulously.

'Just because he was a prat in school doesn't mean he's still like that Harry. You said yourself that he was being nice to you and trying to be your friend. Surely that in itself is a sign that he's changed.'

'It doesn't matter anyways,' he muttered, before he told her the rest of the story.

'Oh, Harry,' Hermione gushed when he was finished telling her what Malfoy had said about what Harry wanted in a partner when he was finally confronted about his avoidance of the blond.

'It doesn't mean anything 'Mione. He still doesn't _really_ know me and he's still Malfoy,' Harry protested, though the words sounded feeble, even to him.

'What did you say to him?' she asked softly.

'I told him I didn't want him,' he admitted.

'Poor, Draco,' Hermione whispered, looking nearly as heartbroken as Draco had looked at the very same words.

'Poor Draco?' Harry repeated in disbelief. 'Hermione, he's the son of a Death Eater. His father almost killed Ginny…'

'Ginny,' Hermione interrupted as all the pieces fell into place. 'This is because of Ginny? Harry, you shouldn't keep yourself from being happy because you feel guilty for moving on. She would have wanted you to be happy.'

'I'm sure she would, 'Mione, but I'm pretty sure Draco Malfoy was not who she would've had in mind.'

'Harry, I've watched you this past year. You were so tormented by Ginny's death. When she died you lost your spark. The light inside of you faded and it was as though we'd lost you along with Ginny. It hurt us all so much to lose her but it hit you hardest. It'd been so long since I'd seen the real Harry, the Harry I grew up with, that I had despaired of ever seeing him again. But Harry, _Malfoy _put that spark back into your eyes, he made it brighter than ever. He made you come _alive _again. At first I couldn't figure out what it was but when you came to dinner and I saw you talking about him I knew he was the reason we had our Harry back,' Hermione said, her eyes filling with tears.

'But 'Mione, it's Malfoy,' Harry repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time.

'I don't care if it's a bloody Blast-Ended Skrewt,' Hermione snapped, her tone firm. 'I would support anyone or anything that makes you whole. If Draco Malfoy completes you, Harry, then you should be with him.'

'I can't. The Weasleys…' Harry began, only to be interrupted once more.

'The Weasleys _love _you, Harry. They might not love the idea of you and Draco, but if they saw that you were truly happy they would support you. You're family.'

'What happens if I say yes? If I start something with Malfoy, out myself to the Weasleys, risk alienating my family and friends, and then we don't last? I'll have lost everyone for a stupid fling that was doomed before it even started.'

'You won't know until you try,' Hermione reasoned.

'I can't,' he repeated. 'It's too risky. I won't lose my family and defile Ginny's memory just because my hormones like Malfoy.' Harry stated firmly, though admittedly it was a vast understatement to the way he felt about the blond.

Hermione sighed, recognizing that she wouldn't get any further with him tonight. He had dug his heels in and at this point she'd done all she could. She rose slowly and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

'Alright, Harry. I suppose you know what's best. I just wish you would think about what I've said. You deserve to be happy,' she said softly, sincerity showing in her eyes.

'I _am _happy, 'Mione, I promise,' he replied with a soft smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, both of them knowing that it was a lie. With a slight nod Hermione lifted the charms from the door and led Harry back down the stairs to the noisy celebration, all the while praying that even a tiny seed of her words had somehow taken root in Harry's heart and that he would eventually heed them.

****

A/N: Hope you are all enjoying the story so far =D

Next Chapter: Christmas part 2 - surprises abound, tempers explode and the sexual tension reaches new heights.

Weasley's Christmas Crackers for all reviewers!!


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to claim them, sadly I cannot. They belong to Madam JKR.

Warning: This fic contains mature content and sexual situations between men. If you don't like man/man action don't read!!

A/N: As always all my thanks to Lexx, who works so hard to make my story postable. You win!

Thanks to my loyal readers and reviewers (though I was a little :sad face: at the lack of reviews as compared with the many many hits and faves I received from the last chapter. Those of you who DID review get cookies. Thank you for your support!

****

Caught

Chapter 12

Albus woke slowly Christmas morning, smiling as he savored the remnants of a dream featuring Scorpius, the room of requirement and a bowl of fresh whipped cream. His smile disappeared as he woke fully and remembered that he was in his own room at home and the blond was still miles away in Wiltshire. They hadn't seen each other for over a week at this point and it was slowly killing him. For the first time in years he found himself so anxious to get back to Hogwarts that he was having a hard time fully enjoying the holidays. Hopefully today Albus would assuage the ache and convince his father to take him to Malfoy Manor for Christmas.

Suddenly his door burst open and James poked his head in.

'Well, come on then, Al. It's Christmas morning and we have some presents to open. Get your lazy arse out of bed!' he exclaimed excitedly. Albus knew that no matter how old James got he would always be a big kid at Christmas. Most likely he'd be the one dragging his future children groggily downstairs to open presents each year.

Smiling at his brother's antics, Albus threw back the duvet and shuffled his way downstairs. Lily sat blearily in one of the Wingback chairs in front of the fire while James took his usual spot on the floor next to the tree. Harry entered the room in a sleepy daze just as Albus was lowering himself into the other Wingback.

'Happy Christmas, kids,' Harry said with a tired smile

'Happy Christmas, Dad,' they replied in unison before James began doling out the presents from under the tree.

By the time he had divided them up to the proper owners they each had a miniature mountain of gifts. Never one for patience, James began to tear into the gifts. The others followed suit, albeit at a more subdued pace as their father watched on from over his cup of steaming tea.

They each received a traditional Weasley Christmas jumper, each emblazoned with their first initial. Albus wondered to himself how his grandmother found the time to knit so many of them, even with the aid of magic. It must have taken hours to get them all sorted and yet she never failed to deliver them each Christmas. In the grand tradition of the holiday, each of the Potters slipped into their respective jumpers. For a moment they just looked at each other, taking in the sight of their new colorful garments before they burst into riotous laughter. Grandma Molly certainly had a certain flair in her knitting that couldn't be matched by any department store jumpers.

Albus continued opening the rest of his gifts; a book about Charms from Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron - as well as a box filled with Honeydukes sweets on the sly from Uncle Ron to downplay what his uncle considered a boring gift from Hermione - Rose had sent him a stash of his favorite sweets as well - ensuring him a trip to Aunt Hermione's parents' dental office over the summer – along with a new wizard's chess set. A large box of newly tested and approved Weasley Wizard Wheezes came from Uncle George and family. Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur had sent new Quidditch bracers, he received a living dragon statue from Uncle Charlie and another book - this time from Uncle Percy - called 'Ministry: a History'. Albus noticed that James, Lily and his father all got a copy of their own.

'Typical Percy. I reckon they'll make decent bookends,' Harry said with a pained smile.

They all smiled, none of them too surprised by the gift. Each year Percy sent them something to do with the 'glorious' Ministry that he still worshipped, despite it's many flaws and the Potters' history with the organization.

Albus turned back to his last few gifts. The first was a bottle of French cologne along with a rather garish silver bracelet inlaid with hearts and swirls from Lily. Albus thought the bracelet was a bit much, but she hastily assured him that it was all the rage with the French boys. Thanking her with a hug and kiss he set aside the items and turned to the next gift. The tag read 'Happy Christmas from James'. Albus gasped slightly when he opened the package, his grandfather's invisibility cloak sliding into his grasp.

'Wow, James. The cloak? Are you sure you want to part with this?' Albus asked softly his eyes wide with wonder, not quite believing his brother was willing to hand over his most prized possession.

'Of course I'm sure. If I wasn't you wouldn't be holding it right now. I'm graduating this year and I figured it was time to pass it on to the next Potter,' he replied before softly adding. 'Besides you seem to have more use for it than I do at this point.'

'It's great! Thank you,' Albus said, launching himself at his brother for a choking hug, who awkwardly patted him on the back before shoving him away.

'Yeah, yeah I'm amazing I get it. Now get off,' James admonished with a small blush.

Smiling at his brother's discomfort, Albus opened the gift from his father. The small package held a tiny broom, which enlarged as Harry waved his wand. Albus cooed with delight when he saw it was the Firebolt Mach 3, the latest model in the Firebolt series. It's ebony handle was polished to gleaming, Albus' adoring face reflected in the shine, the bristles were a fiery red edged in shimmering gold.

'I figured it was time for a new broom. You were outgrowing the one from two Christmases ago,' Harry explained, full of delight to see his son so enamored with the gift.

'It's prefect, Dad!' Albus shouted as he moved to hug his father. 'This is nearly the perfect Christmas.'

'Nearly?' Harry asked, frowning slightly.

'Yes, nearly. I was hoping you would help me make it perfect,' Albus said, widening his eyes innocently.

'Okay, and how would I do that?'

'Well, I was hoping that you would agree to take me to Malfoy Manor after breakfast so I could see Scorpius,' Albus announced.

'Wait, why would you be going to see Scorpius Malfoy, Al?' Lily interrupted, her face arranged into a disgusted frown.

'Because Albus is dating him, Lil. Come on little sis, get with the program,' James teased.

'_What_?' Lily exclaimed. 'How can you be _dating _him? Not only is he a _boy _but after all the fighting and tormenting he put you through? After all that you're actually seeing him? Are you daft?'

'I'm not daft, Lil, he's changed,' Albus defended, though inwardly he was quite hurt by his sister's words. They had been so close before their mother's death and now he felt like he didn't even know her anymore. He missed his little sister and felt bad that she had to find out about his relationship this way.

'Calm down, Lily. He's actually a pretty decent bloke, for a Slytherin,' James added.

'I will _not _calm down. It's disgusting and wrong!' Lily growled viciously. 'Dad how can you allow this?'

'He doesn't have to allow it! I'm of legal age to date whomever I please and I want to be with Scorpius. If you have a problem with that I'm sorry for you but I will not be made to feel like a bad person for caring about someone you don't happen to approve of.' Albus bit out angrily. She may be his sister but he would not allow her to talk badly about his relationship.

'Fine. But I'm warning you now, this will end badly. Don't come crying to me when the bastard breaks your heart,' she predicted sourly before standing stiffly and sweeping out of the room in a huff.

Harry just sat there for a moment, stunned by his daughter's violent reaction. If she felt that strongly about her _brother _seeing a Malfoy male, then he'd hate to see her reaction if she ever found out that her _father _had willingly kissed said boy's father.

'Don't listen to her, Albus,' James consoled. 'She's just pissed off that she was the last to find out.'

'Yeah, sure,' Albus said, still hurt and angry. He took a deep breath and turned back to his father to resume his negotiations for the visit. 'Please, Dad, will you take me to see him?'

'You want me to take you to M-Malfoy Manor? But Albus, it's Christmas. Surely the Malfoy's are busy with their own celebrations.'

'I already spoke to Scorpius about it and he asked his father. Professor Malfoy said it was fine if you agreed to it. Please, Dad? It's Christmas and I miss him so much. I wanted to give him his gift in person,' Albus pleaded, trying to appeal to his father holiday spirit.

'Well…I suppose. What if James takes you?' Harry asked, trying to foist the duty onto his eldest son so he could avoid meeting Malfoy on his own turf.

Harry turned to look at James, who looked surprised at the suggestion.

'Well, I guess I…' James began before he caught sight of his brother dragging his hand across his throat to signal that he should say no. Harry caught his hesitation and turned back to Albus for a second, but could see nothing amiss as the boy just stood there, hands behind his back smiling innocently. Frowning slightly Harry turned back to James just as the boy was saying, 'Actually I was planning on heading over to Audrey's house. It is Christmas after all and I already promised to take her out. Sorry, Dad.'

Harry turned back to Albus, the boy wearing the most ridiculous puppy dog expression on his face. He fought with himself inwardly for a few moments before sighing dejectedly. He couldn't put his own discomfort in front of his son's happiness, especially not at Christmas.

'Alright, fine. I'll take you there around one,' he muttered in defeat,

Albus whooped loudly and hugged his father once more, thanking him profusely before heading upstairs to owl Scorpius with the results. James followed him out of the room and cornered him as the owl took flight.

'Okay, so spill. Why couldn't I take you to the Manor?' James asked, full of curiosity.

Albus smiled a bit and decided it was time to let James in on their father's interest in Professor Malfoy and the mission to help that interest progress. The older boy listened, a frown of concentration wrinkling his attractive features.

'I don't know, Albus, Professor Malfoy?' James asked incredulously when his brother finished his explanation.

'I'm telling you, James, as hard as it is to believe, our father and Professor Malfoy are seriously into each other. Dad's just too stubborn to admit to it or do anything about it.'

'You'd better be sure, little brother,' James warned. 'Dad's been through enough.'

'Don't you think I know that? If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have allowed it to go this far,' Albus replied with conviction.

'If you say so,' James acquiesced, letting the subject rest. 'Come on, let's go see if breakfast is ready.'

They headed downstairs and helped their father with the last of the breakfast necessities before sitting at the table to eat. Albus attempted to make conversation, ignoring Lily's obvious glares of disapproval in his direction. James chatted with him amicably, but his father only replied with short, stunted answers, clearly in a world of his own.

Harry tried his best to get involved in the breakfast conversation but found he couldn't commit. His mind was too centered on the idea that in a few short hours he would have to knock on Malfoy's door and enter the snake pit. His stomach tightened and his heart raced at the prospect of facing Malfoy after their last encounter. How would the blond react to seeing Harry in his own home? Surely the man was still angry with him for his blatant rejection and wouldn't want to see him at all, let alone at Christmas.

Harry sighed to himself as he pushed his breakfast around on the plate, his appetite spoiled at the thought of another confrontation with Malfoy. He knew it couldn't be avoided, not while their sons were still dating. No wonder the other professor had tried to be friends with him at the beginning of all of this. It would surely make this visit a lot more pleasant if the two men weren't fighting. If Harry had just controlled his hormones long enough not to screw up their tentative friendship.

Harry stood from the table and began to clear the dishes away, telling himself he wouldn't worry about it anymore. It was too late to back out now that he'd promised to take Albus so he would just have to swallow his apprehension and deal with Malfoy when the time came. Hopefully this time he would have his hormones under control.

****

Harry's heart was pounding violently as he apparated himself and Albus outside the gates of Malfoy Manor. He nearly jumped out of his skin as the gates swung open to admit the pair, ignoring the amused glance Albus directed at him.

As they approached the looming manor, Harry proceeded to give himself a pep-talk. He told himself it was ridiculous to be so nervous, and that he was pathetic to let someone like Malfoy reduce him to a jittering pile of nerves. He was a Gryffindor and he had an abundance of courage. Besides, Malfoy was surely just as annoyed at the situation, so there was nothing to be nervous about. With the blond back to his cold snaky self surely he would go back to infuriating Harry rather than attracting him. He was a strong unaffected Gryffindor. The brunet kept up this mantra as they mounted the vast stone steps that led to the entrance of the manor.

Lifting a slightly shaky hand, Harry rapped the iron doorknocker, allowing it to beat against the door with a heavy thump, mantra repeating in his head all the while. After a few moments of waiting, the door swung open gracefully and Harry's mantra died a very abrupt death. He had expected a house-elf to answer the door, not Malfoy himself, and certainly not looking as he did. The blond wore a soft dove grey cashmere jumper, complimenting his stormy eyes, and a pair of simple black trousers that hung over a pair of sedate black shoes. The ensemble was nothing like the formal attire he was convinced would be mandatory in the Malfoy household. While it certainly wasn't cheap, it was relaxed and casual and had the brunet's mouth dry as he took in the body it was draped over. As Harry's gaze made its way back to the other man's face, he noted that the blond's expression was aloof and utterly unreadable as he took in the sight of the two Potters' standing at his door.

Turning his cool gaze from Harry's searching green, he addressed Albus first.

'Hello, Albus. I believe Scorpius is waiting for you in the foyer,' Draco said, his voice overly polite as he stepped back and opened the door to admit the young brunet.

'Thanks professor,' Albus replied, hurrying inside and abandoning his father. He was accosted seconds later by an eager platinum blur. The boys hugged each other tightly before Scorpius pulled back to latch onto Albus' lips, moaning lightly at the contact. They drank eagerly from each other's mouths, paying no heed to their audience. It had been too long since either boy had felt complete and they weren't about to deprive themselves any longer. They broke apart at the not-so-subtle clearing of Draco's throat.

'Ahem. Scorpius, I'm sure you have a more suitable place for that sort of reunion,' Draco admonished.

'Yes, father. Come on, Love,' Scorpius said with a light blush as he took Albus' hand and led him deeper into the manor and away from the adults.

Draco smirked and turned his attention back to the statue that was Harry Potter.

'Well, Potter, are you planning on standing out there all day or would you like to come in?' he asked, enjoying the man's obvious discomfort.

Harry snapped out of his daze, shaking his head slightly to clear away the Malfoy induced fog before stepping into the house, keeping as much distance between the blond and him as possible. Malfoy just scoffed lightly and closed the door, turning to face the anxious brunet.

'After you,' Malfoy said with mock politeness, gesturing gracefully towards a room to the right of the foyer. Harry clenched his jaw, trying to ignore the heady scent of Malfoy as he passed the blond to enter the room, doing his best to revive his mantra. Harry Potter was a strong, unaffected Gryffindor.

****

Albus grinned like a fool as he was dragged down the endless corridors of Malfoy Manor. He vaguely noted the opulence and grandeur of the home, the luscious furnishings and rich tapestries, but he was unable to truly appreciate the sight as his senses were overrun by the blond leading him.

Finally Scorpius pulled him to a halt, stopping in front of an ornately carved door. He turned to face the giddy brunet, his face alight with excitement. Scorpius allowed himself a moment to bask in the simple pleasure of having Albus with him. He hadn't realized just how much he missed his Gryffindor until this very moment. Reaching out a hand, he drew the other boy into a soft, sweet kiss, exploring the willing mouth beneath his at leisure.

'Gods I missed you, Albus,' Scorpius whispered against the boy's lips.

'I missed you too, Scor,' Albus whispered back, his voice shaky from the sweetness of the kiss, his heart filled to bursting with love for the blond. His heart stuttered violently as he realized that he was well and truly in love with his boyfriend. Overwhelmed by the feelings coursing through him and unable to bring himself to say the words outright, Albus pressed his lips to Scorpius' again, hoping to show the boy what he could not yet articulate with words.

After a few moments Scorpius reluctantly broke the kiss and turned toward the door, grasping the handle before turning back to Albus.

'Close your eyes,' he ordered softly, waiting for the Gryffindor to comply before he turned the handle and stepped into the room, leading the other boy by the hand once more.

'Scorpius? What's going on?' Albus asked as he felt the warm air of the corridor become replaced by the chill of the room he entered, his footsteps crunching oddly as his feet met with uneven ground.

'Remember when I told you I had a surprise for you?' Scorpius asked as he continued to guide Albus deeper into the room.

'Yeah…' Albus said slowly. He had spent long enough wondering what his boyfriend had planned, though now he was completely puzzled by his chilly surroundings.

'Well, this is it,' Scorpius announced as he finally brought them to a stop and moved to stand behind Albus, wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist. 'Open your eyes,' he whispered into the shell of Albus' ear.

Albus complied at once, breath catching in his throat as he took in the sight around him. The room was a snow-covered winter wonderland. They were surrounded on three sides by a forest of Evergreen Trees, all adorned with twinkling lights and light smatterings of the snow that had been charmed to fall softly from the ceiling in fat flakes. The ceiling seemed to be charmed to reflect the wintry sky of the outdoors, much like the Great Hall of Hogwarts. In the center of the room, directly ahead of Albus was a large circular patch of ice, as though a lake had frozen over. At the far end of the lake was a massive Christmas tree, the tip brushing the ceiling with enough space beneath its lowest branches for a long bench, laden with a set of ice skates.

'Well, what do you think?' Scorpius asked, breaking the silence anxiously.

'Mother used to take me skating every Christmas before…' Albus trailed off softly, unable to finish the sentence.

'I remember you mentioning that and I didn't want you to have to miss out this year. I thought you might want to continue the tradition with me,' Scorpius explained. When the brunet said nothing in return, he turned the boy to face him, his heart sinking at the sight of tears in the other boy's eyes. He had only wanted to do something special for his boyfriend and now it looked as though he had made a huge mistake. 'Oh gods, Love, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you, I just thought…it was a stupid idea.'

'No!' Albus exclaimed, rushing to reassure his boyfriend his voice full of emotion. 'It was a wonderful idea! It's the best surprise I've ever had. You are the sweetest, most thoughtful boyfriend ever.'

With that he brought his hands to either side of the blond's face, cupping it gently as he placed a deep kiss on his lips. They lost track of how long they stood there in each other's arms. It could have been seconds or even hours before Scorpius finally pulled away gently and placed a delicate kiss on Albus' nose.

'Do you want to skate now?' he asked lightly

'I'd love to,' Albus replied with a grin and clutched his Slytherin's hand. As the boy led him over to the skates and Albus had a moment to reflect on being the luckiest boy in the world.

****

A/N: ahh aren't they sweet?

Major brownie points to all who Read and Review. Trust me...you want brownie points...they keep the snarflaggers happy o.0


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to claim them, sadly I cannot. They belong to Madam JKR.

Warning: This fic contains mature content and sexual situations between men. If you don't like man/man action don't read!!

A/N: Thank you, as always to Lexx, who takes time out of her day to read and beta each chapter with love and care =D I truly appreciate all your effort and suggestions. Cookies for you!

Thank you so much to all those who read and reviewed!! I guess brownie points are the way to go lol. I did my best to respond to each review (though on one or two your accounts had a block on PM's so most likely if you didnt't hear from me that is why).

Anyways on with the rest of Christmas day!

****

Caught

Chapter 13

While their sons' were upstairs doing Merlin knows what, Harry glanced nervously around the large room of Malfoy Manor, feeling slightly intimidated by the lush décor. He was surprised to find that while the furnishings were obviously expensive, they were lacking in overt pretension. The room itself was light and airy, mostly due to the large floor to ceiling windows that covered the room on one side. There was a sofa in the center of the room, a set of matching Wingbacks near an enormous fireplace that could comfortably hold five people standing side by side. To the right of the fireplace stood a positively massive Christmas tree, its top nearly brushing the vaulted ceiling, shining merrily with hundreds of twinkling lights and baubles.

There was a piano in one corner and Harry found himself wondering who played. Surely not Malfoy, Harry couldn't imagine the man playing such a beautiful instrument. Though he did have the gracefully long fingers for it, he thought, his gaze drifting over to the blond who was using said hands to pour a snifter of brandy.

'Can I get you a drink, Potter?' Draco asked politely.

'Uh yeah, sure. Firewhiskey if you have it' Harry said, ignoring the smug look he received from Malfoy that said he was stupid for thinking the blond wouldn't stock the drink, before looking away from the other man in an effort to distract himself.

He found himself staring at a detailed painting of the manor at sunset. If there were any usual occupants of the painting they were nowhere to be seen. Harry was mesmerized by the colors and the realistic quality that the painting held as the manor sparkled in the waning light.

'My grandfather commissioned that painting,' Malfoy commented, his voice so near it startled Harry, who whirled around to face the other man. The blond just stood there, one eyebrow raised at Harry's skittish behavior, making the brunet blush at his own jumpiness.

'Firewhiskey,' Draco announced, holding the drink out to the Gryffindor.

Harry reached to take the glass, ignoring the pleasant jolt of warmth that went through him as his fingers brushed Malfoy's slender digits. Repeating his mantra in his head once more he tossed back the drink, only to find himself choking as half the fiery liquid went down his windpipe. He coughed violently, his face turning bright red as he struggled to breathe.

'For fuck's sake Potter you're supposed to sip, it not inhale it,' Malfoy said, his voice exasperated as he raised his arm to pat the brunet's back in an effort to help him dispel the alcohol from his lungs.

Harry stiffened at the contact as Draco's warmth seeped through his clothes and into his back, desire curling in the pit of his stomach despite the awkwardness of the situation. The brunet twisted away from the touch violently, as if the other man was plagued with leprosy, desperate to escape the feeling coursing through him.

Draco tried to ignore the stab of pain he felt when Harry rejected his touch so violently. Instead he allowed his face to adopt a disdainful sneer.

'Don't worry, Potter, I'm not going to molest you or take your delicate Gryffindor innocence. You already made yourself perfectly clear what you think of me. I was just trying to keep you from choking to death. Next time I won't bother,' Draco sneered.

****

The boys' ice skated for nearly an hour before Albus decided he'd had enough of his gorgeous lover teasing and flirting with him, only to skate away. As Scorpius skated by and once again pinched Albus' bum, the assaulted boy caught the blond's devious hand and began to swing the boy around in circles.

'You won't get away so easily with that any more you fiend!' he taunted before guiding them toward the edge of the pond and throwing himself on top of the blond, tackling him into the soft snow drift that bordered the rink.

Once he had him on the ground Albus straddled the Slytherin's hips and pinned his wandering hands above his head.

'What are you going to do now, oh evil one?' Albus taunted, pleased to have the upper hand.

Scorpius just smiled wickedly before thrusting his hips upwards, his stiff erection rubbing erotically against the boy above him. Albus moaned and let his eyes slide halfway shut, his body heating at the intimate contact. He eagerly reciprocated the movement with thrusts of his own as he leaned in to capture the blond's lips in a heated kiss.

Albus growled softly at the layers of clothes acting as an unwanted barrier between himself and the prone boy beneath him. Wanting to feel the blond's flesh he began to unbutton the other boy's cloak, sliding it to one side so he could reach his button-down. He savored each and every inch of flesh he uncovered, tasting and nibbling the heated skin.

Scorpius' body was on fire even as his boyfriend began to undress him, barely aware of the cold snow beneath him. The heat of Albus' mouth combined with the chilly air served to heighten the blond's senses and make their encounter all the more enticing. He cried out as Albus' hot mouth finally reached his cock, taking the swollen flesh into his mouth in one fell swoop. The brunet's tongue licked and teased; his cheeks hollowed with suction as he all but worshipped Scorpius' prick. Scorpius couldn't help but thrust into the willing mouth above him, his fingers gripping the nest of black hair tightly as he was devoured. Though a part of him worried at hurting the other boy he couldn't seem to loosen his grip and Albus merely moaned his approval of the rough treatment around the hard shaft in his mouth. The vibrations, combined with the sinful skill of the brunet's tongue, had Scorpius arching forward, hips thrusting wildly as he came hot and fast, his seed spilling thickly down Albus' throat.

Albus reveled in the taste of Scorpius and he continued to suck him even after the boy had spent his load, teasing him until the oversensitive blond was begging for him to stop. Finally, the Gryffindor relented and moved up to cover Scorpius' body with his own, laying sweet kisses on his face and neck. When the blond reached down to attend to Albus' erection he was surprised to find that the boy had already come.

'I couldn't help it,' Albus said, blushing slightly. 'You turn me on so much. Pulling my hair really pushed me over the edge.'

'I'll have to remember that,' Scorpius said with a wicked grin. Inevitably the sex-fueled heat that had overtaken the boys earlier began to fade and the blond was left shivering in his half naked state. Noticing the boy's discomfort Albus cast a quick cleaning charm on himself and helped the Slytherin dress before pulling him up to stand on slightly shaky legs.

'Come on, let's go somewhere a bit warmer, yeah?' Scorpius said as he walked over to the bench and exchanged his skates for his boots. Albus followed suit and soon he was being led around the bench and further beneath the giant tree.

Albus couldn't help but feel awed when the trunk of the tree split and became a doorway that admitted them into a cozy private room. In the center of the room there stood a low table with steaming mugs of cocoa and a plate of Christmas biscuits, flanked by a mound of plush cushions laid out by a roaring fire that filled the small room with glowing heat.

'This is wonderful,' Albus said, his face tingling as his skin began to warm.

'Come sit and have some cocoa,' Scorpius said as he headed over to the cushions and draped himself over them elegantly. Albus complied, though he plopped down hard and with little grace. Scorpius chuckled lightly at his clumsy Gryffindor, reaching out to stroke his face lovingly before he helped himself to a cup of cocoa.

The boys drank the sweet liquid and talked lightly of their days apart, each filling the other in with details of their familial parties. Albus spoke of that morning, leaving out the part where Lily had hatefully condemned their relationship, and Scorpius told him about the gifts his father had given him.

'Speaking of gifts, I have something for you,' Scorpius announced as he pulled a small gold gift box with a soft red satin ribbon from his inner cloak pocket with a flourish and handed it to the raven-haired boy before him. Albus took the tiny box with a delighted smile before replying, 'I have something for you as well.' He retrieved his present for Scorpius from within his own cloak, resizing the package to its normal dimensions before handing it to the Slytherin.

'You first,' Scorpius said, shifting slightly in his eager anticipation to see his boyfriend open the gift. He had to forcefully remind himself not to bounce with anxiousness; it would be unseemly for a Malfoy to bounce. He had ordered the gift especially for Albus and it would mean so much to him for the other boy to love it.

Smiling broadly at the blond's anxious behavior, Albus shook his head lightly before complying and untying the red ribbon. Letting the satin flutter to his lap he carefully lifted the lid of the box. Nestled inside, on a soft black velvet pillow was a platinum ring. It was designed to look like two snakes entwined together, wrapping around each other lovingly, their bodies forming the band. At the top of the ring, the snakes heads met in what appeared to be a subtle heart shape. The snakes each had precious stones for eyes, one an emerald, one a diamond. Albus was sure he'd never received such a beautiful or more precious gift in his life.

'The snakes symbolize us. The emerald eyed one is you of course, and the diamond would be me. I wanted you to know how important you are to me and that I know we belong together,' Scorpius explained softly, heart thrumming in his chest as he saw emotions flitting along Albus' face; surprise, confusion, wonderment, adoration and gratitude.

'It's gorgeous,' Albus breathed, his finger stroking the ring reverently.

Scorpius smiled, relieved that the Gryffindor was so pleased with the gift. Leaning over, he reached into the box and lifted the ring out, turning it so the light would catch the underside of the band where he'd had it engraved with their initials.

'Will you wear it?' he asked.

'Of course I will,' Albus replied, heart pounding as Scorpius took his left hand and slipped the ring on his third finger, the symbolism not lost on either of them. Once the ring was settled, Albus launched himself at his boyfriend, kissing him deeply.

'Thank you,' he whispered as they parted.

'My pleasure,' Scorpius answered, his eyes drifting down to see the ring glinting on Albus' finger, clearly stating his claim on the boy.

'Open yours now,' Albus said with a smile, though in the back of his mind he had a moment of regret that it wasn't nearly as expensive or decadent as Scorpius' gift to him.

Not needing to be told twice, Scorpius tore into the silver wrapping to uncover a leather bound photo album.

'It's not nearly as elegant as my ring, but I hope you like it.'

Scorpius opened the cover gently to find a picture of Albus and him kissing on the first page. Beneath the photo were the words, _When we are apart I miss you with all my heart. Any time you feel lonely or miss me in return simply open this album and I'll be with you. All my love, Albus. _

The album was completely filled with photos of Albus and him as well as a few with their friends.

'When were these taken? I don't remember anyone having a camera and snapping pictures,' Scorpius asked.

'Some of them Rose took. Others I paid a first year to take over the last couple of months. A Gryffindor called Emmet Creevey,' Albus replied

Scorpius' eyebrows rose as he came across a rather steamy picture of Albus and him lying on a bed naked.

'I certainly hope that Creevey wasn't the photographer for this shot,' Scorpius drawled as he pointed it out to Albus.

'Like I would ever let anyone else see you naked,' Albus laughed. 'I asked the room of requirement for a camera. It was such a peaceful moment.'

'It's the perfect gift, Albus. I'll treasure it always. Thank you,' Scorpius said softly, his eyes full of sincerity. He had never received such a meaningful gift before and it put so many of his expensive gifts to shame.

Once again they met for a passionate kiss, Scorpius covering Albus' body with his own as his tongue dove into the other boy's mouth. Soon, the kiss became more intense and Scorpius was tearing at Albus' shirt, roughly unveiling his golden skin as he ripped it from his body. He slowly ran his hands down the boy's arms, stroking lightly as he went. When he reached Albus' wrists the blond froze.

Albus, too busy writhing beneath his lover, took a moment to notice the other boy's abrupt cessation of kisses. When it did register, he frowned, confused, before he realized that the other boy's hand was now resting on his wrist, firmly wrapped around the leather bracelet he had forgotten to remove. Green eyes flew open and met furious molten steel. The brunet tried to back away and tugged his arm, trying to free his wrist from the pale grip to no avail.

'What the fuck is this?' Scorpius asked, his voice a deadly soft whisper as he lifted the tanned wrist in front of Albus' face, pointing out the leather band Liam had given him for Christmas.

'Scorpius, listen…' Albus began, his heart racing as he tried once again to free his wrist and hide his transgression.

'I thought I told you not to wear that. You promised me,' the blond growled, his fingers tightening in anger, bruising the other boy's wrist.

'Scor, please let go, you're hurting me,' Albus replied

With a disgusted sneer Scorpius tossed the appendage towards its owner and removed himself from the other boy's lap with rigid formality.

'Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't think it was a big deal. It's just a bit of leather,' Albus said weakly, feeling a wave of guilt at putting that hard edge in Scorpius' eyes.

'Not a big deal? Your freaky stalker _friend, _the obsessive asshole who wants to shag you, bought that for you. I asked you not to wear it because it offends me and you promised me you wouldn't. You made a _promise _to me and you broke it for Liam _Fucking _Finnegan,' Scorpius bit out, each word laced with malice and hurt.

'He's not a stalker! You're overreacting,' Albus shot back, his temper rising as he found himself in yet another argument over the Irishman. 'Lily got me this really hideous French style bracelet with all sorts of girly designs and I didn't have the heart to tell her I didn't like it so I put this on instead so I could get out of wearing the poncy French one. It doesn't mean anything, I swear.'

'And there you go making excuses and defending him to me again. You know what? I don't have time to listen to you spout bullshit about his innocence. Fuck you, Potter. Take your stupid bracelet and get the fuck out of my house,' he said with cold finality, pointing to the door before turning his back on the Gryffindor.

'Fine,' Albus growled, gathering his cloak as he began to fumble with the buttons of his shirt, doing them up incorrectly in his haste to leave the room. Throwing his cloak over his shoulders he flung himself out the door and marched through the miniature forest to the door of the room, noting absently the gloomy sky that mirrored his current demeanor. When he reached the door he wrenched it open and strode down the corridor, intent on collecting his father and getting away from the Manor as fast as possible.

****

'Look, Malfoy, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you. It's just…' Harry said, his voice harsh from the force of his coughing.

'Spare me, Potter. I don't really care,' Draco drawled dismissively, turning his back on the brunet to show how insignificant the other man was to him.

'Well, I do,' Harry said petulantly, grabbing the other man's elbow and whirling him around to face him once more. Unfortunately for Harry, he overestimated the blond's resistance and applied too much force; causing Draco to fall against his chest, drink sloshing dangerously in the snifter.

Feeling Draco's body along the length of his own caused Harry's mind to go blank with lust. His heart was pounding fiercely and his eyes locked onto Malfoy's startled grey. The blond stared at him, confused, drawing Harry's eyes downward as his pink tongue darted out to wet his lips. As if drawn by a magnet, the brunet leaned in slowly, eyes intent on the beautiful mouth in front of him, basking in the sweet puffs of air gliding over his face as he neared his target.

Draco watched him warily as he came closer, frozen, unsure if he should stop the emerald-eyed man, not certain he was even able to had he wanted. The decision was made for him a moment later when Harry snapped out of his daze at the last second and jerked his head back forcefully, Lily's shriek of rebuke ringing in his ears.

'Gods damn it, Potter, would you stop treating me like a fucking Blister Disk!' Draco shouted, turning violently from the brunet, as he brought a hand up to rake through his platinum locks in frustration.

Taken aback by the blond's explosion Harry could only think to ask, 'A what? What's a Blister Disk?'

'It's a children's toy, it's shaped like a disk and attached to a cord. It spins around and does tricks while the cord lights up and shoots sparks,' Draco explained in clipped tones.

'Oh, you mean like a Muggle yo-yo?' Harry asked

'How the hell should I know? And who gives a fuck? The point is that I am _not _a child's plaything. You can't just pick me up and put me back down whenever the fuck you feel like it. I'm a Malfoy for fuck's sake,' he raved, his hands making yet another pass through his hair, messing it even more in his exasperation.

'I'm not playing with you!' Harry protested

'The hell you aren't,' Draco snapped. 'First you act all friendly, then you run away when you're afraid of getting too close, then you bloody _kiss _me and proceed to tell me afterwards that you don't want me. Today you come to my house and act like I'm diseased when I touch you in the most innocent way and now you're being an arse after nearly kissing me again. Tell me, Potter, which part of that is you _not _playing games?' Draco asked angrily.

'I…you…' Harry stuttered, trying to find some ground to argue his point.

'I didn't think so. Tell me, Potter, have you changed your mind? Do you want me?' Draco asked, closing the distance between them, one eyebrow raised as he challenged the man before him.

'No. I can't…' Harry whispered.

'Then I think you'd better leave. I don't have time for you or your little games. Get out,' Draco said softly.

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but found he had nothing to say. He couldn't be with the man, and it was obvious that they couldn't be friends, especially not with Harry's tendency to lose control around him. The brunet closed his mouth and headed for the door, trying to ignore the icy stare he felt as he fled the room. He just wanted to get Albus and get out of the manor as soon as possible.

His luck was in as he saw his son fly around the corner, eyes full of hurt and rage.

'It's time to leave, son,' Harry said, wondering what was bothering the boy but not daring to stop and ask while they were still ensconced in the manor.

'That's fine with me, Dad,' Albus said, his voice laced with fury.

Together, the Potter men rushed to the gate and apparated away from Malfoy Manor, each relieved when they reached the safety of home.

****

A/N: Blister Disks for all my reviewers!!


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to claim them, sadly I cannot. They belong to Madam JKR.

Warning: This fic contains mature content and sexual situations between men. If you don't like man/man action don't read!!

A/N: For those of you who don't know I'm expecting my first child on November 1st. So today we went for a scan and found out it's a little girl!!!! Yay! I had a feeling that it was and I do so loved to be proven correct! Anyways, so in honor of our future fangirl and Drarry shipper here's an extra long, juicy chapter for all my fabulous readers! HUGS

As always thanks to Madame Lexx for her beta of doom!

****

Caught

Chapter 14

The remainder of the Christmas holidays passed like a dreary blur for Albus, each day melting into the other as he waited in vain for word from Scorpius. He was still upset with the Slytherin for his unwarranted jealousy, but he couldn't stop the ache in his chest when another day went by without a single owl from the blond. At this point he didn't care if the letter he sent was a howler so long as the other boy acknowledged his existence. As he sat in his compartment on the Hogwarts Express, ignorant to its other occupants, he reflected once again on the day he'd returned from Malfoy Manor.

***

_When Harry and he arrived back home, Albus rushed up the stairs and shut himself in his room, wanting __nothing more than to be alone. Minutes after he curled up on the bed, James intruded upon his solitude and asked him what was wrong. At first Albus hadn't wanted to talk, but eventually the whole story came pouring out of him like a fountain. Amazingly James just sat and listened, falling into the roll of counselor and caring big brother. _

'…_then he just threw me out like so much rubbish,' Albus finished tearfully, still indignant over Scorpius' reaction._

'_I told you this would happen,' Lily interrupted, sauntering into the room uninvited, completely unrepentant at her blatant eavesdropping. 'Well I think it's good riddance to bad rubbish.'_

'_No one asked you, Lil,' James said, his eyes narrowing. _

'_No one has to. I will offer my advice as a caring, loving sister. Get rid of the slimy snake while you have the chance. He has no right to tell you who you can and can't be friends with. All he knows how to do it hurt and abuse you, as he has since you were eleven years old. For Merlin's sake Al, just look at your wrist,' Lily stated, pointing out the ring of bruises encircling her brother's tanned flesh._

'_That was…'_

'_What? An accident?' Lily scoffed hatefully. 'Wise up Albus, or you are going to find yourself hurting from far more than a few bruises on your wrist.'_

'_You have no idea what you're talking about,' James interjected_

'_Damn you, Lily. You have _no _right to talk about him like that. You don't even _know _him,' Albus growled, anger threatening to choke him._

'_I know enough to know he's a disgusting queer and a good for nothing son of a Death Eater!' Lily countered viciously. Albus' anger spiked uncontrollably and his magic lashed out with the rising emotion, an empty glass on the nightstand exploding violently._

'_Alright, that's enough. _Get out_, Lil,' James shouted, jumping to his feet and pushing their sister out the door roughly before turning back to face his brother._

_Albus sat on his bed, his fists clenching in the covers as he tried to control his wild magic. After a few deep breaths, Albus managed to calm himself enough to face his brother again. _

'_I don't know what bug crawled up her ass but I suspect it has poisonous pinchers. Don't worry, Al, I'll be having a long chat with our snooty little sister about her recent tendency to spew her twisted 'advice' about things she knows nothing about,' James promised, batting back his own anger and disbelief in Lily, wondering how they could have grown up in the same house and have such different views of the world._

'_It's fine,' Albus bit out._

'_Like hell it is. But let's forget about her for the moment. Getting back to the topic at hand I will say that, while I hate to play devil's advocate, it seems to me that Scorpius had a right to be upset,' James replied, his face graced with an apologetic smile._

'_You're siding with him?' Albus cried indignantly. 'But I didn't do anything wrong. I explained the situation to him. I told him it didn't mean anything.'_

'_Unfortunately, little brother, actions speak louder than words. You went back on your promise and then tried to justify it by giving what anyone on the receiving end would consider a really weak excuse without even offering a sincere apology in return. And to top it off you yelled at him and accused him of being irrationally jealous. Would you have been so unaffected if the shoe was on the other foot? Hell, if Audrey did something like that even I would have a hard time forgiving her, and _I'm _not a prideful and stubborn Malfoy,' James reasoned. _

_Inwardly, Albus could see his point. Had Scorpius been given the bracelet by some Slytherin admirer, especially one that slept in the same room as him, and then lied to him about wearing it, Albus would have been hurt and upset. Hell, he would have been furious. _

'_Just think about it, Albus,' James suggested before clapping a hand on the younger boy's shoulder and heading out of the room._

_****_

And Albus _had _thought about it. Seeing it from an objective perspective he knew that Scorpius had every right to be upset with him. He had given his word to the blond and had broken it, however innocently it had come about, and then shouted at the boy, raving insensitively about how ridiculous he was being. The brunet knew he had to apologize for that transgression, no matter how hard it would be to swallow his pride, but as of yet he'd been unable to find the elusive Slytherin. He'd searched the entire train and found no trace of him. Albus figured the blond must have returned to Hogwarts with his father rather than chance meeting him on the train.

'Albus, Love, the train has stopped,' Rose said, snapping her cousin out of his depressed reverie.

Albus just looked back at her for a moment before standing mechanically and gathering his things, his expression somber as he followed her off the train.

'Ah, cheer up, Pet. Scorpius will come around and everything will be fine, you'll see,' she reassured him as they made their way to the Thestral-drawn carriages. Albus merely nodded before stepping into one, followed by James, Lily, and Ethan.

Throughout the rest of the evening, Albus kept watch for that tell-tale shock of blond hair, but it never came. Even Professor Malfoy was nowhere to be seen.

Albus thought the elusive Slytherin would finally show himself at dinner and each time the doors to the great hall would open he'd sit straighter in his chair, hoping it was Scorpius, only to be disappointed every time. The brunet absently pushed his food around his plate while pretending to listen to Liam talk about his holidays when he finally appeared. Albus' heart thudded painfully in his chest as his eyes followed the blond's progress through the hall to the Slytherin table. He noticed with sadness that the other boy made it a point not to glance his way, but even that could not stop his intense stare as he drank in every graceful movement Scorpius made.

Liam's face turned sour as he lost whatever attention the brunet had been paying him as _he _walked into the room. The Irishman tried to regain Albus' focus but to no avail. The brunet only had eyes for his Slytherin boyfriend and it caused a sickening rage to burn within the sandy-haired boy. Albus was _his_, even if he didn't know it yet. He should be looking at _him _with those hungry green eyes, not some piece of rubbish Slytherin. As Liam watched the two boys he began to realize that something was off and his rage turned to devious contemplation. Not only had the blond not joined them at the Gryffindor table, but he was steadfastly ignoring the brunet despite the Gryffindor's unwavering longing stare from across the room. Malfoy hadn't acknowledged him even once. Liam shouted inwardly with glee, as it was obvious the two were fighting. He just wish he knew what it was over. In the end he supposed it didn't matter, so long as the tension remained he could work with it, adding fuel to the fire. All it would take were a few well-placed maneuvers on his part and Albus would be all his. Happy in the knowledge that he was nearing his goal, Liam finished his dinner and left the Great Hall to devise his plan.

Albus took not notice of the Irishman's departure, instead devoting all his focus on willing his boyfriend to look up and acknowledge him. He was startled out of his attempts at Jedi mind meld when a snow-white owl flew into the great hall and landed directly in front of him, demanding his attention with a hard nip to his finger. Biting back a curse at the pain, Albus hurried to take the missive from the birds leg, trying to ignore the look of disdain in the creature's eyes that said he was far from worthy of its time. The moment the letter was removed the bird fluffed its feathers haughtily and swooped away.

Sucking on his injured digit, Albus hurriedly opened the parchment to find a single sentence written in elegant scrawl:

_**Meet me in the Room of Requirement after curfew.**_

_**-S**_

Albus looked back to the Slytherin table to find a pair of smoky grey eyes watching him intently. Ignoring his impulse to jump for joy at finally being acknowledged, the brunet managed a nod and a small smile. Scorpius merely inclined his head and watched him for a few more moments before standing and striding from the Great Hall.

The blond's abrupt exit, coupled with his curt note had Albus' stomach in knots. What if Scorpius was merely meeting him to break up with him? Surely if he wanted to sort things out he would have sent word before this, or at the very least reassured the Gryffindor with a smile, wouldn't he? Why would he be requesting to meet Albus somewhere so private if it wasn't to end things?

As much as he knew about Scorpius, he wasn't sure what to expect in this situation. They had never truly rowed since they got together and this was the longest they had gone without making up.

Well, if Scorpius tried to break up with him Albus would just have to do his best to show him how sorry he was and hope that he could convince the boy not to break his heart. With that determined thought Albus ladled a bit of treacle tart onto his plate and wished for curfew.

****

It seemed like days rather than hours later when Albus slipped under his invisibility cloak and made his way to the seventh floor. As he approached the bank expanse of wall, a door appeared and swung open to admit him. Nerves jumping, Albus slipped into the now familiar room, watching the door melt away behind him, before sliding the cloak off and turning to face the stoic Slytherin sitting before him.

For a moment the two boys merely stared at one another, the tension palpable. Finally, with a light sigh, Scorpius motioned to the chair opposite him and said, 'Please have a seat.'

Albus swallowed thickly before moving to comply. He sat gingerly on the edge of the chair, as though it might bite him. Another short silence followed before the brunet decided he couldn't take the suspense any longer and nearly exploded into a frenzy of apology and stunted explanation.

'Gods, Scorpius, I am so sorry about Christmas; honestly I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry I broke my promise. I really did only wear the stupid bracelet to get out of wearing the hideous one Lily got me but that's no excuse for hurting you. Even if I felt like I had a good reason, I shouldn't have been so insensitive to the fact that you felt betrayed. I was wrong. I've missed you so much the last week and a half, please don't do this..'

'Whoa! Slow down, Albus,' Scorpius said, raising his hands as if to physically halt the verbal flood being directed at him. 'Don't do what?'

'Please don't break up with me,' Albus said, his eyes filling with tears as he said the words aloud for the first time.

'For Merlin's sake, Potter, I'm not breaking up with you,' Scorpius announced rolling his eyes.

'But…you haven't written or spoken to me until now. You wouldn't even look at me through dinner…why else would you act like that if you weren't giving me the sack?'

'I needed a little time to cool off, Al. I was really pissed off at you and had I tried to speak to you before now I'm sure I would have managed to bollocks things up even more. As for not looking at you tonight…it's really hard for me to set aside my pride and admit that I was wrong and I had to work up the courage to do it right. I asked you here tonight to apologize,' Scorpius explained, inwardly pleased at the brunet's reaction to the idea of them breaking up. At least now he knew for sure the other boy cared for him.

'You want to apologize?' Albus asked wide-eyed. He had never heard of a Malfoy actually admitting they were wrong, let alone making an apology.

'Yes. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have allowed myself to lose control like I did. You hurt me but I know you didn't do it intentionally, even if it took me a while to truly accept it. Hell, you wouldn't hurt a fly in most cases, let alone your boyfriend. You can't help it if you're a bit dense sometimes,' Scorpius remarked, cutting across Albus' indignant reply at being called dense. 'In any case, I'm sorry for overreacting, no matter how justified my anger was.'

'It's alright. I don't really blame you,' Albus admitted. 'In your position I don't think I would have reacted any better than you did. I understand why you were upset. This doesn't mean anything to me,' he said, pulling the leather bracelet from his trouser pocket before throwing it into the fireplace to burn.

'You mean more to me than any bracelet.'

They both watched in silence as the cuff twisted and singed in the fire, the proud lion on its face melting unrecognizably into the supple leather until it was a curled bit of black rubbish. Only then did Scorpius turn back and level his stormy gaze at Albus.

'What about the person who gave it to you?' Scorpius asked, his face still set in the Malfoy mask, unable to let his guard down until he felt reassured.

'Of course,' Albus proclaimed, striding forward to kneel in front of the blond's chair, his face in earnest. 'Liam is my friend but you are so much more than that.'

Scorpius was silent a moment, trying to let Albus' words sink in. He wanted to believe the brunet but how could he when the boy refused to acknowledge Finnegan's unusual behavior?

'What is it?' Albus asked, sensing that the blond didn't completely accept his answer.

'It's just…I know he's your friend, Albus, but at some point you are going to have to start paying more attention to how he's acting. It frustrates me to no end that he is constantly trying to get in between us; treating me like shit while he flirts with you shamelessly, trying constantly to get in your trousers, and you don't even seem to realize it. Then when I point it out or have the nerve get upset or jealous, suddenly _I'm _the bad guy!'

'I know you two don't really get along but I hardly think he treats you like shit. As for being a little flirtatious, I've told you before, that's just how Liam is, Scor. He's a lively, touchy-feely kind of person, but I don't think he treats me any differently than anyone else. Sure he does seem to want to be around me a lot but I highly doubt it's because he has some sort of crush on me or that he deliberately tries to get in between us. He's just a bit of an attention seeker,' Albus insisted, determined not to believe the worst of his friend.

'Oh come _on_ Albus!' the blond cried in disbelief.

'What?' the brunet asked, his frustration rising.

'Are you really so naïve that you don't think that Finnegan is capable of plotting to break us up? I know you're smarter than that. Perhaps it's not naivety. Perhaps you just refuse to see the truth because you enjoy the attention,' Scorpius accused, eyes narrowing at Albus' easy dismissal

'What do you mean by that?' Albus demanded

'Exactly what it sounds like. Maybe you enjoy the attention and heavy petting. Maybe you get off on having the Irish bastard follow you around like some dog in heat.'

'Fuck, Scorpius. You make it sound like you think I want to have sex with him or something!'

'Do you?' Scorpius countered, his face deadly serious as he posed the question.

'How can you even ask me that?' he cried, launching himself to his feet, unable to sit any longer with so much emotion running through him.

'You didn't answer the question,' the Slytherin pointed out, rising from his own chair to confront the brunet.

'Of course I don't want him, I only want to have sex with _you_, you twat!' Albus shouted in frustration before the realization of what he had said hit him and caused him to stop in his tracks.

Scorpius' eyes widened in surprise, all thoughts of anger fleeing at the mention of sex. The topic had been left untouched throughout their burgeoning relationship, as neither boy wanted to bring it up for fear of pressuring the other one into something they weren't ready for. Now that the words had been said aloud they hung in the air almost tangibly.

'You want to have sex with me?' the blond repeated, turning the statement into a question.

'I…well…yes, of course I do,' Albus stuttered, blushing slightly but refusing to break eye contact. The admission, combined with the look certainty and lust in the emerald gaze, had heat pooling in Scorpius' groin as he thought of taking that last step with the boy he loved.

'Do you think we're ready for that?' Scorpius asked, his voice shaking slightly as he prayed inwardly that Albus said yes.

Albus simply swallowed and gathered his courage to take the first step forward, praying that the other boy wouldn't reject him. Slowly, as though any sudden movements would shatter the moment, he moved closer until his body was flush with the blond's before leaning in and tracing the other boy's lips with a tentative tongue, emerald eyes never leaving grey as he slowly deepened the kiss. It was the first time they had touched each other in what seemed like years and the moment was all the more sweet because of it.

Scorpius' heart was racing, his breath coming in gasps just from the sensuous slide of Albus' lips against his own. He moaned as their tongues danced together, slow and unhurried, the excitement building as they tasted each other. Despite their many encounters, he felt as though this was the first time they'd kissed. Knowing that they were finally going to take that final step in their relationship was both scary and exhilarating and heightened the sensation of every kiss and caress, each moment seemingly endless.

As they kissed, Albus trailed his hands up Scorpius' chest and began to lovingly undo the buttons of his shirt, taking time to caress the skin beneath each fastening. When he reached the bottom he slid his trembling hands inside the shirt and used them to ease the garment off Scorpius' shoulders, his perfect ivory chest nearly glowing in the firelight. Albus took a moment to drink in the sight of his boyfriend, losing himself in the beauty of the other boy, scarcely believing his fortune that this pale god would deem him worthy of his affection.

Scorpius used Albus' moment of distraction to set about removing the brunet's shirt as well, treating him with the same love and care that he had received. As soon as the shirt floated to the floor, the Gryffindor moved to take the other boy's mouth once more, each of them gasping at the electricity that ran through them as their heated flesh met.

Albus stroked his hands along the lightly muscled back, reveling in the soft skin, tracing his along his side and then to Scorpius' chest. Breaking their kiss, the Gryffindor trailed a pattern with his lips and tongue down the side of the blond's face and neck, slowly making his way to his sensitive nipples. When he reached his destination, Albus lapped gently at first one, then the other light pink bud, delighting in the keening noises that he drew from the other boy. On a whim he bit down on the right nipple, rolling it between his teeth and flicking the tip with his tongue, causing Scorpius to cry aloud at the pleasure it brought.

Suddenly he felt strong hands in his hair, yanking ruthlessly upwards as the blond demanded the return of Albus' mouth on his, all sense of tenderness lost in a sea of overwhelming want and need.

'Now, Albus. I want you now…' Scorpius proclaimed breathlessly between forceful kisses.

'Bed,' was the only response the brunet was capable of as he moved them backwards toward the large four-poster in the center of the room, never taking his mouth or hands from his Slytherin. Stopping just long enough to divest of the rest of their clothing, the boys tumbled onto the bed in a heap of sweaty limbs, clamoring for more contact.

They wrestled with each other briefly, each fighting for dominance before Albus won out, landing on top and straddling the boy beneath him. He pinned the blond's hands above his head, asserting his position with a triumphant grin before lust took over once more and all thoughts of winning the wrestling match flew from his mind. Leaning in, he resumed his path of kisses, pausing to suckle the soft skin in random places, marking Scorpius' flushed chest with vicious red love bites that would surely take weeks to fade.

When he finished marking his lover as his own, Albus moved to the apex of the Slytherin's widely spread legs and without hesitation swallowed Scorpius' erection whole, causing the boy to scream in pleasure. He worked his head up and down, relishing in the weight of the flesh in his mouth. He knew that he could taste that cock a million times and never tire of it.

After a few moments, he lifted his head, ignoring Scorpius' whine of protest, to retrieve his wand. Pointing it at his fingers he muttered a lubrication spell, coating the digits in a silky substance, silently thanking his father for the ridiculous pamphlets he'd given him. They had actually proven themselves quite handy.

Smirking a little at the thought, Albus returned his attention to the Adonis beneath him. He leaned forward to kiss the blond's swollen lips tenderly as he moved his lube-slicked fingers beneath Scorpius' balls to his puckered entrance. Breaking the kiss, Albus leaned back to watch the first of his fingers disappear into the tight ring of muscle, fascinated by the sight.

Scorpius let loose a loud moan, his body shaking with jolts of pleasure at feeling Albus' tentative penetration. Along with the pleasure he felt at the intrusion, he noted a slight stinging sensation that faded with a few thrusts of the questing finger as the hole began to loosen. Opening his eyes he looked into the other boy's dazed face, emerald orbs asking a silent question. He nodded quickly and another digit was slipped slowly into his arse, the sting returning at the newest addition, causing the blond to wince slightly.

'You okay, Love?' Albus asked, his husky voice tinged with worry as his fingers stilled.

'Gods yes…I'm fine, just don't stop,' Scorpius replied, impaling himself further into the proffered fingers with a light gasp.

Albus took him at his word and continued to explore the tight cavity with fascination, his hard erection leaking copious amounts of precome and twitching at every tight clench of the hole engulfing his fingers. The brunet concentrated on nothing but preparing the blond, not allowing himself to even think of penetrating the boy with his cock until he was loosened properly. He wanted to give the other boy as much pleasure and as little pain as possible. His own needs could wait.

Suddenly Albus remembered something he had read in the most useful of the pamphlets; something to do with the prostate. Scrunching his face up in concentration, he began to twist his fingers around the entrance, curving the digits as he did so. A harsh cry of 'Oh fuck!' followed by a string of incoherent moans had him smiling triumphantly, confirming that he had reached his target.

'Remember the day we met in that old empty classroom?' Albus asked quietly, smiling at the blond's confused expression. 'I told you I'd get revenge for you tying me up,' he continued, his face a mask of wicked excitement as he saw comprehension dawning on his lover's face. 'Well I think I've just found a way to fulfill it.'

With that announcement, Albus began to finger fuck Scorpius hard and fast, curling his fingers again and again, each thrust of the digits brushing the boy's prostate ruthlessly, causing the boy to buck and reel beneath him in tortured ecstasy.

Scorpius couldn't escape the fire that was consuming him, though why he would want to was beyond him. Each pass of those heavily fingers had him writhing and moaning for more. He'd never felt so alive in his life. The pleasure was so intense it bordered on pain and the blond found himself unable to stop the sentimental gush of words that came from him at the sight and feeling of his lover touching him where no one else had.

'Gods…you are so beautiful, Albus, I need you so much…please don't stop, Love…more…' he cried as he neared orgasm. Suddenly Albus leaned forward and took Scorpius' neglected cock into his hand, stroking firmly in time with his thrusting fingers, and Scorpius lost all control.

'Merlin…oh gods…I love you!' Scorpius cried and his back arched as jet after jet of hot seed spilled onto is chest.

Albus' heart stopped as soon as the words left the blond's lips, a dozen thoughts flying through his head at once. Had Scorpius really just told him he loved him? Did he mean it or was he simply overtaken by the mind-blowing orgasm he'd been given? Should he say it back? What if he'd only said it in the heat of the moment and Albus made things more awkward by replying? What should he do? The brunet could only stare down at his shaking lover, eyes wide with shock, absently removing his fingers from Scorpius' body.

'What did you say?' he whispered, still trying to sort through his jumbled thoughts.

Scorpius, still shivering form the aftermath of the earth shattering orgasm he'd just had, took a moment to answer, his mind still reeling that he had said the words in the first place. What had possessed him to tell Albus he loved him during sex? He hadn't wanted to say the words in this situation, cheapening the feeling behind them with lust. Scorpius had wanted the moment to be romantic and unforgettable, not to mention taking the time to settle his insecurities that the Gryffindor might not share his feelings.

Unfortunately, he _had _said it and he wasn't about to take it back. It was too late at this point and Scorpius was no cowardly Hufflepuff. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, the Slytherin leaned up on his forearms, stared into wide green eyes and replied, 'I said I love you, Albus.'

The raven-haired teen could only sit there, gobsmacked, unable to speak past the emotions tightening in his throat. A long silence followed the proclamation, filled only with the sound of their combined breathing.

With every second of silence that passed, Scorpius felt his heart sink lower and lower, his insecurity rising at the lack of response from his boyfriend. The blond was becoming more and more embarrassed by his declaration of a love that was obviously not returned, and soon he found himself babbling in a very un-Malfoy-like fashion.

'Look, it's nothing, forget I said anything. You don't have to say anything back…I probably shouldn't have said it. I-I just wanted you to know,' he said softly, using all his Malfoy training to hide the blatant hurt he felt.

'Scorpius…'Albus began as he reached out to touch the other boy who quickly evaded the hand and cut across whatever he had been about to say.

'No, it's fine. Look, it's getting late. We should probably go,' Scorpius said, rising quickly from the bed, eager to escape the suddenly claustrophobic room. He cast a hasty cleaning charm before collecting his discarded clothing, moving tensely about the room, trying to resist the urge to run.

'Please, don't go like this,' Albus begged, still trying to work out what to do. It was obvious that the blond was upset by his reaction and probably thought that the brunet didn't return his feelings. Unfortunately he knew that if he professed his love to the Slytherin now, the boy would only see it as some attempt to make peace or to go back to their activities rather than accepting it as the truth. He had no idea how he could assure his boyfriend of his feelings, but he definitely didn't want him to feel the hurt he was sure his cool exterior was hiding.

Rising from the bed, Albus crossed the room and took hold of the blond's arm, as he was shrugging into his wrinkled shirt.

'Scorpius, I'm sorry, can we just talk about this?'

'Don't be ridiculous; there's nothing to talk about. I told you, it's alright. Everything is fine,' Scorpius reassured, fixing a smile on his face. What the blond didn't realize is that no amount of Malfoy training could wipe the pain from his eyes and Albus' heart tore at knowing he had put it there, however inadvertently.

Albus wasn't given a chance to argue as the blond gave him an absent kiss, muttering a quick, 'see you tomorrow' before grabbing his cloak and sweeping from the room.

Completely overwhelmed by the whole situation, Albus plopped onto the bed and placed his head in his hands. How had the night turned into such a mess? Everything had been so perfect and then he had to go and fuck it up. It was obvious that Scorpius meant the words he had spoken. He loved Albus. Why did the Gryffindor have to hesitate? Why had he let those seconds slip by? Scorpius' pain filled eyes floated before his mind's eye, torturing him once more.

Albus almost wished the blond had shouted and raved at him for not responding instead of pretending as though nothing had happened. He knew how much it had cost his boyfriend to declare his feelings to him. Malfoys were notoriously proud and even now he must be berating himself for what he saw as a blunder, a premature showing of his cards before the game had been fully won. What he didn't realize was that he had already won Albus' heart and soul ages ago. The brunet knew beyond a doubt that he loved Scorpius. Now all he had to do was find a way to make the boy believe him.

****

A/N: Ahhh poor Albus! Poor Scorpius!

In the Next chapter: Well...I can't really say much other than XD

Brownie Points of DOOOM for all who review!!

p.s. Again if you didn't recieve a reply from me the chances are your profile blocks PMs. I always do my best to reply as I figure if you are awesome enough to review I should at least respond =D


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to claim them, sadly I cannot. They belong to Madam JKR.

Warning: This fic contains mature content and sexual situations between men. If you don't like man/man action don't read!!

A/N: Okay so I spent ALL of yesterday doing my best to upload this chater and to no avail. Yay for the uploader working today though! I have a feeling this chapter will go down pretty well...It's one of my absolute favorites so far =D

Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter...due to the glitches in site I haven't gotten a chance to reply yet but I will work on that today.

Also a million thanks to Lexx, my wonderful beta, for keeping me on track and taking the time to make my story the best it can be. HUGS!

****

Caught

Chapter 15

Running a hand through his hair, Harry sighed, frustrated with his inability to stop thinking of the almost-kiss he'd instigated with Malfoy at Christmas. Two weeks back at Hogwarts and he still couldn't erase the incident from his mind. He had worked so hard to stay away from the man, to stamp him out of his mind, and then, not twenty minutes in the blond's presence, he had nearly gone back on the promise he'd made to himself. Harry just couldn't seem to control himself around the Slytherin and it was infuriating him to no end. It didn't help that Hermione not only knew of his attraction but actually _supported_ his desire to be with Malfoy. Resisting was even harder now that he could hear her voice inside his head telling him he was crazy for denying himself happiness, even if it _was _inspired by a Malfoy. He couldn't escape the thoughts turning around in his head and they were slowly, but surely, driving him mad. He had to get out.

Harry stood from his chair, marched into his room to grab his cloak, and made his way out of the castle. He took pleasure in the walk to Hogsmeade, enjoying the crisp night around him and looking forward to a nice warm drink in town. When he reached the village, he began to make his way toward the Three Broomsticks, intent on obtaining the liquid denial he was after. Halfway there, however, he changed his mind. Broomsticks was often full of admirers and people wanting to chat with him and in his current mood he just wanted to be left alone with a bottle of Firewhiskey. Altering his course, Harry made his way towards Hogshead Pub. At least no one there would be arsed to talk to him and he could get the solitude he so desperately craved.

As he neared the pub he was surprised and annoyed to find a small crowd gathered around the entrance. Harry paused, noting a banner above the doors advertising a live performance by a local band, the Wolftones. It was obvious by the muted bass emanating from the door as it opened and closed that the band was already well underway. Though he'd originally wanted solitude, he found himself being drawn toward the crowded pub, the sultry music thrumming in his blood. He placated himself with the knowledge that he'd be able to enjoy the music and at least with the noise and distraction of the band he'd have even more privacy. Surely no one would attempt to chat with the skull rattling bass all around them.

After a short wait at the door, Harry found himself pushing his way through a sea of undulating bodies to sit at one end of the mahogany bar. Leaning over, he shouted his order of three double shots of Firewhiskey, hastily shooting two of them the minute they touched the ruddy surface of the bar. Not being particularly used to drink he coughed violently, eyes watering and face flushing as his throat burned with the fiery liquid. Ignoring the disgusted look from the bartender, Harry turned to face the sea of fans dancing before the stage, his last shot in hand. As the alcohol took hold of him and his body warmed considerably he found himself mesmerized by the crowd. He watched in drunken fascination as bodies writhed rhythmically against one another, the music affecting them as would a siren's song, drawing them all to gyrate and move together in a mesmerizing, sexually-charged dance. Even Harry found himself swaying on his barstool to the band's music.

Suddenly, through the multitude of bodies, Harry caught sight of a telltale flash of platinum hair. He straightened on his stool, neck craned, to catch a better view, trying to confirm his suspicions. Luck was with him and the crowd parted just enough for him to catch sight of a sweaty Draco Malfoy dancing with abandon on the dance floor. Green eyes widened as he took in the blond's appearance, his silky hair clung to his forehead in sweaty tendrils, his eyes closed as his body swayed in an enticing fashion, the muscles of his neck corded as he threw his head back and lost himself in the music. He wore a tight sleeveless black shirt, his pale gleaming chest framed perfectly in the 'V' of the top drawing Harry's eyes downward across the rippling planes of the blond's washboard stomach, tensing with each sensuous movement of his body to the beat of the music. The shirt stopped an inch or two short of a sinfully tight pair of black jeans, allowing an enticing band of rippled flesh to peek from between the two garments. Said jeans looked as if poured on and left very little to the imagination, causing Harry's heart to race.

Harry was startled out of his trance as a man with a bright blue faux-hawk pushed his way next to him, intent on ordering drinks. Wiping the drool off his chin Harry downed his third double-shot, relishing the burn of the liquid as he grumbled to himself at the unfairness of coming to the same pub as the man he'd been trying so hard to escape. As he slammed his empty glass on the counter he turned, against his will, to glare at the blond, who was now dancing suggestively with a scantily clad brunet in tight leather pants. Fire flared in his gut as he watched the Slytherin rub his body against the other man, his hands reaching around to cup the man's arse through his trousers, shamelessly grinding his hips against the leather. Unable to look away from the disgusting display, Harry watched with morbid fascination as the pair danced in a fashion that could only be described as vertical sex.

Suddenly, all the glasses along the bar exploded as Harry's magic reacted violently to the rage that consumed him while he witnessed Malfoy leaning in to kiss Mr. Leather. Ignoring the shocked and indignant shouts of the people around him, Harry flung himself off of the stool and dove into the sea of dancers. The beat of the music matched the thrumming of his anger and the pounding of his heart as he made his way through the crowd to the still-snogging couple. Growling in anger he gripped Mr. Leather's wrist and, strength heightened by jealousy induced fury, tore him violently away from the blond.

'What the _fuck _Potter?' Malfoy cried, furious that the very man he wanted to forget should interrupt him.

'Who was that?' Harry screamed, his voice straining to be heard over the music.

'My latest fuck, if you must know…now piss off, we were having the _nicest _discussion.' With that Malfoy turned toward his dislodged dance partner and started to drag him back into the movement of the music.

'Like hell I will!' Harry snarled, inserting himself once again between the gyrating pair.

'Fuck off,' he growled menacingly to Mr. Leather, who, faced with a furious Harry Potter, threw his hands up as if to say 'please don't murder me' and scurried away from the pair, eager to be away from his wrath.

Turning back to a murderous Malfoy, Harry grabbed the man's arm and began to drag him off the dance floor. Completely indignant at the entire situation and the audacity of the jealous Gryffindor, Draco wrenched his arm from the other man's grip as they cleared the area. He grabbed his would-be captor by the shoulder, swung him around, and slammed him into the nearest wall with a violent shove.

'Where the fuck do you get off thinking you can come in and ruin my night, Potter?' he demanded quietly, leaning into the other man so he could hear him over the throbbing beat of the music.

'He was all over you,' Harry replied, his voice still laced with fury.

'A fact that I was quite glad of, you interfering twat!' Malfoy raged

'What happened to wanting me? Did that just disappear? Were you just fucking with my head, because you seemed to get over the whole thing _very _quickly?' Harry shouted, his voice tinged with jealousy

'Fuck you, Potter!' Draco shouted in the other mans face, his voice coated in hurt and rage. 'You already made yourself clear; you don't want me. Not now, not ever. Why the fuck shouldn't I try to move on after you have made it quite obvious that I am someone you could never be with? Who do you think you are that you can reject me repeatedly and then try to police my love life?! Fuck. You. Potter,' Draco repeated, the last two words whispered softly into Harry's stunned face.

Harry was shocked to see just how badly he had hurt the other man, not to mention the pain he felt at seeing him so upset. Draco, losing patience with the whole situation, threw himself away from the other man and began to stalk his way back to the dance floor. Suddenly he found himself whirled around, his back slammed violently into the wall he had just been leaning against, his arms full of determined brunet. He had just a split second to see the fire blazing in those emerald eyes in front of him before a full pair of lips came crashing down on his and his mind was filled with the taste and scent of Harry.

Harry's head whirled as he tasted the Slytherin for the first time in weeks. His whole body was vibrating at the sensations that coursed through him as the blond furiously reciprocated the kiss, his tongue swooping into Harry's mouth to flick his own. Harry decided then and there that he needed more, damn the consequences. He crushed his body into the other man, thrusting his hips subconsciously into Draco's, causing their erections to meet, each of them groaning at the contact. Harry growled, frustrated that it still wasn't enough. He needed to touch the blond, wanted to feel the man's flesh against his, needed to be inside Draco. At that thought, Harry tore his lips from the dazed man and dragged him to the pub's back room Floo. His hand shook slightly as he grasped a fist full of Floo powder and threw it into the fire. He stepped into the bright green flames, dragging Draco in behind him. Pulling the blond flush against his body he, laid another fiery kiss on the man's lips before shouting 'Harry Potter's private room, Hogwarts!'

When they reached their destination the pair tumbled gracelessly out of the fireplace, kissing each other frantically. Harry quickly walked them backwards; careful not to lose his hold on the gorgeous mouth he was feasting from, to his bedroom, kicking the door open before entering the room and slamming Draco into the other side of it. Once he had Draco pinned to the door, Harry set about removing the man's clothing. First the tight fitting sleeveless shirt, which made a loud ripping sound as Harry finally gave up trying to unbutton it in favour of tearing the material from the prone body beneath his.

'H-hey, Potter,' Malfoy gasped out, somehow managing to form words as Harry began attacking his naked chest with lips, teeth and tongue, 'You owe me…mmm…you owe me a new shirt…I really…uuugh…liked that one….'

Harry ignored him, completely absorbed in the gloriously creamy flesh beneath his mouth. He nibbled and sucked his way down the muscled expanse of Malfoy's chest, savoring the sweet taste of his Slytherin, until he reached the top of Malfoy's tight fitting jeans, made all the more tight by the man's straining erection. Harry grinned wickedly as he saw the tip of Malfoy's cock protruding from the waistband of the denim, already leaking and eager. Harry reached for the catch on Malfoy's trousers, only to be halted by a soft call of, 'Harry…'

Harry stopped and gazed up at the man before him, his half lidded eyes meeting lust-darkened pewter grey.

'You don't have to…I mean….just…are you sure this is what you want?' Draco asked, his voice uncharacteristically uncertain. He was terrified that the raven-haired man would stop halfway, realizing what he was doing, and run for the hills screaming. He knew he couldn't face that kind of rejection from him again.

Smiling gently, Harry raised himself up to face the blond Adonis in front of him. He leaned in to claim his lips in a sweet kiss unlike any of the violent and greedy kisses they had shared before, pouring himself into it with passion, trying to let Draco feel his emotions through that simple connection. After a moment he pulled away replying, 'I have never been more sure of anything.'

With that, Harry returned to the task of removing Draco's cumbersome trousers, grinning lecherously as he slid them down pale muscular legs to pool at Draco's feet, causing the man's thick pink cock to bounce as he freed it from it's confining prison. He sat back for a moment, savouring the sight of a flushed and naked Draco Malfoy standing before him, hard and waiting for his attention. Finally, he leaned forward, mouth watering in anticipation, and grasped the twitching prick, eliciting a gasp from the blond. With a bit of caution, as he had never held another man's cock before, let alone done what he was about to, he brought his mouth within centimetres of the length and gently flicked his tongue out to lap at the weeping slit. The taste of Draco overwhelmed him and, as he heard the soft gasp above him, he promptly latched onto the velvety flesh, taking the length into his mouth as deep as he could.

Draco nearly came from the sight of his long time archrival kneeling on the ground, face at his cock. He let out a gasp as the man's gorgeous pink tongue tasted him for the first time. Nothing prepared him for the feeling of the Golden Boy of Gryffindor swallowing him almost to the hilt. Fireworks shot through his veins and he let out a hoarse cry as Harry's head began to move his hot wet mouth up and down the length of his swollen prick. Draco couldn't help himself as he allowed his hands to card through that tousled black hair, guiding the man before him, trying desperately not to thrust into his glorious mouth. All too soon Draco felt the telltale tingle in his lower abdomen, signaling his impending release.

'P-Potter….Harry…I'm gunna...' he began, tugging a bit at the man's hair, trying to warn him.

Harry just glanced up with his eyes, mouth still full of Draco's thickness and sucked him as hard as he could, moaning like a wanton whore as he pushed the blond violently over the edge. Harry swallowed convulsively, trying his best not to choke on the hot liquid that spurted wildly onto his tongue. He found he didn't mind the taste, one that was purely Draco, and was filled with a sense of power as he studied the shaking man, amazed that he could turn such a proud Malfoy into so much mush.

Draco had never come so hard in his life. He was just starting to regain his vision, blinking away the stars that had burst in front of his eyes, and had to close them against the sight of Harry Potter licking a stray line of his own milky release from his chin.

Harry stood, taking Draco's lips in another scorching kiss, letting the other man taste himself on his tongue. Then he took his hand and led him to the bed, pushing the blond onto his back gently and slowly began removing his own clothing as Draco watched with hooded eyes.

Once he had removed the last bit of clothing, Harry crawled onto the bed seductively, draping himself over Malfoy, reveling in the feel of hot skin caressing his own. Draco lifted his hips into Harry's, rubbing their naked cocks together, his waning erection returning at having his Gryffindor naked and straddling him. Wanting to taste those swollen lips again he leaned up to capture them, diving head first into the growing familiarity of Harry's mouth.

They stayed like that for a while, kissing each other leisurely, before Harry finally pulled back to reach into his bedside table, removing a bottle of lubricant. Draco raised his eyebrows at the other man, who merely blushed a bit and shrugged muttering, 'I bought it a little while ago…'

'When was that?' the blond inquired, a smirk forming on his face.

'The night I kissed you in your bathroom,' Harry admitted.

Draco just smiled and kissed the blushing man, heart jumping at the thought of Harry slicking his gorgeous cock with the lube, wanking to thoughts of him.

'I want to fuck you, Malfoy,' Harry whispered against his lips as he reached down to stroke the other man's renewed erection. Draco's protest at Harry's continued use of his surname died in his throat as the Gryffindor gripped his cock.

'Merlin, yes…' Draco breathed, arching into the touch as he lifted his hips and bent his legs at the knees, laying his feet flat against the mattress.

Harry swallowed roughly at the sight of Draco Malfoy opening himself up to him, fully and utterly without shame. Taking a deep breath, Harry opened the lube and poured some onto his hand, slicking his fingers, watching Draco's eyes as he prepared them.

'I've never…I mean….I don't want to…,' Harry breathed, unable to finish the sentence.

'You won't hurt me, Harry. I'll talk you through it,' Draco whispered back, a small smile on his face.

Taking another shaky breath, Harry moved his hand down to stroke a finger across Draco's pink opening, causing the muscle to twitch at the contact. He circled the ring a few times, spreading the slick lubricant, before slowly inserting his first finger into the hole, bringing a moan from the man beneath him. He began to tentatively fuck the tight entrance with his finger, loosening it more with each pass, gritting his teeth as Draco's tight hot opening clenched around the digit.

'Yes…that's it…now add another…mmmm' Draco instructed, moaning a bit more as Harry complied.

'Scissor them a bit…that's right.'

Harry watched, cock twitching as Malfoy took two, then three of his fingers, his face a mask of pleasure, a light sheen of sweat coating his lithe body. He began to rotate his fingers, feeling around the tight channel, trying to draw more delicious sounds from the man. He got his wish as he struck something inside the blond that had the other man arching off the bed and crying out in pleasure. Smiling to himself he proceeded to repeat the movement, drawing steady mewling cries of pleasure from Draco's perfect pink lips.

'Fuck yes…now, Harry, please…I want you in me now!' Draco exclaimed, his hips pumping onto Harry's fingers, subconsciously seeking that glorious feeling once more.

Harry, unbelievably turned on at this point, carefully slid his fingers from Draco's loosened hole and, gripping his hips to keep the blond steady, slowly replaced the digits with the head of his cock.

'Tell m-me if I hurt you…' he gasped, as he continued to slowly slide himself into Draco's body, shuddering in pleasure at the tight heat surrounding him.

'G-get on with it, Potter,' Draco demanded, shoving his hips against Harry, forcing the shaking man to impale him completely, groaning in satisfaction at finally being filled. He welcomed the slight sting of pain as well as the indescribable pleasure of having Harry's thick cock up his arse.

Harry saw stars as Draco forced himself down the length of his cock, and he had to tighten his grip to force the man's hips to stop moving while he made himself think of un-sexy things to stave off his orgasm. He wasn't ready for this to end yet. It was the thought of Snape in a tutu that ultimately wrangled Harry's self-control. Slowly, he began to move.

'Please Harry…ungh…more…,' Draco whined after a few shallow thrusts.

Harry complied, picking up speed and thrusting with more force than before, groaning at the impact of each one. He thought briefly of Draco's face when he found that bundle of nerves inside of the blond with his fingers and, his face filled with Gryffindor determination, he began to twist his hips slightly with each thrust in search of it again. He grinned triumphantly when he hit his target, causing Draco to cry out with ecstasy.

'Oh _fuck_ yes Harry…right there...more…please…ugh…' Draco cried, followed by a string of incoherent phrases.

Harry gave up any pretence at being gentle upon hearing those words and began to slam himself forcefully into the willing body beneath him, drinking in the sight and sound of Draco being fucked into the mattress. Unable to look at something so beautiful for too long, Harry threw his head back, closed his eyes and abandoned himself to the feeling, whispering Draco's name reverently.

Draco could hardly breathe past the pleasure of Harry pounding into him, his cock brushing his prostate at every violent thrust. He opened his eyes to see Harry riding him as he had fantasized so long ago on the Quidditch pitch, his head thrown back, his face full of rapture, muscles straining at the pleasure Draco was giving him. Then he heard the man whisper his name and Draco lost himself completely, that one whispered word causing him to come for the second time that night, shouting Harry's name in return.

Harry cried out as his cock was gripped almost painfully when Draco came, bringing him over the edge along with the blond, his hot seed shooting stream after stream into the other man's receptive body. When he was spent, Harry collapsed on top of the other man, too exhausted to do anything about the sticky mess that was worsened by the meeting of their chests.

They remained there for a few long moments, neither one willing to move. In the end it was Draco who disturbed their peace but muttering 'Harry, you're squishing me…'

'Oh sssorry,' the raven-haired man slurred, still basking in post-coital bliss.

He shifted himself off the blond, his now flaccid cock slipping wetly from Draco's abused hole, and lay on his back next to the Slytherin.

Draco just smiled gently at the exhausted man, then moved to get up from the bed, grabbing his wand to perform a quick cleaning charm on them both. Once they were both relatively clean he glanced at the now sleeping Gryffindor. He wondered if he should leave. He wanted to stay but was afraid of the reaction he would receive in the morning when the other man woke to find him in his bed. Would he freak out again? Sighing, Draco began to gather his clothes, figuring it would be better to let Harry have some time to think everything over.

His search for his trousers was interrupted by a sleepy voice, tinged with indignance.

'Where d'ya think you're going, Malfoy?'

'I thought you were sleeping…I wasn't sure if you wanted me to stay,' Draco admitted quietly.

'If you even think about leaving I am going to Hex you into next week.' Harry threatened. 'Now get your hot arse back in this bed.'

Draco smiled, amused at being threatened by a naked Harry Potter, and promptly dropped the clothes he had gathered, climbing back onto the bed.

Harry nodded firmly; happy to have his order obeyed, and promptly covered them both with the duvet. Sighing contentedly, he snuggled into Draco's side, flinging a leg between the other man's, an arm over his chest and nuzzling his neck.

'Goodnight, Draco,' Harry whispered, his lips brushing the soft skin of Draco's throat.

'Goodnight, Harry,' Draco replied, kissing the man's hair gently before they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

****

A/N: :sniffle: AHHH!! They are so cute...wonder what will happen in the morning? o.0

Chapters come faster with reviews :wink:


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to claim them, sadly I cannot. They belong to Madam JKR.

A/N: Alright me lovelies here is Chapter 16 all nice and shiny for you!

Millions of cookies and heaps thanks for Lexx who takes time to beta my work and encourages me to keep going when I feel stuck :heart: You are one fabulous lady :hugs:

Also thank you to all who reviewed! I always love to hear from my readers and I do my best to reply to everyone - you are all greatly appreciated!

****

Caught

Chapter 16

Harry awoke slowly, surrounded by warmth and the scent of Draco. Despite the subtle throbbing of his head, no doubt from the alcohol he had imbibed the night before, he smiled, feeling more rested than he had in years. Apparently sleeping with Draco was the cure to the many nightmares of the war and Ginny's death that still plagued him. Or perhaps it was the amazing sex that had him sleeping restfully. Whatever it was, Harry was thankful for it.

Opening sleepy emerald eyes, Harry sat up gingerly so as not to wake his lover and leaned on his left forearm to hover over the blond. He took his time studying the sleeping man, drinking in each and every angelic feature with a sense of awe. Never before had he seen the Slytherin so at peace, his countenance was nearly childlike in sleep. Draco's usually perfect hair was sleep tousled, long golden lashes fanned over pale skin and his talented mouth held the smallest of smiles, as though he was dreaming of wonderful things. Harry felt his heart give a sharp tug and he allowed himself a moment of weakness, leaning in to lay a chaste kiss on those smiling lips, brushing them lightly with his own. Draco stirred slightly at the kiss and he snuggled closer to Harry, murmuring the Gryffindor's name softly before settling once more.

The brunet couldn't seem to pull his gaze away from the restful man, his hands brushing light patterns over his warm skin, unable to stop touching the blond's pale perfection. He could scarcely believe the events that had brought them to this point. Last night he had had every intention of drinking himself into oblivion, heading home and continuing to ignore the blond. He had thought that eventually, given time and his stubborn nature, his desire for the man would ebb and leave him in peace. He hadn't counted on seeing Draco at the pub, nor had he expected the wild jealousy that had flared within him at seeing the Slytherin with another man. Harry had never been a jealous person, he had always been laid back and easy going, even when Ginny had been pursued vigorously by a co-worker a few years back he hadn't been ruffled in the slightest. He marveled to himself as he remembered just how potent the foreign feeling had been the night before and tried his best not to feel guilty as he found yet another intense emotion that Draco inspired in him that Ginny never had.

Last night had brought the brunet's feelings slamming to the surface and he could no longer pretend he didn't want the blond, nor could he deny, at least to himself, that he felt something deeper than lust. What did it mean that this man, who had spent the better part of two decades being the bane of his existence, could affect Harry so much deeper than someone he had once believed was his soul mate?

Harry shook his head lightly, pushing the thought away, and decided that he would think about that later. Right now he had a naked and edible Draco Malfoy in his bed and at his mercy. Smiling wickedly to himself, he slowly lowered his head, placing gentle, lingering kisses along Draco's face and neck, taking time to savor the creamy softness of the man's flesh, gradually drowning himself in the Slytherin. While last night had been spectacular, Harry had been in such a hurry to claim the blond he had missed so many of the finer details of Draco's body, and he took his time now to drink in all that had been overlooked in the passion of the night before.

The Gryffindor smiled as he heard the other man's breathing become more erratic as he was brought to the edges of consciousness, his erection rubbing against Harry's thigh as his hips instinctively sought the brunet. The Gryffindor continued his leisurely path down the other man's chest, pausing to lap gently at a light pink nipple with his tongue, drawing a soft gasp from above him as long slender fingers automatically slid into his hair to hold him in place. Harry teased each pert nipple in turn until they were stiff and red from his ministrations.

As he moved down from Draco's abused nipples, Harry paused, a wave of guilt consuming him as he took in the sight of a set of crisscrossed scars marring the pale perfection of the blond's chest. He felt his eyes burn as he remembered the night, twenty years ago now, when he had cast _Sectumsepmra_ and nearly killed the man beneath him. His fingers ghosted over the shiny puckered skin and he wished he could make the marks disappear. It was a wonder Draco wanted to be with the man who had scarred him so badly. Even if Harry hadn't known what the spell would do to him it didn't keep him from feeling horrible about it. The brunet lowered his head and replaced his fingers with his tongue, tracing the scars gently as if he could erase them with his mouth.

Desperate to rid himself of the guilt and somehow ease the pain of hurting Draco, Harry moved even further down the blond's body, seeking the now dripping erection. He took a moment to study the perfection of Draco's cock. It stood regally from the nest of golden curls uncut, long and thick, though not quite the thickness of his own. The sight of it made Harry's mouth water as he remembered how good the weight of that length felt on his tongue. At that thought, he lowered his mouth to the sticky head, dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit to taste the fluid that had gathered there before lowering his mouth onto the pulsing flesh, moaning as Draco's cock slid past his lips.

Draco was having the best dream. He was sure it was a dream. There was no way he was waking up warm, content and being covered in kisses by the man he had lusted after for 15 years. If it was a dream he certainly didn't want to wake from it. This thought in mind, he kept his eyes closed and let himself drift in the pleasure of his phantom lover worshipping his body. It wasn't until Harry's hot wet mouth slid over his aching erection that his eyes flew open and he realized that he was, in fact, not dreaming at all. With a gasp he rose onto his forearms, lusty grey eyes taking in the sight of the Gryffindor sucking his cock. He was transfixed by the look of intense concentration on the brunet's face as he took as much of the phallus into his mouth as possible, his hand stroking what length he could not take in. Suddenly Harry opened his eyes and raised the emerald orbs to mercury, an even sharper green without the trademark round glasses hindering them, emotions blazing in their depths.

'Harry…' Draco whispered, head falling back as the brunet picked up the pace, unruly black head bobbing furiously in his lap. He came with a shout a few moments later, hands gripped in soft ebony locks, seed shooting violently into the waiting mouth.

Harry continued to suck on Draco's prick as it softened, draining every last drop from the man, laving the member with his tongue until the blond finally begged him to stop, twitching from over stimulation. He pulled back with a smile, wiping a hand over his mouth to catch stray bits of semen and saliva as he watched Draco shivering with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

'Fuck, Potter, are you sure you never sucked any one off before me?' Draco asked breathily.

'Nope. You would be the first.'

'Merlin, if that's you just learning I can't wait to see what you can do once you've had a bit of practice,' Draco said with a lazy smirk.

'So, not bad then?' Harry asked, blushing slightly at the praise.

'Bloody brilliant. Come over here,' he demanded, grabbing the brunet's forearm to pull him forcefully to the head of the bed for a fiery kiss, drinking in the taste of Harry and the remnants of his own essence. Harry moaned at the contact, his hips thrusting against the blond instinctively, his leaking cock begging for attention.

Without a word Draco rolled them over so that he was straddling the other man's hips, breaking the kiss only to lean over and retrieve the jar of lubricant they had left out the night before.

'Draco…what…' Harry began, only to be cut off by another searing kiss.

'I'm going to fuck you, Harry,' Draco whispered against his lips before he set back on his heels and dipped his fingers into the jar. For a moment Harry panicked, thinking Draco was planning on topping him. Though he was curious and wanted to know what it felt like to have his lover fill him, the brunet wasn't sure he was quite ready for that yet. Luckily, Draco seemed to read his thoughts and reached behind himself to slide his slick fingers into his own entrance, moaning as the slim digits penetrated the orifice, his limp cock twitching and stiffening once more at the contact.

Harry watched with hooded eyes as Draco finger fucked himself, his cock straining at the sight. He reached down to stroke himself as he watched the erotic display, his hand swatted away a moment later only to be replaced by the blond's unoccupied one, causing his eyes to roll up into his head. After just a few moments, the blond ceased his firm strokes and aligned his body over the tip of Harry's prick before slowly lowering his body to impale himself on the thick hardness, bringing a strangled moan from the man beneath him.

Draco hissed in a breath, eyes clenching shut as his body took in the other man, reveling in both the pleasure and the burning pain of impaling himself onto the Gryffindor's rather impressive length. He gave himself a moment to adjust to the intrusion before he opened his eyes and slowly began to move, his eyes never leaving Harry's flushed face.

'D-Draco…fuck! You're…so…t-tight…feels so…g-good…' Harry managed between panting breaths, pleasure coursing through his body, his hips thrusting upwards to meet the other man's, trying to speed the leisurely pace the Slytherin had set. Draco merely continued his slow motion, gliding up and down the Gryffindor's swollen shaft in long easy movements, determined to draw the experience out. Where the night before had been wild and reckless, this encounter, though just as passionate and intense, was sweet and sensual.

Draco's heart filled with love as he watched the man writhe in pleasure, pleasure only he could give. The blond drank in each and every moan he drew from his raven-haired lover. Every sigh, gasp and ragged call of his name was a balm to his soul, healing the wounds that had been inflicted by the earlier rejections he had faced. He leaned forward to take the other man's mouth, the slide of his lips eliciting a delicious whimper from the Gryffindor. The brunet gasped, throwing his head backward into the pillow beneath him as the Slytherin twisted his hips in a sudden sharp downward motion.

'You like that Harry?' Draco groaned, his face breaking into a devious grin, wanting to hear the words from Harry's lips.

'Gods, yes…please…d-don't stop…' Harry replied, hands gripping the blond's slim hips with bruising force.

'Have you ever…felt…like this? Can any one…else make you…feel…so…good?' Draco asked in panting breaths as he continued his torturous pace, determined to hear Harry say that only _he _would ever make him feel this way.

'No…No one…' Harry replied. 'Never felt…so…ugh…only…you…'

'Who? Say my name, Harry' Draco demanded as he slammed himself down on Harry's cock with brutal force, high on his own power over the shaking brunet.

'Only you, Draco…fuck…Draco…' he cried desperately.

'Mine. You're mine,' he growled while the brunet nodded furiously. 'Say it, Harry.'

'Yours…only yours…please…'

Grinning in triumph, Draco finally allowed himself speed up, his hips snapping violently as he fucked Harry into the mattress. He slammed himself up and down Harry's length, moaning loudly as his prostate was hit with each pass, and he was soon coming for the second time, semen coating Harry's chest in long ribbons, a hoarse cry catching in his throat.

Harry had thought he couldn't get any hotter than he already was, but when Draco finally began to fuck him with abandon his body became even more inflamed and he gasped at the all consuming fire the blond inspired within him. His pleasure was so intense it was nearly pain as the Slytherin gave himself over to him.

Suddenly Draco tightened around him and Harry was coming in a white hot flash of light, his orgasm ripping a scream from him, his back arching off the bed as his fingers tightened on the blond's hips, nails drawing blood. Harry collapsed back to the bed, breath coming in harsh, disbelieving pants, while sweat dripped down his body. The other man fell onto his chest and the two of them lay there in a silence broken only by their combined breathing.

Harry had no idea how long he lay beneath Draco before his breathing finally slowed and his body stopped shaking. It was a few more moments before he managed to open his mouth and form semi-coherent words.

'Wow…that was…wow…' he managed ineloquently.

'You said it,' Draco murmured, his lips brushing against the soft skin behind Harry's ear, drawing a shiver from the brunet. They remained in silence a few more moments before the Gryffindor finally managed to shift Draco over and move to his side to face the blond, his gaze becoming searching and intense as he studied the recovering man.

'The same goes for you, you know,' Harry said suddenly.

'Sorry?' Draco asked, his eyes opening as his brow wrinkled in confusion.

'You said I'm yours. If I'm yours then you have to be mine.' Harry answered with a slight blush, determined that he have equal claim over the blond.

Draco's eyes widened a bit before he smiled, 'I didn't think I needed to reaffirm what was already obvious.'

'It wasn't obvious last night with Mr. Leather all over you,' Harry said with a frown.

'Mr. Leather?' Draco asked, frowning a moment before smiling as he remembered the man he had been dancing with the night before. 'Oh, you mean the man in the sexy leather trousers you scared half to death? Is my dancing with him what spurred you into attacking me like a wild beast?'

'I didn't attack you!' Harry protested.

'You most certainly did,' he insisted, pointing out the numerous love bites Harry had left. 'Wild beast,' he repeated, his eyes dancing in amusement.

Harry just pouted slightly before replying, 'you weren't just dancing, you kissed him. I suppose I may have gotten a bit carried away.'

'Hell, if I'd have known kissing another bloke in front of you would have gotten that reaction I'd have done it ages ago. Who would have thought Harry Potter was such a jealous little lion?' Draco teased, pleased to no end that Harry had reacted so violently to the idea of him being anyone else's.

'Yeah well, you better not be planning on that method of gaining my attention again, or I may not be so gentle next time,' Harry warned.

'I'll remember that,' Draco promised, leaning over to kiss the brunet. He sank into the kiss, heartbeat racing at the first touch of his lips to Harry's. He wondered if he would ever get used to kissing this man, if his heart would ever stop racing at each touch, if he would become complacent, even bored, over time. As he drew back he knew the answer was a resounding no. Draco would never get tired or bored of being with Harry Potter.

'So, if we belong to each other does that make us a couple?' Draco asked, wanting to clarify the matter so there could be no back peddling should the brunet have a sudden attack of conscious or guilt.

'I…well…yeah. I suppose that's what it means,' Harry answered, his heart pounding at the admission. 'And just so you know, Draco, I don't share,' he warned with a dangerous gleam in his eye.

'Neither do I,' Draco assured him, raising an elegant brow. He stared at Harry a moment before smiling, a soft chuckle escaping his lips.

'What's funny?' Harry asked

'Nothing, I was just thinking. If you had told me even a few years ago that you and I would end up together I would have laughed my ass off, yet here we are. Who would have thought Harry Potter, Golden Gryffindor would turn out to be a flaming poof?'

'I'm not a poof!' Harry argued.

'Um, sorry to burst your bubble, love, but usually when a man has spectacular mind-blowing sex with another bloke that tends to mean they are gay,' Draco pointed out with a smile.

Harry just glared lightly at him. He had never considered that his feelings for Draco might mean that he was gay. Of course being attracted to another man would make one believe he was into other men but Harry didn't see it that way. He didn't look at other blokes and think they were fit and he wasn't attracted to men in general, just Draco. In fact, he'd never been attracted to anyone, man or woman, the way he was attracted to the blond man snuggled up beside him. It seemed he wasn't heterosexual or homosexual, but rather, Draco-sexual.

Shaking his head at the strange thought, Harry allowed the frown to disappear before leaning over to kiss the blond again. He winced as his chest met the blond's, the cooling sperm making an uncomfortable squelching noise at the contact.

'How about a shower?' he suggested.

'I don't know if we should, you have been known to assault men in the shower,' Draco teased.

'Oh shush you!' Harry said with a laugh, slapping the blond's arm playfully.

'Ouch, you brute! How dare you mar my perfect skin! You'll pay for that!' Draco cried dramatically before launching himself at the brunet.

The two men wrestled playfully for a few moments before Harry gave in and cried, 'Alright! I promise to behave!'

'Now where's the fun in that, Potter?' the blond asked with a grin as he rolled away from the other man and rose from the bed, heading for the bathroom door.

Harry just sat a moment and watched him walk away, his gaze transfixed on his swaying arse as it disappeared into the bathroom. The Gryffindor was still amazed that Draco was in his rooms and so willing to be his; even after what Harry had put him through with his indecision. He didn't remember the last time he had felt so complete, so full of energy and excitement. It amazed him that it was Draco that made him feel so wonderfully happy. He crawled to the side of the bed and opened the bottom drawer of his side table, withdrawing a small photo of Ginny from underneath a stray t-shirt. He studied it for a moment, and for the first time he felt no guilt, no overwhelming sadness or grief. Hermione was right. Ginny would have wanted Harry to be happy, even if it was Draco that made him so. Harry would always miss her, she had been his best friend and confidant, he would always cherish the time they'd had together and of course their lovely children, but it was time to move forward with his life, and he was determined to do so with Draco.

He was brought out of his reverie by a teasing call over the sound of falling water, 'Well are you coming, Potter? My back won't wash itself you know.'

Smiling at the comment, he stroked a finger over the photo, whispering a soft 'goodbye, Ginny,' before he tucked it away and headed for the bathroom to join his lover.

****

A/N: Ahhh :sniffle: See now didn't I tell you all would work out? (at least for now...:evil grin:)

Hugs for all who review =D

Warning: This fic contains mature content and sexual situations between men. If you don't like man/man action don't read!!


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to claim them, sadly I cannot. They belong to Madam JKR.

Warning: This fic contains mature content and sexual situations between men. If you don't like man/man action don't read!!

A/N: Hey everyone! Here's Chapter 17! This time the warning is BEFORE the chapter lol. I accidentally posted the mature content warning at the end of chapter 16 which many of you so kindly pointed out :wink: I forgot to put the disclaimer and warning in the uploaded chapter so when I tried to paste it in the document manager and it pasted funky. =P

Anyways many thanks to all who read and review! Your comments make me feel all warm and fuzzy!

Also thank you to Lexx my fabulous beta of doom for all her hard to work and support! You rock my socks woman!

****

Caught

Chapter 17

Things between Scorpius and Albus had been a bit strained since their encounter in the Room of Requirement. Scorpius tried to pretend like everything was alright, but inside he was still hurt that his boyfriend hadn't shared his sentiment and the only logical conclusion he could come up with for this was that the raven-haired boy didn't share his feelings. They spent less and less time alone together, the blond always trying to find a reason to have others around or not to meet at all, making it increasingly difficult for Albus to find the chance to tell the other boy he loved him. The distance was slowly eating away at the brunet and he was desperate to set things right between them again. Finally, after many failed attempts, the Gryffindor had gotten Scorpius to agree to meet him on the Quidditch pitch that day.

Albus had planned for them to play a few one-on-one seeker games together before surprising Scorpius with an intimate picnic by the lake where he would hopefully be able to tell the Slytherin exactly how he felt about him. Perhaps after their lunch, if all went well, they could hit the locker room showers together. Albus smiled wickedly to himself at the thought as he gathered his flying gear, grabbed his bag and hefted it over his shoulder before making his way towards the dormitory exit.

As he reached for the handle he was taken by surprise when it was pulled from his grasp and the door slid open, admitting a pale and tearful Liam on the other side. The boy hastily entered the room, flinging himself dramatically onto his bed, sobbing gently as he lay there.

Albus was torn. He didn't want to be late and risk his time with Scorpius, but Liam was his friend and it was quite obvious that he was truly upset. Should he stay or go?

The brunet had spent the last week trying his best to put some distance between the Irish boy and himself, hoping to show his boyfriend that there was nothing going on with Liam and there never would be, but at this moment the sandy-haired boy seemed so broken and distraught that he couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt for having blown the boy off. Albus knew that Scorpius would be livid if he found out that Liam was the reason he was late for their meeting but the Gryffindor in him just couldn't bring himself to abandon his friend when he was so obviously upset.

In the end he decided that Liam deserved at least some kind of attention and that he could be a few minutes late to meet Scorpius, maybe he could tell the blond he couldn't find his gloves or some such thing, after all, Albus figured if his boyfriend was a little petulant about it he could always make it up to him.

Closing the door, Albus made his way over to Liam's four-poster bed, watching the boy's back shudder with the strength of his sobs.

'Liam, mate, are you okay?' he asked, feeling a bit silly at the stupidity of the question. It was pretty obvious that the other boy was far from okay.

When he got no response, Albus sat on the edge of the bed near the other boy's hips and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to coax him into talking about what was upsetting him.

'Liam, come on. Tell me what's wrong,' Albus said gently

Finally Liam looked up with puffy red eyes to take in Albus' appearance.

'I-I'm…f-fine…' he stuttered, having a hard time speaking through the tears and sniffles. 'Besides…you look like you're…going out.'

'Well I was headed to the Quidditch pitch to meet Scorpius, but I can spare a few minutes for you, Liam.'

Liam's heart leaped in his chest as he inwardly jumped for joy. His love was already being drawn to him, putting him before that dirty Slytherin. The action only reaffirmed that Albus was really meant to be his and that the boy secretly loved him and wanted to be with him. A smile almost broke through his façade as he felt overwhelming pleasure at the thought, though he managed to control his face and allowed his bottom lip to tremble a bit, pathetically.

'Won't he be upset that you are here with me instead?' the Irishman asked innocently.

'Don't worry about that, he'll be okay. You look like you could use a friend. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?'

Sniffling dramatically, Liam rose to sit on the edge of the bed, settling his thigh tightly against Albus' and leaning into him as much as he dared, before beginning his story.

'It's n-nothing…I just…s-spoke to my father. I t-told him…I finally told him…I-I'm gay…'

Albus looked a bit shocked at the news, but tried not to show it. Liam had always seemed to get on well with girls. He was notorious for his many one-night-stands, even earning himself the nickname 'Love-em-and-leave-em Liam' near the end of fourth year. Trying to process this new information Albus prompted Liam to continue by rubbing slow circles on the Irishman's back.

'What'd he say?'

'I thought he would be okay with it, like your father is. I was h-hoping that he'd s-still love me,' Liam sniffled heavily at this, allowing a few fresh tears to squeeze out from the corners of his eyes.

'Ah, come on Li, I'm sure he still loves you, he's your father after all…'

'NO! He t-told me I was f-filthy! That he c-couldn't believe that he'd raised such a f-freak. H-he said he doesn't h-have a s-son…' At the last sentence Liam wailed, throwing himself into Albus' side and burying his face into the other boy's neck.

Albus instinctively let his arm come around Liam's shoulders while the boy sobbed his sorrow into his neck, hot tears falling onto his shirt. The raven-haired boy couldn't believe that Mr. Finnegan could be so cold. He'd only met the man a few times but he never would have guessed he'd be so against his son being gay, not when he had seemed so flamboyant himself, and yet here he was trying to console a heartbroken Liam. Feeling a spark of righteous anger towards the other boy's father he wrapped his other arm around Liam, trying to reassure his friend that everything would be okay.

Liam allowed himself a tiny smile as he found himself buried against his future lover's neck, reveling in the sweet scent of his beloved. His plan was falling into place quite nicely. It was all too simple really, Potter's were notorious for sob stories so he had concocted one that he knew Albus would be unable to resist. The idea that Seamus Finnegan would be against homosexuality was really quite laughable. Liam knew that his father was more than okay with it, having many dalliances with men and women alike. The boy had learned that the hard way when he'd walked in on the man fucking his close friend Mr. Thomas against the bookshelf in his study when Liam was only ten. Seamus hadn't even seemed bothered by the intrusion, deciding to finish first and then confront his son. His father was probably the first person to recommend sex with men, but Albus didn't know that.

Liam barely resisted the urge to lick a hot line along the exposed skin of his neck but, knowing the boy was not quite ready for that, he contented himself with the feel of the strong arms around him. He was utterly convinced that with a few more careful maneuvers he would have his love all to himself and that fucking Malfoy would be a distant memory of the past. Albus would soon be his.

**

Scorpius was completely incensed! He'd been at the Quidditch pitch for over an hour and bloody _Potter _hadn't shown. At first he'd thought maybe he was just a little late; the boy did have a problem with punctuality, but as time went on he became less and less understanding. He was a Malfoy and he was being stood up?! Unacceptable!! Especially after how tense things had been between them lately.

Fed up with waiting for his elusive Gryffindor, Scorpius made his way back to the castle with a stomp worthy of any five-year-old temper tantrum. He was about to make his way back to the Slytherin common room to sulk when he abruptly changed his mind. Why should Potter get away with standing him up?

Turning mid-stride, Scorpius began to climb the stairs, heading quickly for Gryffindor Tower. He barked the password at the Fat Lady, who balked at his apparent rudeness. Ignoring the portrait's protests and angry suggestions that he get a set of manners, Scorpius made his way inside.

'Scorpius? What are you doing here?' Rose asked with a curious expression from her place in front of the fire. 'I thought you and Albus had a hot Quidditch date?'

'Yeah, well, so did I,' Scorpius ground out before heading to the stairs to the boy's dormitory, climbing them two at a time.

If Albus thought he could just stand him up and then not face the consequences he was sadly mistaken. Oh no, he was just going to have to explain himself, and then beg for forgiveness. The thought of making Albus kneel before him 'asking for forgiveness' made Scorpius' face break into a wicked grin. Maybe he'd even forgive him, if he had a good enough reason and he sucked him just the right way.

Reaching the Sixth Year dorms, Scorpius wrenched the handle and stormed into the room without knocking. He had thought he couldn't be any more annoyed with the Gryffindor, but standing there in the doorway of the room, seeing Albus wrapped around a pathetically sniveling Liam Finnegan had his blood boiling over.

Albus jumped a bit at the sound of the door being slammed open and looked up to find his boyfriend standing there with a murderous look on his face. He felt his heart give a violent thump at the look in the boy's eyes, before he watched the face he loved descend into the aloof Malfoy mask. It broke Albus' heart to see the coldness in Scorpius' eyes and he knew that he would have some serious explaining to do. Quickly he leaned away from the now silent Irishman, trying to extricate himself from the embrace.

'Scorpius,' Albus said, feeling guilty despite the innocence of the situation.

'Potter,' he replied, his voice like brittle glass.

He watched the other boy try to disentangle himself from Finnegan, rage flaring inside of him when the sandy-haired boy peeked out from the nook of Albus' neck to grin savagely at him. He turned to leave, too angry and upset to talk to his boyfriend.

Seeing Scorpius leaving, Albus panicked and tore himself out of Liam's clutching grasp. He followed the Slytherin out to the corridor and caught him by the arm before he could descend the stairs.

'Scorpius, baby, it's not what you think,' Albus said, his voice tinged with worry

Scorpius shrugged off the offending hand before turning his steel eyes on Albus.

'And what could I possibly be thinking?' Scorpius asked a sneer gracing his lips.

'Well…I...'

'Could it be that I waited for over an hour down on the Quidditch pitch freezing my arse off waiting for my _boyfriend_ to show up, only to find out that he'd rather cuddle up to Liam fucking Finnegan when he's supposed to be with me?' he asked, his voice nearly a whisper and heavily laced with venom.

'It's not like that. I was coming to meet you and he showed up crying and upset because his father just disowned him for being gay. I couldn't just leave him there,' Albus replied, trying to make the Slytherin see his side of things.

'Yes, Potter, you bloody well could have.'

'Oh, so we're back to Potter now?' Albus asked, hurt at the tone in the blond's voice as he spit out his surname with malice.

Scorpius stood there with one eyebrow raised, his face showing no emotion, and said nothing.

'You know I can't just leave a friend to suffer like that…I was only trying to be there for him,' Albus argued as he felt himself getting annoyed at the blond's unwillingness to budge in his anger.

'Oh, I'm sure he would _love _for you to 'be there for him',' Scorpius bit out

'It's not like that, Love,' Albus insisted, his eyes pleading with the other boy to believe him.

'It's _exactly _like that! He's been all over you since the second he found out you're gay. I've told you a hundred times he is always trying to come between us, always finding ways to touch you and the way he looks at you is far from friendly. Now, all of the sudden, the little wanker is _gay_? What happened to 'Liam isn't flirting with me, he doesn't even like guys'? It seems a bit convenient that as soon as he finds out you're gay he's suddenly into sucking cock!''

'Stop being an arse! You are so paranoid! I told you that you're the only one I want! How many times have I told you he's just a _friend_?! Why won't you let it go?' Albus cried in frustration.

'Why won't _you_ just open your fucking eyes?! Everyone can see it but you, you oblivious twit!' Scorpius shouted, his cool Malfoy mask breaking as he felt the overwhelming urge to shake some sense into the boy in front of him. Just like his father, Albus was far too blind to other's faults for his own good.

'I shouldn't have to feel like I am doing something wrong by being there for a friend who needs me! I know you think he's plotting something but what could he possibly gain by alienating himself from his father? I am not the kind of person who can just leave someone to suffer that kind of pain alone. He needed someone to talk to so I gave that to him. It was completely innocent and you are twisting it into something sordid. I am _not _oblivious. I think I'm pretty observant and from what I can see you obviously don't trust me,' Albus replied, his voice shaking in anger.

'I don't know what to trust anymore, Al. You tell me not to worry but you let the guy hang on you, you tell me there's nothing going on and yet you always stand up for him when you should be standing up for _me - _your boyfriend. You stood me up to play nursemaid to him for Merlin's sake.'

'You know what, Scorpius? I am so sick and tired of having this same fight. If you can't trust me then maybe we shouldn't be together,' Albus stated, his voice full of righteous anger.

The blond's head jerked back slightly, as though he'd been hit, his eyes widening slightly before he narrowed them to glare at Albus.

'Fine.' he bit out.

Scorpius whirled around and swiftly glided down the stairs, heading towards the portrait hole with blinders on. Ignoring as Rose called his name, he wrenched himself through the exit and slammed the frame behind him, storming to the dungeons and the sanctity of his own room. Only when he had firmly closed the curtains and performed a silencing charm did he allow himself to succumb to the stinging sensation in his eyes, a few stray tears sliding down his cheeks. After allowing himself a moment of weakness he roughly scrubbed a hand across the wetness and angrily chastised himself. Malfoy's don't cry, especially not over a bloody Potter. If Albus didn't want to be with him that was fine, he didn't need the stupid fucking Gryffindor anyway. Finnegan was welcome to him. Stifling the painful wrenching of his heart at the thought of the Irishman touching his Albus, he forced himself to shower and climbed into bed. He fell asleep, paying no mind to the early hour because his heart was aching. Though he had promised himself he would no longer think of Albus, his traitorous mind filled him with nightmares of the emerald-eyed boy being yanked away from him over and over – as if the once wasn't enough.

***

Albus turned and went back to his dorm. This time it was he who flung himself dramatically down onto his bed, pulling one of his pillows over his face.

'Is everything okay, Albus?' Liam asked with feigned innocence.

'Yeah, fine,' he lied.

'Are you sure? Malfoy sounded pretty upset.' Liam observed as he made his way to sit next to Albus in a subtle parody of their earlier position.

'It's fine Liam, don't worry about it. Are you feeling any better?' he asked.

'Yes. Thanks for letting me cry on your shoulder. I hope I didn't get you in trouble with your boyfriend,' Liam replied, laughing inwardly at the blatant lie in his words. He had heard the whole row and felt like doing a jig. It had been so easy! All he had had to do was plant the seed of suspicion and watch it grow. It only went to show just how wrong Malfoy was for his Albus. If they were truly in love they wouldn't have been so easy to manipulate and break apart. Albus was so obviously destined to be his. Just as he reached out to stroke Albus' hair the door slammed open and he snatched his hand back as he saw Rose Weasley glaring at him from the door.

'What the fuck just happened, Al?' Rose demanded as she marched over to the bed yanked the pillow off of his face.

'I…' he began before he realized Liam was still there.

Noticing his reluctance to talk around a still hovering Liam, she grabbed Albus by the arm and pulled him from the room and away from Irishman's intruding stare. She harshly guided him down the stairs and into the nearly deserted common room where she pushed him onto a chair in the corner of the room. Casting a privacy spell around them, she repeated her question.

'I…well…I think we just broke up.' Albus said, trying to ignore the pain in his chest as he said the words.

'WHAT?!' Rose screeched. Albus flinched at the exclamation and just stared at her. Noting the forlorn expression on her cousin's face Rose attempted to gain more control of herself. Taking a deep breath she asked, 'Okay, Hon, just tell me what happened.'

As Albus told her the story Rose found herself feeling sorry for both the boys. She couldn't blame Scorpius for his jealousy. Anyone with eyes could see that Liam was interested in Albus, even if Albus couldn't. The boy was so ridiculously oblivious it was laughable and she didn't think a pair of trademark round spectacles would fix that.

'Don't you think he's overreacting?' Albus asked once he had finished his story, his indignation flaring once more.

'Honestly, Love, no,' Rose confessed

'What?! How can you say that? How can you side with him?'

'I'm not siding with anyone you drama queen. Would you just look at it from his perspective? Here you are, Albus Potter, one of the most desirable guys at Hogwarts and you've just announced that you are gay. As soon as you're out you are flooded with offers from guys…'

'Which I ignored! Like I would want to be with someone other than Scorpius.'

'You ignored most of them, but you didn't ignore Liam.'

'I didn't have to! He's my friend and he was straight.'

'He's a bloody shameless flirt, Al, and from what you told me about your conversation, he's not so straight anymore. It couldn't be easy for Scorpius to sit back and watch his boyfriend be pawed at by another guy right in front of him.'

'Liam wasn't pawing at me…he's always been touchy-feely with his friends, you know that.' Albus argued

'A little too much so if you ask me. And now all of the sudden he's gay? Seems a little too convenient to me, Hon.' She said, unintentionally parroting Scorpius' words. This caused Albus to glare at her, and she decided to change tactics. 'Put yourself in Scorpius' shoes! The boy told you he loves you and you didn't say it back. He bared his soul to you and in his eyes he was humiliated. On top of that there's this whole mess with Liam. How do you think you would feel if he was suddenly being molested by one of his friends and you couldn't do anything about it?' Rose reasoned.

Albus allowed the scenario to run through his head and was immediately assaulted by a wave of pure unadulterated jealousy.

'Okay so I wouldn't like it either,' he admitted. 'But I wouldn't freak out over it.'

'What, because you are so well known for your level-headed tendencies?' Rose asked incredulously.

'No, because I would trust him to be able to handle the situation, like he should trust me.' Albus threw back at her.

'You didn't have to break up with him over it.'

'I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me, Rose. It's not fair to me. I love him so much but I shouldn't have to walk on eggshells around him because he might think I'm up to something, and I won't let him tell me who I can and can't be friends with. It's just not right. It's over Rose.' he said, his voice breaking slightly on the last statement, as if saying the words aloud made it feel final for the first time.

Rose shook her head at her cousin's stubbornness. He'd dug his heels in and now there would be no talking any sense into him. She stood with a sigh. All she could really do was continue to poke at him until he came to his senses.

'Alright, Al, if you say so,' she conceded before leaning to give him a kiss on the cheek. 'Just be sure that you're doing the right thing. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight, Rose,' Albus replied.

Hours later Albus was still in the corner, his mind running over everything in his head. He toyed absently with the ring Scorpius had given him, twisting it around and around on his finger, the gemstone eyes twinkling with each movement. The brunet couldn't believe that their relationship was over. Perhaps he could still fix things, but he was still upset by Scorpius' obvious distrust of him. Even if Liam was somehow trying to manipulate him, which he still didn't fully believe, the blond should still trust that he would never cheat on him.

Eventually Albus fell asleep, his head falling against the back of the chair, his heart aching and his face streaked with tears.

*****

A/N: *Ducks behind a boulder to avoid any flying objects*

Try to resist the urge to kill me! If I die how can I finish the story?!

Please review!


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to claim them, sadly I cannot. They belong to Madam JKR.

Warning: This fic contains mature content and sexual situations between men. If you don't like man/man action don't read!!

A/N: I know I am a naughty author for leaving my update so long but I have made it up to you with an extra long chapter and a hot smutty scene. Enjoy!

Many thanks to all my faithful readers and reviewers! Your dedication is truly appreciated :heart:

As always a million and one thank you's to the fabulous Lexx for her beta of DOOM! You rock my socks miss madam!

*****

Caught

Chapter 18

'Good afternoon, Professor,' Draco drawled seductively as he entered Harry's office, a Cheshire Cat grin on his face.

Harry looked up from his pile of papers and grinned, heat spearing through him at the mere sight of his lover.

'Professor Malfoy, whatever can I do for you on this fine Friday evening?' he asked coyly, rising from his seat and rounding the desk to meet the other man.

'I can think of _so _many things,' Draco replied suggestively, his hands clutching the brunet's hips as he backed the other man against his desk and aligned his body to fit perfectly against him. 'For now, though, let's start with a kiss,' he continued before slanting his mouth against willing lips, tongue flicking out to tease him gently.

Harry sank into the heat growing within him from their kiss, his heart speeding up as his hands clutched Draco even tighter, trying to mold their forms into one. His body was on fire as the blond's hands trailed from his hips, up his torso to fist in his hair, the gentle tugs sending delicious shivers of pain through him, to heighten the pleasure of their encounter.

Just as Harry was reaching to undo the other man's trousers, desperate to take things to the next level, the door to his office burst open. The two men sprang apart at the intrusion, their breathing coming in pants, hearts racing wildly. Harry opened his mouth to admonish whomever had interrupted their play to find Albus standing in the doorway, tears in his eyes, a shocked expression on his face.

'Oh, wow, sorry dad. Professor Malfoy,' Albus acknowledged with a small smile that didn't quite reach his watery eyes. 'I-I'll just come back later,' he continued, turning to leave.

'Wait, Al,' Harry began, hurrying to catch up with his son, having seen the look in his eyes even from the other side of the room. Albus paused outside the door, allowing himself to be turned back to face his father when the man reached him.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked, his eyes full of concern. He'd not seen such a hollow look in Albus' eyes since Ginny had died.

'It's nothing, really, I can come back,' Albus assured, trying to control the tears that threatened to spill over.

'No, you won't come back. We'll talk now. Now come on, love, what wrong? Is it Rose?'

'No. Rose is fine. Gods…it's Scor-Scorpius,' Albus admitted, his heart hurting even as he said the name.

'What's happened to Scorpius?' Draco asked as he stepped up beside Harry, worried that his son may have gotten hurt.

'Nothing…w-we. Fuck, we broke up,' Albus whispered as he lost the battle with his eyes to control the flow of tears. He cursed softly to himself as he violently wiped them away. The last thing he wanted was for his ex's father to see him blubbering like a baby.

'Oh, Al,' Harry said, his heart twinging in sympathy as he watched his youngest son fall apart in front of him. He pulled the boy into a tight embrace and looked up at Draco over his shoulder, silently asking for a bit of privacy. Draco merely nodded and swept from the room elegantly, intent on finding his own son to confront.

As Draco left, Harry pulled the sobbing Albus into his office, closed the door and locked it. He turned back to his son and gently led him to a chair by the fireplace, conjured some tea, and waited for the stream of tears to ebb.

Finally the boy's breathing became less erratic and he seemed to calm down enough to talk.

'Alright?' Harry asked, handing him a fresh tissue.

'Y-yeah,' Albus stuttered with a blush, feeling a bit silly for his breakdown.

'So, Scorpius broke up with you?' Harry asked, wanting to get the story straight.

'N-no, I broke u-up with him,' the teenager clarified, wincing as he did.

'Oh, I see. Do you want to tell me what happened? Everything seemed to be going really well between you two,' Harry prompted.

'He doesn't trust me,' Albus said, his brow furrowing as he remembered their last - and final - argument.

'How do you mean?'

'He keeps accusing me of wanting to be with Liam. I told his he was being ridiculous, I don't want to be with anyone but him but he just kept nattering on about how he was sure that Li was up to something and trying to break us up and I wasn't doing anything to stop it so I must _want _to be with him and I'm an attention seeker and I told him he was being paranoid but would he listen? No. He just had to keep accusing me…' Albus rambled at a furious pace, his voice becoming louder with each word as his anger rose once more.

'Whoa! Alright, hold on son, slow down. Let's go back a moment. This Liam fellow you mentioned, do you mean Seamus' son?'

'Yes, Liam Finnegan,' Albus answered with a nod.

'Okay. So, Scorpius thinks that Liam is interested in you? What would make him think that?' Harry asked

'Well, you know, he's kind of a touchy feely sort of person I guess,' Albus began. 'Scorpius first got upset because he thought Liam was flirting with me.'

'Was he?' Harry asked, thinking to himself that it was no wonder Scorpius got jealous. If the son were anything like the father he would be as shameless and obvious as a person could get.

'Well, yeah I guess,' Albus admitted. 'But no one pays attention to Li's flirting, he'd flirt with a doorknob if he thought it'd get him somewhere.'

'Tell me about it,' Harry said with an abrupt laugh. 'Sounds like the lad takes after his father. Go on then, it sounds like there's more.'

'Well, I assured him everything was fine and he seemed to believe me. Then at Christmas we fought because Liam got me a gift,' Albus continued.

'It's not unusual for friends to give gifts at Christmas. It must have been something pretty out of the ordinary for Scorpius to get upset over it,' Harry reasoned

'I guess so. It was a bracelet. This leather braided strap with a Gryffindor Lion inlaid into it and an engraving about how I should remember who I am,' Albus muttered, almost wishing that he hadn't destroyed it since it didn't seem to make a difference in his relationship with Scorpius.

'He bought you jewelry?' Harry asked, eyebrows raising. He shuddered to think how Draco would react if another man got him something so personal. No doubt it would get bloody. The brunet could only assume that Scorpius' reaction could not have been good.

'You know, Al, that seems like a pretty personal gift for someone who just wants to be your friend.'

'I know, but I couldn't just give it back, I didn't want to hurt Li's feelings so I just promised not to wear it,' he explained.

'You wore it didn't you?' Harry asked knowingly. He seemed to recall seeing the cuff on his son's wrist during the holiday break.

'Well…' Albus began, his face flushed with guilt.

'I see. Well, that couldn't have been well recieved,' Harry predicted.

'It wasn't. I didn't wear it because of Liam or anything, I swear! I only wore the thing so I wouldn't have to wear the one Lily bought for me. Did you see that thing? It was hideous!' Albus replied, trying to justify his motives.

'It was pretty feminine,' Harry acknowledged with a subtle smile. 'So, that's the fight that had you storming out of the Manor in such a rush?'

'Yeah,' Albus nodded.

'I suppose that would explain why you two haven't been attached at the hip as much recently.'

'Yeah well, I was going to make it up to him yesterday. I arranged this really nice Quidditch date and picnic. I was going to tell him…I guess it doesn't matter anymore,' Albus sighed dejectedly. 'Anyways, as I was leaving the dorm Liam came into the room all upset and I couldn't just leave him there, especially not after what his father said to him. I missed my date with Scorpius. Then he walked into the dorm and saw me comforting Liam and as usual jumped to all the wrong conclusions. I got so sick of trying to convince him that there was nothing going on. Finally I just lost it and told him if he couldn't trust me than maybe we shouldn't be together. I didn't even think before I said it but I'm so tired of trying to convince him I'm innocent.'

'I see. I'm sure it would be frustrating to always feel like you have to defend yourself,' Harry began.

'Exactly! I mean I shouldn't be with someone who doesn't trust me, right?' he asked, hoping that his father could offer him some validation.

'Well, trust is a big part of a relationship,' Harry admitted. 'But, perhaps he was just scared of losing you, Albus. Malfoy's aren't that keen on sharing and it would look more than a bit dodgy for you to miss your date with him in favor of taking care of another bloke.'

'But he wouldn't even listen to why Liam needed me,' Albus protested stubbornly.

'What _did _Liam's father say that had him so upset?' Harry asked, genuinely curious as to what his normally easy-going ex-roommate could have done to get his son so worked up.

'Liam told his father he was gay and Mr. Finnegan practically disowned him. He told him he was a freak and that he wasn't his son any more. Can you believe that?' Albus asked, still furious at the man for being such a bigot.

'Seamus? Seamus Finnegan said that?' Harry asked incredulously, his eyebrows raised in surprise. 'Somehow I have a hard time believing that.'

'What do you mean?'

'To be honest, Son, Seamus would be the last person to denounce homosexuality. The man has never been picky with his partners. He wasn't exactly chaste during his time at Hogwarts. Merlin, I even remember him hitting on _me _on more than one occasion, even _after _your mother and I were married,' Harry explained.

'That can't be right. Why would Liam lie to me?' Albus asked, confused. He was beginning to get a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as he began to think that perhaps he had been wrong about the whole situation - which would mean Scorpius was right and that was something that Albus wasn't ready to admit just yet.

'That's a good question, Al. All I can think is perhaps Scorpius wasn't so unjustified in his jealousy. Maybe Liam isn't as innocent as he seems.'

'Do you really think he was manipulating me? How could I not see it?'

'It's possible, Son. The truth is, you're a Potter. We Potters always want to see the best in people, I know that better than anyone, but sometimes it can leave us a bit shortsighted.'

'What should I do?' Albus whispered.

'It's obvious how much you two care about each other. I would hate to think you gave that up over a misunderstanding. I think you should try to work things out with him,' Harry suggested, inwardly hoping it was not too late for his son to do so. If Scorpius were anything like his father it would be a battle just to get him to listen to Albus, let alone take him back. Harry knew all too well that once a Malfoy was burnt, they tended to close themselves off.

'I…I don't know.'

'Why don't you take a little while to think things through? Figure out what you want and then go for it, yeah?' Harry said, clasping a hand on Albus' shoulder.

Albus just nodded and rose from his chair. 'Yeah. Look I'm going to go. I think I just need to be alone.'

'I understand. If you need to talk some more you know where to find me,' Harry said, walking him to the door.

'Thanks, Dad,' he replied with a small smile.

'Anytime. And Albus? Try not to wait too long,' he advised. 'Malfoy's aren't known for their patience.'

Albus nodded once more and turned to leave. He had only made it a few steps when a thought occurred to him and he turned back to his father with a cheeky grin.

'Oh I almost forgot,' he began as he snaked a hand into his rucksack, rummaging around for a few moments before he brought out a small pile of papers and thrust them at his confused father. 'It looks as though you could use these, Merlin knows they came in handy for me,' he said with a wink, his lips curling into a fine imitation of the patented Malfoy smirk before heading off down the corridor.

Harry watched him walk away before glancing down to find the sex pamphlets he had given to Albus so many months ago. He chuckled to himself as he read the tiny note that Albus had stuck to the top of _Anal Sex: The Pleasure and the Pains._

_Don't forget to stay safe!_

'Cheeky buggar,' he muttered affectionately before closing the door and returning to his desk to open the first pamphlet.

Now that he had them, he figured there was no harm in refreshing his memory.

****

It was a few hours before Draco returned to Harry's office. The brunet started a bit as the door opened and hastily shuffled the pamphlets into the side drawer of his desk, his face flushing as he imagined his lover's reaction were he to discover his reading material.

'Hey, how did everything go? Is Albus okay?' Draco asked as he moved to sit in the chair opposite Harry's desk.

'He's fine, just upset,' he replied

'Naturally. I spoke to Scorpius.'

'Oh? How's he doing?'

'Well, he's not quite so obviously falling apart, he has some dignity after all,' Draco commented, raising an eyebrow with a smirk. 'However, I have the advantage of being his father and knowing him better than anyone else. He may be fooling everyone else but I can see the cracks in his façade. I'd say he's just as upset as Albus, if not more.'

'He must be pretty hurt and angry, especially since I'm pretty sure he's in the right about that Finnegan kid.'

'Of course he is. Bloody Finnegans, will they ever learn to keep it in their pants?'

'Did Scorpius tell you that Liam is claiming Seamus disowned him for being gay?' Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Seamus Finnegan? The slut of Gryffindor? What a joke!' Draco scoffed.

'That's what I said. Anyways, I told Albus about it and I think he's finally seeing that he's being manipulated. I advised him to talk to Scorpius before it's too late. I suppose all we can do now is hope that he'll act rationally and hear Al out when he tries to explain things,' he mused.

'And why wouldn't he?' Draco asked, obviously offended at the blatant insinuation that Malfoys were irrational.

'Let's be honest, Love, Malfoys aren't exactly known for their understanding or forgiving nature. I mean, look at the lengths I had to go to in order to get you back,' Harry pointed out with a good-natured grin.

'Well, if Potters weren't so thick to begin with then there wouldn't have been a problem to begin with, with us or Albus and Scorpius,' Draco sneered, not at all amused at the brunet's assessment.

'Are you calling me thick?' Harry asked, his humorous expression morphing into a frown as he stood from his chair to lean across the desk challengingly.

'If the unpolished shoe fits!' the blond replied snarkily, subconsciously mirroring his lover's stance.

'Why you little snob!' Harry growled, moving around the desk to stand toe to toe with the blond. 'I'll have you know my shoes are plenty polished.'

'What exactly did you use? Mud?' the blond scoffed. 'You're just as rough and uncultured as you've always been. It's a pity really; I was hoping I would have a good influence on you. I thought perhaps some of my more refined qualities might start to rub off on you. Ah well, as that Muggle saying goes, 'you can't polish a bird,' Draco said with an exaggerated sigh

'The expression is 'you can't polish a turd', Malfoy,' Harry replied, enjoying the look of disgust that crossed his lover's face.

'A turd? How crass! Ugh, Muggles can be so revolting!' he sneered.

'You're the one who brought it up,' the brunet pointed out before leaning into Draco's body as he ran questing hands over the other man's taut chest, his voice taking on a suggestive tone. 'As for things rubbing off on me, your 'refined qualities' are really the last thing I had in mind.'

'Oh really? And what makes you think I've any interest in anything of mine rubbing off on you, Potter? In fact, I don't think it's wise to expose myself to your plebian nature for too long, it could have a detrimental affect on my sophisticated person,' Draco taunted, even as his heart sped at the brunet's touch.

'I'm sure I could find a way to convince you it's in your best interest,' Harry replied, his hands slipping beneath Draco's now unbuttoned shirt as he leaned in and slipped his tongue between the blond's pink lips to tease him with a sensual kiss.

Draco did his best to remain unmoved by the contact but was unable to hold back a whimper of pleasure as Harry delved into the recesses of his mouth, his delicious tongue mapping every inch of the hot cavity as his hands stroked his chest and tweaked his nipples. His resolve snapped as the brunet slipped a hand into his trousers to tug gently at his stiff member. With a sharp gasp the blond professor pounced, his hands fisting in Harry's hair as he plundered the mouth beneath his.

'Bedroom,' Harry gasped as he tore his mouth away from the Slytherin's to place hot open-mouth kisses on his face and neck.

'No. Here, now,' Draco demanded, his hands grabbing at the other man's robes and shirt, tearing the offending garments off the heated body to throw them over his shoulder haphazardly. Once he'd freed the other man's torso, the blond dropped to his knees and deftly undid the buttons of his trousers, ignoring the feeble protests of his lover.

'But D-Draco, someone could…Oh Fuck!' Harry exclaimed, all protestations and worries about being caught flying out of his mind as his swollen cock was engulfed in the wet heat of Draco's mouth. He moaned aloud, his hands reaching to grip the silk of the blond's hair as the man bobbed his head up and down Harry's length, humming his delight around the hard flesh.

'Stop! Draco…' Harry cried suddenly, his hands tugging on his lover's head to get him to release him. Draco complied, pulling his mouth off the turgid length with an obscene 'pop' before the brunet pulled him up to take his mouth once more.

They kissed heatedly for a few moments before Harry pulled back and stepped out of his trousers, toeing off his shoes as he did to stand in front of Draco completely naked, save for his black socks.

Draco followed suit, removing his trousers and boxers with swift ease, his aching prick bobbing at the quick movements, the sticky tip making a light smacking noise as it bounced off his rippling stomach.

'Lube?' he asked, his voice deep with lust

Harry moved around the desk to open the left side drawer, removing a tube of lubricant from the back of it. As he went to shut it, his eyes fell on the pamphlets he'd stuffed in there earlier, his gaze lingering a moment before he closed the drawer and turned to face the lust-filled god before him. He drank in the sight of the blond, simply appreciating the vision he created standing in his office with naught but an opened shirt hanging from his shoulders.

'Leave it,' Harry requested as the other man moved to remove his last article of clothing. 'It's kinda sexy,' he replied in answer to the questioning gaze.

Draco merely smiled and did as asked before coming to stand in front of the brunet, taking the tube and opening it, intent on preparing himself. He frowned lightly in confusion when Harry stopped him with a hand on his arm, his emerald eyes full of intensity behind black frames.

'I…I was thinking maybe this time…I could…' Harry began.

Draco's eyes widened a bit, his heart pounding as he realized what the brunet was saying.

'Harry, are you sure?' he asked quietly, his voice laced in wonder and longing.

'Very,' he replied, his tone full of sincerity. 'I want you inside me, Draco.'

The blond's eyes closed at hearing the whispered words, his forehead coming to rest on the other man's, his cock twitching wildly at the thought of finally being allowed to penetrate his lover.

He brought their lips together in a soft, sweet kiss, his lips gentle and unhurried as he poured his feelings into it. After a few moments the kiss deepened and became rushed as their bodies met, sticky erections rubbing enticingly against one another. Harry moaned and shuffled backward, dragging the blond with him, never breaking the kiss, until the back of his legs hit the edge of the desk.

As he moved to lie across the expanse of his work area, Draco suddenly straightened, ignoring his body's protest at the loss of physical contact with the brunet.

'What's wrong, Love?' Harry asked, lifting himself up on his forearms to gaze at the blond with a curious frown.

'We should do this in the bedroom,' Draco replied.

'It's fine, just come back here,' Harry insisted, reaching a hand out to the other man.

'Harry…' Draco began only to be cut off by an insistent pair of lips on his own as the brunet sat up and pulled him against his body.

'No…here…now,' Harry demanded, parroting the blond's words back to him in between kisses before he laid himself back on the desk, bringing his feet to rest flat against the edge of the wood, his legs splayed in wanton invitation.

Draco's mind went utterly blank as need shot through him at the sight of Harry Potter on display, naked and open on his own desk for the blond's gaze alone.

'Draco, please…' Harry moaned, his lust-filled gaze boring into the smoke grey orbs as he reached a hand down to stroke his cock.

Shaking his head lightly to clear the Gryffindor-induced, the blond rushed to comply, opening the lubrication with shaky hands as he moved to stand between the other man's legs.

He set aside the tube for a moment before running a reverent hand along his lover's thigh, slowly dragging it down to caress the curve of his pert arse. His fingers ghosted along the skin, stroking the crease gently as he drank in the low moans he brought forth from the brunet.

Bending at the waist, he followed the path his hands had traveled, covering first one, then the other hair-sprinkled thigh in hot kisses. When he reached apex of his legs, the blond abandoned kisses for use of his tongue, causing the man beneath him to cry out at the unexpected sensation of that sinful tongue stroking a wet hot path along his balls and in between his buttocks. Dizzy with desire at the taste of his Gryffindor, Draco moaned and fell to his knees, ignoring the pain that shot up his legs as he dropped onto the hard floor. Using his hands, he spread the other man's cheeks to stare intently at the dusky ring, the muscle twitching enticingly under his hot gaze.

Without hesitation, the blond leaned forward and placed a scorching kiss to the puckered entrance, his body shuddering in delight at the shocked cry of pleasure Harry let loose. Smiling deviously he flicked his tongue out to lap at the hole, circling the flesh with the tip before stabbing the wet muscle into the brunet's arse, obscene wet sounds permeating the room.

'Bloody fuck! Gods, Draco…ahhhh!' Harry moaned, his eyes rolling up into his head as he felt the blond's tongue fucking him. Electric bursts of pleasure shot through him at every thrust of the wet muscle.

'You like that, Harry?' Draco breathed against his buttocks

'Fuck…yes…please…more…I need…' Harry begged, rotating his hips in search of something to penetrate him once again.

Draco complied readily, resuming his tongue fucking a while longer as he grabbed the neglected tube of lube and squirted a generous amount into his hand, spreading it liberally over his fingers. He pulled back, ignoring Harry's whine at the loss of his talented tongue, and replaced his mouth with a well-slicked finger, the digit sliding easily past the loosed ring of muscle. He thrust in and out for a few moments, wanting to ensure the hole was properly stretched before adding another. The Slytherin wanted to make sure the brunet felt as little pain as possible. As soon as Harry began pushing back against his hand, begging for more, the blond acquiesced, easing his second finger into the willing body.

Harry tensed a bit at the newest addition, his body resisting against the width of two fingers before he forced himself to relax once more. As Draco continued his movements the burning sensation eased and soon he was back to grinding down against Draco's hand, in need of more.

The blond added a third finger without being asked, and began to twist the digits, searching for that glorious bundle of nerves. He knew he had struck gold when Harry suddenly wrenched himself off the hard desk with a cry of, 'Holy fuck! AHH!'.

Draco's face broke into a feral grin as he proceeded to pump his fingers in and out of the willing arse, striking the brunet's prostate over and over again.

'Fuck, Draco, NOW! I'm ready…just fuck me!' Harry screamed, heat searing him at every pass of the blond's fingers.

Never one to be told twice, Draco slipped his fingers out of the loosened hole, slicked his aching cock generously with the viscous lubricant and aligned the head of his length at Harry's entrance.

Leaning down, he placed a gentle kiss on the other man's lips as he slid the tip of his prick into him. He paused, shaking, as he felt the clench of Harry's tight ring of muscles, waiting for the brunet to become accustomed to the penetration.

Harry gasped at the intrusion, his body instinctively fighting against it, as Draco's thick cock impaled him. The burning sensation had returned and he felt incredibly stretched. Draco was a lot bigger than three fingers and he had to focus all his will on relaxing his body so the blond could continue.

'H-Harry?'

Finally, the rave-haired man opened his eyes and nodded, giving Draco permission to continue.

Sweat poured down the blond's body, soaking his shirt, as he inched his way inside the other man. When he was fully seated, his balls resting against the damp flesh of Harry's arse, he paused to kiss him once again.

Harry couldn't breathe past the sensation of Draco inside of him. He had never felt so full, so stretched, so completely apart of another person before and it made his heart soar. He opened his eyes to stare at his lover. The normally reserved blond was completely enraptured with Harry, his face full of adoring wonder as he stared back, his pewter eyes filled with blissfull emotion as he leaned down and kissed him.

After a few moments, the burn subsided and Harry began to move his hips against the blond. Taking the hint that it was okay to move, Draco began to slowly withdraw, thrusting shallowly into Harry to get him used to his cock.

'Dracoooo,' Harry whined after a few short thrusts as he ground his hips down seeking more. 'I need more.'

'Y-You're so tight…I don't want to hurt you…'

'It's fine…I promise, just do it,' Harry interrupted, all the while trying to speed up the pace.

'But…'

'What's the matter, Malfoy? Y-you scared?' Harry taunted breathlessly, heart pounding in triumph as he saw the blond's eyes narrow and his face become determined.

'You wish,' he replied before pulling out almost completely to slam back into Harry with jarring force, causing the other man to cry out. He was afraid at first that he'd hurt the other man but one glance at his face told Draco he had nothing to worry about. Smiling wickedly, he began to pump himself in and out of the Gryffindor at a furious pace, his balls smacking heavily against the other man's buttocks, drawing a succession of moans and chants of his name. He moved, suddenly, angling his hips in just the right position so that the tip of his cock slammed against Harry's prostate over and over again.

'Fuck, YES!' Harry screamed, his voice hoarse. 'Harder, Draco, Oh GODS!'

Draco did as instructed, slamming into Harry hard enough to rattle the desk, the wooden legs scraping against the floor at every thrust. Suddenly the blond could feel his orgasm building, his balls tightening as the pleasure mounted. Reaching down between their sweat-soaked bodies, Draco grasped Harry's straining cock, stroking it roughly in time with his thrusts, determined that the brunet would come before him.

A few expert strokes later and Harry was arching off the wood of the desk, screaming out Draco's name as he shot stream after stream of come across his chest, his arse clenching around the blond to the point of pain, bringing him to completion. Draco filled the Gryffindor with his seed and continued to thrust a few moments after, drawing out the sensation until he couldn't stand it any longer. With a heavy sigh he collapsed onto his shaking lover, completely boneless and sated, his softening cock sliding from Harry's abused hole with a wet plop.

They lay there a few moments, their combined pants for air the only sound in the room, Harry's hands trailing beneath the other man's shirt to draw lazy patterns across the Slytherin's sweaty back.

'I don't think it worked,' Harry said, startling a sleepy Draco.

'What? What didn't work?'

'I don't feel any more refined. We may have to do a bit more rubbing,' he replied with a smirk.

'Quite right,' Draco agreed with a smile. 'I hope you are committed to the task as it may take many hours of rubbing, given your level of inelegance.'

'Indeed. Though perhaps we should move this to the bedroom,' he replied with a light wince as he shifted his body against the hard wood of the desk, his arse twinging a bit at the contact.

'How do you feel?' Draco asked, his voice laced with worry, noting the brunet's wince of pain as he helped him off the desk.

'I feel perfect, Draco,' Harry replied, reassuring him with a kiss. 'Absolutely perfect.'

With that they headed through the door, into his private chambers where they spent the whole night wrapped up in each other, forgetting about the outside world and their many minor differences for those few hours.

****

A/N: :stares into space vacantly, drool dribbling down her chin: Mmmm Drarry…:is startled by a loud clearing of a throat:

Huh? What? Oh right…hehe hope you enjoyed that as much as I did.

Reviews make Drarry horny =D


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to claim them, sadly I cannot. They belong to Madam JKR.

Warning: This fic contains mature content and sexual situations between men. If you don't like man/man action don't read!!

A/N: Chapter 19 wow…this story is certainly taking on a life of its own. I never planned for it to be this long but I have to say I have a fond attachment to it.

Thanks to all my faithful readers and reviewers! You all win at an epic level!

A million fafilion shabadabadooillion thanks to the lovely Less for her beta. She is a fabulous author, beta, friend and maker of fucking adorable cupcakes.

****

Caught

Chapter 19

Harry awoke to the pleasant sensation of Draco lavishing his body with kisses. When the blond swallowed him whole, the brunet cried out and decided then and there that he could definitely get used to this type of wake up call. He came with a feral growl before wrenching himself up to pounce on his amorous lover.

They stayed in bed for most of the morning, completely wrapped up within one another, neither one rushing to begin the day. Only when their stomachs began to rumble did they manage to rouse themselves from between the sex-tangled sheets.

'Hungry?' Draco asked with a smirk as Harry's stomach gave a vicious snarl of protest at having been ignored for so long.

'Famished,' he replied with a grin.

'Right then, why not order something from the kitchens? Make sure and get plenty of coffee,' the blond insisted as he slid from the rumpled bed and headed for the bathroom for a quick shower.

'You've got it,' Harry answered before calling out for Winky and requesting his and Draco's breakfast.

When the house-elf popped away Harry let himself fall back to the softness off his bed, stretching languidly, as he savored the soreness of his body from the activities of the past twenty-four hours. He smiled broadly as he remembered each encounter, his cock stirring once again, seemingly insatiable for his blond paramour. He hadn't been so sexually charged since he was a teenager and was surprised to find that Draco influenced his libido so dramatically. His smile took on a mischievous glint as he heard the taps of the shower come to life. He may as well put his renewed erection to good use.

Just as Harry moved from the bed, intent on joining the Slytherin, his fireplace roared to life and he was confronted by the shocked green face of Ron Weasley.

'For fuck's sake, Ron!' Harry squeaked as he ripped the sheet from his bed to wrap it around his waist, struggling to maintain what little bit of modesty that remained.

'Bloody hell, Harry! I'm sorry,' Ron rushed to apologize, averting his eyes as his face turned a darker shade of green, hinting at a fierce blush.

'A bit of warning next time, perhaps?' Harry requested, though he realized it was his fault for not blocking the Floo network last night. He had been so wrapped up in Draco it hadn't even occurred to him that anyone could interrupt them. His heart pounded as he remembered the blond was only one room away and could make an appearance any moment.

'Sorry, mate, Hermione asked me to Floo and invite you to dinner tonight. I didn't realize you would still be in bed. It's a quarter past twelve after all,' Ron explained before his face took on a suspicious look. 'Hold on a second, why _are _you still in bed at this hour?'

'Erm…' Harry began, his face flushing. Before he could answer, breakfast appeared on a table beside Harry's bed, complete with the single red rose the brunet had requested for Draco. His heart sped as he saw Ron's look of confusion turn to devilish comprehension.

'Naked in bed at noon, the shower running without you in it, breakfast for two, Harry you got laid!' Ron exclaimed excitedly.

Harry put a hand over his face, groaning at his best friends deductive reasoning, dreading the questions he knew were coming.

'It's about time, mate! Well, who is she? Do I know her?' Ron asked.

'Well, in a manner of speaking,' Harry hedged, praying the blond remained in the shower long enough for him to keep his friend from seeing him. He wasn't ashamed of his lover; he just didn't think that seeing a naked Draco Malfoy emerging from his best friend's bathroom, naked and wet was particularly the best way to unveil their relationship.

'Really? Who is it?'

'I'd rather not discuss it at the moment,' Harry replied, hoping the ginger would take the hint.

'So, was she any good?' Ron asked, eyebrows waggling as he ignored the obvious attempt to halt the inquiry.

'Ron!' Harry admonished, keeping his ear out for the sound of the shower.

'Oh come on, mate, don't get all girly on me! I'm your best friend, give me all the details. I haven't heard any good sex stories for a while. Help a married bloke out! Was it good?'

'Bloody fantastic,' Harry admitted, his eyes glazing over slightly as he thought about Draco.

'Nice! What's she like then? Hot?' Ron asked, veritably bouncing, well, as much as a green floating head in a fireplace _can _bounce.

'Gorgeous. Blond hair, amazing eyes, bloody unbelievable body,' Harry rambled, allowing himself to be drawn into Ron's excitement. 'Smart, funny, with a caustic wit that never fails to amuse me…'

'Wow, Harry, you should see the look on your face,' Ron commented, his voice awed slightly as he saw a look of tenderness and love sweep over his friend's countenance as he spoke.

'What do you mean?' Harry asked, suddenly wary.

'It's obvious you're head over heels in love with this bird,' Ron pointed out with a smile.

'Well…I…' Harry stuttered

'That settles it. You have to bring her for dinner tonight. I want to meet this woman, and I know Hermione will as well,' Ron decided

'You know, Ron, I don't know if that's such a good idea,' Harry protested, his heart pounding as he imagined the red-head's reaction if he were to arrive with the blond on his arm.

'Oh stuff it, Harry, you're bringing her to dinner and that's final. Come around five thirty and we can have drinks,' he argued, his tone firm. Harry was forcefully reminded of Molly Weasley.

Harry opened his mouth to protest further when the shower suddenly turned off. Panicking he leapt from the bed, grabbed his wand from the side table and hurried toward the fireplace, intent on ending the conversation as quick as possible.

'Right, ok fine, we'll be there,' he assured, praying Draco didn't walk into the room before he could end the fire call.

'Fantastic. Bloody hell, Harry, why are you walking so funny?' Ron asked, noticing the brunet's limping form as he crossed the room. 'Blimey, she must have been brilliant if you can't even walk properly the next day,' he said in amazement.

'You have no idea,' Harry muttered with a small smile as his face took on a becoming blush. Suddenly he heard to door to the bathroom being opened and saw Ron's head stretch to try and catch a glimpse of his bedmate around Harry's form.

'Alright then, see you tonight. Tell 'Mione I said hi, bye!' Harry squeaked before waving his wand and closing the Floo on a protesting Ron just as Draco entered the room completely naked. Harry quickly spelled the Floo closed completely, barring anyone from accessing the room and interrupting them, before turning his gaze at his lover.

'Who was that?' the blond asked as he toweled his hair dry.

'Ron,' Harry answered. 'He wants us to come to dinner tonight.'

'Weasley knows about me?' Draco asked, his eyebrows shooting up in obvious surprise.

'Not exactly, no,' he admitted. 'Hermione knows, but Ron is under the impression that you're a girl I'm seeing.'

'And you didn't correct him?'

'Well, I didn't think it was a conversation that should be entered into while I was standing there wrapped in nothing but a sheet, so no, I didn't correct him,' Harry replied defensively.

'But you agreed to bring me to dinner tonight?' Draco asked with a slight smirk.

'Well…yes.'

'Well, don't you think that will be a bit of a shock for him? Despite how utterly brainless the Weasel is, even I will admit that he's enough of a brain to deduce that I am not female,' Draco reasoned.

'He's not brainless!' Harry replied, automatically defending his friend. 'And don't call him a weasel. Anyways he'll have to find out sooner or later.'

'Will he?'

'Of course! I've kept secrets all my life and I'm sick of it. I certainly don't want to have our relationship added to the list,' Harry said, his tone determined

Draco felt something inside him relax. He hadn't been sure that the Gryffindor would want to go public with their relationship and he had been prepared to fight him over it. The last thing he wanted was to finally get what he wanted, namely Harry, and then to have to hide it away like some dirty secret.

'Well then I suppose there's nothing to do but go to dinner. This should be entertaining,' Draco replied with an evil grin.

'You do realize that if you want to be with me you have to be nice to my friends?' Harry asked, his eyes narrowing at the look of deviousness on his boyfriend's face. 'I mean it. No snarky comments, no name-calling.'

'Why of course not! I promise you I will be every inch the polite and courteous aristocrat that I was raised to be. I will do my utmost to make sure to disguise my pleasure at seeing Weaslby's head explode as I introduce myself as your 'girlfriend',' Draco replied, chuckling evilly as he pictured that exact scenario. 'In fact, I'm rather looking forward to it.'

*****

Albus pushed the scrambled eggs around on his plate absently, staring across the Great Hall to gaze at the back of Scorpius' head, as he waited impatiently for the morning's post to be delivered.

After a night of fitful tossing and turning, unable to sleep for the thoughts running through his head, he had risen that morning and headed straight for the Owlery. He scribbled a note to Scorpius, asking the blond to allow him a chance to talk things out. He had requested the other boy meet him beside the lake, where he'd originally planned his private picnic the day everything had been ruined. He had no idea if the Slytherin would bother to show up but he knew his father was right, he had to at least try to mend things between them.

It seemed that Scorpius was his spark and without him he just didn't care about things as much as he used to. He missed the platinum-haired boy so much after only a few days and the ache was such a constant grating inside his chest that he worried that he would never be whole again. Somehow he had to try and fix things between them. He loved Scorpius too much to just let things end.

The Gryffindor shuffled in his seat once more, eager for the post to come so that he could watch Scorpius' reaction. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the Hall was filled with the rush of owls floating in to deliver their burdens. Albus straightened immediately, his back ramrod stiff as he spotted his owl, Hermes, in the melee. His gaze followed the bird's progress, until it landed next to Scorpius, holding a claw out to the boy in a request to have the letter removed.

For a moment Scorpius merely stared at the bird. Albus held his breath as he watched, waiting to see if the blond boy would even bother to read the note. He let his breath out in a gusty sigh of relief as the Slytherin finally leaned over and untied the scrap of parchment from the proffered leg. As Hermes took flight once more, Scorpius bent his head to read the note, and Albus found himself cursing at not being able to see his face. He was dying to see how the other boy reacted, but there was nothing for it. All he could do was stare at the platinum head and hope for the best.

After a few moments Scorpius rose steadily from his seat and stalked out of the Great Hall, not sparing even a fleeting glance in the Gryffindor's direction. Albus worried at his lip as he debated following. He decided against it, hoping that if he gave the blond a bit of space he would be rewarded with the meeting by the lake. He would just have to be patient for a few more hours.

*****

'Are you sure you won't come with us Albus?' Rose asked him for the fifth time that morning as she finished fastening her favorite earrings and smoothed her hands down her top to rid it of imaginary wrinkles. Albus smiled as he took in her appearance. She looked radiant in her dark skin-tight denims, emerald silk top and her hair done into perfect ringlets. Ethan and she had finally made their relationship official and they were heading out on their first real date in Hogsmeade; doubling with James and Audrey.

Albus didn't know why he hadn't told Rose about his impending meeting with his ex. He supposed he just didn't want her to get her hopes up, or his own come to that, that they would be reunited. That and the fact that his lovely cousin had been a bit preoccupied with Ethan lately, not that he minded. He was happy for her and wished her the best. Ethan was a great guy and Albus was more than approving of the match.

'No, you lot go ahead, honestly. I'm just going to stay here and get some homework done,' he replied. She looked as though she might continue to argue but Albus was mercifully saved the trouble when her boyfriend arrived to sweep her away.

'Rose, Love, the carriages are going to leave without us,' Ethan called softly from the portrait hole.

'Go on, I'll be fine,' Albus assured, giving her a weak smile. 'Have fun. If he takes you to Madam Puddifoot's I want all the details.'

'You got it,' she replied before hugging him tightly with a whispered 'love you' before heading through the portrait hole with her boyfriend to meet the others.

Albus looked down at the potions book he had been trying to read for the last thirty minutes. He stared blankly at the page for a few more moments, reading the same sentence over and over as the words all blurred together once again. With a discontented sigh he closed the book, knowing that attempting to read it was futile. Glancing restlessly at the clock that hung above the fireplace, he cursed as he saw that he still had over thirty minutes before he had to meet Scorpius.

He shifted in his chair a bit, his fingers reaching up to toy with the ring that hung on a silver chain around his neck, the familiar feel of the cool metal soothing him. After five minutes of staring into space he decided he might as well wait outside on the off chance his Slytherin decided to show up early. Heaving a sigh, he rose from his seat on the couch, and headed out the portrait hole.

Albus took in breath after breath of the chilly spring air, letting the breeze wash over him and ease the feelings of confusion and longing that threatened to overcome him. He made his way to sit beneath a large tree at the edge of the Black Lake, settling his back against the wide trunk, his chin resting on his knees as he stared across the mirrored surface of the murky pool.

As he sat there, his eyes darting around for signs of the blond every so often, Albus' mind turned to the conversation he had had with his father the day before. He had seemed so sure that Mr. Finnegan would not only refuse to disown his son but would actually encourage a same sex relationship. Why would his friend make up such a horrendous lie? Would he really have done it just to get Albus' attention? Could Liam really have orchestrated all the fights between himself and Scorpius? The brunet so wanted to believe his friend was better than that, but if even his father was hinting at foul play, surely something was amiss.

As if conjured by Albus' musings, Liam suddenly appeared beside him, smiling down with a twinkle in his eyes.

'Well, Albus, what's the craic?' he asked in a friendly tone.

'Hey, Liam,' Albus began, feeling a bit uncomfortable as the Irish boy moved to sit next to him, his right side molding to the brunet's left intimately. He shuffled subtly away from the sandy-haired boy, trying to create some distance without offending him.

'So, I take it you're not heading into Hogsmeade today?' he asked.

'Ah, no I decided I'd rather stay behind with you,' Liam said, turning to face Albus, a coy look in his eyes.

'Oh, right. Well, I'm afraid I wouldn't be much company right now, Li,' Albus replied, trying to hint that the other boy should go. The last thing he needed was for Scorpius to find him with the Irish boy when he was supposed to be trying to work out the kinks in their relationship.

'Don't be silly, Al, you're always wonderful company,' Liam cooed, reaching around to stroke the brunet's thigh as he glanced up at him through his lashes.

'Um…t-thanks,' Albus stuttered, shifting once again to move away from the other boy's touch. Liam merely shifted closer, resting his hand more firmly on his thigh as he leaned into Albus, his breath wafting across his face in hot puffs.

'No need to thank me, it's the truth. I love to be with you Albus. Maybe I could show you how much I love it?' Liam whispered suggestively.

'Liam, are you…hitting on me?'

'It's about time you noticed, Love, I was beginning to think you'd never catch on,' Liam replied before pouncing on Albus and attaching his lips to the shocked boy, pushing him roughly to the ground to straddle him.

Albus cried out in surprise as his friend fairly attacked him, his thin lips mashing against his own, the other boy's tongue forcing itself into his mouth, effectively gagging him. After a moment Albus recovered from his shock and began to push at the Irish boy, struggling to get him off his prone form. Liam misinterpreted his movement as encouragement and began to run his hands along the brunet's body, moaning into his mouth as he rubbed his hard length against Albus' hip.

Disgusted and feeling more than a little violated, Albus found the strength to push the other boy off of him and scrambled back in an awkward crab-walk before standing to confront him, his breath coming in furious gasps and his stomach turning as it threatened to lurch up his breakfast.

'Liam, what the FUCK?' Albus demanded, swiping his hand viciously across his spit stained mouth, lips throbbing from the assault.

'Albus, my love, don't you see? Can't you understand that we are meant to be together? I know you want me! I nearly lost all hope that you'd realize how right we are for one another, but then you dumped that Slytherin scum so we could be together and I knew you loved me too,' Liam proclaimed, his eyes taking on a manic gleam.

'What the hell are you talking about? Liam are you mad?'

'Only for you, my pet,' Liam replied, his tone sickeningly sweet as he swiftly advanced on Albus again.

'Oh sweet Merlin, he was right! You played me. You manipulated me and made me think that your father hated you! I defended you to Scorpius and all the while you were screwing with us, screwing with _me_,' Albus cried in realization as he backed away from the boy stalking him.

'You defended me because you love me! I only did it so we could be together! You belong to _me_, Albus,' Liam said before slamming the brunet against a tree and latching onto his lips once more, kissing him hard enough to draw blood.

Albus struggled against the other boy, surprised at the strength he possessed despite his smaller stature. As he fought against his housemate, his eyes caught sight of a flash of white and he looked up just in time to see a flurry of blond hair as Scorpius stormed away from them. Panic surged through him, giving him the necessary strength to throw the Irish boy from his side, knocking him to the ground as he rushed to catch up with the Slytherin.

'Scorpius!' Albus called, only to be halted by a rough hand grabbing his wrist and spinning him to face a crazed Liam.

'Let him go, Albus, you're mine now.'

'I will _never _be yours, Liam, never!' Albus shouted, ripping his arm from the other boy before grabbing his wand and pointing it at his chest.

'Albus…' Liam began, moving towards him with outstretched arms, paying no mind to the threat being leveled in his direction.

'Touch me again and I will hex you into next week,' Albus threatened, effectively stopping the Irish boy's advance. 'I can't believe this is happening. How could I have been so stupid? I never want to see you again. You disgust me,' he growled, his anger and hurt pouring through him like wildfire, sending violent sparks shooting from the tip of his wand, causing Liam to shrink back at last.

'You can't mean that,' Liam protested shakily.

'I've never meant anything more. Stay the fuck away from me if you know what's good for you,' Albus warned before turning on his heel and racing toward the castle, desperate to find Scorpius and explain.

Liam watched him go, his heart pounding violently in his chest as he watched the brunet race after Malfoy, his rage threatening to consume him. Albus was wrong. He belonged to him, heart, body, and soul. If he didn't believe it now, then Liam would just have to show him. He would have to make him see. He would have Albus Severus Potter one way or another, whether he was willing or not.

****

A/N: Uh oh…something tells me Liam isn't going to let this go so easily…

Next Chapter - who wants to see Scorpius' side?

BTW - the word 'Craic' is an Irish word pronounced 'crack'. The literal translation is near enough to the word 'fun' in english. It's one of the most common words used here (primarily used in greeting) ie: What's the craic? Hows the craic? Well, Lad, Any craic? - Just in case anyone was confused as to what Liam was going on about when he greeted Al =D

Hugs for all reviews :heart:


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to claim them, sadly I cannot. They belong to Madam JKR.

Warning: This fic contains mature content and sexual situations between men. If you don't like man/man action don't read!!

A/N: A million and one thanks to the incomparble Digitallace for her beta! I appreciate you so much woman! I'm so bringing you cookies!

Thank you to those who read and review, your dedication and input mean a lot to me.

****

Caught

Chapter 20

Scorpius paced his common room for the hundredth time that afternoon, internally debating whether or not to meet Albus. Surely they had nothing more to say to one another. The Slytherin would not just sit back while Albus continued to refuse to see the game Finnegan was playing, nor would he allow the Gryffindor to accuse him of being unreasonably jealous. But what if Albus had finally seen the light? What if he wanted to apologize and get back together? Scorpius' damaged heart gave a tiny lurch at the notion and he abandoned pacing, falling gracefully into a chair, head in his hands.

The Slytherin missed his Gryffindor so much more than he would ever admit. Albus was everything to him. Scorpius could be having the worst day ever and all the prat had to do was aim that stupid lopsided grin his way and suddenly everything was right with the world. One word, one touch, and the normally reserved and aloof Slytherin could be reduced to so much fluff.

Now that the other boy was no longer his he felt hollowed out and completely useless. He couldn't find joy in the things he used to covet such as flying, and potion making. He had made the mistake of falling in love and making Albus the center of his happiness, foolishly thinking that they would last. He cursed himself every day for having allowed the boy to get so deep within his emotional walls as to claim a place in his heart. He hated how weak he had become. How weak he'd allowed Albus to make him. Scorpius could only thank whatever gods existed that his grandfather hadn't lived to see him disgrace the Malfoy name with such a silly act as falling in love.

Scorpius rose to pace the room again, unable to sit still for long. He had sworn to himself that he wouldn't talk to the brunet again, but when he'd received the letter at breakfast it had shaken his resolve. Now here he was pacing like a common idiot, fighting with himself over whether or not he should go. Hadn't the Gryffindor had enough of his time? Why was he wasting more of his precious life on the prat? Oh, right. Love. The Slytherin snorted to himself at the thought before scrubbing a hand over his face in anxiousness.

He thought about his father and what he would do in this situation. Would he go and allow the Gryffindor a chance to explain or would he ignore the summons and continue to feign ignorance of his existence? Knowing his father, the man would probably go simply to allow the other boy to embarrass himself with useless begging and pleading. Draco would probably see not going as a form of cowardice as well as a lost opportunity to make the brunet suffer humiliation at being allowed to lower himself to ask for forgiveness only to be turned away. The blond's wounded pride soared at the thought of making Albus beg for forgiveness. That decided it then, he would go.

Nodding firmly to himself in affirmation of his thoughts the blond headed out of his common room and toward the Entrance Hall. Scorpius walked with confidence and dignity, though his heart raced inside his chest. He ignored the taunting voice in the back of his mind that niggled at him, telling him that he was weak and desperate even just to hear the Gryffindor say his name again. Of course, he wasn't going to assuage the pain, he merely wanted to watch the brunet humiliate himself by falling over the place apologizing and begging Scorpius to take him back. It had nothing whatsoever to do with the hope that those bottle green eyes would look deeply into his with longing or that those silky lips might tell him that Albus loved him.

Scorpius was over half an hour late and the blond wondered worriedly if Albus would still be there before reminding himself he didn't care. If Albus wanted to make up with him badly enough he could just sit there all day long. The brunet deserved to be kept waiting after treating him so badly. He would arrive when he damned well pleased.

Nodding his head firmly at this thought he made the final steps towards the lake, rounding the large tree Albus said they'd meet at before stopping cold. His already battered heart crumbled in his chest as he saw the boy he loved pinned up against another tree kissing none other than Liam Finnegan.

He stood there a few moments, utterly shocked and devastated, before finally tearing his burning eyes from the scene in front of him and stalking his way back to the castle.

He heard Albus shout out his name but at that point he didn't care what the bastard had to say, he just needed to get away from him.

Choking back the vicious tears of anger that threatened to consume him, Scorpius burst through the entrance hall and stormed toward the stairs. On the way he lashed out at anyone who dared to get in his path.

The Slytherin had nearly made it down to the dungeons when he heard Potter rush up behind him.

'Scorpius, stop. Please,' Albus shouted, breathing heavily as he ran to catch up with the other boy.

Scorpius, however, merely kept walking, his strides becoming even longer in his rush to get away from the other boy. If he faced him now there was no telling what he would do.

'Scorpius, Love, wait!'

The blond whirled around, his eyes full of fury as he addressed Albus in sharp, clipped tones, 'Don't you dare call me that, _Potter,'_ he spat. 'You lost the right to call me anything other than Malfoy the minute I saw you kissing that sorry sack of shit. Stay the bloody hell away from me.'

With that he whirled around once more, intent on entering his dormitory.

'Scor, please just wait, it's not what you think,' Albus begged.

'It doesn't matter what I think, Potter, it's no longer my business. If you want to fuck Finnegan that's perfectly fine with me,' he callously threw over his shoulder.

'Just stop, it isn't like that, please let me explain,' Albus demanded, grabbing the Slytherin by the arm and turning him roughly to face the disheveled brunet. Scorpius glared coldly at his ex as he wrenched himself from the clutching grasp, brushing at his shoulder as if to rid himself of the foul remnants of the Gryffindor's touch.

'Perhaps you are misunderstanding me, Potter. Let me say this in small, easy to understand words so that there will be no more confusion. I. Don't. Care. I don't need or want to hear any explanations. We are _over_. You disgust me. Fuck off and leave me alone. Is that clear enough for you?'

Albus' face drained of all blood, leaving him pale as a sheet, his face a broken mask of pain as he realized there would be no talking to his former lover. It was well and truly over. He valiantly held back a whimper at the crushing blow to his heart, determined not to embarrass himself further with the dejected sound.

Part of Scorpius reveled with savage joy when he saw the depth of the brunet's pain in those glittering emerald orbs, glad that at least he wasn't the only one hurting. He resolutely stamped out the part of his conscience that screamed at him to comfort Albus, determined not to feel an ounce of pity for the broken boy.

The Slytherin stared at Albus for a moment longer, his face a mask of stone indifference, before turning and leaving the shattered boy alone in the deserted corridor. The entrance to the Slytherin common room closed behind him with a loud thud, echoing with a dull finality that mirrored the ending of their relationship.

Scorpius stormed through the common room, his robes billowing in his haste as students dove to get out of his path. He marched up the stone steps to his dormitory, wrenching the door open with brutal force as he barked at two of his roommates, demanding they leave. Noting the wild look in the blond's eye they wisely complied, speeding out of the room, narrowly avoiding the doorknob as the portal was slammed violently behind them.

Locking and silencing the door, Scorpius turned to the room and began tearing it apart. He ripped the sheets from his bed, threw trinkets to smash on the floor, cast _Reducto _on his bedside lamp all the while screaming his hurt and rage.

As he knocked aside his pillows he spied the leather edge of the photo album Albus had made for him. With a vicious baring of his teeth he yanked the book out of its hiding place and opened the cover. _When we are apart I miss you with all my heart. Any time you feel lonely or miss me in return simply open this album and I'll be with you. All my love, Albus. _With a strangled cry Scorpius ripped the page, destroying the words and photo with furious movements.

One by one he tore the pages out, his nimble fingers ripping the photos; the record of their love and time together into tiny pieces of confetti. He cursed again and again as he destroyed their memories and the gift that Albus had put so much though and affection into.

When he reached the last page he paused, staring at the final picture of him and Albus smiling into the camera before turning to kiss each other softly, so much love and tenderness evident in the picture. A shaky hand caressed the edge of the photo as the image suddenly blurred. It was only as a teardrop hit the page, marring the words scrawled beneath the photo, that Scorpius even realized he was crying.

****

Harry's hands shook slightly as he raised them to run through his hair in one last attempt to flatten the unruly nest of locks. His nerves were eating him alive as he contemplated dinner with Ron and Hermione. As he saw it he only had twenty minutes of life left before Ron exploded and murdered Harry in his confused rage. Ah well, thirty six years was a decent run, he'd lived, laughed and loved, what more could anyone ask for? At least he was fairly certain his best friend would be kind enough to make his ending swift and as painless as possible.

'Surely you realize by now that your hair is a lost cause?' Draco drawled as he exited the bathroom in a puff of steam.

The brunet looked up as he caught sight of him in the mirror, pausing in his attempt to tame his hair as his mouth went dry. He turned quickly to ogle his boyfriend properly. The blond looked impeccable, as always, in a pair of form fitting black trousers and a white collared dress shirt covered by a soft dove grey cashmere jumper that complimented his silvery eyes. Harry loved the way the man dressed; he always knew just what to wear to make the brunet want to _un_dress him.

'Draco, you look amazing,' Harry complimented as he moved to stand in front of the other man, his hands lifting to trail a reverent path down his torso.

'I know,' he replied with a cheeky smirk.

Harry merely rolled his eyes before closing the distance between them to lay a soft kiss on the other man's lips. As the kiss heated up, Harry pressed himself closer, his hands reaching to slide beneath Draco's shirt. The blond quickly evaded his questing hands and broke the kiss, tutting in mock disappointment.

'Now, Harry, none of that, we'll be late for our little dinner party,' Draco admonished as he ran his hands over his chest to rid the jumper of nonexistent wrinkles.

'Maybe we should just stay here?' Harry suggested coyly as he advanced on the blond again, latching onto his neck with his mouth, sucking lightly at one of Draco's weak spots. 'We could always reschedule. I'm sure Hermione's dinner will be lovely but I'd much rather stay home and eat you.'

'Oh no you don't! The Weasels - I mean Weasleys - have gone to a lot of trouble to make us a fabulous dinner so they can meet your wonderful new 'girlfriend'. I won't have you spoiling their dinner and _my _fun simply because you're horny,' Draco insisted, once again detaching the pouting Gryffindor from his neck.

'Now, behave yourself,' he insisted as he lifted his hands to attack the mess that was Harry's hair. After a few moments he managed to tame the unruly mop into some semblance of order before tucking a final lock behind the man's ear with a tender smile.

'There, now. It's a presentable as it will ever be,' Draco commented. 'Shall we go then?' he asked as he lifted the bottle of fine wine he planned to give in offering.

'Fine,' Harry muttered, sullen that he hadn't managed to dissuade Draco from the nights events. He shuffled reluctantly toward the fire place, grabbing a fistful of Floo powder as he approached the flames.

Taking a shuddering breath, his heart racing, he threw the powder into the hearth and entered the emerald flames first, followed closely by Draco. Squeezing his eyes tightly shut he shouted out his friends' address.

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace ungracefully, his eyes still closed tight. Draco followed closely behind, albeit with much more grace and dignity than the clumsy Gryffindor. Slowly the brunet raised the lids of his eyes to take in the sight of Ron and Hermione's blessedly empty sitting room. Letting out a gusty sigh of relief he turned quickly to Draco who was busy dusting the last of the soot from his clothing.

'Alright, so maybe you'd better let me head in first, you know…pave the way as it were. That way I can ease him into the whole idea of us, slowly,' Harry explained in frantic whispers.

'Now where's the fun in that?' Draco pouted

'Please, Draco I'm just asking…'

'Harry, mate is that you? You're a bit early, Hermione's just…' Ron trailed off as he entered the sitting room, words dying in his throat as he took in the sight of Draco Malfoy standing placidly in his home, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Harry froze, his whole body seizing as he heard the ginger enter the room and fall silent. Slowly, stiffly, as though in a muggle horror film, he turned his body to face his gobsmacked friend, his face a mask of guilt and apology. He took a mildly protective stance in front of his boyfriend, grabbing the man's hand in a show of solidarity.

''Lo Ron,' Harry muttered nervously as the redhead's mouth opened and closed in rapid succession like a dying fish on land.

'Ron, was that Harry arriving?' Hermione asked as she rounded the corner into the living room. 'Oh,' she remarked as she took sight of the three men standing silently staring at one another. Ron's gaze kept flicking to Malfoy's face, the to Harry's and then to their joined hands as if someone had committed a gruesome murder right there in their sitting room. She rolled her eyes lightly as she took in her husband's pale face, his eye twitching as he stood there gaping at the couple like an idiot. Glancing at Harry's helpless expression, she decided to break the silence, hoping to ease the tension.

'Harry, it _is _you! It's good to see you.' She greeted him with a hug before turning to Draco and extending a hand. 'Draco, welcome to our home.'

'Thank you for inviting me, Granger,' the blond said courteously, taking the proffered hand with a polite nod of his head.

'It's Weasley now, actually, but feel free to call me Hermione,' she corrected.

'Of course. I beg your pardon. For you, Hermione,' Draco said, handing her the bottle of wine.

'That's very thoughtful of you, thanks so much,' she replied, accepting the offering with a polite smile.

'H-Harry?' Ron asked, having finally gained enough mental continuity to speak. 'W-what's going on?'

'Erm, well…the thing is…'

'Why is Malfoy here? Where's the hot bird you told me about?' Ron asked, looking around wildly as if he hoped to find a random blonde woman hiding behind his sofa just waiting to jump out and shout 'April Fools!'

'Why Weasley, didn't you know? I'm the hot bird,' Draco replied with a smirk as he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, nuzzling his chin gently with his nose.

'Wha…I…huh?' Ron managed, his voice pitched ridiculously high as he struggled to get past his shock.

'I'm dating Draco,' Harry explained, wincing as the man's face went from a pale white to violent red in a matter of seconds.

'What?! You're dating the _ferret_? But…you said it was a girl,' Ron protested

'Actually, I didn't. You assumed it was a girl. I just didn't correct you,' Harry reasoned.

'Oh, well that just excuses everything doesn't it? You can't be serious! Harry, mate, please tell me this is some kind of joke!' he pleaded.

'I'm afraid not, Weasley. Harry and I are very much a couple,' Draco commented, smiling at the vicious glare the redhead shot his way.

'A spell, you must be under a spell,' Ron muttered anxiously. 'Or a love potion!' He frantically pulled out his wand and began performing some diagnostic spells on the brunet, determined to prove that Malfoy had somehow bewitched his friend.

'Oh for god's sake, Ronald, would you stop that?' Hermione chastised, swatting away his wand impatiently.

'But 'Mione, it's _Malfoy_!' Ron whined

'I don't care if he was Voldemort himself, you will not insult our guests, nor Harry's boyfriend, or you'll be sleeping on the couch for a week! Is that clear?' she threatened, her voice not brooking any arguments.

'But…but…' he protested.

Hermione merely stared at him, her face serious, one eyebrow raised in challenge. Ron stuttered a bit more as he looked from his wife, to an amused Malfoy, to his best friend's pleading face. He couldn't believe that his friend would willingly talk to the ferret, let alone talk about him with such obvious love and affection as he had this afternoon. As he stared into Harry's worried eyes he realized how much it meant to his friend that he accept the relationship, and his resolve crumbled.

'Yeah, alright,' he murmured, his face turning sullen as he relented.

'Thank you,' Harry said, approaching the redhead and gathering him into a manly one-armed hug.

'Yeah, yeah, this doesn't mean I trust him. Just know that I'm watching you Malfoy,' Ron warned, his face taking on a fierce expression, promising death if the blond were to hurt his friend.

'Fair enough, Weasley,' Draco acknowledged with a nod.

'Right, well, now that that's over with, how about some pre-dinner drinks?' Hermione suggested brightly.

****

'Well, that was surprisingly fun,' Draco admitted as Harry and he stepped out of the Floo and back into the brunet's quarters just after midnight.

'I suppose it could have been worse,' Harry acknowledged, feeling absolutely drained from the stress of the evening, but filled with relief that it was finally over. After his initial outburst, Ron had managed to overcome his shock - for the most part - and the night turned out to be quite enjoyable. If the redhead shot the occasional glare at Malfoy, or the blond let a snarky comment or two fly, it was quickly ignored and the subject changed. Harry was surprised to find that after the initial tension wore off, Draco and Hermione ended up hitting it off rather brilliantly. It turned out that the two had more in common than anyone had realized. Once they began talking about studying the different properties of certain magical ingredients in potions, they had been inseparable, moving from one subject to the next in rapid succession, baffling the two men with their advanced banter.

'Who knew that Granger could be so interesting? Or that the Weasel could turn such a bright shade of red?' the blond mused, humor lacing his tone, as he removed his jumper, and entered the bathroom to go about his nightly routine.

'It's not funny. I could have lost his friendship over this,' Harry replied as he plopped inelegantly onto his bed.

'Harry, short of murdering his family, there is nothing you could do that would make Weasley abandon you. He's your most dedicated groupie,' the blond called.

'He's not my groupie, you prat. And you shouldn't tease him like that. He did a pretty good job of being civil tonight.'

'And I didn't?' Draco inquired as he exited the bathroom and moved to stand naked in front of Harry.

'Well, I suppose you did okay,' Harry allowed, swallowing hard as he stared at the semi-hard cock positioned just below eye level.

'Okay? I was brilliant! Do you realize just how hard it was not to make fun of his face? It was priceless. I'd say I was a perfect gentleman,' Draco insisted as he pulled the brunet up from the bed and began to unbutton his shirt, his eyes gleaming with mischief. 'In fact,' he purred 'I think I deserve a reward for my brilliant display of restraint.'

'Is that so?' Harry asked, quirking an ebony eyebrow as he allowed the blond to slide the shirt from his shoulders.

'Indeed,' Draco affirmed as his fingers deftly unbuttoned the brunet's trousers and he slid them to the ground. He raised an eyebrow as he took in the sight of his own silk green boxers adorning Harry's frame.

'Why you kinky little thief,' he teased, his fingers reaching out to stroke the hard length straining against the silk. His thumb moved to touch the small patch of wetness where the tip had leaked precome, causing Harry to shudder deliciously.

'They look better on me, anyways,' Harry commented with a smirk, his breath hitching as the blond continued his feather light caresses along his aching cock.

'You think so? And what if I want them back?'

'Well, then you're just going to have to come and get them, Malfoy,' Harry challenged, backing away from the blond to crawl onto the bed seductively.

'Don't mind if I do,' Draco replied before pouncing on the brunet with a feral grin.

After a few moments of scuffling and mirthful laughs, the room filled with the sounds of heavy breathing, and wanton moans.

Draco got his boxers back.

*****

A/N: Hell yeah he did...=P

Please don't be skimpy! Read and review! Reviews make the chapters come faster =D


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to claim them, sadly I cannot. They belong to Madam JKR.

Warning: This fic contains mature content and sexual situations between men. If you don't like man/man action don't read!!

A/N: Thanks a million to the wonderful Lexx who betas my work and has fun playing around 'all up in my grey matter' =P You are the shizz. Fo sho home slice. (o.0)

Thank you so much everyone who reads and reviews this story! Each of you is loved and appreciated! You make this author very happy! I know I am behind on my replies to reviews and I'm sorry about that. I'll reply ASAP.

****

Caught

Chapter 21

Weeks passed, each day a new hell for Albus. After the fiasco down by the lake he had lost all hope that Scorpius would give him the time of day to explain things, let alone forgive him and allow their relationship to get back on track. The brunet no longer knew what to do with himself. He wasn't able to eat, every time he closed his eyes to sleep he was haunted with the image of Scorpius' furious face, his grades were suffering and all the while he just couldn't bring himself to care.

Albus knew that Rose and James were quite worried for him. They each took turns trying to distract the heartbroken boy with games, studying, trips to Hogsmeade, and anything else they could think of. The brunet felt bad that they went to so much effort to try and cheer him only to fail so miserably. He did his best to pretend that their attempts worked but he knew he was far from convincing.

The worst part of the whole thing was that Scorpius seemed to be just fine with the situation. It tore at the brunet even more deeply to see the Slytherin so utterly at ease without him. Rose, of course, insisted that it was all an act, but Albus couldn't bring himself to believe her. Of course Albus knew the boy was good at shielding his true thoughts from others, but he'd never been able to hide very well from the Gryffindor's penetrating gaze, and he prided himself on being one of the few who could discern the truth from the act. No matter how Albus searched, he found only truth in those wintry eyes.

At least one good thing had come from the row at the lake; it seemed Liam had completely left off stalking him. He stopped his flirtatious ways, hardly saying two words to Albus and had begun mostly keeping to himself. He still stared occasionally, but he had learned to stay away from his now volatile and slightly unstable dorm mate. Rose still insisted that he was up to something. She claimed she could see the wheels in his head turning each time he set his glare upon the green-eyed boy but again, Albus couldn't really bring himself to care.

'…crazy. What do you think, Al?'

Albus looked up from his plate of half eaten food, finally realizing that someone was talking to him.

'Sorry, what?'

'I was just saying how crazy it is that Professor Malfoy and your dad are together. What do you think of it all?' Aaron Longbottom asked again.

Albus turned and looked up to the head table, watching as his father leaned over to whisper something into Professor Malfoy's ear, his gaze full of intensity and feeling. The blond nodded lightly, smirking at whatever had been said before laying a hand over the other man's, his thumb stroking lightly over the darker skin. Albus smiled softly at the display of affection, happy to see that at least one Malfoy/Potter relationship seemed to be doing well.

'I think it's wonderful,' Albus answered truthfully.

'Really? But weren't you surprised?'

'Not really. I suppose it was only a matter of time,' he remarked sharing a knowing smile with Rose. 'The chemistry between them has always been said to be intense.'

'It's so romantic,' Rose sighed dreamily, looking over to the head table to see Professor Malfoy lift a hand and swipe it over her uncle's mouth, removing a trace of sauce. 'Years of hate and animosity, blossoming into love.'

'Bloody well took them long enough,' Albus with an eye roll.

'Funny, that's what mom said,' Rose said with a smirk. 'She said it had something to do with Potters being notoriously thick.'

'Hey!' Albus and James cried simultaneously.

'Oh, so how did your parents take it anyways?' asked Ethan, effectively bypassing any bickering. 'They never were big fans of the Malfoy's, were they?'

'Not exactly, no. Mum was fine; she sort of saw it coming. It was Dad that got the nasty shock. He nearly had an apoplexy,' Rose commented, giggling as she pictured her father's face as his head exploded.

'What I want to know is, now that they're shagging, when is Malfoy going to start giving us better grades?' James wondered allowed.

'James Potter! Just because Uncle Harry is seeing him doesn't mean he'll just be handing out Outstandings if you don't deserve them, honestly!' Rose huffed incredulously, sounding all too much like her mother.

'What?! I'm just saying if we have to watch him snogging our father the least he could do is help a Gryffindor out,' he argued.

'Don't be a prat, James,' Albus remarked, rolling his eyes.

'So, does Lily know?' Rose asked, her face a bit worried. She had heard about her cousins reaction to Albus and Scorpius' relationship at Christmas and could only imagine her reaction to hearing her father was dating the blond professor.

The boys shared a wince before nodding.

'Dad wanted to make sure she found out from him, rather than the papers and gossip columns. He called a sort of 'family meeting' the day after your parents found out,' James began.

'And?' she prompted.

'And she threw a monumental fit. She ranted and raved about how sick the whole thing was and called Father all sorts of names, even accused him of never loving mother,' Albus answered, his tone angry.

'Merlin, how did Uncle Harry react?'

'At first he just placated her, told her how he understood this was hard to take in and he really had loved Mother and such. He actually apologized that it was so hard on her. But when she insulted Malfoy and called him a disgusting ponce, Dad lost his patience. He told her he understood it was difficult to adjust to but she had no right to talk about Malfoy that way. He's in love with him and, that as sorry as he was, if she couldn't seem to get along with Malfoy, it was too bad. She would just have to get used to it,' Albus told her, a look of pride for his father on his face.

'She didn't like it, but in the end there's not a lot she can do about it. She knows that once Dad puts his foot down, that's it. Knowing her, I'd say she'll pout for a while but once she sees no one gives a damn she'll get over herself,' James predicted, attacking the remainder of his meal with enthusiasm.

Albus distractedly turned back to his own plate, swirling the contents around with his fork once more before stealing another glance up at his father's table, his heart both satisfied and aching at the sight of him and his partner. That could have been Scorpius and him in the future. The thought crossed the brunet's mind, unbidden and he cursed to himself when he felt his eyes prick as he fought the urge to cry. He'd done enough of that already. Crying wasn't going to get Scorpius back.

He stabbed at his food a few more times for good measure before allowing his gaze to wander over to the Slytherin table to stare at the back of his ex's head. Scorpius was completely oblivious to his gaze, too busy flirting with the Head Boy and fellow Slytherin, Gabriel Zabini. Albus felt his heart constrict and his blood boil as the older boy laid his hand on Scorpius' forearm, his dark head leaning unnecessarily close to the blond, invading his personal space to whisper something in his ear. The other boy made no move to turn away; in fact he seemed to be leaning into the older Slytherin, enjoying the attention he was being showered with. Suddenly Albus' goblet exploded, shocking his housemates and drawing the attention of his father from the high table.

Taking furious gulps of air to try and calm himself, Albus rose from the table with a hasty apology and stormed from the Great Hall, desperate to get away. He slammed out of the hall, intent to make it to Gryffindor Tower before he fell apart, completely oblivious to the multitude of eyes following him as he fled.

Liam watched the brunet from the corner of his eyes, noting the focus of his pain and rage with a vested interest. He had been waiting for his opportunity, biding his time, watching the other boy as he struggled to find the perfect punishment for his humiliation.

As he watched the heartbroken Gryffindor storm from the Great Hall, a plan formed in the Irish boy's twisted mind. Reaching into his robe pocket he pulled out the lone scrap of parchment he'd found this morning while rummaging through Albus' things. Had anyone been paying attention to him, they would have felt a tremble of fear shoot through them at the sick smile that graced his normally friendly face. He knew what to do. Rising from his seat, he followed the other boy out of the Hall to set his plan into action. He would finally have his revenge. Tonight, Albus would be his once and for all.

*****

Scorpius' grey eyes followed the Gryffindor's progress as he stormed from the Great Hall, heart beating fast. He smothered the part of himself that worried about the other boy's reaction, instead embracing the bitter triumph of making the brunet jealous.

'So, what do you say?' Zabini asked, cocking a brow invitingly.

'Sorry?' Scorpius replied, turning back to the older boy.

'I said, how about we meet tonight, say around eight?'

'Well…' Scorpius began, hesitant to accept the other Slytherin's invitation. The boy was certainly good looking enough with his dark complexion, fit body and a pair of startlingly light sea foam colored eyes, inherited from his mother, no doubt. He was attractive, and definitely interested, but Scorpius couldn't seem to muster the necessary enthusiasm.

As he opened his mouth to decline, a movement caught his eyes and he turned to watch Finnegan slip out of the Great Hall, no doubt going to comfort Potter.

'I'd love to,' he found himself saying as fury and unwanted jealousy coursed through him.

Gabriel smiled, giving him directions and the password to his private rooms. Being Head Boy certainly had its perks. Scorpius smiled and nodded, doing his best to look like he was excited about the impending meeting. He continued to pretend to engage in the conversation around him while internally all he could think about was what Al - _Potter _and Finnegan were doing.

*****

Eight o' clock came surprisingly fast. Too fast. Scorpius checked his reflection one last time, smoothing his hair down and making sure he looked utterly delectable. He had a reputation to uphold after all.

After a few more minutes of adjusting his clothes and toying with his hair again, Scorpius figured he could delay no longer. He took a deep breath and exited the dormitory, making his way toward Gabriel's quarters.

As he approached the entrance, he fought to stifle the feelings of guilt that gnawed at his stomach. He wasn't doing anything wrong. It's not as if he were cheating. He and Potter weren't together anymore. Hell, if Potter could move on then so the bloody hell could he, he didn't owe the prat anything.

'Password?' the painting asked

'Peruvian Vipertooth' Scorpius bit out.

The portrait sneered and looked down his nose in disdain for the blond's obvious lack of respect, but slid open nonetheless.

'Scorpius, right on time,' Gabriel greeted him with a smile. His smile was quickly smothered by an angry blond's lips, eagerly attacking his own. The taller boy stumbled a bit as Scorpius maneuvered them toward the couch that occupied the sitting room portion of the quarters, pushing the black boy down with a forceful shove.

'Well, you certainly don't waste time, do you, Malfoy?' Zabini chuckled, his eyebrows lifting as the blond unceremoniously straddled his lap.

'Shut up,' he demanded before fastening his lips over the other boy's once more. Zabini complied readily, hardly about to stop the eager blond wriggling in his arms.

Scorpius screwed his eyes shut and threw himself into the task of kissing Gabriel. He nipped and sucked and licked at his lips, ignoring the part of him that screamed that they were too full, too soft. Growling at the thought, he plunged his tongue into the crease of the other boy's mouth, delving into the recesses of the wet cavity with vicious intent.

Scorpius devoured the mouth beneath him, his tongue dipping and swooping rapidly, and the boy wanted to scream in frustration because, despite Zabini's obvious talent, he tasted all wrong. Not bad, just completely wrong. The boy beneath him moaned as the blond plundered the willing mouth, his hands coming to grip Scorpius' pert arse, rubbing his sizeable erection against his groin.

The feel of Gabriel's hands on his arse was the final straw for Scorpius, who pulled back violently from the kiss with a gasp.

'Fuck,' he breathed viciously.

'Mmm, not yet, but don't worry we'll get there,' Zabini promised, his mouth trailing a path of kisses down the side of Scorpius' neck before the other boy used both hands to push him away.

'Scorpius? What's wrong?' the older Slytherin asked as the blond removed himself from his lap.

'I'm…I…fuck, I can't do this, Gabe,_' _the blond replied, moving to sit in the chair across from the couch, his face in his hands.

'Did I do something wrong?'

'No! Nothing…it's just…shit…you…you're not…'

'I see. I'm not Potter,' Zabini said, finishing the sentence. Scorpius looked up from his hands, a look of apology on his face.

'I'm really sorry, Gabe. I don't know when I turned into such a fucking Hufflepuff,' he said, his voice full of misery.

'Don't worry about it. I'm not going to say I'm not a little disappointed, because you have one fine arse, but I understand,' Gabriel said with a smile.

'Thanks.'

'Don't mention it. Now get your fine arse out of here so I can go scare me up a good fuck. I can't very well let this go to waste now can I?' the Head Boy asked, pointing at his erection as he rose from his seat on the couch.

'It would be a tragedy,' Scorpius said with a smirk as he exited the room. 'Have fun, Zabini.'

'Always do, Malfoy,' he replied with a wink before closing the portrait behind him.

Scorpius smiled and shook his head before making his way down the corridor. His smile fell from his face as he reflected on the past twenty minutes. Gabe was a great guy, and a brilliant Slytherin with a reputation for being a devil in bed and here Scorpius was, walking away. He'd just ruined a chance to be with a sex god because of Albus _bloody _Potter. Because of his ridiculous notion of love. He wasn't fit to call himself a Slytherin.

He paused halfway back to the dungeons. It was still early, and he really didn't feel like going back to his dorm to brood, not to mention his lack of desire to deal with house politics. He thought for a minute before deciding to visit his father. Hopefully the man wouldn't be too wrapped up with Professor Potter to have a cup of tea. Scorpius felt like he could use some Earl Grey and perhaps some advice about how to rid himself of this stupid 'love' problem once and for all.

*****

Albus sat on his bed, his fingers twirling his ring around and around in a routine so habitual he didn't even realize what he was doing. Rose had come up earlier, asking if he wanted to play exploding snap or wizard's chess - and anything else she could think of to try and get him to show signs of life - but he had refused. Instead he lay on his bed, his thoughts running around and around like a dog chasing its own tail. Scorpius was moving on. He was alone. He never even got the chance to tell the blond just how much he loved him. Why did he have to be such a fool? He would give anything just to have the Slytherin look at him again. To have the chance to at least tell him how he felt.

As if in response to his thoughts, Albus heard the unmistakable sound of an owl tapping on the window. He stood from the bed and made his way over to the window, opening it to allow the bird to settle on the sill. His heart sank as he realized that it was a standard school owl and not Scorpius' regal Morgana. The bird stuck its leg toward Albus and hooted.

'Is that for me then?' he asked softly. The bird cocked its head to the side as if to say 'no, dumbass I was just sticking my foot at you for the fun of it.'

'Right,' the brunet said with a blush, moving to untie the parchment from the proffered leg. Once freed of her burden, the owl pushed off from the ledge and headed back into the night sky.

Albus watched her go for a moment before shutting the window and moving back to his bed. He opened the note, his face alight with curiosity as he wondered who would be owling him at this time of night, trying not to hope it was Scorpius. His heart beat wildly in his chest as he finally unrolled the parchment and read the familiar scrawl:

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement after curfew._

_-S_

Albus stared disbelievingly at the note. It was just like the note from after the Christmas Holidays. What could this mean? Was he finally going to get the chance to talk to Scorpius? He couldn't possibly want to get back together could he? Would this meeting be anything like their last one in the room of requirement? Wasn't he dating Zabini? Why would he send this if he were seeing that prat? Is that why he used an unremarkable school owl? Would Albus really allow him a chance to hurt him again?

A hundred thoughts went through Albus' mind as he debated whether or not he should go. In the end the brunet knew he would go. How could he not? It could be his last chance to speak to the Slytherin. He had to go, even if it hurt him more. At least then he'd get to say what he wanted and he'd have closure. Even if they didn't reconcile he'd have the comfort of knowing he'd done and said all he could.

His decision made, Albus cast a quick tempus charm before hopping out of bed to get himself ready. He had just over half an hour to get himself looking perfect. Rushing a bit, he tore clothes from his wardrobe, tossing them about haphazardly as he searched for a particular emerald button down that he knew Scorpius loved as well as his best pair of dark jeans.

When he finally located them, he hurried out of his school uniform, throwing the discarded clothes carelessly at the foot of his bed so he could slip into the fresh ensemble. The shirt hugged his torso becomingly and the trousers hung from his hips just the right way, making his arse look utterly delectable, or so Scorpius had once said. Looking at himself in the full-length mirror Albus nodded at the clothes in approval before raising his hands in an attempt to tame his hair. After five minutes of wrestling with the unruly locks he cursed in frustration, annoyed with his father for gifting him with such annoying hair. Finally he gave up trying to flatten it and decided instead to arrange it into artful spikes.

When he was finally finished fiddling with his wild mane, he took a step back to look at himself in the mirror. Not bad. He looked pretty damn shaggable if he did say so himself. His eyes were bright with excitement and nerves, his lips red and swollen from worrying at them with his teeth the past twenty minutes, and for once his hair looked fairly decent. If Scorpius was going to turn him down again, at least he could be safe in the knowledge that it wasn't because of his looks.

Albus cast another tempus charm before grabbing his cloak and rushing out of the room with a muttered oath.

'Albus, wow, you look great!' Rose exclaimed as he hurried down the stairs. 'Where are you off to in such a hurry? Hot date?'

'I'm not sure. Look I'll be back later, don't wait up ok?' he called over his shoulder before climbing through the portrait hole, swinging the cloak over his shoulders and making his way to the seventh floor.

When he arrived at the Room of Requirement he saw that the door was already in place. Scorpius had beat him there of course, the Slytherin was always on time. Albus only hoped the blond found his lack of punctuality nostalgic rather than annoying.

Bracing himself with a shaky breath, he reached for the handle and opened the door. He blinked rapidly into the shadow of room, his eyes struggling to adjust to the dim lighting. When he could finally see through the gloom, he noticed that this was not the room he and Scorpius usually shared. This room was more like a prison than a comfortable place for a tryst. There was a bed but it was rickety and manky looking, as if it hadn't seen use in many years. The cold stone walls were lined with rusty votives holding candles that were nearly used up, the flames struggling to survive on the last of the wicks, providing the somber atmosphere.

'Scorpius?' Albus called as he removed the cloak, moving hesitantly into the room as wariness coursed through him.

The door slammed behind him with a deafening thud, causing Albus to whirl around with a shout, his hands running along the wall frantically as the door disappeared. The brunet took out his wand, intent on casting any spell he could think of to escape. As he opened his mouth to cast the first one that came to mind, a sinister voice cut through the darkness.

'_Expelliarmus!' _

The wand was ripped from his hand as Albus was sent flying into the wall, his head meeting the stone with a sickening crunch. The brunet collapsed with a moan, hot rivulets of blood sliding down his face from the cut on his forehead as he struggled to remain conscious.

'I'm so glad you could make it,' said the voice again, closer this time as it made its way to where Albus had fallen. 'I was beginning to think you wouldn't come.'

Albus groaned in pain as he moved to sit up, using his arms to drag him away from the approaching voice, intent on putting as much distance between himself and it as he could. The voice merely tsked at him for the effort before casting _Incarcerous_, causing ropes to explod from the wand tip to wrap themselves around Albus' wrists and ankles in a crushing grip. Unable to maintain his semi-upright position without the mobility of his arms and legs, the brunet fell face first onto the flagstones, the blow adding to the pain of his already throbbing head.

'Now, Albus, Love, you wouldn't be trying to leave me again, would you? You just got here after all. And we have so much to discuss,' the voice said as it closed the final distance between itself and Albus.

The brunet felt a hand wind itself into his hair in an iron grip wrenching his head back with brutal force to command his bottle green eyes to meet the glassy, crazed gaze of Liam Finnegan.

'By the time I'm done with you, there won't be any doubt who you belong to.'

*****

A/N: And the plot thickens!

:Le Gasp: What's that? Is that a light at the end of the tunnel? Why I believe it is! There's only going to be 2 _maybe _3 chapters after this one. The end is nigh!

Read and Review!! Reviews keep the bunnies fed!


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to claim them, sadly I cannot. They belong to Madam JKR.

Warning: This fic contains mature content and sexual situations between men. If you don't like man/man action don't read!!

A/N: Okay, so this was by far the hardest chapter for me to write and I'm sure you'll understand why.

I have to send a huge thank you to Lexx for her beta and for her help in tying up the ending of this chapter when I just couldn't write any more. You are a lifesaver and I heart you dear!

Thank you to all who have read and reviewed my story thus far. I truly appreciate all feedback and each and every one of you wins.

Chapter warning: This chapter contains graphic non-con sexual situations.

*****

Caught

Chapter 22

Scorpius let loose a heavy sigh and lifted his cup to drink down the last of his tea. It was his third cup and despite going through two pots of Earl Grey, a plate of biscuits, and an hour and a half of talking with his father, he was still at a loss as to what he should do. He had told his father about the incident with Zabini and all the man could do give him an infuriatingly understanding look. Once such an admission might have shocked his father, for Malfoy's were not known to turn down such opportunities, but it seemed that since his relationship with Professor Potter had sprung up, he'd become almost unbearably understanding. It was maddening for Scorpius, who really couldn't care less if his father knew where the he was coming from but rather wanted his help in fixing the issue.

'How is it that he can move on and I'm left here pining for the jerk, turning down fantastic shags just because the boys offering aren't him?' Scorpius muttered into his empty cup for about the tenth time that evening.

'Are you so certain that he's moved on?' Draco asked with a doubtful look on his face.

'Considering the state I caught him in with Finnegan a few weeks ago, I'm pretty sure,' the boy stated bitterly

'You are certain you didn't misread the situation?'

'What is there to misread when another boy has his tongue down your boyfriend's throat? Merlin, why can't this be easy? Why did I have to fall in love with the stupid prat?' he moaned, covering his face with one hand.

'Calm down, Son. As I see it you can do one of two things; one - you can quit moaning and continue to actively try to rid yourself of these emotions, thought to be brutally honest that doesn't seem to be working out well so far, or two - you can quit moaning and get to work trying to sort things out between you. Either option is preferable to drowning yourself in tea and self pity.'

Scorpius frowned at his father's assessment. He hated hearing the situation put so plainly, even if he knew the man was right. He chewed lightly on his bottom lip, a subconscious habit he'd picked up from Albus, as he thought about his choices. If he were honest with himself he knew there was only one viable option left. He needed to talk to Albus. Whether they made up or just settle things between them, he had to sort things out either way if he wanted any chance of moving on.

'Figured it out yet?' his father asked, a knowing smirk gracing his features.

'Yeah. I have actually. I'm going to…' The blond halted abruptly in his speech as a warm heat engulfed him and a sharp stab of pain went through his head.

'Fuck!' Scorpius exclaimed, his hand flying to his head instinctively at the pain.

'Scorpius, what's wrong?' Draco asked, on his feet and at the boy's side in an instant.

'It's Albus, the ring…he's hurt,' Scorpius bit out, gasping as another wave of pain assaulted him and with it a palpable tinge of fear.

'Where is he, Scorpius?' Draco asked, grabbing the boy by the shoulders to steady him.

'I don't…he's…up…' the boy replied, standing at the feeling of a strong pull against his magic as the charm he had placed on Albus' ring fought to bring him to the injured brunet.

'Follow the pull, Scorpius. I'll be right behind you,' Draco instructed, opening the door and allowing the frantic boy to race out of the room and down the corridor before turning to the fireplace and Flooing Harry in his office.

'Draco, Love, I was beginning to wonder when…' Harry began, his tone teasing until he noted the look on Draco's face. 'What's wrong?'

'Harry something's wrong with Albus, he's hurt. Get Poppy,'

Draco didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence before the brunet raced out the door. Knowing the Gryffindor would waste no time he cast a locating charm on Scorpius and followed his son's path. He only hoped Albus wasn't too badly injured.

****

Albus' vision swam as Liam gave another vicious tug on his hair, tilting his head back even further as the Irish boy leaned down to run his tongue along the sweaty skin of the brunet's neck. The captive boy resisted, tilting his head as far from the wet muscle as he could, only to have his hair yanked yet again. Liam pulled the boy up from the ground, angling his face so that he could reach his full lips.

'How about a kiss for me, lover?' Liam crooned.

Suddenly Albus found himself gagging as the sandy-haired boy forcefully kissed him, shoving his tongue past the prone boy's lips. The kiss was wild and choking and Albus was barely able to breath past the invasion. Feeling a surge of anger, the brunet opened his mouth a little wider, noting the pleasure in Liam's eyes as he perceived the movement as a submissive gesture, before he ruthlessly bit down on the meaty flesh. His mouth filled with blood as his ears filled with Liam's howls of pain. Albus felt wicked triumph as his hair was released in favor of the Irish boy cradling his abused mouth.

'You fucking _bashtard_,' Liam shouted, his words slightly slurred from the pain of his battered tongue. His face was a mask of fury as he drew back his fist and punched Albus, splitting the boy's lip and causing black spots to dance across his vision as he nearly lost consciousness once again. The Irish boy muttered a quick healing spell to repair the damage to his tongue before turning back to the incoherent brunet slumped on the floor.

'Why do you make me hurt you?' Liam asked him, his voice sickeningly kind again as he lifted Albus with a levitation spell. The crazed boy gazed lovingly at his victim as the other boy's head lolled around uncontrollably.

When Albus finally regained his coherency, he found himself tied to the rusty headboard of the rumpled bed he'd spied earlier, Liam's deranged face staring down at him with adoring eyes as the boy straddled his hips.

'There now isn't that more comfortable?' he asked with a twisted smile, running his forefinger down the side of Albus' bloodied face.

Albus tried to move his head, his limbs, anything, but found his body wouldn't cooperate. His head was too heavy and his limbs were tingling with numbness from being stretched too tightly against the bed. All he could do was lie there, helpless as his attacker moved in to kiss his face and neck, steadfastly avoiding the brunet's mouth for fear of another wicked bite.

When the Irish boy began to slowly unbutton his shirt, Albus shuddered in disgust, hating the feel of Liam's slimy fingers on his skin, the hardness of his arousal rutting against his hip.

'You like that, don't you my love?' Liam asked, completely misreading Albus' reaction. 'I just want to touch you all over…' he murmured as he buried his face in the brunet's neck, breathing deeply and allowing his sore tongue to trail along the skin.

Albus longed to scream, but couldn't find the voice for much more than a disgusted whimper. He closed his eyes as Liam unbuttoned another button; his vile mouth still trailing wet slobbering kisses over Albus' flesh.

Suddenly Liam stopped.

'What the fuck is _this_?' he growled as he grabbed the glowing snake ring in his fist and raised it for Albus to see.

'You still wear his trinkets? This symbol of his everlasting love?' The boy sneered in disgust as he tore the ring off of Albus' neck, breaking the chain and tearing the skin at Albus' neck as he did.

'He doesn't love you, Albus. No one loves you like I do! You are _mine_!' Liam shrieked as he flung the chain across the room to land near the discarded invisibility cloak, the protective glow fading now that the ring was no longer touching Albus' flesh.

Rage poured like a drug through Liam's already addled mind as he began to tear at Albus' exposed skin with his nails and teeth, drawing trails of blood as he marked the victim struggling beneath him. Albus cried out when his attacker leaned in to bite his right pectoral, the teeth digging into the sensitive flesh around his nipple, drawing tiny pools of blood. He whimpered as Liam finally released one side and harshly demanded, 'Who's whore are you? Who do you belong to?'

When he received no answer, save a defiant glare, he continued his mistreatment of Albus' chest, making his bloody way down his torso. When he reached the top of the boy's denim jeans, he brought shaking bloody fingers to the clasp and roughly began to undo them. Albus panicked, his body finally finding the strength to fight his bonds. He desperately didn't want to be naked and at this boy's mercy.

Despite his valiant struggles, Liam managed to tear the jeans open and shove them roughly down Albus' struggling hips, exposing the tender flesh of his genitals. With a manic baring of teeth, Liam gripped Albus' flaccid cock and looked up into the bloody tear-streaked face of his captive.

'Who do you belong to, Albus?' he asked quietly, his grip firm.

'P-Please…Don't…' Albus croaked, his voice harsh from shouting.

'That's not the answer I'm looking for,' Liam chastised before tightening his hand painfully around Albus' delicate member, bringing a sharp scream from his victim.

'Who do you belong to?' he demanded

Albus opened his mouth, but could only manage a pain-filled screech. Unsatisfied with the answer, Liam yanked on the boy's cock, bringing tears of pain and degradation to his emerald eyes.

'Tell me who you belong to, you _fucking _whore! _Who_?'

'YOU! Please…ah!' Albus screamed, willing to say anything to stop the burning agony coursing through his body.

As soon as the words passed Albus' torn lips, Liam's face transformed into a sunny smile, all trace of anger melting away as he released his vicious hold on the brunet's penis.

'Very good, pet,' he murmured lovingly as he bent to kiss the tender, bruised appendage.

The abuser moved his way back up Albus' body, placing sweet kisses along the boy's torn skin before daring to kiss his mouth once more. Liam moaned, tracing the cut in Albus' lip with his tongue, reveling in the coppery taste of blood that stained his swollen mouth. The broken Gryffindor merely laid on the bed, body throbbing in pain with tears of anger and mortification streaming down his face as he prayed for it to end.

Liam began to rut against the captive boy once more, his erection straining against the fabric of his trousers. Needing to relieve the pressure aching in his groin, the Irish boy sat back on his heels and hastily began to undo the buttons on the restrictive garment.

Albus' eyes widened as he watched his attacker unbutton his trousers and pull them down just far enough to free his throbbing erection. The sight of Liam's turgid cock renewed the brunet's need to fight and he began to struggle violently against his bonds.

'Please, don't do this, Liam,' he begged as he yanked his arms and legs against the bonds holding him. 'Please…'

'Shh, calm down my lovely pet. You're going to enjoy this, I promise. I know you're going to love me just as much as I love you…we're going to be so happy together,' Liam cooed as he began to stroke himself.

Albus could feel the bile rising in his throat at the display in front of him and he knew, without a doubt that Liam was going to rape him and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. The panic that coursed through him sent a small surge of raw magic through his body, emanating through the bloody marks that littered his flesh, loosening the ropes on his right arm. Using his newly freed appendage he swung viciously at Liam, but it was no use. The deranged Gryffindor dodged the fist and swiftly retrieved his wand to recast his binding charm. The ropes retied Albus' wrist to the bed so tightly the bonds cut into his skin.

'Get off me you sick fuck!' he cried, his voice filled with fury and fear.

Liam merely hauled an arm back and struck him in the face once more.

'Why must you make me hurt you? Can't you just behave? Honestly, such language is uncalled for. I would wash your mouth out with soap, but since I haven't a bar handy, my cock will have to do.'

****

Scorpius rushed up the stairs as though the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels, praying he was in time to help Albus. Just as he reached the landing of the seventh floor, where the pull was the strongest, the magic of the charm abruptly disappeared. The blond stopped at the jarring loss of connection, a shout of frustration escaping his lips as he tried to orient himself.

He paced a moment, his thoughts whirling in his head like a maelstrom, worry eating at him. It took a moment for him to regain his composure enough to realize where he was. The seventh floor. Where would the charm be leading him that was on the seventh floor? The answer hit him suddenly and the blond had to resist the urge to hit himself in the face at his oversight.

Scorpius cursed himself for letting his emotions override his logic, thus delaying his progress, and turned down the corridor with blind purpose heading for the Room of Requirement with renewed fury.

****

Grinning maniacally at his victim, Liam moved up the length of Albus' body until his knees settled on either side of his chest, his leaking cock prodding the brunet's cheek, smearing sticky precome along the skin. Albus fought down the urge to vomit, straining as hard as he could to get away from the phallus nudging against his face. Unfortunately Liam wasn't having any of that. The Irish boy grabbed Albus' chin and forcefully turned his head so that the erection brushed the brunet's split lips, the salty fluid stinging the cut as the head was thrust against the clenched orifice.

'Open up, Lover,' Liam demanded, his fingers squeezing Albus' jaw in a crushing grip, forcing his unwilling mouth open. The second the lips parted far enough, the boy shoved his erection in to the hilt, slamming violently into the wet heat, the tip striking the back of Albus' throat and causing the boy to gag.

Seeing the brunet's eyes flash with defiance as he opened his mouth wider and prepared to bite down, Liam accioed his wand and spelled the boy's jaw open.

'Now, now, pet there'll be none of that,' Liam chastised as he continued to pump himself in and out of the helpless boy's mouth.

Each violent thrust tore at Albus' throat as he was forced to lie back and watch Liam take his perverse pleasure from him. Every moan, sound of pleasure, and grotesque encouragement merely served to enrage the brunet further, and he could feel sudden bursts of wild magic pulsing through him as his emotions boiled over. He tried again and again to direct the magic but to no avail. It was only when his rapist whispered words of love that Albus' magic reached bursting point.

A searing white light burst in waves from Albus' body as the sheer unadulterated power was released, throwing the sandy-haired boy across the room to slam into the far wall in a crumpled heap. Albus' limbs were immediately released and fell weakly back to the bed, pins and needles coursing through the appendages at the return of blood flow.

Albus collapsed against the bed, the ropes no longer holding him in a sitting position, and took rapid gasping breaths as he tried to gain the strength to stand. After a few moments the brunet managed to roll himself off the bed, stumbling to the ground as he clumsily tried to yank his trousers up to protect his stolen modesty. His head was still swimming from the numerous blows it had received, his vision doubling as he forced his shaking legs to bear the brunt of his weight.

'Accio wand,' Albus managed to croak out, followed by a series of coughs from using his abused vocal chords.

He rushed as fast as his aching body would carry him to the door that had reappeared in his sudden show of raw magic, his shaking hand gripping the handle for support as he shoved the door open, forgetting his cloak and ring in his haste to escape.

Just as he stepped over the threshold of the room and into the corridor, Albus found himself tackled from behind by a livid Liam. Albus was unable to even cry out as his chin met the floor with a loud crack, the wind forced from his lungs at the impact.

'You worthless little bastard,' Liam growled as he wrenched himself up to tower over the other Gryffindor. 'You couldn't just lay back and enjoy it could you?'

Liam screamed in rage, bringing his leg down to stomp brutally on Albus' spine, raining blow after blow to the prone body. After a few well-placed kicks to his back he used his boot to roll the other boy over only to deliver more bone crushing abuse to his stomach and chest, his bloody face a mask of hatred.

'Why do you make me hurt you?!' he shouted, each word punctuated by a violent blow to the now unconscious brunet. 'Why can't you see that you love me?' Liam was so lost in his madness he didn't even register his doom until it had already set upon him.

Scorpius rounded the final corner at a run before halting briefly in front of the room of requirement, taking in the disgusting scene before him. Albus lying, broken, bleeding and exposed on the corridor floor while a crazed Liam Finnegan beat him over and over again. In a moment of pure rage and untethered hate the Slytherin charged the unsuspecting Irish boy and tackled him to the ground, completely forgetting his wand or the fact that he could curse the boy. Rather than using magic, Scorpius struggled violently with the other boy, wrestling himself into a position above the attacker before raining punch after punch into his twisted face.

At first the Irish boy fought back, his fist even managing to catch Scorpius in the face a few times in blows that only spurred the blond on in his vicious assault, but the fight fled from Liam fairly quickly as the boy succumbed to unconsciousness. Scorpius seemed unaware that Liam had passed out and merely continued to beat his now slack face to a bloody, unrecognizable pulp.

It wasn't until he felt hands forcibly pulling him off the boy's limp body that he even registered where he was. In the fog of anger that still consumed him, Scorpius lashed out, turning abruptly to swing at his father. Draco merely grabbed the bloody fist and used it to drag Scorpius into a tight embrace, holding the shuddering boy until he finally came to his senses.

'Sh, it's okay, Son. He's down, it's over,' Draco soothed, not releasing his tight grip until Scorpius ceased struggling.

When the blond finally pulled back from his father, his gaze returned to the bloody lump that was Finnegan. His blood began to boil and he moved to hit the other boy again, only to be stopped by his father. The man couldn't very well allow his son to kill the boy, no matter how justified the action would be.

'Calm down, Scorpius. Hitting him again isn't going to help Albus. He needs you,' Draco reasoned, turning the boy to face Albus' unconscious form.

Scorpius' eyes widened and he let out a small moan of pain before hurrying to the Gryffindor's side.

'Albus?' he whispered, reaching out shaky hands to try and smooth the blood encrusted hair from his love's face. His heart ached at seeing Albus' beautiful face swollen and battered nearly beyond recognition. The boy was barely breathing.

Gently, Scorpius slid his arms around Albus' shoulders, cradling his head as he spoke to him, begging for him to wake up.

'Albus? Love, it's Scorpius, please open your eyes. Fuck, please be okay,' he begged, tears streaming down his face. He rocked Albus' body gently, like a mother rocking her child, repeating the boy's name over and over, his lips brushing against his face as he prayed to any god that would listen to make the brunet be all right.

As his son watched over Albus, Draco turned with a disgusted sneer to face the broken heap that was Liam Finnegan. After assuring that the boy was - unfortunately - still living, he performed a body bind on him on the off chance the boy would wake and attempt to flee. The man was suitably impressed at surveying the damage his son had wrought, marveling that the boy hadn't even gone for his wand, but had chose to engage Finnegan physically. It showed just how out of his mind with fury Scorpius had become.

Draco turned at the sound of rushing footsteps to see Harry and Poppy rushing around the corner. Poppy spared no time for explanations, but rushed to see to Albus, who was still being held tightly by a distraught Scorpius.

'Bloody hell, what the fuck happened?' Harry asked as he took in the scene, his shock momentarily causing him to freeze.

'I haven't the full story but I could hazard a pretty accurate guess,' Draco replied, his voice full of fury.

'Mr. Malfoy, please, you must let him go if I'm to treat him,' they heard Poppy say.

'Get off, he needs me,' Scorpius replied, pushing the nurse's hands away.

'Scorpius, you have to let her take him to the hospital wing,' Draco told him, coming up behind the boy to try and get him to let go.

Harry followed, fighting the urge to vomit as he saw the state of his youngest son. He wrestled with his fury, forcing himself not to return to Finnegan's side and finish him off for hurting his child so badly.

'Scorpius, I swear it will be all right. Go with Poppy and sit with Albus. No one is going to make you leave, I promise,' Harry reasoned, his calm tone belying the rage he felt. Nodding a bit, Scorpius finally moved back enough for Madam Pomfrey to cast a binding and levitation spell, and the three made their way to the hospital wing.

Once they were out of sight, Harry allowed some of his anger to flow outwards, turning abruptly and smashing his fist into the corridor wall.

'Now what did that solve?' Draco admonished softly, coming to the brunet's side to grab and inspect the injured hand.

'Better the wall than that sick fuck's face,' Harry growled, not fully believing the words.

'That is highly debatable,' Draco muttered before laying a string of kisses along Harry's abused knuckles.

Harry sighed heavily and leaned into the blond, allowing himself to be wrapped up in comforting arms as he fought to control the anger and pain flowing through him. After a few moments, Draco pulled away to kiss the brunet lightly on the lips before nudging him toward the hospital wing.

'Go on, Love. You see to Albus. I'll bring this scum along,' he said, levitating the stiff body.

Harry merely nodded and hurried down the corridor, Draco following behind him, Finnegan's body hovering negligently along side the blond.

'Oops, did I do that? How clumsy of me,' Draco drawled with a wicked grin to the unconscious boy as his body was rammed roughly into the corner of the corridor.

The professor managed to get the boy to the hospital wing in decent condition, despite the many 'accidental' collisions with alcoves and shiny coats of armor. After placing the boy on a cot far from where the others hovered, Draco took a moment to sag against the wall with weary bones. He could only hope, for the sake of not only Albus and Scorpius' shaky relationship, but for the sake of Harry's sanity, that the young Gryffindor would be okay. Draco had seen what losing Ginerva had done to Harry, and he didn't wish that kind of pain to befall his lover again.

After a few moments of watching his son and Harry hover distractedly over Albus' prone form, Draco pushed away from the wall and quietly left the room, intent on informing Headmistress McGonagall of the incident. No doubt Harry would be unwilling to leave his son's side to deliver the news himself.

*****

A/N: Whew…really glad that chapter is over with. I think I will go curl up in the corner with a mug of hot chocolate and cuddle my husband until I feel better.

Two more chapters at most after this one.

Please read and review.


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to claim them, sadly I cannot. They belong to Madam JKR.

Warning: This fic contains mature content and sexual situations between men. If you don't like man/man action don't read!!

A/N: So…this was the second hardest chapter to write. I didn't realize how difficult coming to the end of a story could be. There's still one more chapter after this, but then it's goodnight for 'Caught'. o.0

As always (I could never say it enough) Thanks a million to Lexx my fabulous beta who keeps me going with her awesomeness and words of encouragement. You get all the cookies :heart:

Thank you to all those who read and reviewed! I don't remember if I have replied to your comments for chapter 22 (my apologies, pregnancy hormones make me forgetful =/) and I am not sure if I will actually get to it anytime soon but I'll do my best.

P.S. Just so you all know I wasn't lazy - I've been trying to post this friggin chapter for 3 days o.0

*****

Caught

Chapter 23

The weekend dragged by, slow as molasses, as all those who loved Albus waited for him to waken. Rose and James had rushed to the hospital as soon as they had heard of the incident, both feeling guilty they hadn't managed to see it coming. Rose was beside herself; after all she was the last person to speak with Albus before he'd been attacked, surely she could have done something to prevent it. Harry, Scorpius, and James all admonished her at once for thinking that way. No one could have predicted that Liam Finnegan would ever commit such a horrible act against anyone, let alone a fellow Gryffindor.

After allowing Madam Pomfrey to attend the minor wounds Liam had managed to inflict upon him, Scorpius refused to move from Albus' bedside. He ate and slept in the armchair by the bed, leaving only to relieve himself as necessary, hoping that his presence would somehow help heal the pale boy lying before him.

When the school week commenced, however, Scorpius was forced to attend classes. He hated having to leave Albus lying in that empty hospital all alone. At first he had fought a bloody battle, furious that he was being made to abandon the boy he loved. He had protested at the top of his lungs, saying that Albus needed him to be there, he couldn't wake up alone and scared. Madam Pomfrey did her best to soothe the boy, insisting that Albus wouldn't be alone, she would be there to look after him, but she was unable to stave the flow of indignation roiling from the upset Slytherin.

In the end it was Harry who solved the matter. He had promised that Scorpius would be the first to know if Albus woke up, charming the ring he had found in the Room of Requirement to heat the moment the brunet stirred before handing it over to the blond. He also gifted the boy with Albus' invisibility cloak, advising Scorpius to use it as needed to visit after hours. Though he was still upset at having to return to class, Scorpius was mollified by the gesture and relented.

Each day Scorpius attended class, never hearing the lessons as his mind often wandered back to the hospital bed where Albus laid. Each evening after school he would visit until curfew came, bending to kiss Albus' forehead before pretending to go back to the Slytherin dorms. Once he was in the clear, he would throw the cloak around himself and slip back into the hospital wing, curl up in his usual chair and watch the Gryffindor's still form until he eventually drifted off to sleep.

Scorpius always made sure to wake in enough time to leave for class, kissing Albus' forehead as always before slipping out the door. If Madam Pomfrey knew about his nightly visits, she never said. Scorpius wanted to think he was just too stealthy to be detected, but he figured it was more likely that she turned a blind eye. Whichever the case, the blond was never bothered, though his school work was beginning to suffer tremendously from his constant distraction, even more so than it had been when the two split up.

However, Scorpius couldn't be bothered to care much about class assignments while Albus remained unconscious. He knew his presence was helping Albus' recovery. He could feel it in his bones. The brunet's face was getting less pale and drawn, the color returning bit by bit with each day Scorpius remained vigil at Potter's side. The remaining bruises were fading from his skin, leaving it tanned and perfect once more. He would wake very soon. Scorpius knew that it would be any day.

****

Scorpius' head shot up as Albus let out a little groan, his body shifting as his eyes blinked open. The blond rushed to disentangle his legs from the fabric of the invisibility cloak, allowing the silky material to slide off his body as he stood to gaze at the stirring Gryffindor.

'Sco…Scorpius?' the brunet rasped out, his voice hoarse from abuse and days of disuse.

'I'm here. Lie still,' Scorpius ordered as he reached over to take a potion bottle from the side table. He opened the bottle and helped Albus to sit up high enough that he could drink the contents down.

Albus grimaced at the awful taste, but once the potion was taken his headache lessened and he found he was able to speak with relative ease.

'Here, water should wash the taste away,' Scorpius said as he brought another cup to Albus' lips.

Once the brunet had finished the water, Scorpius laid his dark head down gently to rest on the pillow once more, running a soothing hand through the ebony locks before returning to his seat beside the bed. Albus immediately turned his head to watch the Slytherin, grateful for the opportunity to do so, despite the circumstances.

'What happened?' Albus asked quietly, his memory a bit blurry.

'Finnegan attacked you. You've been unconscious for four days now,' Scorpius replied, his voice soft but filled with obvious rage.

'Liam?' Albus asked, his eyes closing against the flash of the Irish boy's manic bloody face hovering over him. His heart sped in fear and he wrenched his eyes open, the green orbs darting frantically around the hospital wing as if he expected his attacker to jump out from the shadows at any moment.

'Oh gods I should have seen it coming. That day at the lake when I was waiting for you he just showed up. I tried to get him to leave me alone but he just started saying these crazy things about how he loved me and we were meant to be and then he jumped me. I know how it looked but I swear I wasn't kissing him, I was trying to get him off of me…you have to believe me,' Albus said, his voice raising a bit as he willed the blond to understand.

'Sh, it's okay, I believe you, Al,' Scorpius said.

'I threatened him and told him not to talk to me ever again after that. From then on he didn't speak to me or even look in my direction. I thought it was taken care of. When I got the note, I had no reason to suspect it was him.'

'Note?'

'I got an owl that night. It brought me a note just like the one you sent to me after Christmas. I had thought it was odd that you used a school owl but at that point I was just so happy to think you wanted to meet with me that I dismissed it. I missed you so much and just wanted a chance to explain everything. It never occurred to me that it would be a trap, much less one devised by Liam. When I got there I noticed everything was different and, by the time I had the sense to try and escape, he attacked. I never saw it coming,' Albus said, his voice trailing off to whisper, his arms coming to wrap around his torso in a defensive gesture. 'The things he said…did…'

'Don't worry, Albus, that bastard has been taken care of,' the blond told him, standing from his chair to sit on the edge of the bed, his hand moving to take the anxious Gryffindor's to reassure him.

'What do you mean?' Albus asked, his voice still shaky with fear.

'Well, after Madam Pomfrey patched him up, McGonagall called for the authorities. He'll be spending the rest of his days in St. Mungo's high security mental ward. I still think it's too good for him. He deserves to be fed to the Dementors for what he did to you.'

'He's gone then?'

'Yes, he's gone,' Scorpius reassured him, his thumb moving in soft circles against the skin of Albus' hand.

'I'm sorry,' Albus whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

'Albus…'

'I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. You were right the whole time and I just ignored you. I can't believe I accused you of just being jealous.'

'You just wanted to believe the best of your friend, like a typical Gryffindor. I shouldn't have accused you of wanting to be with him, but I _was _jealous,' Scorpius admitted.

'I never wanted Liam, I've only ever wanted you. If I hadn't been so blind we wouldn't have fought and this never would have happened,' he lamented, his face a mask of sadness.

'It's done now, Albus, there's no reason to point fingers or think of what 'could have' or 'should have' been done.' the blond commented, reaching out a hand to stroke the side of Albus' face gently.

'I should have told you…' Albus whispered, eyes closing as he leaned into the caress like an attention-starved pup.

'Told me what?' Scorpius asked softly.

'I should have told you from the moment I first realized it,' Albus said, his emerald eyes opening to stare intently into confused mercury. 'I love you, Scorpius.'

Scorpius froze for a moment, his heart stuttering in his chest as he finally heard the three words he'd waited so long to hear.

'You…love me?' he repeated.

'More than anything in the world. I should have said it earlier, but I was afraid. Then when you said it that night in the Room of Requirement I was so shocked and elated it took me a while to process. By the time I had gained enough of a brain to say it back you wouldn't have believed me anyways. I wanted to tell you in a special way, a way we'd both remember. So I waited for the right time. Then this happened. Now I realize that doesn't matter, so long as you know and never doubt that I love you,' Albus proclaimed.

Scorpius didn't know what to say, all he knew was that he wanted to kiss the boy lying in the bed. So he did. He leaned over and slid his lips against the slightly chapped ones of his Gryffindor in a chaste kiss. After a few light passes of his mouth, the blond pressed harder, deeper, needing more contact with the boy he'd missed for so long. He swept his tongue along the crease of Albus' mouth, instantly gaining access to the sweetness of the other boy. The brunet moaned and his arms came to wrap tightly around the Slytherin, bringing him as close as possible in a crushing grip as their mouths tangled in a heated dance.

After a few moments, Scorpius' body began to protest the awkward angle he was in as he leaned sideways over Albus. Breaking the kiss briefly, he quickly climbed onto the bed, his legs straddling the brunet as he resumed the kiss. He drank from Albus' lips as would a man dying of thirst might drink from a pool of water, his movements frantic and desperate as he tried to get ever closer to his love. Suddenly Albus pulled back with a pained gasp as the ring on Scorpius' hand pulled his hair roughly.

'Oh shit, Al, I'm sorry,' Scorpius apologized as he scrambled backward, climbing swiftly off the bed to remove his weight from the boy beneath him, thinking he had somehow exacerbated his injuries. 'I didn't think. Are you in pain? I'll get Madam Pomfrey.'

'No! I'm fine, I swear. My hair got caught, that's all. Please don't go,' Albus cried, struggling to sit up, his arms shaking slightly at the effort of supporting his upper body. Scorpius watched him with uncertain eyes, unconvinced that the boy wasn't in pain and just bravely trying hide it from him.

'Are you sure?'

'Positive. Please just come back here,' Albus implored, reaching out an unsteady hand. Scorpius acquiesced, moving to stand hesitantly beside the bed as he took the proffered hand.

'Come here,' Albus insisted, tugging the blond boy's arm as he lifted the duvet. 'Lay with me.'

With a small smile, the blond toed off his shoes and eased onto the bed, careful not to jar the injured boy's body as he lay on his side, facing the brunet. He reached out and wrapped a warm arm around Albus' waist, bringing their bodies together from hips to toes, as he rested his forehead against the other boy's.

They stayed that way for a long time, gazing at one another, touching in soft, lingering caresses and alternately placing whispered kisses along the other's skin.

Albus was the one to change the mood of their exchange, bringing his lips to Scorpius' in an intense kiss, his tongue dipping past the blond's lips to dance with his. Lust and love coursed through the brunet, giving him the strength to press even closer, his hips rutting against Scorpius' eagerly. Albus moaned as his erection met the Slytherin's trouser-clad one through the thin fabric of his hospital gown. Wanting to feel Scorpius' body against him, the Gryffindor reached a hand between their bodies and began to unfasten the blond's trousers.

Scorpius pulled back from the kiss with a gasp, his hands flying down to the one at his buckle, stopping Albus' progress.

'Al…Albus, what are you doing,' he gasped, his breathing erratic.

'I thought that would be obvious,' Albus remarked with a small smirk as he tried to finish unbuttoning the other boy's trousers.

'We can't. You're hurt. You need rest,' Scorpius protested, stilling the hands once more.

'I've been resting for four days, I am sick of sleep. What I _need _is you,' the brunet insisted, managing to work the zipper down and worm his hand into the opening to wrap around Scorpius' cock.

'Mm,' the blond moaned, unable to suppress the shiver that coursed through him at the feel of Albus' hand around him, despite knowing he should stop him.

'No, I don't want to hurt you any more than you have been already,' he said as he gripped Albus' wrist and pulled his hand away, determined to do the right thing for the Gryffindor, even if he didn't want him to.

'Scorpius, you would never hurt me. I trust you,' Albus said softly

'But…'

'Only you can erase the pain. I _need _you to touch me, to kiss me. I want you inside of me, for you to make me yours completely. Please?' Albus begged softly, his emerald eyes pleading with the blond.

Scorpius answered him with a soft kiss. He didn't understand the brunet's way of coping, but if Albus needed him, if he could somehow help heal the wounds his attacker inflicted, then he'd do whatever he could to do so.

'Well, when you put it that way, how could I refuse?' he asked with a softer version of his trademark smirk, endearing and sweet even as it was devious, before leaning in to capture the Gryffindor's soft lips again.

Albus clung to the blond and met the kiss with fervor, his hands twining in silky hair to keep his lover close. Scorpius shifted them over, rolling Albus gently onto his back and covering his body lightly with his own. With loving hands, the Slytherin caressed the brunet's face, neck, and chest, sliding them beneath the flimsy hospital gown as he slid the garment from Albus' body. Each bit of skin uncovered was worshiped first with fingertips, then with his lips and tongue.

Albus moaned softly at the attention, shivering slightly as the cool air hit his bare skin. His hands came up to stroke the blond's body, first sliding down over the boy's shirt and then under, seeking the warm flesh of Scorpius' torso.

'Too many clothes,' Albus complained, lifting the hem of the shirt high in an effort to remove it from Scorpius' body. The blond paused in his ministrations, pulling away from the Gryffindor briefly to remove his shirt as Albus' fingers moved to fumble with the boy's trousers. Scorpius moved Albus' hands with a soft chuckle and finished what the brunet had started.

When he was completely naked, the blond laid himself over Albus once more, both boys gasping at the feel of flesh on flesh. It had been too long since they had touched each other and both were rocked by the strength of emotion and lust that coursed through them at the contact. Scorpius took Albus' mouth in a sweet kiss as their hips rocked gently against each other's, their cocks sliding together with delicious friction.

After a few moments of rutting, Scorpius drew back from the brunet to kiss and lick his way down his healed chest, his lips caressing the skin reverently as his mind recalled the brutal marks that had marred the perfection of Albus' body just days ago. Albus shivered and moaned at the light kisses, his senses overwhelmed as he watched the boy he loved sooth the violent memory of the attack.

When Scorpius reached the apex of Albus' legs he paused, his hot breath wafting gently over the area, teasing the leaking erection that awaited his attention. The Gryffindor's once bruised cock stood tall, proud, and unmarked before him, begging for attention. Stroking Albus' hair-sprinkled thighs, the blond leaned forward, his eyes never leaving the brunet's, and took the tip of his swollen prick into his mouth.

Albus threw back his head and moaned at the feel of the wet heat that surrounded him. It had been so long since he had felt so alive, so whole. He forced himself to raise his head once more, his eyes catching Scorpius' grey ones and holding fast as the blond swallowed him whole. Albus' hips thrust gently upwards, moving in time with the bobbing head until he began to feel the telltale tingle in his abdomen, a sign of his impending orgasm.

'S-Scorpius, stop…' Albus whispered, tugging lightly on the silken locks of Scorpius' hair.

Scorpius obliged, sliding his tongue one last time along the turgid length of the brunet's prick, smiling wickedly at the helpless shiver that coursed through Albus at the contact.

The blond allowed Albus a moment to collect himself before he slid a hand beneath each of the Gryffindor's legs, raising them slightly to completely bare the boy to his gaze. Scorpius sighed in reverence at the sight of his lover, so beautifully displayed, before moving slowly downwards to lick and nibble at the soft skin of Albus' sack. He teased each ball gently, savoring the sounds of pleasure he brought forth from the brunet, before moving his tongue lower to lave at the puckered entrance.

Each movement and caress of his hands, tongue, and body were slow and measured despite the scorching need that coursed through Scorpius. The blond took his time teasing Albus, gently preparing him. He wanted to soothe his Gryffindor and show the boy beneath him just how much he loved him. With each tender touch, kiss, and whispered endearment, the pain and violation from Liam's attack faded further and further from Albus' mind, leaving him floating in a sea of pleasure and love.

It was only when Albus cried out in frustration, begging for him to _please _give him more, that Scorpius raised his head and summoned his wand from the haphazard pile of clothes beside the bed. He paused for a moment, staring down at his lover with worried eyes.

'Albus, you're sure?'

'Yes! Please, Scorpius,' Albus replied his lust-filled gaze sincere.

With a silent nod, Scorpius waved his wand and performed a preparation spell that served to stretch and lubricate Albus' arse, the cold sensation causing the brunet to yelp slightly.

'Okay?' Scorpius asked as he slid an unnecessary finger into the loosened passage.

'I'll be even better when you stop teasing me,' Albus replied, his frustration at having been kept in such a state of arousal adding a bit of bite to the words.

Scorpius smiled briefly before performing the lubrication charm once more, spreading the slick substance over the heated flesh of his aching cock. With shaky hands he lifted Albus' legs once more, bending the boy's knees toward his chest as he leaned forward, the head of his prick rubbing tantalizingly against the slick hole.

'Tell me if you want me to stop or if I hurt you,' Scorpius breathed, waiting for the brunet's nod before he slipped the tip of himself into the tight passage, eyes never leaving the emerald ones below him. Despite the preparation he had undergone, Albus hissed in pain at the thickness of Scorpius' cock as it breached the tight ring of his muscles.

Scorpius halted immediately, his heart beating frantically as he saw Albus' face scrunch in pain.

'Albus? Do you want to stop?'

'No! Fuck, no, it just…burns a bit. Just give me a minute,' the Gryffindor replied, forcing himself to relax as much as possible. After a few moments, he opened his eyes.

'Keep going,' he demanded, pushing up slightly with his hips to drive Scorpius deeper, causing the Slytherin to tighten his grip on the boy to keep him still.

'Fuck, Al, don't do that! I'll come,' Scorpius gasped, trying desperately not to lose control. When he was ready, Scorpius inched himself forward again, burying his cock excruciatingly slowly into Albus until he was fully seated. Once his balls rested against Albus' arse, Scorpius halted, his sweaty body shaking as he fought, once again, to keep himself from coming too soon. The tightness and heat of Albus' arse were almost too much for him to bear. It took him several minutes to regain some semblance of control, and even then he knew he wouldn't last long.

'Gods, Al, you feel amazing,' Scorpius breathed, his smoky half-lidded eyes locked onto emerald ones so dark with lust they were almost black.

The burning sensation had all but gone at this point and Albus marveled at the amazing feeling of being filled. Scorpius was truly his now, and his heart leapt at the knowledge. The blond had claimed him in a way no one else ever could, with his heart, body and soul. The thoughts and emotions coursing through him brought tears to the corners of Albus' eyes.

'Albus…' Scorpius whispered as he wiped away a single glistening tear from the brunet's cheek.

'I'm fine,' the brunet whispered back, his voice shaky. 'Please, move, Scorpius. I want to feel you move.'

Scorpius nodded, his hand coming back to hold Albus' body steady as he slowly pulled out, the tight muscles squeezing him tantalizingly before he pushed back in. The hot clenching around his cock was overwhelming as he began to move with more confidence, spurred on by Albus' noises of pleasure. It didn't last long, neither boy able to hold out against the onslaught of new sensations. They came together, Scorpius stroking Albus to completion as he emptied himself inside the brunet with a shout, smoky eyes never leaving green.

When the last of his orgasm had coursed through him, Scorpius allowed himself to collapse on top of the prone body beneath him, his arms releasing Albus' legs as he slid wetly from his lover. Both boys remained there, breath coming in broken gasps as their heart rates slowed. As they caught their breath, Albus' arms moved to cradle the blond's body to him, his hands trailing lazy spiraling patterns across the pale sweaty back. Scorpius could do nothing but lie there and sigh contentedly.

After a few minutes, the Slytherin moved to spoon against his lover, covering their cooling bodies with the duvet before he turned to envelope the brunet in his arms. Albus laid his head on Scorpius' chest, his body fitting so perfectly against the blond it was as if they had been made solely for each other.

'How do you feel, Love?' Scorpius asked softly, his hand carding through Albus' damp ebony locks.

'Complete,' Albus said before yawning deeply.

'I know what you mean,' the blond agreed.

'Scorpius?' Albus muttered quietly, his breathing getting deeper as he neared sleep.

'Yes?' Scorpius asked

'I love you.'

'I love you too, Albus.'

With those whispered words, wrapped up in loving arms, the boys fell into the most peaceful sleep they had ever known.

*****

A/N: Gah! How sweet :sniffle: I think we all needed that bit of fluff after the trauma of the last few chapters.

Please review if you get the chance =D

Epilogue to follow soon!

P.S. If any of you get the chance, head over to Digitallace's profile and check out her new stories 'For the Best'- a one-shot Drarry and 'For the Worst' - a three part prequel to 'For the Best'. They are absolutely fantastical (not that we expect anything less from Digital lace :wink: )


	25. Epilogue

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to claim them, sadly I cannot. They belong to Madam JKR.

Warning: This fic contains mature content and sexual situations between men. If you don't like man/man action don't read!!

A/N: Wow…the last chapter is upon us!! How surreal. I apologize for how long it took to get this last chapter…I guess I just didn't want to let go :sob:! Ah well, it must be done. =P

One gazillion and one thanks to the fabulous Digitallace for her wonderful beta skills, her encouragement throughout the writing of the story, and, more importantly, her friendship. You are wonderful Missus :heart:

To all those who read and reviewed you are all amazing and appreciated (even though I was bold and didn't get around to commenting back to your reviews personally the last few chapters I did read each of them and I cherished your words).

*****

Caught

Chapter 24 - Epilogue

Madam Pomfrey was neither shocked nor embarrassed to find Scorpius in Albus' bed the next morning. She knew very well what he'd been up to the past few days and found it funny that the boy actually thought she was oblivious to the goings-on of her hospital wing. She smiled fondly at the sleeping pair, snuggled warmly under the covers, before schooling her face into the appropriate expression of surprise and disapproval.

'Mr. Malfoy!' she cried aloud, laughing inwardly as the blond shot up in the bed, his face a mask of startled confusion. Potter woke at the sudden movement, mumbling a bit as his face scrunched up in an effort to clear the sleep from his eyes.

Madam Pomfrey stood at the foot of the bed, her arms crossed, one foot tapping an ominous rhythm and a solitary eyebrow raised in challenge at the pair of disoriented boys in the bed.

'Mr. Malfoy could you please explain what you are doing naked in my patient's bed?' the nurse asked sharply.

Scorpius' eyes widened as he finally realized what had happened. Albus had woken, they had made love, and they'd fallen asleep together. He'd allowed himself to drift off while naked in the hospital wing without the protection of the invisibility cloak and now Madam Pomfrey was standing there staring at them with a look that promised doom. She could have no doubts as to why he was naked in the Gryffindor's sick bed, and somehow Scorpius didn't think she would agree that post-coma sex was on her list of cures for Albus' ailments.

A list of excuses bubbled to the forefront of his mind, everything from needing to warm Albus with his body heat to the suggestion that his clothing had been snatched in the middle of the night by Nargles, but in the end none of them seemed clever enough to even momentarily fool the stoic Pomfrey.

'Er, well, I…he woke up,' Scorpius stuttered lamely instead.

'Why thank you for that thorough assessment, Mr. Malfoy. I have no idea how I would have managed to notice his alertness had you not pointed it out to me. After all I have _only _been the nurse in this institution for over fifty years,' Madam Pomfrey replied, her tone sarcastic but not unkind.

'Right,' Scorpius responded, face reddening even more as he pulled the covers higher as though to shield himself from her unimpressed gaze.

'Now, if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you would remove yourself from Mr. Potter's bed so that I might examine him. While it appears you conducted your own…examination last night, I would like to give him a proper once over as I am unconvinced that your efforts were up to the level of detail that I insist upon,' she remarked sternly, her tone belying the twinkle of mirth that shimmered in her eyes.

'Yes ma'am,' the Slytherin muttered as he slid from the bed, bending to kiss a mortified Albus before grabbing a pillow to cover his bits and inching his way toward the invisibility cloak and his discarded pile of clothes. He reached the chair he'd vacated the night before and felt around until his fingers touched the wispy material of the cloak. Heaving a grateful sigh he threw the material over his shoulders, allowing the pillow to drop as his body was covered. Certain that Albus was in good hands, the blond gathered his clothes and removed himself from the room, eager to be dressed and try to regain some of the dignity he had lost.

When he had fastened the last button of his robes he made his way through the infirmary to check on Albus once more. Seeing that the curtains were still drawn and that Madam Pomfrey wasn't quite finished examining Albus, Scorpius decided to make himself useful and inform his father and Professor Potter that the boy had finally wakened.

Slipping out of the infirmary doors, Scorpius headed for the dungeons, a light hop in his step. Albus was safe, awake and all his again. They had given themselves to one another completely last night and despite the embarrassment of getting caught naked this morning by Pomfrey, Scorpius wouldn't have traded the experience for the world. He had his Gryffindor back and he intended to keep him.

Giddy with excitement, Scorpius cheerfully gave the password to his father's rooms and headed in, his mind still wrapped up with thoughts of Albus and their healing night together. So deep in his daydreams was he that he didn't even bother to knock on the bedroom door, but rather waltzed right in with a cheery greeting. A greeting that died abruptly in his throat with a strangled 'eep' when he caught sight of his father and Professor Potter writhing around in the centre of the bed like a couple of rutting animals in heat.

Hearing the startled noise from the doorway, Draco turned his head to see his son standing there, wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

'Fuck!' Draco cried, grasping eagerly for the duvet to cover the pair of them, his face turning a dusky pink from a mixture of arousal and embarrassment.

'What…why'd you stop?' Harry asked in a voice full of desire before he peeked around Draco's shoulder to see Scorpius' frozen form. 'Oh, shit.'

'Yeah,' Draco agreed before turning to face his gobsmacked son.

'I…I…' Scorpius stuttered as he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, desperate to erase the image of his father shagging his Defense professor.

'Well?' his father prompted.

'Sorry just give me a moment, I'm willing myself to be Obliviated,' the boy replied.

'Well perhaps that will teach you to knock next time,' Draco responded with an elegant arch of his eyebrow.

'What's the matter, Scorpius? Did something happen with Albus?' Harry asked, reaching for his glasses with rushed movements as he contemplated the reason for Scorpius' sudden visit, his mind conjuring image after image of his son somehow getting worse.

'Nothings wrong,' Scorpius rushed to assure him. 'He woke up last night.'

'He woke up?' Harry asked, his heart pounding as his body was flooded with relief.

'Last night? Why weren't we informed before now?' Draco asked, noting the brilliant flush of his son's cheeks at the question.

'Well, it's just, we…Albus wanted me to stay with him last night. He begged me not to go, so I figured it could wait until morning. I didn't want him any more upset than he already was,' Scorpius explained, hating how his face warmed.

'I see,' his father replied with a knowing smirk.

'Yeah, well, anyways sorry for bursting in on you like that, but I thought you would want to know. I should be getting back.'

'You go ahead, we'll be along in a minute,' Harry replied. He waited until the door slipped closed behind the younger blond before lying back on the bed and allowing a single tear to slide down his cheek.

'Harry, it's all right. It's over. He's going to be fine,' Draco said softly, gathering the brunet in his arms to comfort him.

'I know. I'm just relieved,' Harry said, wiping away the rogue tear on his face as he snuggled into Draco's embrace for a moment, gathering his thoughts and emotions before facing his son.

'It's all worked out. Finnegan's bastard son is in captivity, Albus is awake, and it appears that Scorpius and he have made up,' Draco noted with a smile. 'Now all we have to do is remember to put a locking spell on the bedroom door.'

'Indeed,' Harry agreed with a laugh. 'I don't fancy getting caught in the throes of passion by anyone, let alone our sons. Then again in this case I suppose turnabout is fair play,' he added as he thought of how this entire adventure started with him finding Albus and Scorpius in the hall cupboard.

****

Harry's visit with Albus had been awkward and emotional but just what the boy had needed. He allowed himself to be swept into a bone crushing hug that would have offended his teenage sensibilities only a week before, allowing his father to cuddle him as he hadn't since he was a little boy. It had been a rough week and both he and Harry had needed that moment.

Luckily the boy's nighttime romp hadn't exacerbated any of Albus' injuries and after another night in the infirmary the Gryffindor was released from the ward. The moment Albus entered the common room, Scorpius by his side, he found himself with an arm full of a sobbing red-head.

'Albus! You're awake. How do you feel? We were so worried,' Rose gushed, her arms wound around the brunet's neck in a kung fu grip of death.

'R-Rose…can't…breathe,' Albus choked out.

'Oh! Sorry,' Rose said, releasing Albus with a fierce blush and stepping back to stand with her boyfriend.

'So, how are you feeling?' James asked, wrapping an arm around his shoulders in a brotherly hug.

'Better. It's nice to be out of the infirmary.'

'Well, it's good to have you back,' James said, patting him on the back.

'Albus?'

At the sound of the voice they all turned to face to portrait hole to find a teary-eyed Lily standing in the entrance, Harry close behind her. After a moment of hesitation the youngest Potter hurried into the room and enveloped her brother in a tight hug.

'You're okay, thank Merlin,' she whispered, her voice shuddering from the strength of her relief.

'I'm fine, Lil. What are you doing here?'

'Dad Flooed to say you were out of the hospital wing and I had to come see you. I had to tell you how sorry I am,' she explained, pulling back to look into his eyes.

'You're sorry?'

'I acted like a complete jerk at Christmas. I was wrong to say what I did,' she confessed. 'I'm sorry I called you a poof and that I doubted Mal-Scorpius' intentions.'

'If it wasn't for Scorpius I may not have survived,' Albus said

'I know that,' she said before turning to face the blond in question. 'Thank you so much for helping my brother Scorpius. I was wrong about you. I hope you can forgive me.'

Scorpius nodded in return, not quite sure what to say. They stood in silence for another awkward moment before Albus' stomach broke the quiet with an almighty roar.

'Good grief, Al, didn't Madam Pomfrey feed you?' Rose teased.

'I'm recuperating, I need a few more calories to get my strength back,' Albus replied with a blush.

'Well then you lot best head down to dinner,' Harry said motioning the students out of the room.

Lily stood aside, looking uncertain before Albus called over his shoulder, 'Coming Lils?'

Taking this as acceptance of her apology she smiled and hurried after the group, eager to catch up on all that she had missed.

When they reached the Great Hall the students at the Gryffindor table welcomed Albus back in a flurry of excitement, the whole of the house coming to greet him with pats on the back, hugs, and words of encouragement. No one mentioned Liam or the events that had led to Albus' noted absence, rather opting to chat about Quidditch and exams and inform the brunet of all the things he had missed while he was 'away'.

With Scorpius on one side, Rose on the other and surrounded by family and housemates, Albus felt more content than he had all year, maybe ever.

****

Albus stood from his seat and gathered his things as the train screeched to a halt on the platform. As he threw his backpack over his shoulders he turned to gaze at Scorpius, a loving smile gracing his face.

'What?' Scorpius asked when he noticed the Gryffindor staring.

'Nothing, I'm just wondering if you know how gorgeous you are,' Albus commented, loving the pink blush that stole across his lover's cheeks.

'Of course I do. I am a Malfoy after all,' the blond replied with mock-superiority.

'Of course, Love, how silly of me to forget,' Albus said with a slight roll of his eyes. His face sobered as he looked into Scorpius' eyes again. 'I can't believe I get to call you mine.'

'Ditto, Love,' the bond said. The two stood there for a moment, enjoying the last minutes they had together before they had to go their separate ways for the summer.

'Come on you two, everyone's waiting. Get a move on!' Rose shouted, poking her head in as she passed the compartment.

'We're coming, Rose,' Albus called before grabbing the Slytherin's hand and leading him off the train.

Once they were on the platform, Albus led Scorpius to a secluded corner and pulled him into a tight hug.

'I'm going to miss you so much, Scor,' he whispered as he pressed light kisses onto the soft skin of the Slytherin's neck.

'I'll miss you too, Al,' he whispered back.

Scorpius pulled back just far enough to capture Albus' lips in a soft kiss, drinking from his sweet mouth as if he could make this one kiss last for the months they would be apart.

'You know, it's not as if you'll never see each other again,' Harry commented from behind the pair, an eyebrow raised in a fine imitation of his boyfriend. The boys broke apart, breathing heavily, and stared at their respective fathers.

'Well, yeah but we don't know how often we'll get to visit,' Albus replied.

'Perhaps you won't have to,' Harry told his son with a twinkle in his eye.

'What do you mean?' Scorpius asked. Though he was pretty sure he knew what the two were talking about, he wanted to hear it from them himself.

'Let's just say that the Potters will be spending quite a bit more time at Malfoy Manor. In fact, if I get my way, you'll be staying there permanently,' Draco answered.

'Permanently?' Albus repeated, looking as though Christmas had come early.

'We'll see,' Harry said, his smile warming all of the platform.

'Oh come on, Potter, you know I'll get my way eventually. You may as well give in and save me the hassle of trying to convince you,' Draco replied with a smirk.

'The kids…'

'They love the idea. Don't you?' Draco asked the boys.

'Hell yeah,' Scorpius replied, already envisioning the many rooms of the manor he and Albus could put to use.

'Let's just get off the platform, get some dinner and we can discuss this later, okay?' Harry said, though he already knew he had made his decision. It wasn't a hard choice really. He wanted to spend every day and every night with the man he loved. Both he and Draco knew he would give in, but, he thought with a smile as he led his family out of King's Cross, there was no harm in letting the blond sweat it out a few more days. It would be worth it to see what measures the Slytherin went to in order to ensure his victory.

****

It had been an interesting year, one filled with humor, drama, trials and revelations that would forever be a part of their lives. Their memories of it were rocky, yet sweet. Turbulent yet soothing. Frustrating yet all together satisfying.

Some would say it was a fabulous ending to a hectic year, but to Albus, Scorpius, Draco and Harry it was merely a fabulous beginning.

******

A/N: OMG! It's over =O I feel both proud and sad! It was such a great experience and I am so glad you all came along for the ride!!

Thank you everyone who faved, read, reviewed and loved the journey.

HUGS and LOVE to you all. Until next time!

-Amanda


End file.
